Man kann einen Krieg auch anderes führen!
by AngyAngel
Summary: Slash, Humor, MPEG. Harry wehrt sich einmal auf andere weise. Man mußt nicht immer mit Waffen kämpfen um einen Krieg zu gewinnen oder überhaupt zu führen. KEIN Supermann, KEIN Weichei gehabe von Harry Potter.
1. Harry schlägt zurück

Die Sommerferien waren zum Glück fast vorbei. Harry konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen seine Familie zu sehen, geschweige denn sie zu hören. Das Gekreische seiner Tante tat ihm in den Ohren weh und sein Onkel, das Walross von einem Mann, hätte auch schon lange von Greenpeace abgeholt werden sollen damit sie ihn zurück ins Meer werfen. Aber auf seine Briefe antwortete ja niemand. Keiner kümmerte sich mehr um schon ausgestorbene Tiere die hier noch lebten. Gut er hatte nicht geschrieben aber vielleicht sollte er das mal machen. Sicher wäre das Pferdegesicht von Tante nicht gerade begeistert wenn die Leute ankommen, ihren Mann in einen Laster zerren und dann mit Wasser besprühen um ihn am leben zu erhalten. Mit einem fetten grinsen im Gesicht strich er sich seine schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah in den Spiegel.

Es wurde Zeit das er mal etwas für sich alleine machte. Immer hatte er sich darum gekümmert das es allen recht war doch davon hatte er jetzt genug. Die Beleidigungen seiner Verwandten hatte er lange genug ertragen, ebenso wie die Blicke der Zauberer und Menschen in seiner Umgebung. Die Muggel sahen ihn an als hätte er die Pest, was er seinen liebenswürdigen Sippe zu verdanken hatte. Wie konnten sie auch erzählen das er nicht ganz dicht wäre und in einem Heim für Schwer erziehbare war. Die Zauberer und Hexen waren auch nicht besser. Die einen starrten ihn mitleidig an, weil er seine Eltern verloren hatte, was aber die wenigsten waren. Und dann gab es da noch die die in ihm den Retter der Zauberwelt sahen. Keiner konnte ihm wohl erklären warum sie auf die Idee kamen das ein Baby und nachher ein Kind und später ein Teen eine mächtigen Zauber besiegen sollte. Gut er hatte einmal den Todesfluch überlebt.

Aber das doch auch nur weil ihn seine Mutter mit ihrer Liebe beschützt hatte. Am liebsten würde er das ganze hinschmeißen und verschwinden. Das war aber eines der Dinge die er sich nicht leisten konnte. Mit einem unwirschen Kopfschütteln vertrieb er seine Gedanken und zog sich widerwillig die abgelegten Kleidungsstücke von seinem Cousin an. Ohne ein Wort zu den Menschen die hier noch im Haus lebten, verließ er die Hütte und trat nach draußen in die Sonne. Als erstes ließ er den fahrenden Ritter auftauchen. Wechselte einige Worte mit Stan und setze sich dann während die Fahrt los ging. Lange würden sie wohl zum Tropfenden Kessel nicht brauchen. Aber das war ihm nur recht.

Schließlich musste er noch zur Zauberbank. Mit nichts in der Tasche konnte man schließlich auch nichts Einkaufen gehen. In der Nokturmgasse würde er sich die Augen richten lassen wenn er einen Laden dafür fand. Das hätte er schon viel Früher machen sollen. Denn wenn er im Kampf seine Brille verlor war er ebenfalls verloren. So blind wie er ohne das Ding war konnte er nicht mal eine Scheunentor treffen mit einem Fluch. „Sind da", rief Stan und mit einem kurzen danke und lächeln sah sich der Zauberer um. Der Eingang der Kneipe war alles andere als einladend, trotzdem trat er ohne zu zögern auf die Tür zu und schloss sie hinter sich als er eingetreten war.

Ohne auf die Tuschelnden zu achten die sich hier her verirrt hatten schritt er durch die Hintertür und klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab auf verschiedene Steine und schon öffnete sich der Durchgang in die Zauberwelt. Es faszinierte ihn immer wieder wenn er sah wie sich die Steine der grauen Mauer ineinander schoben und so den Durchgang in eine komplett andere Welt freigaben. Wenn man sich umsah konnte man fast meinen das man ins Mittelalter zurück geworfen worden war. Die Menschen in ihren Roben und viele mit spitzen Hüten.

Hier waren alle zu Fuß unterwegs, etwas das man von der Muggel, Menschenwelt kaum kannte. Tief durch atmend schob er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und machte sich auf zur Bank. Denn sein Gold lag dort gut verstaut in einem Verließ und da musste er hin. Bei den Kobolden angekommen verlangte er zu tritt zu seinem Verließ und wäre beinahe aus gerastet als er hörte das Dumbeldore darüber das sagen hatte und er nicht dran konnte. „Es tut mir Leid Mr. Potter. Aber Mr. Dumbeldore hat das Sorgerecht für sie übernommen und somit auch die Vollmacht über ihre Verließe", erklärte der kleine Wicht vor ihm und Harry musste sich schwer zusammen reißen. „Ich möchte sofort ihren Vorgesetzen sprechen", presste er mühsam zwischen den Zähen hervor und sofort wieselte der Gnom davon und kam mit einem Zauberer zurück.

„Mr. Potter wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" wollte der Mann höflich wissen. „Ich würde gerne die Vollmacht sehen die sie haben von Dumbeldore, denn mein Pater ist er nicht und dürfte auch nichts mit meinem Verließ zu schaffen haben", erklärte er beherrscht und nach einem nachdenklichen Blick nickte der Mann und führte den Schüler in sein Büro. Dort bot er dem Jugendlichen einen Platz und suchte in seinen Akten nach der richtigen. „Ah da haben wir sie ja. Hier steht das sie unter der Obhut und Fürsorge von Professor Dumbeldore stehen und er ihnen jeden Knut den sie abheben genehmigen muss", erklärte der Mann höflich. „Ich verlange das sie nach den Unterschriften auf den Dokumenten sehen. Mein Pate ist Sirius Black und dieser hat nie etwas unterschrieben." Harry war kurz davor zu Platzen vor Wut. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl von einem Schuldirektor eigentlich ein? Warum sperrte er ihm das Geld? Die ganze Zeit hatte er kaum etwas ausgegeben und jetzt wo er mal wollte durfte er nicht? Soweit kam es noch.

„Sie haben recht Mr. Potter die Unterschrift von Sirius Black fehlt auf den Dokumenten. Es tut mir Leid das wir das übersehen haben es wird sofort alles eingestellt das von den Verließen bezahlt wird", sagte Unwish und kramte in seinem Schreibtisch nach einigen Papieren. „Was... was meinen Sie damit das was von meinem Verließ bezahlt wird?" wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen und musterte den Mann vor sich genau. „Wissen sie, Professor Dumbeldore hat regelmäßige Überweisungen beantragt für einige Schüler um das Schulgeld zu zahlen, dann geht eine gewisse Summe in ein privates Verließ."

„Stoppen sie das alles, sofort und ich will das man mir mein Geld wieder gibt. Es kann nicht sein das ich die Zauberwelt unterhalte", knirschte der Junge-der-Lebt mit den Zähnen und atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. Zum Glück war er bald Volljährig und dann konnte niemand mehr etwas tun. Mit einem hastigen nicken machte sich der Mann an die Arbeit und schloss dann seine Augen. „Möchten sie das wir ihr Verließe zusammen legen und sie einen Blutschutz darüber legen?" fragte Unwish nach und bekam ein Nicken von dem Schwarzhaarigen zurück. Eigentlich hatte er nur Einkaufen gehen wollen, aber das konnte er sich jetzt stecken, da er keine Lust mehr darauf hatte. Trotzdem musste es gemacht werden. Schließlich wollte er nicht wieder in Sack-Klamotten herum laufen in zwei Wochen, wenn es wieder in die Schule ging.

Es dauerte anderthalb Stunden bis er Gringotts wieder verlassen konnte. Dafür hatte er seine Verließe zusammen legen lassen und weiter nach unten in den Katakomben. Der Blutschutz war auf den Türen angebracht und an seinem Gürtel hin ein lederner Beutel der ebenfalls den Schutz abbekommen hatte. Schließlich wollte er nicht, wenn er geklaut wurde das sich jeder an seinem Verließ bedienen konnte. Denn Harry hatte sich einen Geldbeutel geben lassen der immer Gefüllt war da er direkt mit seinem Gold in der Kammer verbunden war.

Langsam ging die Sonne unter und der Schwarzhaarige grinste zufrieden vor sich hin. Denn seine Tasche die er sich besorgt hatte war Gefüllt bis oben hin mit Kleidung und anderen Dingen die er für die Schule brauchte. Zum Glück hatte ihm der Verkäufer einen Endlos und Leichtzauber darauf gesprochen. So das er ohne Probleme alles hinein packen konnte ohne das der Beutel zu voll wurde oder unter dem Gewicht der Riemen riss.

Bester Laune rief er sich den Fahrenden Ritter und ließ sich zurück zu seinen lieben Verwandten kutschieren. Das Geschrei war riesig und vor allem Laut als er wieder auftauchte aber das kümmerte ihn nicht, denn es reichte das seine sonst so strahlenden grünen Augen rot aufleuchteten um sie zum schweigen zu bringen. In den letzten Wochen hatte er hier so viel Gelesen wie es ihm möglich war und auch hatte er sich an Zaubertränken versucht, aber da war er immer noch eine Niete. Gerne hätte er sich einen Trank gebraut den er gefunden hatte, aber nach dem er es einmal versucht hatte ließ er es dann lieber blieben. Denn das leicht gelbe Zeug das es hätte werden sollen war nachher tief schwarz gewesen und hatte die Konsistenz von Pudding und nicht die von Wasser. Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal Snape die Meinung sagen und dann fragen ob er ihm dabei Half. Schließlich konnte es nicht angehen das er die Sachen die er gestern gelernt hatte sofort wieder vergaß. Hier war es doch auch nicht so. Wenn er hier etwas lernte behielt er es auch und hatte nicht schon zwei Stunden später keine Ahnung mehr davon.

Snape war zwar nicht unbedingt sein Freund aber er war der einzige der nicht in ihm den Helden der Zauberwelt sah, das war schon ein Grund für Harry ihn einfach mal um Hilfe zu fragen. Mit einem leichten seufzten machte er seine Aufgaben fertig die er in den Ferien aufbekommen hatte und wischte sich über die Augen. Jetzt wo er die Brille nicht mehr brauchte bekam er keine Kopfschmerzen mehr wenn er zu lange in ein Buch sah. Schon seltsam.

Sein Geburtstag kam und ging und er fühlte sich nicht anders als zuvor. Eigentlich hatte er mehr erwartet jetzt wo er in der Zauberwelt erwachsen war. Aber leider war das ein Trugschluss gewesen. Aber das gute daran war das er nicht mehr auf einen Anderen hören musste sondern er konnte sich absetzen von diesen Muggeln hier. Erleichtert packte er seine Sachen zusammen verstaute alle und zauberte den Koffer klein. Endlich durfte er zaubern, welch ein Glück.

Eigentlich hatte er ja vorgehabt bei Sirius einzuziehen wenn er endlich weg konnte, doch jetzt wollte er nicht unbedingt ins Black-Haus. Obwohl dann konnte er den Orden raus werfen, den Dumbeldore gegen das Böse gegründet hatte. Der Phönix-Orden musste sich dann etwas anderes suchen. Das war doch auch mal was. Mit einem fast schon unheimlichen breiten Grinsen rief er den Bus für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer, wie sich der Fahrende Ritter auch nannte. Die Fahrt dauerte ein bisschen länger als bis nur zum Tropfenden Kessel aber es war Harry schlicht egal.

Als er am Haus seines Paten ankam seufzte er leise auf und griff seinen Koffer fester. Wenn jemand da war würde er ihn einfach raus werfen. Summend trat er auf den kleinen Weg zum Haus und lächelte leicht als er die Stimme höre die im Inneren nach den Kindern rief. Also waren zumindest die Wesleys hier und die konnten auch zu Hause im Fuchsbau leben. Dazu brauchten sie nicht sein Haus.

Als er seine Hand auf den Türgriff legte spürte er einen steckenden Schmerz in seiner Handfläche und zog sie erschrocken zurück. Doch bevor er fluchen konnte hörte er eine leise Stimme. „Willkommen zurück Erbe der Blacks." Irritiert darüber sah er sich um und hörte dann so was wie ein leises lachen. „Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, ich bin der Wächter des Hauses. Wenn ihr einen Wunsch an mich habt, braucht ihr ihn nur zu äußern", erklärte die Stimme weiter und mit einem immer noch perplexen Gesichtsausdruck nickte der Schwarzhaarige. Er hatte nicht gewusst das Sirius ihn zu seinem Erben gemacht hatte.

Ein schmerzhafter Stich in seinem Herzen erinnerte ihn daran was geschehen war mit seinem Paten. Immer noch gab er sich die Schuld an dem was geschehen war, aber nach und nach machte sich auch Wut in ihm breit auf Dumbeldore. Denn dieser hatte gewusst was kommen würde und hatte ihn ins Messer laufen lassen. Das würde er dem alten Mann niemals verzeihen. Wenn er gewusst hätte das es eine Falle war im Ministerium dann wäre er niemals hingegangen und sein Pate könnte noch leben. Leise knirschte er mit den Zähnen als er auf die Tür erneut zutrat und diese sich ohne sein Zutun öffnete.

Kaum hatte er einen Fuß in das Gebäude gesetzt hörte er auch schon die Stimme von Molly Wesley. „Harry, was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht bei deinen Verwandten sein? Schön zu sehen das es dir gut geht", umarmte sie ihn Mütterlich und versuchte ihn gleichzeitig an ihrem Busen zu ersticken. „Komm erst mal rein, und dann kannst du mit Ron in einem Zimmer schlafen bis Albus davon weiß das du hier bist." „Würdest du mich bitte los lassen?" verlangte er von der Frau und machte sich mit ein bisschen Kraft los. „Warum sollte ich mir Ron in einem Zimmer schlafen?" verlangte er zu wissen und sah sich um. „Ach das weißt du gar nicht, viele vom Orden leben hier", lächelte sie fröhlich. Leicht zuckte eine Augenbraue des Schwarzhaarigen nach oben. „Dann sollen sie gehen. Alle. Das hier ist mein Haus", erklärte er fest und die Frau sah ihn ungläubig an. „Aber Harry du kannst sie doch nicht einfach vor die Tür setzen. Geh einfach erst mal noch oben und pack aus. Ich bin sicher Albus ist gleich da und Ron wird sich auch freuen", ignorierte sie den jungen Mann einfach und lief in die Küche zur Feuerstelle und rief den alten weißhaarigen Zauberer ins Haus damit dieser den Goldjungen wieder zur Vernunft brachte.

Mit einem wütenden Kopfschütteln setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige in den Salon und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Direktor der Zauberschule auftauchte und ihn freundlich anlächelte. „Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Aber du weißt doch das du nicht weg von deinen Verwandten solltest. Sie sind die einzigen die dir genügend Schutz geben können vor dem Ungenannten", mahnte er. Langsam wanderte eine Augenbraue des Goldjungen nach oben. „Bring alle bitte hier her die sich gerade in deinen Zimmern aufhalten", sprach er zu dem Haus und sofort ertönte das wütende Geschrei der Menschen hier im Haus als sie aus ihren Zimmern geworfen wurden und nicht mehr hinein kamen. „Du kannst mit der Magie des Hauses sprechen. Das ist Fabelhaft Harry, dann sind wir hier noch sicherer als durch den Zauber", freute sich Dumbeldore. „Trotzdem hättest du sie nicht so aus ihren Zimmern werfen lassen sollen", schalt der Alte man seinen Schüler doch Harry reagierte einfach nicht darauf. Ron, seine Geschwister, Hermine, eine menge Menschen die er nicht kannte und Remus Lupin der Wehrwolf tauchten auf und schimpften vor sich hin. „Schön wenn ihr jetzt alle da seit kann ich ja anfangen", meinte Harry lauter und kühl. „Als erstes das hier ist mein Haus und ich sehe nicht ein warum eine menge Menschen hier leben lassen soll die ich nicht kenne. Also packen sie ihre Sachen und gehen bitte, bis heute Abend sind sie draußen sonst helfe ich nach. Des weiteren möchte ich ihnen sagen Dumbeldore das ich meine Verließe gesperrt habe. Kein weiteres Geld an irgendwelche Schüler die ich mitbezahle, geschweige denn das weiter Geld in die Verließe fließt die nicht meine sind", erklärte er fest und Eiskalt. Erschrocken starrte Molly ihn an und wurde weiß. „So ich zahle also für Ron, Ginny die Schule? Für wen noch? Lass mich raten. Das Geld das jeden Monat in ein fremdes Verließ kommt ist auch Eures. Alles gesperrt", zischte Harry dann fest. „Der einzige der Unterstützt wird ist Professor Lupin, denn das hat Sirius schon arrangiert nur das die Summe höher geworden ist und er ist auch der einzige der hier weiter leben kann."

„Aber Harry das kannst du doch nicht machen. Wir haben dich aufgenommen wie unseren Sohn", schluchzte Molly und bekam nur ein kaltes Kopfschütteln. „Ihr habt mich ausgenommen wie eine Weihnachtsgans und das ist nun vorbei", erklärte der junge Zauberer kalt. „Harry so geht das nicht. Sie sind auf das Geld angewiesen und du wirst ihnen es weiter geben. Hast du verstanden? Ich bin dein Vormund und kann es auch verlangen von Gringotts", bestimmte der Direktor fest und konnte nur mit ansehen wie seine Schachfigur anfing zu lachen. „Der war gut, wirklich gut. Ich bin Volljährig seit gestern. Danke für die Glückwünsche Freunde. Geht am besten schon mal packen und reist nach Hause. Denn das hier ist mein Haus und ich will euch hier nicht mehr haben. Und zu ihnen Dumbeldore. Ich kann machen was ich will. Ich gehöre ihnen nicht mit 17 bin ich hier in der Zauberwelt ein vollwertiges Mitglied und kann unterschreiben und es ist Gültig. Noch dazu habe ich sie angezeigt wegen Diebstahl, das Gold das sie alle bekommen haben wird zurück gefordert. Nur mal so neben bei. Wagen sie es nie wieder mich zu Manipulieren alter Mann. Sonst können sie sicher sein das Voldemort ihr kleinstes Problem sein wird und jetzt verlassen sie mein Haus Direktor", zischte der Schwarzhaarige und zeigte zur Tür. „Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen junge", mahnte der Weißhaarige Zauberer. „Doch das ist es und wagen sie es nie wieder mich zu duzen. Das habe ich ihnen niemals erlaubt", zische Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ron und seine Geschwister hatten noch nicht einen Ton gesagt und die Zwillinge schienen sich darüber zu freuen was hier passiert war, zwinkerten dem Goldjungen zu bevor sie nach oben verschwanden und packten. Hermine sah ihren Freund mit großen Augen an und versuchte ihn anzusprechen aber sie traute sich einfach nicht. Aber nach dem was sie hier eben erfahren hatte konnte sie seine Reaktion verstehen. „Ich werde die letzten Tage der Ferien bei meinen Eltern verbringen Mrs. Wesley Roland ich denke nicht das ich dich noch einmal sprechen möchte. Und sie Mrs. Wesley hatte ich für eine nette Person gehalten, aber sie sind nicht besser als alle die die sie verurteilen", mit hoch erhobenem Kopf und festem Schritt verließ Hermine die Versammlung um zu Packen und dann nach Hause zu fahren. Sie musste unbedingt darüber nachdenken was sie gehört hatte.

„Harry mein Freund das kannst du doch nicht machen. Ich werde keinen Abschluss haben und Ginny auch nicht. Wie kannst du das zulassen wollen", verlangte Ron zu wissen, „du weißt doch das wir das Geld brauchen das von dir kommt." „Ron halt deinen Mund und verschwinde. Auf deine gespielte Freundschaft kann ich verzichten. Mach das du verschwindest mit deiner restlichen Familie oder ich lasse euch raus werfen", knurrte der Zauberer mit der Narbe auf der Stirn.

Das Gejammer und geschluchzte von Molly hörte er noch eine ganze weile bevor es ruhig wurde. Remus sah den Sohn seines besten Freundes an und schmunzelte leicht. „Ist das Haus leer bis auf und beide hier?" verlangte der Besitzer des Hauses zu wissen und bekam ein Ja als Antwort. „Du hast dich gemacht Harry. James wäre wirklich Stolz auf dich", grinste der Werwolf. „Aber du musst mir kein Geld geben."

„Doch das muss ich. Du hast ein Verließ Remus, du hast es genau wie Sirius es wollte. Wusstest du das denn nicht? Ich meine jeden Monat kommt ein Betrag dort hin und das seit Jahren, seit ihr die Schule verlassen habt", erzählte der Schwarzhaarige das was er wusste und sah wie sich die gelben Augen weiteten. „Nein... ich hatte keine Ahnung davon. Aber... Sirius hat nie etwas gesagt. Er hat mir damals nur einen Schlüssel in die Hand gedrückt und gemeint er bringt mir sicher Glück", wisperte der Lehrer leicht verstört. „Das würde ihm ähnlich sehen. Remus geh zu Gringotts und dann einkaufen. Mach dir einen schönen Tag. Gön dir etwas. Ich habe das schon getan und werde jetzt anfangen mir ein Zimmer zu suchen", lächelte Harry und hauchte seinem Ersatzpaten einen Kuss auf die Wange. Kicherte leise und verschwand dann nach oben.

Nun saß er also im Zug in die Schule. Zum Glück war er früh genug da gewesen um sich in ruhe ein Abteil zu suchen und seine Ruhe zu haben. Gestern hatte er sich bei einem magischen Friseur seine Haare verlängern lassen und färben. Seine Haare gingen ihm jetzt bis unter die Schulterblätter und aus einer Laune heraus hatte er sich giftgrüne Strähnen rein machen lassen. Summend wickelte er sich eine seiner Haarsträhnen um den Finger und suchte sich dann doch lieber aus seinem Koffer eines der Bücher heraus die er gekauft hatte. Er war gespannt darauf was alle für Gesichter machten wenn er in der großen Halle auftauchte. Schließlich hatten sie dort noch nie einen Mann gesehen der einen Rock trug, dessen war er sich sicher. Leise kichernd zog er noch seine Schulroben gleich noch mit hervor und legte sie neben sich. Draco war schon da gewesen aber hatte ihn nicht erkannt und so hatte dieser sich sogar freundlich verhalten. Mal schauen was passierte wenn er sagte das er neu Wählen wollte.

Je später es wurde, desto näher kamen sie dem Zauberschloss und Harry zog sich die neutrale Robe an und packte seinen Koffer, machte ihn mit einem Spruch leichter. Sobald die Lock hielt waren schon fast die ersten Schüler draußen. Hagrids Stimme hallte über den Platz und rief die Erstklässler zu sich während alle andere sich eine Kutsche suchten. Rasch stieg er in eine x-beliebige ein und kümmerte sich nicht um die neugierigen Blicke der Anderen. Auch wenn er sich neu einwählen lassen wollte, betrat er die Halle und setzte sich an den Tisch der Gryffendors. Wo er mehr als einen schiefen Blick ab bekam.

Severus Snape seines Zeichens Tränkemeister und Lehrer für Zaubertränke musste sich wirklich ein kaltes Lachen verkneifen, als er von Dumbeldore hörte das Harry Potter ihn so einfach aus dem Haus geschmissen hatte. Schlimmer noch das der Junge sich mit der Magie des Hauses unterhalten konnte. ‚Der Bengel wird doch nicht ein Schwarzmagier sein. Sehr interessant. Das werde ich wohl im Auge behalten müssen.' Dachte er bei sich und ging wieder an seine Arbeit. Es war schon schwer geworden seine Maske vor dem alten Trottel aufrecht zu halten, aber wenn jetzt sogar sein Goldjunge ihn in den Arsch getreten hatte, würde Tom ein leichteres Spiel haben der Zauberwelt zu zeigen wer Albus Dumbeldore wirklich ist.

Erster September, schlimmer konnte der Tag gar nicht mehr werden, Severus saß am Lehrertisch und ließ das gelabere vom Direktor über sich ergehen. Als die Tür aufging und die letzten Schüler eintraten musste er zwei mal hinsehen, denn der junge Mann der da gerade die Halle betrat konnte unmöglich Potter sein. ‚Nein… niemals.' Mit einem glitzern in den Augen sah Severus aus dem Augenwinkel wie dem alten Tattergreis fast der Kelch aus der Hand fiel. ‚Das kann ja noch lustig werden. Ich sollte wohl doch bleiben. Es fehlt nur noch das Potter das Haus wechselt und Dumbeldore geht hin Rente oder krepiert gleich.' Sein kaltes, gehässiges Lächeln versteckte Severus hinter seinem Kelch und genoss einfach das Schauspiel das sich vor seinen Augen anbahnte.

Zufrieden mit dem was bis jetzt gesehen war hörte Harry dem Alten zu wie er jedes Jahr seine rede hielt. Es gab das ganze Jahr über nichts langweiligeres als das. Vielleicht noch die Schulstunden in Geschichte. Aber auch da musste er durch. Vielleicht sollte er seinen Lehrer mal fragen warum er ihnen nichts anständiges bei brachte und immer nur das gleiche vorlas. Doch jetzt hörte er sich die Verbote an. Ja ja der verbotene Wald hieß nicht um sonst so, kein Rennen und Zaubern auf den Gängen, bla bla bla. Das gelangweilte Gähnen versteckte er nicht hinter seiner Hand, das wäre viel zu Einfühlsam gewesen. Die bösen Blicke um ihn herum ignorierte er und lauschte dann dem Hut. Die Aufzählung der Häuser war nichts neues und der alte Zauberhut konnte sich ruhig auch mal was neues ausdenken. Sobald die neuen kleinen Schüler durch waren stand der Schwarzhaarige auf. „Warten sie noch bevor sie alles weg räumen. Ich möchte das Haus wechseln. In meinem Leben Lügner und Betrüger, da fühle ich mich alles andere als wohl", rief er laut und deutlich in die Halle und wanderte dann gelassen nach vorne. „Du kannst das Haus nicht einfach wechseln Harry, du brauchst die Erlaubnis deiner Eltern und die meinige", herrschte Dumbeldore seinen kleinen Kriegshelden an. „Himmel nochmal du alter Sack, hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst mich nicht persönlich ansprechen? Ich bin Volljährig wie ich bereits bewiesen habe als ich dich aus meinem Haus geworfen habe und meine Konten vor deinen Eingriffen geschützt habe. Ich treibe dich in den Ruien... für jeden einzelnen Schlag den ich von meinen Verwandten aushalten musste... für jede Beleidigung die ich hören musste wirst du büßen. Jede Narbe die ich trage und von den Duslys kommt wirst du bezahlen. Ich habe schon angefangen damit. Ich bin sicher Fudge wird bald hier auftauchen zu einem Verhör. Denn du bist angezeigt, wegen Unterschlagung, Gefährdung Schutzbefohlener, Diebstahl, Misshandlung und noch so einiger Dinge die ich sicher nicht aufzählen sollte", grinste Harry gehässig. Der Alte war weiß wie eine Wand geworden und seine Augen glühten vor Zorn. „Ich will dich in meinem Büro sehen, SOFORT", brachte Dumbeldore mühsam gepresst zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Nein, halt deinen Mund alter Mann sonst sorge ich dafür das Voldi hier rein laufen kann und die Schule übernehmen", drohte Harry jetzt mit härteren Maßnahmen. Griff sich dann einfach den Hut und hatte ihn noch nicht mal in den Fingern als der schon Slytherin in den Saal rief.

Severus hätte sich am liebsten vor lachen unter dem Tisch verkrochen, aber er wollte keines der Gesichter von Dumbeldore verpassen. Denn es war einfach zu köstlich, also verbarg er sein Lachen hinter seinem Kelch und nur wer genau hinsah würde das verdächtige Glitzern in den Augen des Tränkemeister sehen. Doch als der Hut Slytherin in die Halle rief, blieb Severus fast das Herz stehen. Dumbeldore fuhr ihn gleich an, „Du wirst den Jungen nicht in deinem Haus aufnehmen. ER IST UND BLEIBT EIN GRIFFENDOR!!" Severus stand auf und schnippte sich eine unsichtbare Fussel von der Schulter. „Nun Herr Direktor, ich sehe keine Möglichkeit Potter nicht in meinem Haus aufzunehmen. Wie sie wissen, der Hut hat gesprochen und ich muss mich dem beugen." Er lächelte Albus kalt an und wünschte sich fast das Tom durch die Tür käme um dem ganzen Spuk ein Ende zu machen. „Potter…. Sie kommen mit mir…" fuhr er den jungen Mann kalt an und rauschte auf altbewährte weise aus der Halle. Jetzt musste er erstmal einen Raum für ihn beschaffen. „Finnis, sorge dafür das ein weiterer Raum gerichtet wird.. und noch etwas… ich glaube die nächste Zeit wird recht interessant werden." beauftragte er eine Hauselfe der Slytherins und rauschte in sein Büro. Er hatte hoffentlich noch einige Minuten bis Potter hier auf tauchen würde, denn jetzt konnte Severus sich ein lachen wirklich nicht mehr verbeißen. Laut lachend setzte er sich in seinen Sessel und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. „Wow.. Tom ich wünschte du hättest das gesehen.. ich glaube langsam Potter wird hier gewaltig aufräumen…"

Harry war dem anderen eigentlich dicht auf den Fersen. Doch er ließ sich Zeit vor allem als er das lachen des Tränkemeisters hörte. Da hatte er wohl für Heiterkeit auf ganzer Linie gesorgt. Die Gesichter der Anderen hatte er zwar nicht gesehen aber es musste ebenfalls ein Bild für Götter gewesen sein. Zumindest wenn er an den kleinen Teil dachte den er gesehen hatte. Er war gespannt darauf wie die Slys reagierten wenn er bei ihnen auftauchte. Schließlich musste er erst noch warten bis sich Snape beruhigt hatte und dieser ihm dann sein Zimmer gezeigt hatte.

Als das lachen leiser geworden war klopfte er an und versuchte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten doch das glitzern in seinen Augen war verräterisch und er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Das sich Dumbi so aufregte war klar gewesen. Genau so wie klar war das er nicht so leicht aufgeben würde. Aber das war ihm egal.

Langsam beruhigte sich Severus und schaffte es wirklich ein ernstes Gesicht auf zusetzen, er wischte sich noch einmal über das Gesicht und „Herein." Er sah das glitzern in den Augen von Harry, und musste wirklich alles Aufbieten das er nicht noch einmal anfing zu lachen. „Potter setzen sie sich…" er zeigte auf einen der Sessel und wartete das der Junge sich setze. „Nun erstmal… Was, in Slytherins Namen, hat sie gebissen das sie sich so aufführen?" Severus sah Harry fest an und ihm fiel zum ersten mal wirklich auf das der Bengel keine Brille mehr trug, auch an sonsten hatte sich der Junge gemausert. Denn vor ihm saß nicht mehr der kleine verschüchterte Goldjunge von Dumbeldore, nein vor ihm saß ein waschechter Slytherin.

Nachdenklich sah Harry seinen neuen Hauslehrer an. „Vielleicht die Wahrheit? Dumbeldore hat mich ausgenommen. Ich zahle für die Weaslys das Schuldgeld und auch ihre Auslagen. Wo ich nie einkaufen gehen durfte. Es hieß das ich nichts brauchte, dann kommt vielleicht noch dazu das der Alte mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte im Bezug auf das was ich träumte und mir Dinge vorenthalten hatte. Dazu kommt das ich die Nase voll habe der Junge-der-Lebt zu sein. Bis auf Draco und Sie haben mich alle behandelt als wäre ich ein Supermann oder sonst was. Dabei wollte ich es nie. Ich habe viel erfahren in den Ferien und habe viel gelernt. Das Problem ist nur das ich es entweder nicht behalten kann oder ein Fluch auf mir liegt das ich es wieder vergesse. Egal was ich mache, alle Tränke die ich versuche gehen schief. Selbst dann wenn ich es mir aufschreibe, einen Wecker stelle damit er mich daran erinnert. Was also sagt ihnen das Professor?" erzählte und erklärte Harry und erwartete gleichzeitig eine Antwort von dem Mann vor sich.

Als Harry zu erzählen begann wanderte Severus Augenbraue immer höher. Das was der Junge hier erzählte würde einiges erklären, Severus stand auf und ging zu einem seiner Regale. Schnell hatte er den Trank gefunden den er gesucht hatte und stellte ihn auf das kleine Tischchen neben Harry. „Sie meinen also, das wenn sie lernen, sie es fast sofort wieder vergessen? Und das sie selbst wenn sie alles versuchen, es nicht hinbekommen? Nun für mich klingt das nach einem ganz bestimmten Zauber." Severus setzte sich und schlug seine Beine übereinander, er wusste das er jetzt eher wie ein Raubtier als ein Lehrer wirkte. „Das in dem Fläschchen ist ein Neutralisationstrank, er ist schwarzmagisch. Also wird er jede Art von Zauber von ihnen nehmen, der nicht wirklich dahin gehört. Sollte jemand ihnen wirklich einen Fluch, oder Bann auferlegt haben, der Trank bricht ihn. Es ist ihre Entscheidung, trinken sie ihn, oder sie lassen es." Severus wartete auf die Entscheidung des Jungen, und er musste zu geben, das Harry ihn begann zu interessieren. Etwas das sich der düstere Tränkemeister bis vor wenigen Minuten nicht eingestanden hätte.

Nachdenklich sah Harry auf das Fläschchen und tippte sich dann an die Unterlippe. Es war nicht so das er es nicht wollte. Doch er war nicht mehr so hitzköpfig wie vor den Ferien. „Ich hoffe sie haben Starke Nerven. Denn ich glaube nicht das es der einzige Fluch ist der auf mir liegt", gab der Schwarzhaarige zu bedenken. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und griff sich sie Phiole und öffnete sie. Leerte das Zeug in einem herunter und verzog dann angeekelt das Gesicht. „Sie sind ein Meister im Tränke brauen. Warum machen sie die Dinger nicht endlich angenehm?" fragte der Ex-Gryffindor. Das Zeug brachte in ihm ein kleines Feuer zum glühen das immer stärker wurde. Hinter seinen Augen fing es an zu schmerzen und er griff sich an die Schläfen und drückte darauf um es wenigstens ein bisschen erträglicher zu machen. Doch es half nichts.

Als Harry sich stöhnen den Kopf hielt, stand er auf und ging zu dem sich krümmenden Jungen. „Ich bin nicht nur Tränkemeister sondern auch Heiler.." er griff den sich windenden Jungen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. Wollte dem Jungen so etwas von den Schmerzen nehmen, er wusste er könnte sie nicht alle nehmen. Denn die Flüche die auf dem Jungen lagen hatte er noch nie in dieser Kombination gesehen. Severus zog den Jungen an sich, suchte eine andere Phiole und setze diese Harry an die Lippen, zwang den Jungen sie zu trinken, denn dieser eine Trank würde nicht reichen um die Banne zu brechen. „Ganz ruhig Harry… sie sind Scheußlich, aber sie helfen. Nicht mehr lange und du hast es überstanden." Mit erstaunen sah er wie weitere Flüche auftauchten und zerbrachen, der kleine war nicht nur ein Schwarzmagier, nein er war ein verdammt mächtiger noch dazu.

Keuchend krümmte er sich in den Armen des Mannes zusammen und versuchte die schmerzen weg zu atmen. Früher hatte das immer funktioniert. Doch jetzt schien es nicht so zu gehen wie er es sich wünschte. Immer wieder spürte er das reißen in seinem Inneren und auch in seinem Kopf. Die Hitze in seinem Körper wurde immer schlimmer und schien ihn verbrennen zu wollen. „Gehen... gehen sie ein... stück weg... bitte...", brachte er mühsam gepresst hervor. Denn er hatte so eine Ahnung und er wollte niemanden verletzten. Egal was Snape ihm gegeben hatte, es hatte etwas in ihm zerbrochen das eine Menge kraft freigesetzt hatte und diese wollte raus. Was er nur mit mühe verhindern konnte.

Selbst Severus spürte die Hitze und die Magie die sich den Weg nach draußen bahnte. „Lass sie einfach frei….keine Sorge." Severus ließ den Jungen etwas los, doch blieb er in der Nähe, was sich als Fehler erwies, er hätte besser den Raum verlassen. Denn kaum hatte er den Jungen los gelassen, war es als wenn man alle Tore der Hölle öffnete, eine Welle uralte Magie traf den Tränkemeister und schleuderte ihn gegen eines der Regale. Erschrocken starrte Severus den Jungen an und konnte nicht verhindern das ihn noch eine Welle traf, doch diese war entgegen der ersten blutrot. Mit größter Anstrengung schaffte es der Tränkemeister ein Schild aufzubauen, um sich wenigstens ein wenig vor der frei werdenden Magie zu schützen. „Bei Salazar…. Was bist du…" fragte er leise und sah mit Schrecken, wie sich weitere Magiewellen von dem Jungen lösten.

Die nächste Magiewelle war giftgrün die Snape traf. Dann sank Harry in sich zusammen und keuchte wie nach einem schnellen lauf. „Ich... weiß es nicht... hab ich ihnen weh... getan?" wollte Harry wissen und krabbelte auf allen vieren zu dem Tränkemeister um zu sehen ob dieser irgendwas hatte. Während der Schwarzhaarige auf seinen Lehrer zukrabbelte wuchsen seine Haare bis zum Hintern, seine Gesichtszüge wurden feiner und seine Statur ein bisschen femininer. Alles in allem schrumpfte er auch noch um zwei drei Zentimeter. Doch das fiel im Augenblick noch nicht wirklich auf. Seine Augen strahlten in einem sehr viel intensiveren Grün als schon zuvor und seine Eckzähne waren ein kleines bisschen länger geworden. Seine Finger zitterten heftig als er sich vor dem Mann auf den Boden setzte und sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte. Sie waren so dunkel geworden das sie jedes Licht verschluckten das auf sie traf. Vollkommen anders als vorher. Doch das war nicht das einzige Geheimnis das er noch hatte, aber davon wusste der Kleine nichts.

„WAS?" Severus hatte das Schild immer noch nicht gelöscht als Harry, oder das was mal Harry Potter gewesen war auf ihn zu krabbelte. Fassungslos starrte er den Jungen an, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was immer du bist.. ein Potter auf gar keinen Fall…." Severus fing sich langsam wieder und löste den Schild auf, erst jetzt merkte er das er wohl eine Mächtige Beule am Hinterkopf davon getragen hatte. Aber zumindest lebte er noch, war nur etwas überrascht. „Wie geht es dir Junge?" fragte er und stand langsam etwas wackelig auf, jetzt brauchte er erstmal was stärkeres als Kaffee. Er streckte dem hockenden Jungen die Hand hin und half ihm auf. Verwundert stellte er fest das die Hände des Jungen ganz weich waren und Harry auch ansonsten sehr weich geworden war. Immer noch am Überlegen, was Potter nun war setzte er den Jungen auf den Sessel und sah ihn immer noch kopfschüttelnd an. Wenn er es zugeben würde, der kleine war süß, verdammt süß und wenn es nach dem Tränkemeister gehen würde, den würde er nicht mehr gehen lassen.

Ein bisschen verwirrt setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf den Sessel und starrte den Tränkemeister verwirrt an. Was der Mann da sagte ergab nicht sehr viel Sinn für ihn. Trotzdem blieb er einfach mal Still. Das ganze hatte ihn schon mitgenommen, denn er verstand den Sinn hinter den Blockaden nicht. Was brachte es Dumbeldore wenn er sich nichts merken konnte und er schwach war, so konnte er doch Voldi nicht besiegen. Mit einem leisen seufzten schob er die Stiefel von seinen Füßen und zog die Beine auf den Sessel unter den Rock. „Kann man... heraus finden wer meine Eltern waren... wenn sie sagen das die Potters es nicht sein können?" wagte er sich leise zu fragen. Irgendwie war sein Selbstvertrauen gerade sehr weit gesunken. Denn jetzt musste er erst mal damit fertig werden was er wusste.

Severus sah Harry an und setzte sich ihm gegen über, er rief nach seiner Hauselfe und orderte etwas für sich und den Jungen zu essen und zu trinken, da sie ja beide noch nicht zu Abend gegessen hatte und sie vieles zu bereden, würde es ein langer Abend werden. „Nun, man kann herausfinden wer deine Eltern sind, nur muss sich dafür erstmal deine Magie etwas beruhigen. Denn ich habe keine Lust wieder an dem Regal zu landen nur weil ich versuche dir etwas Blut abzunehmen. Aber es gibt etwas das ich nicht verstehe. Warum die ganzen Banne, ich sehe keinen Sinn darin. Doch eines nach dem anderen." Er reichte Harry eine Tasse mit Tee und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Der Junge brachte eine Seite in Severus zum klingen die besser ruhig bleiben sollte, denn er wusste ja immer noch nicht wer da vor ihm saß. So ging Severus im Geiste seine Bücher durch auf der suche nach etwas das so war wie Harry war.

„Ich weiß es nicht, es ergibt alles keinen Sinn. Warum bannt mich Dumbeldore? Das ist unsinnig. Die Kraft die ich vorher hatte hätte gerade so gereicht um Voldi umzubringen, aber ich glaube nicht das ich es überlebt hätte...", seufzte er leise und nahm dankbar den Tee der auf dem Tisch auftauchte. „Natürlich... das ist es doch... wie bescheuert kann man denn sein. Er will der Mächtigste sein und das kann er nur wenn ich und Voldi weg sind. Das wir uns gegenseitig umbringen war seine Idee... dann kann er die Lorbeeren einheimsen und sich Feiern lassen. Dieses alte... bigotte...", knurrend fluchte der Jüngere vor sich hin und spürte nicht wie seine Magie wieder um sich herum wabbte. Dieses mal hielt sie sich allerdings bei Harry und warf den Professor nicht wieder an die Wand.

„Beruhige dich Harry.. der Alte wird seine Strafe noch bekommen. Nur bring es nicht wenn du jetzt den Kopf verlierst… oder mein Büro zerlegst." Denn Severus merkte sehr wohl das Harrys Magie sich langsam wieder verselbstständigte. „Aber mit deiner Vermutung hast du recht, Albus versucht schon seit langem mächtige Wesen, wie Vampire, Dämonen ja sogar Wölfe aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Ich weiß nicht was er vor hat, aber das er was vor hat kann ich dir sagen. Verdammt dieser alte Sack…" Severus stoppte seine Rede und sah Harry an, „Wie du merkst, ich mag ihn nicht und würde ihn lieber heute als Morgen aus dem Weg schaffen. Doch leider, seine Wächter sind zu gut und ich kann noch nichts riskieren." Mit einem sachten lächeln lehnte er sich zurück und ließ seinen Blick über den Jungen wandern. Mit einem sehr leisen Knurren schloss er die Augen und versuchte so seinen Vampir im zaum zu halten, denn der wollte den Jungen am liebsten sofort zu seinem eigen machen. Doch Severus wusste das ging nicht, Harrys Magie würde ihn vernichten, wenn er auch nur daran dachte.

Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit während Snape ihn beobachtete. Etwas das er gar nicht kannte und nicht wusste wie er damit umgehen sollte. Allerdings reagierte er auf das Knurren und gab ein ebensolches Geräusch von sich. Erschrocken schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund und starrte Severus an. Warum zu Teufel noch mal hatte er seinen Lehrer gerade angeknurrt? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Und warum wuchsen seine Zähne auf einmal? Merlin er musste sich einweisen lassen am besten. „Entschuldigen sie... Professor ich... weiß nicht warum das passiert ist", stotterte er vor sich hin und biss sich versehentlich mit den langen Eckzähnen auf die Zunge und Unterlippe. Rasch versuchte er die kleinen Wunden zu heilen ohne noch größeres Chaos anzurichten als er schon getan hatte.

Bei dem Knurren sah Severus wieder auf und erwiderte es. „Fordere mich nicht heraus…" fauchte er leise, und stand auf. Wie ein Raubtier ging er auf Harry zu und seine Augen leuchteten auf als er den leichten Blutgeruch wahr nahm. Es war zu spät, er beugte sich vor und ohne lange zu überlegen beugte er sich vor und küsste den jüngeren hart. Severus eroberte den Mund des Jungen und ließ diesen seine Zähne, spüren. Als er sich von dem Jungen löste leckte er sich etwas von dessen Blut von den Lippen. „Eines ist gewiss, du gehörst mir mein kleiner…ich will dich." Er biss sich ebenfalls auf die Zunge und küsste Harry noch einmal gab ihm so etwas von seinem Blut und drückte so dem Jungen sein Siegel auf. Harry sollte ihm gehören, nur ihm.

Erschrocken starrte der Jüngere seinen Lehrer an und nickte dann leicht benebelt. An seinem schlanken Hals erschienen an der Seite zwei kleine schwarze Punkte, das Siegel Snapes. So das andere Vampire sehen würde das er schon mehr oder weniger vergeben war. Als er den Blutigen Kuss bekam ging er nach einem kurzen Augenblick darauf ein und fing an der Zunge zu saugen um noch mehr von dem Blut zu bekommen. Alles in ihm schrie danach noch einmal zu zubeißen doch er traute sich nicht ganz und schabte so nur mit den Zähnen über die Lippen und forderte mehr. Seine schlanken Arme schlang er um den Nacken des Mannes und zog ihn so noch ein Stück näher an sich heran.


	2. Alles ändert sich zu schnell

Severus hob den Jungen hoch und zwang ihn seine Beine um dessen Hüften zu schlingen, er vertiefte den Kuss und gab Harry was dieser Verlangte. Etwas mehr von seinem Blut, gab ihm so seinen Schutz und das Siegel der Snapes erschein deutlicher auf dem Hals des Jungen, jeder Vampir der den Raben und die Schlage sah, wusste Finger weg sonst Tote. Severus biss sanft in die Zunge von Harry, mischte ihr Blut. Es war ein nicht enden wollender Tanz, bei dem sie sich immer mehr banden und Severus Harry zu dem Sofa trug und ihn dort sanft ablegte. Als er den Kuss löste sah er den jüngeren aus glühenden Augen an. „Wenn du nicht willst, dann sag es jetzt sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren." Mit einem leisen Knurren beugte er sich wieder vor und Küsste Harry von neuem, wanderte langsam über dessen Kinn zum Hals. Seine Hände ließ er über den flachen Bauch unter das Oberteil von Harry gleiten, koste fordernd und doch erstaunlich zärtlich über die weiche warme Haut des jungen Vampirs.

Für einen Augenblick schoss Harry durch den Kopf das er froh sein sollte das sein Rock zwei lange Schlitze an den Seiten hatte sonst währe er wohl nur noch für den Müll zu gebrauchen gewesen. Stöhnend klammerte er sich an dem Mann fest und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten sinken als er die Lippen an seinem Hals fühlte. Seine Finger grub er in den Nacken des Mannes der sich hier an ihm gütlich tat und wehrte sich nicht mal dagegen. Denn es gefiel ihm auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte was sie gerade machten. Natürlich wusste er was Sex war und alles drum herum. Aber das er ein Vampir war und was mit dem Austausch von Blut verbunden war, kannte er nicht und würde sicher noch einige Überraschungen bringen. „Sev...erus", stöhnte er leise auf und knurrte wieder leise als er die Zähne für einen Moment spürte.

Severus löste sich etwas von Harry und ließ dessen Oberteil verschwinden, ‚Gott wie schön konnte man sein?' Fragte er sich als er auch schon wieder begann über die weiche Haut zu kosen. Mit einer Sanftheit, die man dem düsteren Mann nicht zutraute begann er Harry weiter zu reizen, Severus wollte sehen und hören wie es Harry gefiel. Er beugte sich wieder vor und begann sich seinen Weg vom Hals des Jungen über die Schulter zur Brust küssen. Wo er in nicht hart in die Brustwarze biss und sie so lange neckte bis sie sich zu einer Harten Knospe zusammen zog. Nach einiger Zeit löste er sich wieder und leckte Harry über das Ohr, „Was willst du… du weißt wenn wir das hier weiter treiben, gehörst du mir… nur mir.." seine Stimme war tief und rauchig, und man merkte ihr an das er es ernst meinte. Sehr ernst.

Eine Gänsehaut hatte sich über seinen Körper gezogen als er die Stimme des Mannes hörte. So hatte er ihn noch nie gehört und es machte ihn an. Es brauchte ein bisschen bis er den Sinn der Worte verstanden hatte, trotzdem nickte er leicht. Solange der Mann nur weiter machte. Über das ganze konnte er sich auch noch später Gedanken machen. Außerdem drängte ihn nicht nur sein Körper dazu zuzustimmen sondern auch etwas in seinem Inneren war eindeutig dafür das sie jetzt nicht aufhörten. „Ja... bitte... bitte nicht aufhören", winselte Harry leise und richtete sich ein Stück auf um bettelnd seine Lippen auf die anderen zu legen. Egal was es war was ihn dazu trieb seinen Verstand auszuschalten, Snape sollte weiter machen und nicht einfach aufhören.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln erwiderte Severus den Kuss, vertiefte ihn noch und ahmte mit seiner Zungen den Rhythmus nach den Harry bald erwartete. Er wollte ihn und der junge würde ihm gehören und niemand könnte Severus den Jungen dann noch wegnehmen, niemand nicht mal der dunkle Lord konnte sich dann noch zwischen sie stellen. Severus hob Harry hoch, „Dann sollten wir das hier wo anders zu Ende bringen." Raunte er und trug Harry in seine Privaträume. Wo er ihn auf das breite dunkelbezogene Bett legte. Mit einem weiteren Zauber waren auch der Rest der Kleidung von Harry verschwunden, und auch Severus stand jetzt nackt vor dem Bett. Severus saugte das Bild das sich ihm bot regelrecht ein, Harrys Haar lag wie ein Fächer auf dem Kissen, der schlanke, blasse Brustkorb, die dunklen Brustwarzen, der flache Bauch, Harry war einfach perfekt. Mit einem leisen Knurren beugte sich Severus über den Jüngeren und fing dessen rot geküssten Lippen ein, gab ihm noch einmal den Blutkuss.

Ein bisschen peinlich war Harry das ganze ja schon, was seine leicht entflammten Wangen bewiesen. Trotzdem umschlang er den Nacken des Mannes wieder mit seinen Armen und keuchte auf als er das Blut auf seiner eigenen Zunge schmeckte. Als sich Severus auf ihn schob, stellte er automatisch seine Beine auf und spreizte sie, so das sich der andere dazwischen legen konnte, was wieder ein lautes ersticktes Keuchen zum Vorschein brachte. Fahrig strich er über die Schultern und den oberen Teil des Rückens, den er erreichen konnte und setzte auch immer wieder leicht seine Fingernägel ein wenn er nicht wusste wie er sonst seine Gefühle ausdrücken sollte.

Severus glitt zwischen die Beine von Harry und legte eine Hand unter einen der Oberschenkel, legte sich das Bein um die Hüfte und drängte sich noch weiter gegen Harry. Doch das reichte dem Vampir nicht, er wollte den Jungen ganz und gar, fordernd küsste und biss er sich seinen Weg über die Brust des Jungen über den flachen Bauch. Wo er seine Zunge neckend in dem kleinen Bauchnabel versenkte. Die Geräusche und auch die harten Fingernägel auf seiner Haut genießend. „Wildkatze…" kam es rau von Severus, als er das Becken von Harry auf dem Lacken festhielt und sich das erste Mal über den harten Schaft leckte. Der leise erstaunte Schrei war Musik in den Ohren des Vampirs, und er machte weiter, leckte weiter über den harten Schaft bevor er ihn gänzlich in den Mund nahm und begann hart zu saugen.

Immer wieder schrie Harry auf und keuchte dann nur noch. Denn zu mehr war er nicht mehr in der Lage. „Bitte... mehr... bitte", fing er an zu betteln und wand sich unter dem Meister der Zaubertränke. Versuchte unwillkürlich tiefer zwischen die warmen Lippen zu stoßen. Seine Finger hatte er in das Lacken neben sich gekrallt und warf seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die Andere. Das hier war einfach nur Wahnsinn, so etwas hatte er noch nie gefühlt und er wollte viel mehr davon haben. Sehr viel mehr. Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn und alles in ihm schrie danach das er den Mann ganz fühlen wollte, in sich fühlen wollte.

„Shh… ganz ruhig mein dunkler Engel… du bekommst mehr… viel mehr." Severus sprach einen Zauber und ein kleiner Tiegel mit einem kühlen Gel erschein auf dem Bett. Severus tauchte einen Finger hinein und begann wieder Harry mit Zähnen und Zunge abzulenken, er verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas. Lag nun neben dem Jungen und fuhr mit dem befeuchteten Finder durch Harry Spalte, bei einem lauten Keuchen von Harry drang er vorsichtig etwas durch den Muskelring. Severus begann Harry vorsichtig zu weiten. Die ganze Zeit leckte er immer wieder über die Erregung des Jungen und trieb ihn gnadenlos immer höher. Bis er nach einiger Zeit einen zweiten und einen dritten Finger in den sich windenden Körper bringen konnte und ihn auf sich vorbereitete.

Als er den Finger in sich fühlte verspannte er sich einen Moment da es recht unangenehm war, doch der Ältere lenkte ihn ab und so kümmerte es ihn nicht mehr. Nur das Gefühl wurde immer intensiver. Das es immer mehr Finger wurden nahm er nicht wahr. Denn er schaffte es nicht sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren das nichts mit den weichen Lippen zutun hatten. „Bitte... ich... kann gleich nicht... mehr... bitte... bitte", bettelte er jetzt und eine einzelne Träne lief ihm über die Schläfe und sickerte in seine Haare. Schmerzen hatte Harry keine, es war einfach nur ein Ausdruck für seine Gefühle die er sonst nicht ausdrücken konnte.

„Ganz ruhig, nicht mehr lang." Severus küsste Harry sanft und zog vorsichtig Seine Finger aus dem küngeren und wischte sie am Lacken ab. Er drängte sich wieder zwischen die Beine des Jüngeren, versorgte ihn und sich noch einmal mit Gel. „Sieh mich an, Harry.. sie mich an ich will deine Augen sehen." Seine Stimme war kühl und rau als er begann langsam durch den weichen Muskelring zu dringen. Immer wieder verhielt Severus wenn er merkte das Harry sich verspannte um dann wieder ein weinig weiter einzudringen. Er ließ sich und Harry alle Zeit die der Junge brauchte um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, „Shh.. weiteratmen.. schön weiter atmen." Forderte er den Jungen auf und Küsste ihn, plünderte genüsslich den süssen Mund und begann sich sacht zu bewegen. Baute einen langsamen, zärtlichen Rhythmus auf. er wollte das hier so lange genießen wie es nur möglich war.

Das merkte Harry nun doch. Denn das was sich jetzt in ihn schob war um vieles Größer als die Finger. Trotzdem gewöhnte er sich recht schnell an die größe und versuchte sich immer wieder gegen die Stöße zu bewegen. Sein Blick lag verschleiert auf den dunkeln Augen des Tränkemeisters. Wimmernd, stöhnend und keuchend klammerte er sich an dem Mann fest. „Mehr... fester... bitte", winselte der Schwarzhaarige und zog seine Fingernägel über die Schultern und den Rücken.

„Raaah…" stöhnte Severus auf als Harry seine Fingernägel so hart über seine Haut zog. Mit einem lauten Knurren, drängte er sich fester gegen den schlanken Körper. Nach wenigen Stößen, verlagerte er sein Gewicht etwas, er legte sich eines der Beine über die Schulter und begann härte und vor allem Tiefer in den willigen Körper zu stoßen. So was hatte Severus in all den Jahren noch nicht erlebt es war wie ein Raus, er konnte nicht anders, er beugte sich vor und Biss Harry in den Hals, als er das süße von Hormonen angereicherte Blut schmeckte knurrte er auf und ließ sich vollkommen fallen. Für ihn zählte nur noch der junge Vampir unter ihm, der gerade zu seinem Partner wurde. Komm.. komm jetzt.! befahl er mental Harry und stieß noch einige male hart in ihn.

Überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen schrie Harry auf als er die Zähne an seinem Hals fühlte und das damit verbundene saugen. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich noch fester in die Haut des Mannes als er die Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte und verspannte sich heftig als er kam und den Namen des Tränkemeisters schrie. Vollkommen erschöpft sank er in sich zusammen und bewegte sich weiter gegen die Stöße des Anderen. Auch das geschah wieder Instinktiv und hatte nichts damit zutun das er seinen Körper irgendwie unter Kontrolle hatte. Denn die hatte er schon vor einer ganzen Zeit im Büro des Meisters verloren.

Severus stöhne laut auf und drückte sich fester gegen Harry, als dieser sich schon fast schmerzhaft hart um ihn verengte zwang ihn das schon fast über die Klippe. Doch viel brauchte der Tränkemeister nicht mehr, zwei drei Stöße später verströmte er sich mit dem Namen von Harry auf den Lippen heiß in den jüngeren. Severus leckte noch einmal über die kleine Wunde und verschloss sie so. Erschöpft sank er auf dem jüngeren zusammen, drehte sich etwas, blieb aber immer noch mit Harry verbunden. Sanft zog er den vollkommen überfahrenen Jungen an seinen Brustkorb und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Sagen wollte Severus jetzt nichts, denn er wollte den Moment nicht zerstören, denn er spürte wie das Band langsam zwischen ihnen entstand das ihre Bindung begleitete. Es würde vollständig sein wenn Harry das nächste mal auch Blut von ihm nehmen würde, doch fürs erste würde diese Bindung reichen um jeden von seinem Partner fernzuhalten.

So erledigt wie jetzt hatte sich Harry noch nie gefühlt. Erst das mit den Tränken und dann auch noch das hier. Ein bisschen fühlte er sich wie ein ausgespuckter Kaugumi der von einem Laster überrollt wurde. Leise murmelnd kuschelte er sich noch fester an den Mann auf dem er lag und dachte nicht daran sich in irgendeiner art und weiße noch zu bewegen. Wenn Severus wollte das er sich bewegte dann musste da schon ein bisschen mehr passieren als nur Worte die bis jetzt noch nicht gekommen waren. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er vollkommen erschöpft aber auch glücklich eingeschlafen war. Der schock würde wahrscheinlich erst dann kommen wenn er wieder klar denken konnte und wusste was er heute Abend getan hatte.

Severus lächelte als er spürte das Harry langsam wegdämmerte, er zog eine Decke über sie beide und erlaubte sich ebenfalls etwas auszuruhen. Denn der Tränkemeister wusste wenn Harry aufwachte waren einige Antworten fällig, aber vorher sollten sie beide etwas Kraft sammeln. Denn die Nacht war noch jung genauso wie dieser VampirVeela in seinen Armen. Severus küsste Harry noch einmal zärtlich und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen und fiel in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf. Den Jungen aber immer noch fest und beschützend in den Armen haltend.

Egal wie jung die Nacht noch war, Harry schlief durch. Dafür wachte er sehr früh am Morgen noch auf, und es war sehr früh. Denn die Uhr neben dem Bett zeigt an das es noch nicht mal 5 Uhr morgens war. Leise brummelnd rückte er näher an den Körper. Langsam aber sicher driftete er wieder in die Wirklichkeit und wunderte sich das es neben ihm warm war. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und starrte auf den Mann neben sich. Da lag doch wirklich Severus Snape und hielt ihn im Arm. Seine Atemfrequenz erhöhte sich und er wich zurück und landete schmerzhaft auf seinem Rücken auf dem Boden. Wie kam er ins Bett von Snape und wieso zum Geier hatte er nichts an. Nur sehr zögerlich erinnerte er sich an das was in der Nacht gewesen war und schlug sich Stöhnend die Hände vors Gesicht. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Er hatte mit seinem Lehrer geschlafen, mit dem Mann der ihn absolut nicht leiden konnte und hatte dann auch noch irgendwas zugelassen von dem er nicht wusste was es war. Nur das er jetzt Snape gehörte.

Severus wurde durch ein lautes plumpsen wach, müde tastete er durch das Bett und öffnete überrascht die Augen, da es leer war. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah er über den Bettrand und begann leise zu lachen. „Guten Morgen… ist das nicht etwas unbequem? Hier oben ist es doch viel Gemütlicher, meinst du nicht auch?" fragte er schmunzelt und streckte eine Hand nach dem Jungen aus, der ihn nur erschrocken musterte. „Oh… lass mich raten… es ist wegen dem was gestern passiert ist… nun ich denke wir sollten reden." Severus machte eine einladende Geste und klopfte aufs Bett. „Na komm schon.. ich fress dich schon nicht…!"

„Das... sie... du...", stotterte Harry vor sich hin und schüttelte dann aber wieder seinen Kopf. Ob ihn sein Lehrer fressen würde oder nicht da war er sich nicht ganz so sicher. Denn wenn er die Erinnerungen richtig zusammen gefügt hatte dann hatte ihn Snape gebissen. Und das nicht nur einmal. Sehr zögerlich richtete er sich auf und kabbelte ans Bettende und zog sich die Decke über den Körper. Zumindest so weit es ging ohne den Älteren nackt sehen zu müssen. Warum musste ihm eigentlich so was immer passieren. Konnte so was nicht mal einem anderen geschehen? Hatte er irgendwo ein Schild auf dem stand „Perfektes Opfer"? „Ok warum sind wir Nackt und warum haben sie mich gebissen?" schoss er mit der Frage einfach heraus. Lange um den heißen Brei herumreden wollte er nicht.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtete Severus wie Harry sich einmummelte und ihn abwartend ansah. „Ich nehme mal an du weißt nicht wirklich was gestern passiert ist oder?" Severus lehnte sich an dem Kopfende an und betrachtete Harry und er musste zugeben, das der Junge ihm mehr als nur gefiel, es war ein seltsames Gefühl von Besitzen und Beschützen wollen. Langsam begriff der Vampir das er sich die Nacht mit dem jungen Veela gebunden hatte und schlug sich innerlich vor den Kopf. ‚Toll Severus, du solltest was gegen Hormone entwickeln, das kann wirklich mal ins Auge gehen.' Schalt er sich selbst und lächelte Harry dann freundlich an, etwas das sehr selten vorkam. „Nun dann sollte ich dich wohl mal etwas „Aufklären". Wir haben gestern die Banne gebrochen die dein Wahres Ich verbargen. Du bist wie es aussieht ein Vampir/Veela und dein Vampirblut hat mich gestern herausgefordert. Was nicht weiter schlimm wäre, wenn nicht dein Veela Anteil wäre. Ich bin auf deine Angebot eingegangen und da du nicht abgeneigt warst. Landeten wir im Bett und wir haben uns gebunden, oder ich habe dich zu meinem eigen gemacht. Du gehörst mir, nur mir und du trägst den Blutschutz der Snapes. Was nichts anderes heißt als das jeder der etwas von dir will, muss erst an mir und meinem Clan vorbei. Was nicht wirklich gesund ist… ich hoffe du verstehst was ich meine." Erklärte Severus dem jungen Vampir ruhig und streckte sich etwas, wobei das Lacken etwas verrutschte und Harry einen Blick auf den Nackten Tränkemeister erlaubte.

Still hörte Harry zu und seine Augen wurde dabei immer größer und größer. Er hatte sich mit Snape gebunden. Er WAR mir Snape gebunden. Jetzt wäre die richtige Zeit um in Ohnmacht zu fallen aber irgendwie wollte sein Körper nicht so wie er selber. „Aber... das... Oh Merlin immer ich", wisperte er leise und fuhr sich verzweifelt mit den Händen über das Gesicht und durch die Haare. Der Lehrer der ihn am meisten Hasste, gerade mit dem hatte er Sex und band sich auch noch. „Wenn sie sagen sie haben sich an mich gebunden, bedeutet das wir sind so was wie verlobt bis ich mich an sie binde?" fragte er sicherheitshalber noch mal nach. Nicht das er sich deswegen einen Kopf machte und dann war gar nichts. Sobald er seinen Kopf hob und den freien Hals des Mannes sah schluckte er schwer und versuchte seine Augen woanders hin zu lenken als auf das pochen das er entdeckte. Doch er konnte einfach nicht anders als wie hypnotisiert auf das tuckern der Ader zu starren das ihn zu locken schien.

„Ja genau das will ich dir sagen. Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst sind wir verlobt." Severus hat den Blick sehr wohl bemerkt und ein Schmunzeln zeigte sich auf seinen Zügen, er lehnte sich noch etwas zu Harry rüber. Der ältere Vampir begann den gerade erwachten bewusst zu locken, denn es war Harrys Entscheidung ob er darauf einging oder nicht. „Es sind unsere Gene die zusammen passen, deine Vela entscheidet wen du als Partner akzeptierst. Jeder der deiner nicht Wert ist, dich nicht beschützen kann würde gnadenlos vernichtet werden." Er sah Harry fest in die Augen und sah wie sie immer wieder aufglommen und der Junge gegen sich selber kämpfte. Doch Harry hatte bereits verloren, er konnte gar nicht anders als den Bund zu vollenden. Mit einem leisen Schnurren, drehte sich Severus etwas und strich sich die langen Haare nach hinten, legte den Blick auf seinen Hals frei. Er wollte den Jungen, er wollte ihn besitzen und beschützen, komme das wer oder was da wolle.

Unbewusst leckte sich der Schwarzhaarige über die Lippen und stierte weiter auf den freigelegten Hals. Nochmal huschte seine Zungenspitze über die recht blassen Lippen. Da seine Augen an dem Hals fest hingen bemerkte er die Blicke des Älteren nicht. Auf allen vieren kam er zu seinem Lehrer und setzte sich auf dessen Beine. Doch ein bisschen ungeschickt legte er seine Lippen auf die Haut unter der es so verführerisch pochte und leckte erst darüber bevor er seine gewachsenen Zähne ansetzte. Wahrscheinlich war er zu grob und auch viel zu ungeschickt als er die Haut durchbrach. Aber er konnte nicht wissen wie man es anderes machte. Sobald er seine Reiszähne zurück gezogen hatte spürte er den metallischen Geschmack auf der Zunge und stöhnte verzückt auf als er anfing zu saugen.

„Aaahhh.. langsam…" keuchte Severus als er den Harten Biss spürte, es hatte ihm gefallen zu sehen wie Harry auf ihn zukam und sich wie ein Raubtier auf seine Beine setzte. Doch der Biss tat etwas weh, der Vampir wusste es war die fehlende Übung doch das würde noch besser werden. Sanft legte er eine Hand in den Nacken von Harry und zog ihn fester gegen seinen Hals, willig gab er dem Jungen was er wollte und was er brauchte. Denn die nächsten Wochen würde Harry noch öfters von ihm trinken, bis er selber jagen ging oder sich einen festen Spender nahm. Doch das hatte noch Zeit, mit einem rauen Stöhnen drängte sich Severus gegen den Jüngeren und konnte nicht verhindern das ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken rann, ‚Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen…' dachte er und ein triumphierendes Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen, denn jetzt war ihr Bund vollzogen und Harry würde es auch bald spüren können. Denn das Band wurde mit jedem Schluck stärker und beide konnte fühlen was der andere fühlte. „Es reicht… nicht … sonst wird es dir zuviel…" vorsichtig versuchte Severus Harry von sich zu schieben, doch der Junge knurrte auf und Severus konnte nichts anderes machen als sich für den Moment zu ergeben.

Es dauerte ein bisschen bis die Worte sein umnebeltes Gehirn erreicht hatten und dann auch noch einen Sinn ergaben. Erschrocken über sich selber wich Harry zurück und starrte Snape ins Gesicht bevor er kirschrot anlief und dann weiß wurde, nur um dann wieder rot anzulaufen. „Ich... das... leid... tut mir leid... konnte nicht anderes", stotterte er vor sich hin und sah überall hin nur nicht auf die Wunde am Hals des Älteren oder überhaupt an eine Stelle wo er das Pochen der Ader sehen konnte. Immer wieder huschte seine Zungenspitze über nun vollen roten Lippen um noch ein bisschen mehr von dem Geschmack zu bekommen. Himmel er wurde gierig nach Blut. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Nachher viel er noch einen der anderen Schüler hier an oder einen Fremden auf der Straße das war nicht unbedingt das was er machen wollte. Vor allem dann nicht wenn er dadurch nach Askaban kommen konnte.

„Shhh.. ist gut Harry… es ist normal was du empfindest… Das Blut ist verlockend und du willst immer mehr. Aber glaub mir das wird mit der Zeit besser werden." Severus sah Harry an und man merkte ihm an das er nicht böse war. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln sprach er einen Zauber und hielt einen unscheinbaren weißen Kristall in Händen. Er riss sich an einem Eckzahn einen Finger auf und ließ sein Blut in den Kristall laufen, nach einiger Zeit wurde der Stein dunkel und begann von innen heraus zu leuchten. „Das ist ein Blutstein, immer wenn du den Wunsch nach Blut verspürst setzte du ihn an und trinkst einen Schluck.. oder mehr." er reichte den Stein Harry „Du kannst ihn als Ring oder als Anhänger tragen, wobei… ein Ring wäre unauffälliger." Er zeigte Harry seinen Ring, den er immer unter einer Illusion verborgen trug. „Wir werden am Wochenende zusammen auf die Jagt gehen und ich werde dir Zeigen wir du an Blut kommst ohne deine Opfer oder dich zu gefährden…" Sanft strich er Harry über den Hals und sah dem Jungen fest in die Augen, er spürte das der Junge verwirrt ist und er noch eine menge zu lernen hatte. Doch das würde mit der Zeit werden und dann wäre Harry weit mächtiger als Dumbi und Voldi zusammen.

Mit einem leichten nicken beobachtete Harry das tun des Älteren und nahm den Stein dann in die Hand. Es schien fast so als ob er leben würde, denn das pulsieren das er fühlen konnte erinnerte ihn an einen Herzschlag. „Danke... aber warum machen sie das? Das alles meine ich?" wollte er leise wissen. Und damit meinte er nicht nur die Bindung die jetzt vollständig war wie er mittlerweile spüren konnte. Der Mann hatte ihn von seinem ersten Schuljahr an gehasst und jetzt auf einmal war er so Freundlich und fast schon Hilfsbereit das es einem Angst machen konnte. Das konnte doch nicht daran liegen das er das Haus gewechselt hatte geschweige denn das er sich vorher schon äußerlich verändert hatte. Warum also benahm sich Snape als hätte es die letzten Jahre nie gegeben?

„Du fragst dich warum ich dich nicht mit Schimpf und Schande aus meiner Wohnung schmeiße. Warum ich nicht schon immer so nett zu dir war?" zärtlich strich Severus Harry über die Wange und genoss die weiche warme Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu spüren. „Nun, du solltest wissen das ich den Potter in dir gehasst habe wie nur was. James hat mich sehr verletzt und sein „Sohn" war der Beweis für diesen Betrug… doch hat auch Dumbi meine Wut und meinen Hass genutzt und immer weiter geschürt. Doch dir müsste gegen ende des letzten Schuljahrs aufgefallen sein das sich etwas geändert hat. Das ich mich geändert habe, denn auch ich .. und ich glaube einige der anderen Lehrer standen und stehen noch unter einem Bann. Nur habe ich noch nicht herausgefunden unter welchem Bann sie stehen. Aber da du ja erwacht bist und dein wahres Wesen entdeckt hast dürfte es für Dumbi nicht mehr so leicht sein seine Tarnung aufrecht zu halten…Aber Harry.. wir sind Partner… nicht nur dadurch das wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Sondern auch weil du den Bluttausch, die Bluthochzeit vollendet hast… ich wäre nicht mehr in der Lage dir wirklich weh zu tun, dich in Gefahr zu bringen." Severus hoffte das der Junge verstand was er ihm sagen wollte, „Aber glaube ja nicht das ich dich im Unterricht irgendwie bevorzuge, nein da wirst du wie jeder andere Schüler behandelt werden."

Oh Merlin eine Hochzeit und dann auch noch eine Bluthochzeit. Das wurde immer besser, irgendwann fingen Schweine an zu fliegen und Dumbeldore zog sich Kleider an die nicht aussahen als wären sie in verschiedene Farbeimer gefallen. Die Berührung tat ihm gut, wirklich gut, sie zeigte ihm das die Menschen oder Wesen, oder wie auch immer, auch etwas anderes sein konnten außer brutal und grob. Zwar hatte ihm der Andere das schon letzte Nacht bewiesen aber das Galt nicht, da war er nicht Herr seiner Sinne gewesen. Ob er es jetzt war wagte er zu bezweifeln. Das ganze war sicher nur ein Traum im Geschichtsunterricht. „Solange ich nicht runtergemacht werde. Wegen nichts und wieder nichts punkte verlier habe ich nichts dagegen einmal Fair im Tränkeunterricht behandelt zu werden", gab Harry leise zurück und seufzte dann leise. Das war mehr Veränderung in einem Tag als er sonst verkraften konnte. Vielleicht sollten sie jetzt erst mal essen gehen und dann den Tag anfangen wie es sonst auch der Fall war. Vor allem aber sollte er sich mal bei seinen neuen Hausgenossen sehen lassen sonst dachten diese noch Snape hätte ihn umgebracht.

„Es ist ein wenig viel für heute." Severus strich weiter sanft über die Wange und den hals von Harry. „Aber ich werde dich im Tränkeunterricht Fair beurteilen, aber ich werde auch viel von dir fordern. Denn ich will nicht das mein Partner als Dummkopf gilt." Er beugte sich vor und küsste Harry zärtlich. „Ich werde auch auf dich aufpassen und für dich da sein. Aber Harry, ich werde dich auch in deine Schranken weisen, und dort draußen werde ich immer noch Professor Snape sein, wie du ihn kennst." Er lächelte sacht bevor er sich erhob und noch einmal über die Schulter blickte. „Willst du mit duschen oder lieber allein?" fragte er neckend und verschwand im Bad.

Das mit dem Duschen würde er in der Dusche der Schüler machen oder wenn sie welche an ihren Zimmern hatten da, denn im Augenblick hatte er genug nähe gehabt für den heutigen Tag. Mehr konnte er nun wirklich nicht ertragen, vor allem da er noch immer nicht wusste was er davon halten sollte und was nicht. Mit einem leisen seufzen suchte er seine Kleider zusammen und benutze einen Reinigungszauber um wenigstens nicht nach der letzten Nacht zu riechen. Rasch war er angezogen und wartete jetzt auf seinen Mann? War der Tränkelehrer jetzt sein Mann oder nicht? Denn die Bindung war jetzt vollkommen und konnte nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden. Nachdenklich sah er auf den Boden zwischen seine Füße und versuchte heraus zu finden was er jetzt fühlte und was er denken sollte, was er von dem ganzen halten sollte.

Severus stand unter der Dusche und spürte das sein Partner, Gefährte, ja verdammt sein EHEMANN verwirrt war. Die Erkenntnis traf den Tränkemeister mit der Wucht einer Bombe, er starrte die Fliesen vor sich an und lehnte seine Stirn dagegen. „Verdammt…. Was habe ich da nur getan? Wie konnte das passieren?" er schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich so weit zu beruhigen und zu verstehen warum er so die Kontrolle hatte verlieren können. Als er sich sicher war das sie nichts falsch gemacht hatten und es eigentlich nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen war das sie so aufeinander geprallt wären trocknete er sich ab und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer wo er einen reichlich verwirrten Harry vorfand. Severus setzte sich neben seinen Mann und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. „Ich weiß es ist viel geschehen, zuviel, aber es kann nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden. Wir sind verheiratet und Harry…"Er zwang den Jungen ihm in die Augen zu sehen, er wusste das es viel für den jungen Vampir war. „Wenn du Zeit brauchst. Dann bekommst du sie von mir, ich will nicht das du daran zerbrichst. Entdecke deine Fähigkeiten, lerne deinen Körper und deine Kräfte kennen, ich bin für dich da wenn du Hilfe brauchst." Zärtlich strich er Harry über die Lippen und löste sich von dem Jungen, „Es ist deine Entscheidung ob du hier bei mir leben möchtest, oder in deinem Raum in den Slytherinkerkern leben willst. Du wirst bei den Slytherin nicht zu befürchten haben, sie stehen treu zu ihrem Haus und seinen Mitgliedern niemand wird dir einen Schaden zufügen oder dich angreifen weil du mein Ehemann bist. Aber ich glaube du möchtest jetzt lieber alleine sein, habe ich recht?" man hörte Severus an das er sich Sorgen um seinen Partner macht und das er für ihn da sein wollte, wenn es Harry ihm erlauben würde. Auch wenn er das Recht hatte sich den Jungen Unterzuordnen wann immer es ihm gefiel. Doch das war nicht sein Stiel.

Wäre er mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen nicht so beschäftig wäre Harry sicher aufgefallen das es Severus auch nicht gerade die Ruhe in Person war. „Entschuldige aber... ich brauche einfach ein bisschen Zeit. Um mir das alles in ruhe durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Hier einziehen... ich weiß nicht... denn ich kenne... di... dich doch gar nicht", erklärte er leise und seufzte noch mal. Woher die Slytherins wissen sollten das er mit dem Tränkemeister verheiratet war war ihm ein Rätsel. Schließlich sah man es ihm nicht an, zumindest hoffte er das man es nicht sah. Nicht das er nachher einen Stempel auf der Stirn hatte wo drauf stand „Snapes Eigentum". „Wir sehen uns beim Essen", meinte Harry leise und lächelte den Hausvorstand ein bisschen schief an. Hoffentlich fand er einen der Slys der ihm sagen konnte wo sein Zimmer war. Ansonsten würde er es sicher auch selber finden. Seine Koffer hatte er immer noch in seiner Tasche, verkleinert so das sie noch nicht in seinem Zimmer sein konnte.

Severus sah seinen Mann traurig nach, er konnte ihm jetzt nicht mehr helfen, er wusste er würde alles für den Jungen nur noch schlimmer machen. So zog er sich langsam an und begann den Unterricht für heute vorzubereiten, denn auch er musste sich etwas ablenken. Draco war gerade auch dem Weg zu seinem Paten als er einen Jungen sah der aus dessen Räumen kam. „Potter?" schnarrte er kalt und sah den schlanken Jungen kalt an. Das konnte nur Potter sein, denn jemand anderes war gestern nicht bei Severus gewesen, doch wie sah der Junge jetzt aus. Er war vollständig verändert, das lange dunkele Haar, dann die intensiv grünen Augen und die femininen Gesichtszüge alles war schon überraschend. Doch was den Malfoyspross am meisten überraschte war das Siegel auf dem Hals des Jungen, „Oder sollte ich lieber sagen Mr. Snape?" man hörte Draco an das er überrascht, aber nicht wirklich verwundert war. Denn er kannte die Gesetze der Vampire und wusste um die Bedeutung des Sigels und da er an seinem Leben hing würde er den Teufel tun und seinen Paten verärgern in dem er dessen Partner angriff. Also würde er erstmal neutral bleiben, den ein wütender Vampir, vor allem ein wütender Snape war das letzte was Draco erleben wollte.

Bei der kalten Stimme zuckte Harry leicht zusammen und hob dann seinen Kopf um den Anderen anzusehen. „Super... genau du hast mir noch gefehlt. Kann nicht einfach mal irgendeiner Mitleid mit mir haben? Was hab ich denn getan das ständig etwas neues passieren muß?" wollte er nuschelnd wissen und verdrehte die Augen. „Ob es nun Potter heißt, oder Snape oder doch anderes kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du kannst froh sein das ich überhaupt was sage Malfoy", gab der Schwarzhaarige von sich und hoffte das er bald aufwachte aus diesem Traum und er immer noch im Black-Haus lag in seinem Bett oder auch im Zug auf dem weg in die Schule. „Können wir später streiten? Ich hab im Augenblick genug dinge die mir im Kopf herum schwirren ohne das du noch dazu kommst", wollte er wissen und wischte sich genervt die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Nach der Dusche musste er sich die Haare unbedingt zusammen nehmen damit er sie nicht überall hatte. Und ankockeln wollte er sie sich auch nicht bei ihrer ersten Tränkestunde.

„Wer streitet denn?" kam es kalt von Draco und er sah sich den Jungen etwas genauer an. Er wusste Severus würde ihn für den Gedanken alleine grillen, aber der blonde fand den Neuen Potter doch recht ansprechend und würde ihn nicht von der Bettkante stoßen. Doch jetzt gab es wichtigeres als an so was zu denken. „Also wenn du nicht auf dem Gang schlafen willst, zeige ich dir dein Zimmer und unter uns Duschen solltest du auch… du riechst nach Severus." Damit rauschte er ab und blieb vor einem Gemälde stehen. „Kommst du Potter oder willst du da anwachsen." Als Harry neben ihm stand sagte er das Passwort, „Schwarzfeuerkristall" und trat in den großen Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins. Ohne auf die anderen Schüler zu achten führte er Harry zu einer dunklen Eichentür und schob sie auf. „Du musst noch das Passwort festlegen und den Raum kannst du einrichten wie du willst. Also wir sehen uns beim Frühstück." Sprach´s und verschwand wieder in den Aufenthaltsraum wo er erstmal die Slys zusammenrief und ihnen alles erklärte. Soweit er es sich zusammen reimen konnte. Also würde es aus dem Haus keine Schwierigkeiten geben. Selbst Parkinson würde hinter Harry stehen, schon alleine wegen seinem Auftritt gestern in der Großenhalle hatte er sich den Respekt seines neuen Hauses erkämpft.

Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Leise murmelte Harry das Passwort für seinen Raum und schlüpfte dann durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich wieder. Gut das nötigste stand schon da. Ein Schreibtisch, Bett und Schrank. Alles andere konnte er später machen. Jetzt wollte er erst mal Duschen und sich etwas frisches Anziehen. Als er die andere Tür in seinem Raum entdeckte atmete er erleichtert auf. Rasch legte er sein Gepäck aufs Bett und vergrößerte es, schnappte sich Klamotten und verschwand unter der Dusche. Alles in allem brauchte er nicht lange bis er wieder raus kam. Da er keine Lust auf die Schuluniform hatte und er sich auch dunkel daran erinnern das es hier nie eine Schuluniform gegeben hatte bis Dumbeldore aufgetaucht war. Und das würde er nun auch wieder ändern. In einer knallengen weißen Lederhose, mit Kniehohen schwarzen Schnürstiefeln und einem weißen Seidenhemd bekleidet verließ er seinen Raum und schulterte seine Schultage. Summend band er sich seine Haare im Nacken zusammen. Natürlich hatte er zuvor im Spiegel auch das Ding an seinem Hals gesehen, aber verstecken konnte er es auch nicht. Mit den Augen auf dem Boden, seinen Händen im Nacken beschäftigt betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum und wunderte sich ein bisschen über die Stille die hier herrschte. Sicher waren alle schon oben beim Frühstück.

Bis auf Draco und seine „Schatten" waren wirklich alle Schüler bereits in der Großenhalle, der blonde lümmelte in einem Sessel und wartete auf Potter, denn er wollte kein Risiko eingehen und den Gryffendors die Möglichkeit geben sich an Potter zu rächen. Denn Gestern hatten einige etwas von Verrat gebrüllt und das dass Bestraft werden musste. So würden er zusammen mit Crabe und Goyl auf den Jungen aufpassen. Doch als Harry in dem Gemeinschaftsraum stand blieb Draco fast die Luft weg. „Potter????... Du willst doch nicht so zum Unterricht gehen oder?" ihm waren fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen und er wusste wenn das nicht der Gefährte von Severus wäre, Draco hätte ihn in sein Zimmer gezerrt und aufs Bett geschmissen. Der Junge war die pure Sünde und die Unschuld die der noch ausstrahlte machten es noch schlimmer. „Na dann.. Crabe, Goyl wenn ihr fertig mit sabbern seid… wir gehen.." damit stand Draco auf und nahm zusammen mit Crabe Harry in die Mitte. „Bevor du fragst… einige der Griffs planen was.. sie sind so auf Rache aus das sie dich wohl liebend gerne grillen wollen… ach ja und ich tu das hier nicht für dich… sondern fürs Haus.. also bilde dir nichts ein.. verstanden Potter?" schnarrte Draco und zeigte Harry wo er sitzen konnte, und zwar zwischen ihm und Blaise mit dem Rücken zur Wand, damit keiner ihn von den Griffs angreifen konnte. „Harry… dein neuer Stundenplan…" säuselte Pancy und reichte dem verdatterten Jungen ein Pergament auf dem dessen Neuer Unterricht vermerkt war. In diesem Jahr würden die Slyth viel mit Ravenclow zusammen haben und sehr wenig mit den Griffs. Was auch an den Noten des verhassten Hauses lag.

Es wunderte Harry wirklich das man sich mit einem Malfoy recht normal unterhalten konnte. Trotzdem seufzte er leise. „Hör zu Draco. Ich gehe so in den Unterricht weil ich irgendwo mal gelesen habe das erst Dumbeldore die Schuluniform eingeführt hat und ich bin gegen alles was er tut also gehe ich ohne", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und drehte sich dann zu Pancy um und lächelte sie dankbar an. Kurz überflog er das Pergament und nickte leicht. Wenigstens eine gute Sache. Das die Gryffs das nicht auf sich sitzen ließen hatte er schon geahnt. Schließlich waren sie SO stolz auf ihr Haus. Dabei waren sie nichts weiter als Lügner und Betrüger. Zumindest einige von ihnen. Natürlich würde es ärger geben, aber wenn ihm wieder einfiel wo er das Gelesen hatte würde er es seinen Lehrern auch allen zeigen, so das sie nichts mehr dagegen sagen konnten. Von seiner Unsicherheit die er am Morgen mit seinem Mann gezeigt hatte war nun nichts mehr zu sehen. Harry wirkte so Selbstsicher wie am Abend als er den Hut noch einmal aufsetzen wollte und das Haus gewechselt hatte. Was ihn nervte waren die Blicke der Gryffindor und der stechende von Dumbeldore. Sicher würde er nicht mehr lange warten bis er her kam um ihm freundlich zu sagen das er sich umziehen sollte und das Haus wechseln. Mal schauen was der alte Mann machte wenn er nicht weiter kam.

Severus Snape ging langsam durch die Gänge der Schule und wunderte sich immer noch über das Verhalten von dem alten. Er konnte nicht sagen was gleich in der Großenhalle los sein würde, doch das der Alte es bestimmt nicht lustig fand das sich sein ehemaliger Goldjunge an Severus gebunden hatte. Das würde dem Alten den Rest geben, Severus sah sich in der Halle um und ihm stockte der Atem als er seinen Gefährten an dem Haustisch sah. Seine Augenbraue wanderte hoch doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er setzte sich wie gewohnt an seinen Platz und wartete darauf das Dumbeldore platzte. Denn so wie der alte aussah, war der gute doch kurz vor einem Schlaganfall, etwas das Severus sogar begrüßen würde. Denn es sparte Arbeit, „Albus… du siehst nicht gut aus…es ist doch nicht etwa was passiert?" fragte Severus ruhig und musterte den Mann über seine Kaffeetasse hinweg. Er spürte das auch Harry auf einen Ausbruch des Alten wartete, Und es ging Severus sehr auf den Nerv das sich Dumbeldor immer noch wie der Retter der Welt aufspielte und viele der Schüler noch nicht erkannten was der alte Sack vorhatte.

Das war wohl das letzte was Dumbeldore gebraucht hatte. Denn dieser stellte die Tasse die er noch in der Hand gehabt hatte hart auf den Tisch und stand auf. Zwar versuchte er seine Wut zu unterdrücken aber es ging wohl nicht. „Harry... ich möchte dich SOFORT in meinem BÜRO sehen", herrschte er den Schüler an. Langsam hob der Angesprochene seinen Kopf und legte ihn dann schief, fast sah es so aus als ob Harry nicht verstanden hatte was der Alte gerade gesagt hatte. „Entschuldige bitte Draco... aber kann es sein das ich gerade angesprochen wurde? Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl aber ich bin mir nicht sicher", erklärte er überlegend und wischte sich leicht die Haare aus dem Nacken und hörte dann einen wütenden Schrei. „Also DAS hab ich auch gehört", grinste er dann und zwinkerte die anderen an. „Aber Professor was haben sie denn? Geht es ihnen nicht gut? Sollen wir im Sankt Mungos bescheit sagen das sie nach ihnen sehen?" fragte er besorgt. „Wie kannst du Gör es wagen so von mir zu sprechen? Warum trägst du keine Uniform? Sofort in mein Büro sonst vergesse ich mich", zischte Dumbeldore und trotzdem hörte ihn die ganze Halle. „Aber aber Professor. Achten sie auf ihren Blutdruck... nicht das sie uns einfach wegsterben wo ich noch eine Rechnung mit ihnen offen habe... schließlich muß ich dafür sorge tragen das meine Eltern gerächt werden. Und der Mörder bestraft. Sie haben mir das schließlich immer wieder und wieder erzählt", gab Harry zurück. Erhob sich dann von seinem Platz und stellte sich dem Alten gegenüber. „Außerdem habe ich ihnen gesagt das sie mich nicht so vertraulich ansprechen sollen. Ich bin ihr Schüler und nicht mehr ihre Kriegsfigur die sie herum schieben können wie sie wollen. Noch einmal nehmen sie meinen Namen in den Mund dann hänge ich sie am Astronomieturm auf. An ihrem HALS. HABEN WIR UNS VERSTANDEN", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige eiskalt. Seine Augen glühten vor Zorn, seine Zähne wurden überdeutlich und seine Aura war zu sehen. Tiefstes Schwarz das ab und an mit blutroten und giftgrünen blitzen durchzogen war.


	3. wie kannst du dich an einem Schüler

Severus sah das mit schrecken, er war aufgesprungen und zu Harry geeilt. Ohne lange nachzudenken schob er Dumbeldore beiseite und zog Harry an sich. „Nicht hier… komm beruhige dich.. das ist der alte Sack nicht wert… ruhig… tief durchatmen." Er strich Harry beruhigend über den Rücken und spürte das sich in dem Jungen eine Menge Magie zu bündeln begann. Severus drehte sich zu Dumbeldore um und fauchte, wobei jeder seine Zähne sehen konnte. „Verschwinde…mach das du weg kommst… sonst hole ich mir dein Herz…" Severus fletschte die Zähne und unterdrückte seine Wut so gut er konnte, doch er konnte nicht verhindern das sich ein teil seiner Magie verselbstständigte und Albus durch die Halle Schleuderte. Das einzige was der Vampir noch dachte besser meine als die von Harry, denn Severus ahnte was das für ein Nachspiel haben würde, schon alleine wenn der Dunkele Lord erfahren sollte das Severus sich gebunden und für seinen Partner mit seinem Leben einstand. Doch das einzige was gerade wichtig für ihn war, war der Schutz seines Partners.

Sobald Harry die Arme seines Mannes um sich fühlte entspannte er sich wieder ein bisschen. Doch einen teil seiner Macht hatte er trotzdem los gelassen. Aber nicht sehr viel, aber es half Severus den Alten durch die Halle fliegen zu lassen. Verzweifelt drehte Harry sich in den Armen des Anderen herum und zog ihn zu sich herunter und presste seine Lippen auf die Anderen und biss gleichzeitig leicht zu. Egal ob er heute Morgen schon etwas getrunken hatte oder nicht. Er brauchte das jetzt.

Die Schüler der Häuser waren aufgesprungen und einige wenige liefen zu ihrem Direktor um zu sehen was passiert war. Die Medihexe ließ sofort eine Bare erscheinen und schaffte den Mann nach oben in den Krankenflügel während die anderen Lehrer versuchten zu begreifen was passiert war.

„Wie kannst du ihm so was antun Harry. Er war immer gut zu dir und hat dir nie etwas getan", kreischte Ron und wurde von den Anderen aufgehalten sich jetzt besser nicht mit Potter anzulegen. Sie hatten gesehen was der Rothaarige noch nicht begreifen wollte.

Es erstaunte Severus plötzlich die Lippen von Harry zu spüren und dann dessen scharfen Zähne die sich kurz in seine Zunge gruben. Ohne lange nachzudenken gab er seinem Gefährten was dieser brauchte und umschloss sie beide mit einem Schild, denn sie waren beide in diesem Moment angreifbar. Als sich Harry wieder von ihm löste drückte Severus ihn an seinen Brustkorb und fauchte Weasly wütend an, während er das Schild verschwinden lies. „So er war also gut zu ihm? Glaube sie es ist „Liebe" wenn man sein ganzes Leben belogen und betrogen wird? Dann sind sie dümmer als ich bis jetzt angenommen habe." Ohne lange auf die andere zu achten, hob er Harry hoch: „Draco… das Haus soll sich im Gemeinschaftsraum sammeln!" damit rauschte er aus der Halle und hoffte das Harry jetzt nicht doch noch die Nerven verlor, denn dann hätten sie ein wirkliches Problem. Er setzte den jüngeren auf das Sofa und sah ihn nicht minder erschrocken an, „Was war das gerade?" fragte er ruhig und spürte das im Schloss eine ausgewachsene Panik anstand. Kurz hatte er die Idee, es könnte nicht schlimmer werden wenn jetzt der dunkle Lord durch das Tor käme.

Unsicher biss sich Harry auf der Unterlippe herum und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht... tut mir leid", wisperte er leise und sah auf seine Finger die er auf seinem Schoß liegen hatte. Wie sollte er denn auch erzählen das er seine Wut einfach nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte? So lange schon hatte er immer alles geschluckt und hingenommen. Hatte allen eine Maske gezeigt die sie sehen wollten. Aber jetzt schaffte er es einfach nicht mehr. Eigentlich hatte er dem Mann nur seine Meinung sagen wollen, aber das er gleich so reagierte und seine Magie sich auch noch selbständig machte hatte er nicht erwartet. Vielleicht meinte Snape auch seinen Kuss, ok jetzt im Nachhinein war es ihm schon ein bisschen Peinlich das er das in der Halle gemacht hatte. Aber anders hätte er wohl das Schloss zerlegt.

„Was tut dir leid.. ich hoffe nicht der Kuss…. Und das mit dem Alten.. nun ich konnte mich auch nur schwer zusammen reißen" Severus griff nach den Händen von Harry und hielt sie sanft fest, er sah den Jungen an und spürte das er immer noch durcheinander war. „Auf alle Fälle wissen wir, das wir uns besser unter Kontrolle haben sollten wenn wir noch mal dem Alten gegenüber stehen. Du wirst deine Magie besser kennen lernen, dann wird so was wie ebend nur noch sehr selten vorkommen…nun ja… wie du gemerkt hast hatte ich mich auch nicht unter Kontrole." Er hockte sich vor Harry und sah ihm in die Augen, er wollte das der Junge einfach begriff das es vorkommen konnte. „Geht es dir jetzt besser oder willst du noch etwas Blut?"

„Es geht wieder... danke...", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige und richtete sich auf als er hörte das die anderen Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Eine schwäche durfte er nicht zeigen. Denn wenn er das machte konnte er sich auch gleich vom Turm schmeißen. Denn er wusste das die Slytherin nicht gerade sanft mit Schwächlingen umgingen. Das ganze hier war neu, zu neu als das er wusste was er machen sollte und was nicht. „Meine Kräfte werde ich schon beherrschen lernen. Aber nicht hier oben sondern an einem Ort an dem es nichts aus macht wenn ich sie frei lasse", erklärte er leise und dachte dabei an die Kammer des Schreckens. Vielleicht sollte er seinem Mann dann auch noch das Blut und die Schuppen des Basiliken einsammeln wenn dieser immer noch da lag. Die Trankzutaten waren schließlich selten und sehr schwer zu kriegen wenn man es mal brauchen sollte.

Severus sah Harry an und nickte, er wusste das der Junge lernen musste seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren. „Es gibt hier in den Kerkern einige die nicht mehr genutzt werden, dort kannst du üben… oder hast du einen besseren Ort?" fragte er ruhig und stand auf, „Wir sollten in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und du solltest deine Geschichte erzählen… Harry, es sind Slytherins. Es sind wahre Freunde in der Not und loyal bis zum Ende. Gib ihnen eine Chance und du wirst erkennen das hier manches anders ist als du denkst." Dem Tränkemeister war es bekannt das Dumbeldore gerne ein falsches Bild der Slytherins zeichnete, das er gerne sie als das Böse hinstellte. Doch wie immer im Leben, musste man hinter die Masken sehen um die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Nach einer Weile streckte er seine Hand einladend Harry entgegen, „Außerdem müssen wir doch noch unsere Bindung bekannt geben." Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen griff er die Hand seines Geliebten und führte ihn durch eine Verborgene Tür in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Guten Morgen… Wir haben mit euch zu reden." kam es erstaunlich freundlich von Severus und die Schüler erwiderten seinen Gruß und grüßten auch Harry freundlich, setzten sich dann und warteten gespannt auf die Erklärung was da gerade in der Halle geschehen war.

Das war nun wirklich nicht das was er erzählen wollte, deshalb sah er den Hauslehrer und seinen Mann zweifelnd an. Was sollte er ihnen denn sagen. Schließlich hatte er nicht vor sich irgendwie Mitleid zu erhaschen, das war etwas das er nun gar nicht wollte. „Was soll ich ihnen denn sagen?" murmelte er leise vor sich hin und wurde dann einfach in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschoben und stand vor den Schlangen. Und es waren wirklich alle da. Konnten denn nicht wenigstens ein paar davon im Unterricht sein. „Ähm... ich weiß zwar nicht warum ich das sagen sollte aber ich tu es einfach. Ich hab letzte Nacht und heute Morgen mit Severus Snape die Bluthochzeit vollzogen. Und nicht nur das ich bin wohl nicht nur ein Vampir sondern auch eine Veela", erklärte der Neuzugang der Slytherin und wusste nicht was er sonst noch sagen sollte. Denn sagen konnte er schließlich nicht das er den Lord absetzen wollte und ins Altersheim stecken. Das ganze hier war ihm unangenehm, zwar kannte er es das ihn viele anstarrten aber das es dann so viele waren war doch etwas anderes. Am liebsten hätte er sich hinter Severus versteckt.

Pansy und einige der anderen Mädchen quitschten entzückt auf, wobei einige der Jungen anfingen zu maulen. Das so was süßes wie Harry doch nicht gebunden sein konnte, so entstand ein kleiner Tumult den Severus mit einer harschen Handbewegung zum schweigen brachte. „Ihr kennt die Regeln, und du Blaise…. Bist doch auch gebunden?? Oder nicht?" Severus erdolchte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen fast, Draco verbarg sein grinsen hinter der Hand und sah seinen Paten unschuldig an bevor er sich an Harry wand. „Was mich am meisten interessiert… was hat dich dazu gebracht, den alten Sack endlich in den Arsch zu treten… ja Severus ich weiss achte auf deinen Ausdruck.." maulte er seinen Paten an, der seine Arme um Harry schlang und seinem Mann so den halt gab den dieser brachte. „Nun, wie ihr gestern mitbekommen haben dürftet hat Dumbeldore Harry Jahre lang betrogen und ausgenutzt. Außerdem hat er ihn unter Banne gelegt wie ihr sehen könnt." Einer der Jungen sprang auf, er war aus dem zweiten Jahr, „Dumbeldore ist doch ein alter faltiger Sack, dem sollte doch wirklich mal zeigen wo seine Grenzen sind…. Harry egal was du vor hast… ich stehe hinter dir." Langsam stimmten auch andere des Hauses ein und so stand innerhalb von wenigen Minuten das ganze Haus geschlossen hinter Harry und Severus. Der sich jetzt etwas vorbeugte „Siehst du, ich habe dir gesagt das sie es verstehen und hinter dir stehen werden. Und auch ich werde für dich da sein… egal was du vor hast ich bin für dich da." Sanft strich er über Harrys Rücken. Er wusste sie würden es schaffen und vielleicht würde sein Mann es schaffen wirklich für Frieden zu sorgen, auch wenn er dafür Dumbi und Voldi ins Altersheim abschieben musste. Der Gedanke war zu komisch, denn Severus stellte sich gerade vor wie die beiden alten auf der Veranda saßen und sich gegenseitig die Schuld gaben. So huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über seine ernste Züge.

„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Ich hab in den Ferien heraus gefunden das ich das Schuldgeld für einige Zahle und die Weaslys auch. Außerdem noch den Orden der gerupften Hühner. Im Black-Haus lebten Menschen die ich nie gesehen habe. Also hab ich alles Stoppen lassen das von meinem Verließ abging, hab es umschichten lassen, zu meinem Erbe von Sirius und hab alle aus dem Haus geworfen. Dumbi war nicht begeistert aber nach dem ich ihm gesagt hatte das ich ihn angezeigt habe wegen allem möglichen ist er abgezogen. Und das hier alles, soll eigentlich nur Zeigen das ich nicht eine Kriegsfigur bin die man hin und her schieben kann. Wenn ich schon im Krieg mitmachen muss dann auf meine weise und nicht auf der Weißen oder Schwarzen seite. Die beiden sind alt und ihre Einstellungen sind mies. Wer will schon in einer Welt aus Schwarz und Weiß leben", meinte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken und lehnte sich gegen den Mann hinter sich. Jetzt hatte er doch mehr gesagt als er eigentlich wollte aber wenn sie wirklich hinter ihm standen hatte er vielleicht sogar hilfe.

Man konnte die Stille in dem Gemeinschaftsraum fast greifen, die Schüler starrten Harry mit offenen Augen an. Sie mussten das gehörte erstmal verarbeiten, Severus legte einen Arm um Harry und ahnte was gleich passieren würde. Er kannte seine Schüler und wusste das die jungen Leute hier die Ansicht von Harry teilten. Und wirklich plötzlich brach der erste das Schweigen, und es war Draco. „Harry, egal was du vor hast… ich stehe hinter dir… Denn du hast recht. Die Welt ist nicht nur Schwarz oder Weiß. Auch wenn mein Vater mich grillen wird…. Ich schließe mich dir an, egal was passiert ich folge dir." Er sah den zierlichen Jungen vor sich an und nickte anerkennend. Es war als wenn es gerade diese Worte waren die den Damm brachen, denn Plötzlich stand das gesamte Haus auf und bot Harry seine Hilfe an. Denn es war wirklich so das ihnen es auf die Nerven ging das immer alles Schwarz oder Weiß sein musste, das die alten sie als Spielfiguren benutzten und nicht weiter als bis zu ihrer eigenen Nase dachten. Severus hielt sich dezent zurück, er ahnte das das hier einigen Eltern nicht gefallen wird und das auch Tom durchdrehen wird wenn er das erfuhr doch Harry hatte recht wenn es endlich Frieden geben sollte musste sich etwas grundlegendes Ändern. Und Severus wusste sein Mann wäre genau der Richtige um das zu erreichen. Doch jetzt ließ er den jungen Zauberern und Hexen ihre Stunde, sie sollten gemeinsam reden und entscheiden was sie wollten und wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Jetzt stand ihm der Mund doch noch offen. Damit hätte er als letztes gerechnet. Das musste er erst mal sacken lassen. Tief durchatmend nickte er leicht und kuschelte sich unbewusst noch ein bisschen enger in die Arme des Anderen. „Na ja, viel weiter als ihr bin ich nicht. Denn egal was ich vorher gelernt habe ich hab es immer wieder vergessen. Das bedeutet für mich in erster Linie lernen. Bücher können einem zwar nur die Theorie beibringen aber sie ist wichtig. Na ja und das zweite wäre dann wohl in der Kammer des Schreckens zu trainieren. Den Raum der Wünsche kennt nun ja jeder und es wäre nicht sehr sinnvoll da hin zugehen wenn die Gryffs das gleiche machen mit der DA. Nur sollte ich da unten vorher ein bisschen aufräumen. So ein Basilisk ist nicht unbedingt ein netter Anblick", gestand Harry und dachte an das schreckliche Aussehen der Schlange. Widerlich.

„Das mit dem lernen dürfte kein großes Problem sein, es gibt da einen Zauber der einem das Gelernte immer wieder verfügbar macht." Kam es von Goyle und Draco sah seinen Freund fassungslos an. „Moment du willst nicht sagen das du einen Zauber gefunden hast der … na das erklärt einiges." Maulte der Malfoysproß und sah seinen Paten leidend an. „Nein Draco, das musst du mit ihm ausmachen. Aber ich glaube ich kenne den Zauber, also dürfte das lernen keine Schwierigkeit sein. Nun aber geht in euren Unterricht so weit er stattfindet und haltet euch von den Gryffindors fern. Ich will hier keinen Krieg… haben wir uns verstanden? Ihr greift nicht an, wenn ihr angegriffen werdet ist das was anderes." Somit gab Severus schon sein Okay dafür das sich die Schüler verteidigten und es so den Griffs zeigen konnten. Damit löste er die Versammlung auf und drehte seinen Mann zu sich um. Er sah ihm in die Augen und in seinen glomm der Stolz und die Liebe die er für Harry empfand. „Wir sollten uns auch auf den Weg machen, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Und wo wollen wir hin? Ich hätte eigentlich auch Unterricht", erinnerte Harry seinen Mann. Die Kammer konnte er später auch noch aufräumen. Zumindest wenn sein Mann das vor hatte. Es war schon seltsam das er sich so schnell daran gewöhnte von einem Mann festgehalten zu werden, geschweige denn das es gerade störte das er gebunden war. Sicher würde er heute Abend in seinem Bett ein bisschen mehr Zeit haben um sich über das klar zu werden was in den ersten Tagen hier geschehen war. Allerdings würde er den Trank auch versuchen sobald er ein bisschen Zeit hatte und sich dann auch überlegen was er mit den beiden alten Männern machten die die Zauberwelt in Atem hielten.

Severus sah zu Harry und schmunzelte doch tatsächlich seinen Mann an, „Nun ich glaube wir sollten in den Unterricht gehen, denn wenn ich mich recht erinnere wartet noch eine Klasse auf mich und du…" er beugte sich etwas vor und raunte ihm leise ins Ohr. „Bist einer meiner Schüler die gerne etwas lernen möchten." Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und strich Harry sanft über die Wange. Severus wusste nicht was der Junge mit ihm machte, aber er fühlte sich so sehr zu seinem Mann hingezogen, das er nicht ohne ihn sein wollte. „Außerdem wäre es gut wenn wenigstes ein Lehrer hier den Kopf behält. Auch wenn ich glaube das wir heute noch einmal Besuch von Dumbi und Co erhalten werden, darum will ich in deiner Nähe sein und dich beschützen." Zärtlich strich er Harry über die Wange und hoffte das sie es schafften, wenn sich die ersten Wogen geglättet hatten.

Mit einem sachten und vor allem schüchternen lächeln sah Harry seinen Mann an und nickte dann leicht. Zwar glaubte er nicht das Severus ihn beschützen musste, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Vor allem dann nicht wenn er seine Magie noch nicht kannte und nicht wusste was er alles machen konnte oder nicht. „Dann lass uns mal gehen. Ich mag die Sezierenden Blicke der anderen so", gab er sarkastisch zurück und seufzte dann leise. Außerdem würde er vielleicht so heraus finden wo das Wissen hingekommen war das er sich die Jahre eigentlich angeeignet hatte. Das einer davon Profit geschlagen hatte nahm er nämlich stark an. Mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Lippen des Älteren nahm er seine Tasche und ging dann einfach vor zum Klassenzimmer und suchte sich dann einen Platz bei den Schlangen. Er war gespannt darauf ob er sich nun besser merken konnte was ihnen gesagt wurde oder ob er immer noch so blöd war wie zuvor.

Severus lachte leise und erwiederte den schnellen Kuss. Dann ging auch er in die Klasse. Leider hatte man in diesem Jahrgang den Slytherins den Tränkeunterricht mit den Griffs aufs Auge gedrückt und so rechnete der Tränkemeister wieder mit mittelschweren Katastrophen. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung waren die Reihen der Gryffindors fast leer, „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er kalt die wenigen anwesenden Griffs und Neville stand etwas zittig auf. „Die anderen weigern sich von ihnen unterrichtet zu werden Herr Professor…" nuschelte er und setzte sich wieder hin. Der nervöse Junge rechnete mit allem, vor allem mit seinem schnellen grausamen Ende, da Snape ihn hasste ohne Ende. Doch der setzte sich ruhig an seinen Schreibtisch und sah Neville ernst an. „25 Punke Abzug für jeden Schüler der fehlt. Und sie Longbottem…nun sie müssen dann wohl mit einem Schüler aus meinem Haus zusammen arbeiten. Oder wollen sie auch noch gehen?" fragte er kalt und sah wie der Junge fast vor schreck zusammen bracht. „Ich werde mit ihm zusammen arbeiten." Bot Blaise an und setzte sich neben Neville der plötzlich sogar erleichtert aussah. Severus verbiss sich einen Kommentar und begann mit seinem Unterricht. Das die Schüler fehlten, damit hatte er gerechnet, aber das sie fast geschlossen fehlten, das war doch überraschend. Also war der Einfluss des alten doch größer als gedacht.

Das Snape, denn hier war er das, Neville nicht in ruhe lassen konnte verstand er nicht. Aber vielleicht konnte er seinem Freund helfen. Sobald er es selber verstanden hatte. Schließlich zeigte sein Auftauchen hier das er nicht so auf der Weißen Seite stand wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Den Platz neben ihm selber besetze Draco und schon ging es daran den Trank zu brauen. Gewissenhaft wie sonst auch schrieb er sich alles ab und fing dann an zu brauen. Es fiel ihm wirklich ein bisschen leichter, allerdings hatte er ne menge zu lernen. Denn so einfach war es dann doch nicht. Doch er achtete darauf was der Blonde neben ihm machte und dann ging es recht gut. Sobald die Stunde vorbei war packte er seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich mit den anderen auf zum nächsten Unterricht. Lust hatte er nicht wirklich aber dagegen konnte man nichts machen. Später wenn der Unterricht endlich vorbei war würde er schauen was er machen konnte. Vielleicht würde er erst mal in die Kammer gehen um zu sehen was da noch zu machen war und was nicht. Vor Dumbeldore hatte er keine Angst. Der war erst mal außer Gefecht gesetzt. Beim Essen warf er seinem Mann einen kurzen Blick zu und vergrub sich dann wieder in seinem Buch das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Denn es war sehr viel das er jetzt erst begriff und verstand.

Severus hatte Harry und die anderen Schüler immer wieder beobachtet und hatte sich wieder zu Nevil an den Tisch gestellt. Zwar arbeitete dieser mit Blaise zusammen, was aber nichts gegen die Nervosität des Jungen tat. „Eisenkraut, 2 Unzen…" kam es kühl von ihm und er wand sich wieder von dem Tisch ab. Langsam ging der Unterricht zu ende und es wunderte Severus etwas das kein Kessel explodiert war, was aber nur daran lag das so viele Schüler fehlten. Als er die Hausaufgaben verteilt hatte war er immer noch Snape, Kotzbrocken Snape. Erst beim Mittagessen erlaubte er sich ein Lächeln, denn es war seltsam Harry mit einem Buch beim Essen zu sehen. ‚Ich werde ihm wohl einige von meinen Bücher geben, dann kann er sein Wissen noch ein wenig mehr aufbauen.' Dachte er und beobachtete weiter seinen Mann beim essen, als ihn Minerva ansprach. „Severus wir müssen reden. Es ist wichtig… würdest du bitte?" Er sah die Frau kalt an und nickte, er konnte sich denken was sie wollte, so folgte er ihr etwas widerwillig in den Lehrerraum und wartete ab was kommen würde. „Severus… wie kannst du dich an einem Schüler vergreifen… Junge du….." „Minerva, es reicht.. ich weiß nicht was es dich angeht mit wem ich mich binde. Also sei Still, ich werde weder für dich noch für Albus versuchen auf den Jungen einzureden. Er ist ein eigenständiger Mensch und er wird seinen Weg gehen, auch ohne das IHR euch in sein Leben mischt und ihn benutzt. Minerva… wage es niemals dich an ihm zu vergreifen… du weißt zu was ich fähig bin." Severus hatte ruhig gesprochen, doch seine Augen blitzen angriffslustig und er lächelte die Frau vor sich kalt an, ließ sie seine Eckzähne sehen. „Ich werde ihn auf seinem Weg unterstützen… daran wirst weder du noch irgendwer anders wird mich davon abbringen…" langsam stand er auf und lächelte noch einmal, bevor er den Raum verlies und in die Halle zurückkehrte. Minerva sank in den Sessel und fühlte sich vollkommen ausgelaugt, sie sah wie die Welt die Albus aufgebaut hatte zu zerbrechen begann. Etwas das sie verhindern wollte, aber es nicht mehr konnte. Sie musste sich dem Sturm stellen und das beste hoffen.

Jetzt wo alle beim essen waren kam Harry eine Idee. Mal schauen ob er das hinbekam. Rasch sah er sich um und zückte dann seinen Zauberstab. In dem Buch vor sich ging es um einen Zauber der ein bisschen wie ein Fernseher funktionierte. Nur das er die Erinnerungen abspielte die man wollte. Fest kniff er die Zunge zwischen die Lippen und murmelte dann leise den Spruch vor sich hin der benötigt wurde. Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle als die riesige Wand auftauchte hinter dem Lehrertisch. Wieder murmelte Harry vor sich hin und man sah den Jungen-der-Lebte wie er zusammen geschlagen wurde von seinen Verwandten und wie sie ihn beschimpften. Der Junge aus der Erinnerung schrieb einen Brief an den Schulleiter das er ihn hier raus holen sollte weil er es nicht mehr aushielt.

Das nächste was man sah war die Antwort auf das Schreiben. So schlimm kann es nicht sein und es härtet dich ab. Du wirst das schon überleben außerdem kannst du nicht erwarten das Voldemort dich mit Samthandschuhen anfasst wenn ihr gegeneinander kämpft.

Das Bild wechselte wieder und das Gespräch in der Bank war das nächste was kam. Nun wusste wirklich jeder das Dumbeldore mit Betrug an das Geld heran gekommen war, das er Weasley die Schule und den Unterhalt zahlte. Wieder kam eine neue Sektion. Dieses mal allerdings von dem Gespräch im Black-Haus wo er alle hinaus warf und er vom Schulleiter die Meinung gesagt bekam. Dann ließ er das ganze wieder verschwinden und schnappte sich ein Brot und machte sich auf zum nächsten Unterricht. Mal schauen wie viele jetzt immer noch auf der Seite des Alten waren.

Diese Bilder trafen Severus mitten in sein innerstes, er hatte geahnt das Dumbeldore viel verheimlichte, doch zu sehen wie Harry behandelt wurde. Das Blut des Vampirs begann zu kochen, mit geballten Fäusten starrte er auf die Bilder und knurrte leise auf, suchend sah er sich nach seinem Gefährten um der gerade den Raum verließ. „Dafür werdet ihr beide büßen." Knurrte er und erklärte selbst seinem langjährigen Freund den Krieg, sollte Tom noch einmal auf dumme Ideen kommen, Severus würde ihn Post wendet in die Hölle schicken, auch wenn er wohl keine Chance gegen den Lord hatte. Doch es würde jemand für die Leiden von Harry bezahlen, nur mit Mühe konnte Severus sich beherrschen nicht in den Krankenflügel zu stürmen und Dumbeldore den Rest zu geben. Langsam verlies auch er die Halle, doch er ging nicht zum Unterricht, den sagte er ab. Er musste sich erstmal beruhigen, so ging er in einen Geheimen Teil der Kerker und begann die Einrichtung zu zerlegen, ließ seiner dunklen Seite freien lauf und warf mit Schwarzer Magie nur so um sich. Vergaß vollkommen seine menschliche Seite. Es dauerte lange bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und so weit unter Kontrolle, das er den Kerker verlassen konnte ohne den nächsten Schüler zu grillen. Als er in einen der belebteren Gänge trat lauschte er überrascht den Unterhaltungen einiger Schüler. Es schien als wenn nicht nur er wütend auf den Alten wäre, nein viele der Schüler waren wütend und enttäuscht. Sie würden weder dem alten noch dem Lord folgen wollen, sie würden sich wenn sie es konnten auf Harrys Seite schlagen. Ohne es auch nur zu ahnen hatte Dumbeldore eine Lawine losgetreten die ihn und den dunklen Lord vernichten würde, ohne Gnade, so wie sie selbst waren. Mit einem kalten lächeln machte sich der düstere Tränkemeister auf den Weg in seine Räume und suchte mental nach Harry. Wie geht es dir, Harry? fragte er als er in seinem Sessel saß und in das Feuer starrte. Du hast etwas losgelöst dessen Folgen wir nicht berechnen können. Mein dunkler Engel. Du hast viele der Schüler aufgerüttelt, sie sind auf deiner Seite und würden lieber heute als morgen den alten den gar aus machen. man konnte das leise schmunzeln hören, das sich wieder in Severus breit machte. Doch auch seine Sorge und Angst Harry zu verlieren, konnte man spüren.

Leise lachte Harry auf als er sich in seinem eingerichteten Zimmer um sah und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Mir scheint es besser zu gehen als dir mein Mann. Denn im Gegensatz zu allen anderen kannte ich die Wahrheit und ich weiß auch was ich getan habe. Alles hat seinen Grund mein Schatz auch das heute. Sagen kann ich viel aber wenn sie es selber sehen ist es etwas anderes und was ist besser dafür geeignet als meine Erinnerung? Mir selber macht es nichts aus das sie es wissen. Schließlich ist es meiner Sache nur dienlich. Mal schauen wie viele Später beim Abendessen ohne Roben da stehen und auch morgen zum Unterricht kommen. Und jetzt lerne ich noch ein bisschen. Denn Vorher hat es nichts gebracht als du so getobt hast. Ich hoffe doch das Schloss da wo du warst steht noch neckte er seinen Mann. Denn die schwarze Magie die Severus gebraucht hatte war durch das Schloss geschossen wie Blitze und er war sicher das er nicht der einzige gewesen war der es gespürt hatte. Dumbi war sicher von seinem Bett gefallen wenn er wach gewesen war um es zu fühlen.

Nach wem er nachher sehen wollte war Neville, denn dieser war besonders empfindlich für Aura und Magie schübe. Was viele nicht wussten war das der, etwas molligere Junge, nur Angst vor Snape hatte weil dessen Aura so tief dunkel war. Sicher hatte es Longbottom aus den Schuhen geschlagen bei dem was Sev veranstaltet hatte.

Oh….doch das Schloß steht noch. kam es von Severus und er entspannte sich etwas, denn er spürte das Harry entspannt und nicht ängstlich war. Ich glaube ich sollte den Schutz über dem Raum erneuern, nicht das ich noch jemanden umbringe. Aber etwas anderes, du wirst nicht viele Schüler in Roben sehen, außer einige Griffendors nehme ich mal an. So jetzt will ich dich nicht länger vom lernen abhalten. Und noch etwas…nach dem Abendessen möchte ich dich sehen… ich habe etwas für dich. mit einer mentalen Umarmung trennte sich Severus von Harry und fing leise an zu lachen. Es war so lange her das er sich lebendig gefühlt hatte und was dieser Junge in ihm ans Licht brachte, war schon zu lange verschlossen gewesen. Severus begann seine Bibliothek durchzusehen und kopierte sie für Harry, er war schon gespannt was sein Mann über die Bücher sagen würde. Denn sie enthielten das komprimierte wissen über die Schwarze Magie und Zauber die hier nicht unterrichtet werden durften.

Mit einem fetten grinsen im Gesicht zog sich Harry etwas anderes an und machte sich dann auf zur Bibliothek. Auf dem Weg da hin wurde er immer wieder gemustert und er hörte das leise tuscheln der Anderen. Doch da er es schon gewohnt war machte es ihm nichts aus, nicht mal das geringste. Einige wenige von den Schülern waren blass wie frischer Schnee. Das waren dann wohl die die seinen Mann gefühlt hatten vorhin. War auch nicht einfach zu ertragen gewesen. Den Mann sollte man wohl weniger sauer machen. Die Bücher die er gesucht hatte hatte er schnell gefunden und schickte einen der kleinen Gryffindors nach Oben in den Turm das dieser Neville hohlen sollte. Schließlich kam er selber nicht mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum und er wollte wissen wie es seinem Freund ging. Es dauerte eine ganze weile bis der mollige Junge auftauchte. Er sah ehrlich gesagt mies aus. Rasch stand er auf und half dem anderen auf einen Stuhl und gab ihm erst mal etwas zu trinken bevor er sich leise nach dem erlebten erkundete und hörte dann auch das Gryffindor geteilt war. Die die dem gesehenen Glaubten und die anderen die fest zu Dumbeldore hielten. Was ihn wenig wunderte war das Ron der Anführer der Weißen Seite gehörten und Hermine sich auf die andere Seite geschlagen hatte. Viele der ersten drei, vier Klassen schrieben an ihre Eltern das sie nicht wussten was sie machen sollten und so zwar in ihren Uniformen aber ohne Roben und Abzeichen kommen würden. Lange unterhielten sich die beiden und Harry versprach seinem Freund einmal mit Severus zu sprechen wegen dem Unterricht. Neville konnte die Tränke, aber seine Angst war zu groß als das er es Fehlerfrei schaffen konnte. Vor allem hatte Harry erfahren das ein Aura Seher eine komplett andere Ausbildung brauchte als andere. Da er zwar alles verstand aber nicht umsetzen konnten. Die Schwerpunkte mussten anderes gelegt werden. Nach fast fünf Stunden brachte er den Anderen zum Turm zurück und verabschiedete sich beim Portrait bevor er wieder nach unten ging in die Kerker. Allerdings schlug er dann doch einen anderen Weg ein und besuchte das Klo der maulenden Myrthe. Bei den Rund aufgebauten Waschbecken zischte er das Passwort und rutschte die Röhre hinunter und schüttelte sich leicht. Er hasste diese Art hier runter zu kommen. Vielleicht gab es hier unten noch einen anderen Weg nach oben und auch einen nach unten. Aber jetzt musste er erst mal Ordnung schaffen und den Basilisken verarbeiten. Ein recht strenger Geruch schlug ihm entgegen als er das Schlangentor öffnete und sah die Schlange immer noch so daliegen wie es gewesen war als er das letzte mal hier unten gewesen war. Schnell machte er sich an die Arbeit und löste Schuppe, schob das Blut mit einem Messer in kleine Fläschchen. Nach und nach füllte er so eine ganze Tasche voll von dem Tier und ließ es dann in Flammen aufgehen und den Staub verschwinden und vor allem den Geruch. Severus? Wie spät ist es denn? Ich habe keine Uhr und habe Hunger kontaktierte er den Älteren. Denn er hatte jetzt die Zeit total vergessen und sich auch nicht weiter Gedanken darum gemacht.

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und ging noch einmal die Bücher und die Unterlagen für seinen Mann durch. Er hatte die Unruhe in der Schule gespürt, doch er konnte nichts dagegen machen, erst mussten die Schüler sich beruhigen und verstehen was hier passiert war, dann würde sich alles weitere zeigen. Mit einem tiefen lächeln schloss er das letzte Buch und ging wieder seiner Arbeit als Lehrer nach, denn heute hatte er mal wieder Gangaufsicht daher würde er zum Abendessen gehen. Auf dem weg in die Große Halle sahen ihn noch mehr Schüler als sonst erschrocken an, oder machten sich schnell aus dem Weg. Sie hatten alle scheinbar seinen Ausbruch von heute Morgen mitbekommen und waren noch vorsichtiger. Ein Schüler wurde weiß wie eine Wand und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Super jetzt bin ich wirklich der Schülerschreck. Hätte ich wohl früher schon machen sollen. grübelte er nach und hörte auf einmal die Stimme seines Mannes. Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen…. Hast du deinen Stein nicht benutzt? fragte er besorgt und sah sich in der Halle um, es war das pure Chaos, viele Schüler waren ohne Uniform gekommen. Der Griffendortisch war in zwei Lager getrennt, Severus entdeckte das Scheinbar Granger und Weasley die Anführer der beiden Lager waren. Etwas das ihn nicht wirklich überraschte, doch was ihn überraschte war die schiere Menge der Schüler die auf Harrys Seite waren. Nur war von Harry nichts zu sehen. Wo bist du?

Stimmt den Stein, den hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Ich bin in der Kammer des Schreckens und den Stein wie auch die Zeit habe ich vollkommen übersehen. Ich müsste nachher mit dir noch über Neville sprechen. Denn das was ich weiß, jetzt, wirft ein bisschen ein anderes licht auf alles. Ich bin schon unterwegs schickte Harry zurück und machte das er endlich los kam. Nie hätte er Gedacht das er so lange gebraucht hatte um das ganze Zeug zusammen zu suchen. Mit staubigen Haaren und leicht grauer Kleidung durch den Dreck der Kammer schlitterte der Schwarze in die Gefüllte Halle und stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Knien ab um zu Luft zu kommen. Das es so still war wunderte ihn dann doch und er hob seinen Kopf. Mit großen Augen sah er sich um und kratze sich im Genick. „Ähm... ist was?" wollte er wissen und grinste dann sacht. Sofort fing das Tuscheln wieder an und erleichtert bemerkt er das sie nicht mehr alle ihn anstarrten. Einen Augenblick war er wirklich am überlegen ob er seinen Mann hier vor allen sprachlos machen sollte oder nicht und entschied sich für ein fettes JA. Mit unschuldigem Gesicht trat er auf den Mann zu mit dem er sich Gebunden hatte und schüttete vorsichtig die Tasche aus und stellte die Fläschchen, Gläser und Phiolen auf. „Weißt du was das ist?" fragte er ruhig.

Als Harry so in die Halle geschlittert kam und aussah wie aus einem Kamin gekrochen ließ Severus etwas lächeln. Als sein Mann dann aber mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln auf ihn zukam schwante dem Tränkemeister nichts gutes. Schatz, was hast du vor? fragte er etwas irritiert und wurde blass als Harry seine Tasche ausräumte. Vorsichtig nahm Severus eine der Phiolen hoch und sah sie sich genauer an. „Harry… sag mir das das kein Basiliskenblut ist… bitte!" verdattert sah er den jüngeren an und sah sich auch die anderen Flaschen an. Er wusste nicht ob er jetzt noch weiter die Flaschen durchsehen sollte, oder einfach ohnmächtig vom Stuhlkippen sollte. Doch er entschied sich für etwas ganz anderes, er zog seinem Mann an sich und gab ihm vor den versammelten Schülern einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Forderte nach einigen Augenblicken mit der Zunge sacht um einlass und ließ seine Zunge über die Zähne von Harry gleiten, schnitt sich so ins Fleisch und schenkte seinem Mann etwas von seinem Blut. Als er sich schwer atmend von seinem Gefährten löste raunte er ein leises, „Du bist doch immer für eine Überraschung gut."

Leise aufstöhnend drängte sich der Kleinere an seinen Mann. „Doch das ist es. Basiliskenschuppen und Zähne. Ich dachte wenn ich das tote Vieh schon weg mache kann ich dir die Sachen vorher noch mitbringen. Darum hab ich die Zeit vergessen", lächelte Harry und machte sich nach einem weiteren leichten Kuss los und spazierte fröhlich zu seinem Tisch und ließ sich einfach bei den Anderen seines Jahrgangs fallen und nahm sich eine Menge zu essen. Denn er hatte wirklich Hunger. Ohne nach rechts oder links zu sehen schaufelte er sein Essen in sich hinein und sah erst wieder auf als der Teller leer war. Mit einem grinsen nahm er seinen Ring ab den er von Sev bekommen hatte und konzentrierte sich. Der Stein wurde größer und schon setzte er ihn an die Lippen und fing an zu saugen. So hatte er alles was er brauchte und das mitten in der großen Halle. Jeder wusste in der zwischen Zeit das er und Severus ein Vampir waren. Warum also sollte er sich verstecken?

Du bist wirklich ein Original mein Schatz… ich glaube so dreist wie du war hier kein Vampir mehr seit Hundert Jahren. Sand Severus leise lachend seinem Mann und schüttelte den Kopf als er sah wie einige Schüler blass wurden. Aber das hier alles ruhig war und auch nichts außer der allgemeinen Verwirrung lag in der Luft, so war Severus ruhig und räumte die Fläschchen zusammen. Es machte einige Tränke um einiges Stärker, doch waren die Basilikzutaten empfindlich und mussten so schnell wie möglich Konserviert werden. Mit einem neutralen Gesicht ging Severus zu seinem Haustisch und blieb hinter seinem Mann stehen, beugte sich zu ihm herab und raunte ihm „Ich habe noch etwas für dich und ich nehme mal an du möchtest auch lernen wie man die Zutaten konserviert… also erwarte ich dich nachher in meinem Labor." Und küsste unauffällig den Schlanken Hals des Jüngeren, genoss das erschauern sichtlich und rauschte mit glitzernden Augen aus der Halle.

Das er Severus eine Freude machen konnte freute wiederum Harry, wer hätte gedacht das er so etwas mal freiwillig machen würde. Als er das Unbehagen spürte seufzte er laut auf. „Also hör mal. Das ist ein Blutkristall. Wollt ihr das ich verhungere oder was? Ich könnte auch einen von euch beißen aber das hier ist mir lieber als das andere. Also gewöhnt euch lieber dran. Ihr wisst alle das ich ein Vampir bin, also warum sollte ich mich verstecken? Alle die etwas gegen mein Wesen haben, können nicht dafür sein das ich den Krieg für sie Gewinne. Denn das habe ich vor, auch wenn es auf eine andere Art und weiße ist wie es sich Dumbeldore wünscht. Morden ist scheiße und bleibt mord egal wie man es verpackt. Ihr kennt mich seit Jahren und ich habe euch nie etwas getan, also warum sollte ich jetzt damit anfangen? Dumbeldore erzählt Müll, den größten Bullshit den ich je gehört habe. Alle magischen Wesen haben irgendwo einen bösen Kern. Aber alle anderen haben das auch. Zauberer können böse sein egal ob weiß, schwarz oder graue Magie. Überlegt mal was Dumbi mit mir gemacht hat und er ist ein Weißmagier. Voldemort war auch mal ein Kind und ist sicher nicht Grundlos so verbittert geworden wie er jetzt ist. Werwölfe sind Menschen bis sie gebissen werden und nur bei Vollmond gefährlich. Aber würde der Schulleiter zulassen das der Trank, den es gibt, öffentlich gemacht wird wäre auch das nicht mehr das Problem. Da die Werwölfe dann in dieser Zeit nicht auf ihre Instinkte reagieren würden sondern weiter hin wie Menschen denken könnten. Vampire wie ich es einer bin, töten auch nicht nur zum Spaß. Wir tun es nur wenn wir bedroht werden, wie ihr alle hier. Also hört auf euch darüber Gedanken zu machen. Alle die wollen, alle die es ernst meinen damit das sie auf meiner Seite sind, das sie mir helfen wollen den Krieg für uns, für die die wirklich Frieden wollen für alle, zu gewinnen. Kommen morgen Abend zum Klo der maulenden Myrthe. Denn wir können nicht unvorbereitet gegen die Erwachsenen angehen. Sie sind mächtig ja, aber sie sind festgefahren in ihren Einstellungen und nur wir können dafür sorgen das unsere eigenen Kinder später ruhe haben und frieden", erklärte Harry fest und laut in die Halle. Mittlerweile hatten ihn die Slytherin irgendwie auf den Tisch befördert so das ihn alle hören und sehen konnten. Was ihn dann doch sehr verwunderte. Alle hingen an seinen Lippen und einige von Rons Seite waren gewechselt und hatten ihre Schulroben ausgezogen. „Ähm... ich denke ich geh lieber", grinste er und hörte das lachen einiger. Denn eine Rede hatte er nicht halten wollen. Rasch hüpfte er vom Tisch und lief aus der Halle zu deinem Mann nach unten in die Kerker.

„Gut gebrüllt Löwe…" murmelte Draco und sah wie Harry schnell aus der Halle huschte. Es war als wenn es gerade diese, der normale umgang mit seinem Wesen es war das einige Schüler gebraucht hatten um aufzuwachen. Gut das Harry und Severus nicht mehr in der Halle waren, die Gespräche wollten kein Ende nehmen und so wie es gerade aussah lösten sich die Häuser auf, zumindest waren die Tische bis auf den der Grifs rappel voll. Severus der aus seinem Büro heraus gelauscht hatte stand kopfschüttelnd in seinem Büro und packte die Tasche von Harry aus. „Du bist der geborene Anführer Harry… weißt du das eigentlich?" fragte er seinen Mann ruhig und drehte sich langsam zu diesem um als er das Labor betrat. Wie ein hungriges Raubtier schlich Severus auf den jüngeren zu und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „Es werden dir viele folgen, und sie werden dir treu zu Seite stehen… ob Schüler oder Erwachsener… sie werden dir Folgen, egal wohin." Raunte er und küsste Harry sanft. „Auch werde ich dir folgen, an deiner Seite sein und niemand wird mich davon abbringen…mein junger Geliebter." Schnurrte er und drängte den überraschten Jungen langsam gegen die Wand, Severus ließ seine Lippen vorsichtig über den Hals seines Mannes gleiten, ließ ihn dabei seine Zähne spüren. Egal was passierte, hier war es Severus der den Ton angab, sollte Harry wirklich zu dem Anführer werden den er gerade in der Halle gesehen hatte, hier würde Severus dennoch die Oberhand behalten.

Es machte ihm nichts aus das sich Severus nicht das Zepter aus der Hand nehmen ließ. Warum sollte er nur alleine stark sein wenn es jemanden gab der es wirklich war und ihn dann auch noch unterstützte. Sobald er die Bewegungen des Älteren sah lief ihm ein schauer über den Rücken und wimmerte leise sobald er die Zähne auf seiner Haut fühlte. Damit er nicht einfach auf den Boden sank klammerte er sich mit seinen Händen an der Robe des Vampirs fest und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Seite sinken so das sein Mann noch mehr platz hatte. Wann in der kurzen Zeit hatte er sich bitte damit abgefunden das der Mann der Herrscher über ihn war? Warum ließ er es zu ohne sich zu wehren oder nein zu sagen? Harry wusste es nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Schließlich hatte er sich immer jemanden gewünscht der selber stark sein konnte wenn es sein musste und sich nicht immer nur hinter seinem Rücken versteckte. Der auch mal eine Schulter hatte an der er sich ausweinen konnte oder einfach nur zum Anlehnen. Der Kraft gab und sie nicht immer nur nahm und nahm und ihn dann ausgelaugt zurück ließ.

Bei dem leisen Wimmern schlang Severus einem Arm um Harry und stützte den jüngeren so etwas. Zärtlich ließ er nun seine Zähne über die weiche Haut wandern, verweilte kurz über der Schlagader, nur um dann wieder kleine Küsse zu verteilen und weiter zu wandern. Der Vampir verstand es sehr wohl seinen Mann den Verstand verlieren zu lassen, du grübelst zu viel… lass dich fallen… ich fange dich auf. Er ließ eine Hand in den Rücken des Jungen wandern und zog ihn noch ein Stück näher, Severus liebte ihn, er liebte diesen Jungen für seine Stärke, für seine Menschlichkeit, aber auch für seine Schwäche. Langsam löste sich Severus von Harry und sah ihm tief in die Augen, hatte das Gefühl das dieses nicht enden wollende Grün bis tief in seine Seele drang und dort etwas befreite was lange verborgen war. Langsam beugte sich der Vampir vor und küsste seinen Gefährten erneut, ließ ihn spüren was er für ihn fühlte, und das er für ihn da sein würde, egal was da noch kommen würde. Sanft ließ Severus seine Hände über den schlanken Körper wandern, hielt ihn denn noch sicher auf den Beinen. Er genoss es einfach ihn so in den Armen halten zu dürfen.

Sein Mann hatte gut reden. In den letzten Tagen war so viel passiert wie in den ganzen Jahren nicht. Sobald er die Lippen auf seinen fühlte schaltete sein Denken komplett ab und fühlte nur noch. Drängend stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Anderen. Mit ein bisschen Unterstützung seiner Magie konnte Harry seine Beine um die Hüfte des Älteren schlingen und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Langsam aber sicher baute sich eine Erregung bei sich auf die er nicht leugnen konnte und auch wollte. Schließlich drängte er sie gut spürbar an den flachen harten Bauch seines Partners. Vielleicht hätte er früher mit dem Sex anfangen sollen, dann wäre er jetzt nicht so einfach rum zu kriegen.


	4. Tom hat verdammt schlechte Laune

Severus grinste leicht als er spürte wie Harry sich begann an ihm zu reiben, doch so einfach wollte er es ihm nicht machen. Er löste sich etwas und leckte nur noch sacht über die bebenden Lippen, neckte und lockte den Jüngeren immer wieder. Doch auch Severus konnte nicht leugnen das er Erregt war und nichts lieber wollte, als sich Hart in seinem Mann zu versenken, doch dafür war es noch zu früh. „Wir... sollten den Standort wechseln... was hältst du davon?" fragte er rau und rieb sich an dem Jüngeren den er immer noch an die Wand gedrückt hielt. „Festhalten…" Als wenn Harry nichts wiegen würde drehte er sich mit ihm um und trug ihn in das angrenzende Büro, wo er sich mit ihm auf das Sofa setzte. Severus Augen blitzten auf und er zog Harry zu sich herunter in einen tiefen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Öffnete nebenbei dessen Hemd und schob es von den schlanken Schultern. Das sie beide so aufeinander reagierten war vollkommen normal und Harry würde das bestimmt auch noch herausfinden, es diente zur Festigung ihrer Bindung und zum erhalt der Art. Obwohl sie waren beides Männer, also war es einfach nur Liebe und Sex.

Leise stöhnend reagierte er auf die Finger auf seiner Brust und machte sich selber an der Robe seines Mannes zu schaffen. Warum musste Severus auch so viel Anhaben? Es war vollkommen unsinnig sich so einzupacken, denn frieren tat der Mann sicher nicht. Sobald er das erste freie Stück Haut erreicht hatte beugte er sich nach vorne, kostete sie mit seiner Zunge. Er wollte mehr, viel mehr und er wollte es jetzt. Ungeduldig öffnete er die Robe ganz und fummelte dann an den viel zu kleinen Knöpfen herum und schob das Hemd dann von den Schultern herunter.

Leise lachend legte Severus den Kopf in den Nacken und bot Harry so etwas mehr Platz, doch das lachen ging schnell in ein Stöhnen über als er die Zunge seines Mannes auf der Haut spürte. Für einen Moment war er versucht wieder das Ruder in die Hand zu nehmen, doch es schien Harry spaß zu machen, also warum ihm nicht eine Zeitlang gewähren lassen? Severus zog Harry wieder zu sich herunter und schenkte ihm einen verzehrenden Kuss in den er wieder etwas von seinem Blut fließen ließ. Der Vampir liebte es einfach zu sehen wie der Jüngere darauf reagierte nebenbei begann er die Hose von Harry zu öffnen und ließ eine seiner kühlen Hände darin verschwinden. Mit einem kühlen Lächeln fing er an die Erregung zu massieren, beobachtete wie Harry sich in seiner Lust verlor.

Harry wollte erkunden, schließlich war das der erste Kerl mit dem er das Bett teilte und da wollte er nun mal wissen wie der andere Körper reagierte. Nach einer weile löste er sich von den mit blutverschmierten Lippen und wanderte wieder über die kühle Haut. Jede Regung die von seinem Partner kam wollte er mitbekommen. Deshalb zupfte er an den Brustwarzen bis sie sich zusammen zogen und ließ wie der Andere seine Hand nach unten wandern und legte sie auf die noch verdeckte Erregung. Seine eigene pochte leicht in der fremden Hand und sein eigener Körper wollte eindeutig mehr. Denn er konnte nicht verhindern das er immer wieder vergaß was er gerade machen wollte, einfach nur leise Stöhnte, sich dabei anlehnte.

Severus stöhnte rau auf als Harry ihn so reizte, doch er merkte das der Junge selber bestimmen wollte, so nahm sich der Vampir etwas zurück. Langsam sankt er zur Seite und lag nun unter seinem Mann, der ihn aus leuchtend grünen Augen ansah. Der Blick ging ihm durch und durch, mit einem Stöhnen legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und drängte sich näher an die tastenden Hände. Wenn Harry so weiter machen würde, hätte Severus ein Problem, denn er war gerade dabei dem Jungen zu verfallen.

Da er nicht nur testen wollte wie sich alles unter seinen Fingern fühlte setzte er seine Lippen wieder auf die Haut, leckte mit der Zunge darüber. Nach und nach wanderte er weiter nach unten und öffnete ein bisschen unsicher die dunkle Hose. Früher hatte er immer Gedacht das Snape unmöglich etwas unter dem Sack tragen konnte das ihm stand. Doch jetzt änderte er seine Meinung wieder. Neugierig und doch recht zögernd schob er die Hose ein Stück nach unten und befreite das steife Glied des Mannes und sah wieder nach oben. Schließlich wollte er nichts falsch machen. Tastend ließ er seine Finger über das heiße Fleisch tanzen, ließ dann seine Zungenspitze darüber huschen. Es war nicht schlecht, kein bisschen ekelhaft wie er bis jetzt immer geglaubt hatte. Langsam schloss er seine Lippen um die rote Eichel und saugte probehalber daran. Schließlich hatte es der Ältere in der Nacht nicht anders getan.

Severus genoss es wie Harry seine Neugierde stillte und drängte sich immer mal wieder dem anderen entgegen, zeigte das er nichts falsch machte. Als er aber die Hände an seiner Erregung spürte ruckte sein Kopf hoch und er sah Harry an, als dieser dann auch noch anfing darüber zu lecken, fiel sein Kopf mit einem lauten Stöhnen zurück. Der Vampir wollte es nicht glauben was sein Partner da gerade machte. Jede der unbeholfenen Bemühungen von Harry machten Severus noch mehr an, er musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht in diesen süssen Mund zu stoßen, er wollte ihn ja nicht verletzten. So legte Severus eine Hand sanft auf den Hinterkopf von Harry und strich einfach nur durch das weiche schwarze Haar. „Du machst das gut…", raunte er und schloss die Augen, wollte das hier so lange wie möglich auskosten. Und er musste sich eingestehen Harry war ein Naturtalent.

Eigentlich konnte er nicht genug davon bekommen, doch er wollte das was sie in der Nacht geteilt hatten wieder fühlen. Langsam schob er sich auf dem halbnackten Körper nach oben. Erst da bemerkte er das er eine recht heftige Latte hatte und die schon fast schmerzte. „Bitte sag mir was ich machen musst damit du in mich kommen kannst", bettelte Harry schon fast und drängte sich an den Lehrer und wollte ihn endlich fühlen. Erkunden konnte er später immer noch. Jetzt wollte er Sex.

Das Harry so erregt war gefiel Severus und erbrauchte etwas bis er genug Luft hatte um zu antworten. Er zauberte einen kleinen Tiegel herbei und reichte ihn seinem Mann. „Das ist ein Gel… es wird alles leichter machen. Du musst dich weiten, damit ich dir nicht weh tue... so wie ich es gestern getan habe", erklärte er und richtete sich etwas auf, ließ den Rest der Kleidung verschwinden und glitt mit den Händen über den Hintern von Harry, begann ihn gekonnt weiter zu reizen.

Mit einem schweren nicken antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und rutschte zwischen die Beine des Älteren und dann nach hinten. Legte sich auf den Rücken, spreizte seine Beine und schob seine Hand unter seinem Hintern durch, nach dem er einige seiner Finger mit dem Gel bestrichen hatte. Leise stöhnend drängte er einen seiner Finger in sich und bewegte ihn ein bisschen bevor er noch einen zweiten und nach nicht langer Zeit einen Dritten dazu nahm. Das er bei dem ganzen Beobachtet wurde turnte ihn an und er wollte das sein Mann die Beherrschung verlor. Warum seine Instinkte das wollten konnte er zwar nicht sagen, aber irgendwann würde er es sicher schon noch heraus finden.

Severus konnte nicht glauben was er da sah, Harry bot sich ihm regelrecht an. Mit einem leisen Knurren richtete er sich auf und glitt von dem Sofa. „Komm her…", forderte er den Jüngeren auf und griff nach ihm, drehte ihn mit dem Gesicht zum Sofa und ging zusammen mit ihm in die Knie, er konnte sich fast nicht mehr beherrschen. Der Vampir wollte sich nur noch in seinem Mann versenken, doch Severus hielt sich noch etwas zurück, schnell versorgte er sich mit dem kühlen Gel, drängte Harry noch etwas weiter auf das Sofa. Die Sinne des Vampirs reagierten auf den Duft, die Haltung des Jüngeren, er wollte ihn besitzen, JETZT. Noch einmal weitete Severus Harry etwas bevor er langsam in den schlanken Körper vor sich eindrang. Um Harry daran zu hindern sich nach vorne zu flüchten biss er ihm sanft in den Nacken und hielt ihn so still. Severus wusste nicht wo das herkam aber sein Instinkt gewann die Oberhand, wollte nicht das der Junge verschwand. Langsam begann er in die süße Enge zu stoßen um sich und Harry endlich die gewünschte Erlösung zu schenken.

Dunkel, aber verführerisch, knurrte Harry und drängte sich stöhnend den Stößen entgegen und wurde noch williger als er die Zähne in seinem Nacken fühlte. Leise wimmerte er bei den sachten, fast schon vorsichtigen Stößen auf. „Bitte... mehr", bettelte er und wusste das er so was nie gemacht hätte, wenn er nicht mit dem Mann verbunden gewesen wäre. Selbst früher hatte er nie gebettelt oder gefleht, aber jetzt fing er damit an. Als die Stöße ein bisschen fester kamen knurrte er wohlig auf, nur um sich dann noch mehr an seinen Hintermann zu drängen. „Los... fester... schneller", jammerte er wieder. Sein Inneres glühte und schien nicht mal daran zu denken damit aufzuhören. Alles in ihm schrie danach mehr von allem haben zu wollen.

„Nicht so ungeduldig…", knurrte Severus und ließ seine Stöße wieder etwas langsamer werden. Er wollte Harry reizen, ihn dazu bringen alles zu vergessen, doch das leise knurren von Harry machte es dem Vampir schwer, sich zurückzunehmen. So hielt er noch einem Moment seine sachten Rhythmus durch, bevor er den Jüngern weiter auf das Sofa drängte. „Dann zeigt mir deine Krallen… Wildkatze...", knurrte Severus tief und biss seinen Partner in den Nacken, erhöhte das Tempo und nagelte Harry regelrecht gegen das Sofa.

Sobald sich der Rhythmus erhöhte schrie der Schwarzhaarige auf, krallte sich an der Couch fest so gut er konnte, schob sich dem Älteren entgegen. Seine Erregung rieb auf dem dunklen Leder und stimulierte ihn so ebenso weiter. Das Feuer das sich in seinem Körper ausgebreitete hatte sammelte sich in seinem Bauch, wanderte dann langsam weiter Richtung Süden. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis er kam. Das spürte er genau und doch machte er sich darum keine Gedanken. Immer lauter wurde er bei ihrem Akt bis er laut aufschrie und sich verkrampfte. Zwar erlosch das Feuer jetzt zu einem kleinen Flämmchen aber es war immer noch da, wenn auch Unbemerkt und wartete darauf das es gebraucht wurde. Was in sehr kurzer Zeit so sein würde.

Als sich Harry so hart, ja fast schon schmerzhaft um ihn zusammenzog biss Severus ihn fest in die Schulter, schmeckte das Blut des Jungen. Es waren nur wenige Tropfen aber sie reichten aus um Severus weiter zu treiben. Er drückte Harry auf dem Sofa nieder und nahm ihn noch einige Male hart und tief, bis auch er sich mit einem Schrei heiß in dem willigen Köper unter sich ergoss. Erschöpft sackte er auf dem Rücken von Harry zusammen, küsste den feuchten Nacken des Jungen und schnappte nach Luft. Zärtlich strich Severus über die bebenden Seiten von Harry, verweilte aber so lange es ihm möglich war in ihm. Eine unbekannte Wärme breitete sich in dem kalten Tränkemeister aus und er ließ dieses Gefühl auch seinen Gefährten spüren. Er hatte sich doch tatsächlich in seinen Mann verliebt, leise schnurrend küsste er die Schulter seines Mannes, rutschte zur Seite zog Harry mit und raffte ihn wieder an sich. Genoss die Nachwehen des eben erlebten.

Die kleine Flamme die so geduldig gewartet hatte verschwand erst jetzt und ließ etwas zurück von dem keiner der beiden etwas ahnte. Leise keuchend, total verschwitzt kuschelte sich Harry an seinen Mann und konnte sich nicht mal dazu aufraffen sich Gedanken über das zu machen was er gerade getan hatte. Es war ihm egal das er sich dem Mann angeboten hatte und es war ihm auch egal wie er es getan hatte. Nur das Ergebnis war das was zählte. Mit einem leisen seufzten rutschte er auf die Brust des Anderen und würde sich hier nicht wegbewegen bis er sich dazu in der Lage fühlte es überhaupt zu wollen. Was zur Folge hatte das er eingelullt wurde, von dem rhythmischen Herzschlag und ein einen leichten Schlummer fiel.

Severus sah Harry an und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, vorsichtig um ihn nicht zu wecken hob er ihn hoch, trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Sanft legte Severus Harry auf das Bett und sah ihn an wie den wertvollsten Schatz den es gab. Deckte ihn zu und legte sich noch einen Moment zu seinem Mann, zog ihn in seine Arme, erlaubte sich ebenfalls auszuruhen. „Ich liebe dich…", raunte er leise als er Harry auf den leicht geöffneten Mund küsste, wo das gerade hergekommen war wusste Severus nicht, wusste nur das es die Wahrheit war. Er strich sanft über die noch feuchte Haut von Harry, zog die Decke etwas höher, wollte er ja nicht das sein Mann fror.

Zwar hatte Harry mitbekommen das Severus ihn getragen hatte aber es war viel zu schön als das er jetzt etwas sagen wollte. Trotzdem regierte er nach knapp einer halben Stunde wieder und schlug seine Augen auf. Irgendwas hatte sich verändert aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen was es genau war. Mit großer Sicherheit war es nur eine Kleinigkeit die ihm jetzt einfach noch nicht auffiel. „Hattest du mir nicht zeigen wollen wie man die Dinge Haltbar macht?" wollte er leise von seinem Mann wissen, schnurrte leise vor sich hin. Denn gerade fühlte er sich sehr wohl und wollte das es nicht wieder aufhörte.

„Die liegen schon seit einigen Jahren da rum… also wird ein Tag mehr oder weniger auch nichts mehr aus…" Mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die man ihm gar nicht zutraute, begann Severus Harry zu kraulen. Auch er wollte nicht das sie jetzt aufstanden. Es war viel zu schön so hier zusammen zu liegen, nichts zu machen außer einander zu lieben. Er sah Harry zärtlich an, strich ihm eine lange Strähne aus der Stirn. „Du bist wunderschön…", schnurrte er leise und spürte wieder die Wärme die sich in ihm ausbreitete.

Mit einem leichten nicken genoss der Jüngere das Kraulen und schnurrte dann ein bisschen lauter. Als Harry ein Kompliment bekam lief er leicht rose an auf den Wangen, versteckte sein Gesicht an der Brust des Mannes. Ein Kompliment hatte er bis jetzt noch nie bekommen und es war ihm ein bisschen unangenehm das er es jetzt hörte. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich an so etwas nie gewöhnen, das wollte er auch nicht. Schließlich sollten solche Worte etwas besonderes sein, nichts alltägliches werden. Zumindest in seinen Augen. „Meintest du das ernst als du sagtest das ich ein Anführer sei? Ich hab doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt in der Halle", wisperte er leise und zog mit seinen Fingern unsinnige Muster auf der breiten Brust auf der er lag.

Leicht schmunzelnd sah Severus wie Harry errötete und sein rotes Gesicht versteckte. „Ja ich meinte es ernst, du bist der geborene Anführer. Gerade weil du die Wahrheit sagst, du belügst die anderen nicht, du versucht nicht sie zu manipulieren. Das macht dich zu einem Anführer, du willst nicht hinter den Anderen stehen wenn sie deine Schlachten schlagen, du stehst an ihrer Seite… und mein dunkler Engel." Zärtlich küsste er Harry und hielt dessen Hand fest die immer Schnörkel auf seine Brust zeichneten er sah tief in die grünen Augen und raunte leise „Ich liebe dich… vergiss das niemals… ich liebe dich." Es war seltsam die wärme wurde mehr und schien sich in seiner ganzen Seele auszubreiten. Seine Augen von innen her regelrecht leuchten ließ, als er zärtlich über das Gesicht von Harry strich, seinem Harry.

Mit einem leisen seufzten senkte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf wieder. Denn er konnte es nicht erwidern, noch nicht. Zwar fühlte er etwas für den anderen Vampir aber er hatte leider keine Ahnung was es war was er da in sich spürte. Außerdem hatte er nie etwas wie Liebe erfahren, konnte so nicht vergleichen wie es sich anfühlen sollte. Trotzdem wollte er Severus nicht beleidigen oder kränken, das hatte der Mann nicht verdient. „Entschuldige... ich... ich weiß nicht ob ich die gleichen Gefühle habe wie du... sei nicht böse", bat er leise. So geleuchtet wie eben hatten die schwarzen Augen noch nie und er wollte nicht das es wegen ihm aufhörte, weil er nicht wusste was dieses Gefühl in ihm war.

Verstehend nickte Severus und zog Harry fester an sich, auch wenn es etwas weh tat, so konnte er den Jungen verstehen. Denn er wusste das Harry so etwas wie Liebe, Zärtlichkeit und Fürsorge nie kennen gelernt hatte. So würde Severus die Zeit abwarten, bis sich Harry seiner Gefühle sicher war, denn Liebe brauchte Zeit um zu erwachen und zu wachsen. Und sie hatten sehr viel Zeit, wenn es das Schicksal so wollte hätten sie die Ewigkeit. „Es ist gut… ich erwarte keine Liebeserklärung von dir…es reicht mir wenn ich dich so halten darf, dir nah sein darf… mehr möchte ich nicht", erklärte er leise und strich Harry zärtlich über den Nacken, begann ihn sacht zu kraulen. Zeigte ihm so das er ihm nicht böse war, das er nichts von ihm wollte außer ihn im Arm zu halten.

Darüber war der Kleinere wirklich erleichtert. Vielleicht konnte er irgendwann einmal die Liebeserklärung erwidern, auch zurück geben. Aber jetzt musste er erst mal mit dem fertig werden was er in den wenigen Tagen alles erlebt hatte und das war nicht gerade wenig gewesen. Das Kraulen das ihm der Ältere zukommen ließ, genoss er in vollen zügen und schnurrte zufrieden vor sich hin. Trotzdem wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu dem was er Heute alles erzählt hatte. Natürlich war es seine Meinung. Aber wie sollte er gegen zwei so starke Zauberer ankommen? Vielleicht konnte er ihre Macht schmälern die sie hatten? Aber dazu war auch ein Kampf nötig. Wenn auch weniger mit Kraft oder Magie, sondern eher mit der Feder und Papier. Denn diese Waffen waren bekanntlich genau so mächtig wie das Schwert. Es war eine Möglichkeit. Natürlich mussten sie auch irgendwas in der Öffentlichkeit machen. Aber das würde er Morgen nachfragen, wie es die Anderen hier sahen und dann Einteilen. Denn nicht jeder konnte jede Arbeit machen. „Was meinst du wie stehen unsere Chancen darauf das es irgendwann Frieden gibt?" wollte er leise wissen und malte weiter unsinniges auf die Haut des Anderen.

„Hmm wenn du fertig bist mich zu bannen werde ich es dir sagen…", kam es leise lachend von Severus und er küsste Harry auf die Stirn, sah seinen Gefährten dann lange und ernst an, doch seine Augen strahlten immer noch die Liebe und Zuneigung aus, die sich immer mehr in seiner Seele ausbreiteten. „Seit du erwacht bist… ja. Ich glaube fest daran das wir Frieden haben können, endlich diesen Krieg beenden und Frieden haben." Zärtlich strich er über den Rücken von Harry, küsste ihn wieder sanft. „Denke nicht, das ich dich alleine lasse, oder dich auf ein Podest stelle. Du bist mein Gefährte, mein Ehemann und ich lasse dich nicht alleine und wenn ich Tom dafür in die Hölle schicken muss. Ich will dich nicht alleine lassen und ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen." Es war Severus ernst, hatte er sich doch schon durch seine Verbindung mit Harry gegen den dunklen Lord gestellt und das würde noch heikel werden. Doch vorläufig waren sie beide noch einigermaßen in Sicherheit. Doch wie lange noch, wann würde Tom hier auftauchen und eine Erklärung verlangen? Wie lange noch?

An den dachte Harry weniger. Viel mehr machte er sich Gedanken darum wie er Dumbeldore die Macht entzog, die er sich in der Zauberwelt angeeignet hatte. Eine kleine Idee hatte er schon aber dazu brauchte er Hilfe von den anderen Schülern. „Danke... auch wenn ich ein bisschen Angst davor habe. Schließlich haben schon vorher immer alle gehofft das ein Kind und ein Teen sie retten kann in dem er ihren bösen Feind vernichtet. Dabei wollte ich nie Kämpfen und jetzt mache ich es fast freiwillig, nur eben auf eine andere Art und Weise", seufzte der Jünger und schob sich ein Stück nach oben und verschloss ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss. Jetzt wollte er Duschen und dann sollte er vielleicht ein bisschen was lernen. Schließlich viel der Unterricht nicht immer aus und da konnte er dann nicht mit Reden punkten. Außerdem wollte er allen zeigen das ich nicht dumm wie Stroh war, sondern auch was leisten konnte. Vor allem aber wollte er den Jüngeren zeigen das sich das lernen lohnte.

„Du musst nicht mit dem Schwert kämpfen, manchmal ist die Feder eine viel stärkere Waffe. Ich glaube wenn wir… es schaffen das es nach außen dringt was Dumbeldore getan hat. Dann wird viel seiner Macht verloren gehen. Denn ich glaube das viele nicht wissen was für ein Schwein Dumbi ist, und wenn die Menschen jemand weckt, nun ich glaube dann wird es so sein wie hier in der Schule. Viele werden ihren Weg überdenken und erkennen das sie eine wirkliche Chance auf Frieden haben, wenn sie endlich selber für sich einstehen. Nicht ein Kind für sich kämpfen lassen. Verstehst du was ich meine?" fragte Severus seinen Gemahl und strich sanft über dessen Gesicht. Er wollte ihn nicht alleine diesem Sturm aussetzten, er würde bei ihm bleiben.

Mit einem leichten schmunzeln nickte der Jüngere. „Du solltest nicht immer in meinen Gedanken lauschen. Sonst kann es mal sein das du etwas falsches im Unterricht sagst. Eine wage Idee habe ich schon aber alleine kann ich es nicht verwirklichen. Dazu brauche ich dann die Hilfe der Anderen hier", gab Harry zurück und lächelte sacht. „Und jetzt sollte ich mal duschen gehen und dann ein bisschen lernen gehen. Sonst bin ich nachher der einzige der nichts kann, den Abschluss versaut. Außerdem sollte ich noch bei den anderen auftauchen", grinste er zurück. Hauchte Severus einen Kuss auf die Lippen, erhob sich dann vom Bett, streckte sich erst mal.

„Ich lausche nie!" lachte Severus und schüttelte den Kopf, es war ja wohl eine wüste Unterstellung das er lauschte. Aber er musste zugeben einige der Ideen von Harry hatten etwas für sich, doch er lauschte nicht mit Absicht, es passierte einfach. Und wenn Harry sich konzentrieren würde, würde ihm auffallen das er auch in den Gedanken seines Partners lesen konnte. Doch Severus glaubte, das der junge Vampir erstmal entdecken musste, zu was er alles Fähig war und wo seine Stärken lagen. „Dann mach mal das du unter die Dusche kommst… sonst komme ich mit... und dann könnte es sein das du heute erst sehr spät zum lernen kommst!" kam es neckend von Severus und er stand auch auf, stellte sich hinter seinen Mann, strich ihm über die Brust zum Bauch herab, wo er sie aber liegen ließ. Er wusste nicht was es war aber er konnte seine Finger einfach nicht von dem Jungen lassen, es war fast wie eine Sucht. „Außerdem muss ich noch etwas arbeiten… wäre doch peinlich wenn mir Morgen der Kessel hochgeht, weil ich Zutaten vertausche." Aber er ließ Harry nicht los sonder schnurrte leise an dessen Hals entlang. Verdammt ich sollte an was anderes denken… was ganz anderes.'

Ein leichter Schauer rieselte Harry über den Rücken, als er den Mann so dicht an sich fühlte und drehte sich noch mal um. Hauchte Severus einen Kuss auf die Lippen und machte sich dann los um im Badezimmer zu verschwinden. Sonst kamen sie Heute wirklich zu nichts mehr. Die Dusche tat ihm gut und es klärte seine Gedanken, die vorher eigentlich nur von dem schwarzhaarigen Tränkemeister besetzt worden waren.

Vielleicht sollten sie eine Zeitung gründen oder so was, damit konnte man viele erreichen. Die frage war nur wie sie die Dinger dann verteilten, wer das ganze schrieb. Mit einem leichten Grinsen sprang er aus der Dusche und rubbelte sich trocken. Rasch schlüpfte er wieder ins Schlafzimmer und dann in seine Klamotten die er noch im Büro liegen hatte.

Severus hatte sich in das Bad neben seinem Labor zurückgezogen und schnell runtergeduscht. Nun stand er grübelnd vor den Zutaten und sah sie lange an, langsam reifte in ihm eine Idee, was wäre wenn man es schaffte die Werwölfe auf ihre Seite zu bringen. „Warum eigentlich nicht… Dumbi geht mir doch am A… vorbei und Tom... tut mir leid... du warst ein guter Freund aber bist reichlich durchgedreht…" Damit begann er die Basiliskzutaten zu säubern und zu konservieren. Harry… ich werde heute Nacht noch in den Wald gehen. Ich habe etwas zu erledigen… Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück und vergiss nicht den Sonderkurs für den Abschluss. ließ er seinen Mann wissen und zog sich die schwarze Reiserobe an. Griff sich einen der Körbe und verschwand ungesehen in dem Verbotenen Wald, begann die benötigten Kräuter zu suchen.

Mit einem leichten nicken verschwand der Kleinere in seinem Zimmer und zog sich etwas frisches an. Schnappte sich dann seine Bücher und setzte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort wurde er umlagert und gefragt was er vor hatte. Erst nach dem Draco für ruhe gesorgt hatte entspannte sich Harry wieder ein bisschen. „Ok hört zu Leute. Ich habe Heute eigentlich schon mehr in der Halle gesagt als ich wollte. Alles andere hört ihr morgen Abend wenn ihr zum Klo kommt. Und nun lasst mich lernen ich bin eine Niete und schaffe meinen Abschluss nie wenn ich nicht lerne", grinste er die Anderen seines Hauses an und schon ließen sie ihn in ruhe. Stunden lang saß er auf seinem Platz und nahm sich ein Buch nach dem anderen vor und das von der ersten Klasse angefangen. Zwar hatte er sich die Bücher leihen müssen aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Immer mehr machte er sich Notizen und schrieb sie sich in ein kleines Buch. So das er alles was ihm wichtig erschien zusammen hatte. Allerdings machte er sich auf einem anderen Pergament noch Notizen, von dem was ihm einfiel was er machen konnte um Lordi und Dumbi die Macht zu entziehen. Irgendwann bevor die Sonne aufgehen konnte war er über seinen Büchern eingeschlafen. Es war nicht bequem aber es war einfach passiert.

Draco beobachtete den kleineren die ganze Zeit über, als Harry dann doch über seinen Bücher einschlief stand er kopfschüttelnd auf und hob den Jüngeren hoch. In sein Zimmer konnte er ihn nicht bringen, da er das Passwort nicht kannte und er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen, daher legte er Harry auf eines der Sofas, deckte ihn fürsorglich zu. Setzte sich dann selber wieder in seinen Sessel um weiter zu lesen. Severus war noch die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen, er hatte angefangen die gesammelten Kräuter zu verarbeiten. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang setzte er den ersten Kessel mit dem Wolfsbanntrank an, es war der ersten von vielen die noch folgen würden. Severus hoffte das er die Werwölfe erreichen konnte, auch wenn er dafür ein ruhiges Gespräch mit Lupin führen musste. Doch er hoffe das die Menschen die Chance wollten und das die Zaubererwelt endlich aufwachte und erkannte was wirklich los war. Sie waren alle nichts anderes als Spielfiguren für zwei alte Männer die nicht wussten was sie den Menschen antaten.

Der Abend kam und Harry war leicht nervös. Die Kammer hatte er schon vorbereitet so das alle Platz hatten und hatte sie auch noch ein bisschen erkundet. Was ihn am meisten verwundert hatte, war das es dort unten eine komplette Wohnung mit allem drum und dran gab. Sogar ein Tränkelabor hatte er gefunden mit Zutaten von denen er noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Diesen Raum würde er seinem Mann später zeigen. Doch jetzt ging er erst mal den freigeräumten Gang um die anderen nach unten zu lassen. Es waren fast alle Schüler da, sogar einige Lehrer. Etwas das er nicht erwartet hätte. Trotzdem zeigte er allen wie sie nach unten kamen und schickte sie dann in die Halle vor. Die Wohnräume die er gefunden hatte, hatte er wieder hinter den Mauern versteckt. So das sie nicht zu sehen waren für die Anderen und er sie auch nicht erklären musste. Ein bisschen was wollte er sich schon für sich alleine behalten, da konnte er auch mal Egoistisch sein.

Severus hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten, es hatte ihn nicht wirklich gewundert das einige der Lehrer sich hier eingefunden hatten. Viele der Schüler warfen dem düsteren Tränkemeister seltsame Blicke zu, gut sie wussten das er zwar mit Harry gebunden war, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie dem düsteren Mann über den Weg trauten. Doch das interessierte Severus nicht, denn er war hier um seinem Mann den Rücken zu stärken und auch um später noch allein mit ihm etwas zu bereden. Gerade als Harry den Weg in die Kammer erklärte fuhr ein scharfer Schmerz durch Severus linken Arm. Harry... ich muss… Tom hat verdammt schlechte Laune… mach dir keine Sorgen... ich komme so bald ich mehr weiß. Noch werde ich ihm nichts von all dem hier sagen… soll er nur denken das es eine Laune von dir ist... um so sicherer sind wir die nächste Zeit… pass auf dich auf. Er sah seinen Mann mit einem fast nicht sichtbaren Lächeln an, umarmte ihn noch einmal Mental, bevor er sich umdrehte und in den Kerker stürmte. Denn so wie das dunkle Mahl brannte, hatte Voldi nicht nur schlechte Laune, nein, er hatte mörderische Laune. In eine schwarze Robe gehüllt machte er sich auf den Weg zum dunklen Lord, der wirklich Gift und Galle spuckte.

Es machte dem Schwarzhaarigen Sorgen als er hörte das Voldi seinen Mann zu sich gerufen hatte. Hoffentlich ging das gut. Als sich alle in der Halle versammelt hatten kletterte Harry auf das Bildnis von Salazar und wartete das endlich ruhe herrschte. Es dauerte eine weile aber dann sahen ihn alle an. „Gut... eigentlich ist die ganze Schule mit einigen ausnahmen hier. Hätte ich ehrlich nicht erwartet. Aber es freut mich. Ich habe mir überlegt wie wir einen Krieg führen können ohne Waffen und da gibt es eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit. Ja Hermine ich weiß das du es schon weißt. Bitte lass mich doch ausreden", grinste er seine Freundin an die aufgeregt ihren Arm nach oben gestreckt hatte. „Ich habe mir gedacht das wir eine Zeitung machen. Allerdings bin ich ein mieser Schreiber und kenne ich auch sonst mit so was nicht aus. Alle die das machen wollen stellen sich bitte auf die rechte Seite. So das wir einen überblick bekommen. Fotos müssen dafür auch gemacht werden Colin", lachte er den Jüngeren an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es waren aus jedem Haus verschiedene Schüler aus allen Jahrgängen die das ganze machen wollten. „So des weiteren brauchen wir für uns Nieten im Unterricht Streber die uns Helfen. Nein das war keine Beleidigung, vergesst nicht ich bin auch eine Niete", grinste er sie an und die Streber, stellten sich wieder zu einer Gruppe zusammen. „So was haben wir noch. Natürlich müssen wir uns auch zusammen setzten, Flüche und Verteidigung üben. Außerdem möchte ich das sich die Unauffälligsten von euch zusammen suchen und alles an Informationen zusammen tragen was sie finden können. Alles was ihr dann findet schreibt ihr auf in spezielle Bücher oder auf Pergamente, so das wir es zusammen haben. Dann brauche ich noch jemand der sich damit auskennt wie man Eulen, Tauben und andere Tiere als Austräger bestechen kann. Schließlich muss unsere Zeitung auch unter die Leute da draußen gebracht werden." Wieder fanden sich einige kleine Gruppen ein die sich zusammen stellten. „So und dann brauche ich jemand der in die Städte reist und uns Briefkästen macht. Wir können die Post, die wir bekommen sollen, nicht hier in Hogwarts empfangen." Wieder schlossen sich ungefähr 10 Schüler zusammen und jetzt blieb nur noch ein kleiner Rest übrig darunter er selbst. Obwohl er wohl die meiste Arbeit hatte bei dem ganzen. „Neville ich brauche dich damit du Kräuter und Pflanzen züchtest und auch zum Wachsen bringst, Severus braucht sie für die Heiltränke die wir sicher bei unserem Training brauchen werden. Zwei von euch werden Listen machen, mit den Namen der Schüler und was sie machen." Damit zeigte er auf zwei die sich auch gleich Feder uns Pergament schnappten. „So und ihr anderen... mh... könnt ihr einen Ort suchen hier in der Schule wo wir eine Druckerei für die Zeitung aufstellen können und macht dann bitte noch einen Plan wer wann hier unten Trainieren kann", bat er sie und schon war das gewussel Komplett.

Tom Riddel, oder auch der dunkle Lord Voldemort hatte schlechte Laune. Er saß auf seinem Thron und hatte schon vier seiner Totesser abgestraft, einfach weil ihm gerade danach war. Seit einigen Tage hatte er keine Informationen mehr aus der Schule bekommen, Severus hatte sich einfach nicht gemeldet. Nicht mal der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy oder eines der anderen Kinder hat den Eltern bericht erstattet, es war wirklich zum aus der Haut fahren. Ruhig betrat Severus vollständig in seine Robe eingehüllt die Halle und verneigte sich vor dem dunklen Lord. „Ihr habt nach mir verlangt My Lord?" fragte er und war froh das er sich so gut unter Kontrolle hatte. Denn er spürte das sein Geliebter in seinem Element war und hörte gelegentlich was in der Kammer vor sich ging. Doch dann zog er sich lieber wieder zurück um Harry und die Anderen nicht zu gefährden. „Hör auf mit dem Katzbuckeln… Giftmischer… WAS IST IN DER SCHULE LOS???? WARUM ERFAHRE ICH NICHT MEHR WAS VOR SICH GEHT... UND WARUM VERDAMMT NOCH MAL HABE ICH KEINEN KONTAKT MEHR ZU DIESEM BALG?" schrie plötzlich der alte Mann und sprang wütend auf, mit einer herrischen Bewegung schickte er alle aus der Halle und starrte wütend auf Severus runter. Der kalt den Blick erwiderte und blieb ruhig als er antwortete, „Nun Tom... Ich weiß nicht waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…" Es reichte Voldemort er lächelte Severus kalt an und löste nach einiger Zeit den Crutiatius von dem Vampir. Schwer atmend kam Severus wieder auf die Beine und knurrte Voldemort wütend an. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn in der Schule nichts mehr passiert… EUER LORDSCHAFT" Schnell erklärte er das Albus krank sei und die Schüler wegen der Totesser etwas Kopflos waren. Und das der Alte wohl einen Weg gefunden hatte die Verbindung zwischen Potter und ihm zu trennen. Doch das gefiel dem Lord noch weniger. „Du belügst mich Giftmischer... Wie lange kennen wir uns schon?" Fragte er viel zu ruhig und freundlich und Severus hatte recht. „Voldemort… Tom… bitte überlege doch mal logisch… hah..." Der Tränkemeister konnte den nächsten Fluch blocken und von sich abhalten. Tom kochte, er wusste nicht wohin mit seiner Wut und erinnerte an ein Kleinkind mit Bauchweh. Doch er musste zugeben das der Tränkemeister recht hatte, das konnte und wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er sah Severus an und meinte kalt. „Wir kennen uns zu lange… mach das du weg kommst und denke daran, das du mich informierst." Damit entließ er Severus, der mehr als heilfroh war in einem Stück wieder in der Schule einzutreffen. Müde und dreckig sackte er auf einem seiner Sessel zusammen und schloss seine Augen. „Ich werde zu alt für diesen Scheiß."

Zum Glück hatte Harry noch nicht mitbekommen das er eine Verbindung zu seinem Mann hatte. Denn sonst wäre er wohl sofort hin und hätte Voldi in den Arsch getreten. So kam er nach der Versammlung der Schüler wieder nach oben, als er alle nach draußen begleitet hatte und die Kammer verschlossen. Recht müde schlich er leise durch das Büro in die Wohnung seines Mannes. Schließlich wollte er sich davon überzeugen das es ihm wirklich gut ging und er auch noch alles dran hatte was an einen Vampir gehörte. Als er allerdings sah das es Severus nicht ganz so toll ging, war er drauf und dran den schrecken der Zauberwelt zu besuchen und ihm eine vor den Latz zu knallen, weil er es gewagt hatte den Tränkemeister zu verfluchen. „Geht es dir gut?" wollte Harry mühsam beherrscht wissen und suchte mit seinen Augen nach Verletzungen an dem Älteren.

Severus hatte nicht mal gemerkt das jemand in seiner Wohnung war, als Harry ihn angesprochen hatte schlug er die Augen auf und sah ihn fertige an. „Ja es geht mir gut... habe nur das Gefühl das ich neue Knochen brauche…" Er schloss die Augen und sank wieder in den Sessel, Severus war müde, schrecklich müde und wollte jetzt einfach nur noch ein Bad und dann irgendwo verschwinden. „Wie war dein Treffen, ist alles guuut... verlaufen?" fragte er etwas gepresst als er aufstand und sich wie ein alter Mann den Rücken hielt. Seiner Meinung nach sollte man Voldi einen Zauberstab in den Arsch schieben und einen aufbläh Zauber sprechen, unbewusst sand er dieses Bild an Harry und ließ in dem Moment Voldemord explodieren. „Und so was war mal ein normaler Mensch und einer meiner Freunde…."

„Mein Treffen verlief anscheinend besser als deines, wenn ich dich so sehe", gab der Kleinere zurück und brachte Severus ins Badezimmer, ließ die Wanne vollaufen. Zu dem explodierenden Voldi sagte er nichts. Denn solche und ähnliche Bilder hatte er auch schon im Kopf gehabt. Also nichts neues eben. Da er keine Ahnung hatte wie er mit dem Mann umgehen sollte, wo er jetzt so offensichtlich müde war, begnügte er sich damit alles herzurichten und einen Wein einzuschenken, das Glas dann auf den Rand der Wanne zu stellen. „Wenn du darüber reden willst höre ich dir gerne zu", machte er den Vorschlag. Denn viel anderes konnte er nicht machen. Dazu war er nicht stark genug. Natürlich wusste er auch das Tom Verlost Riddel auch einmal ein normaler Mensch gewesen war. Doch das war er schon lange nicht mehr. Die Macht war ihm zu Kopf gestiegen und das war nie gut. Bei Dumbeldore war es genau das gleiche gewesen, nur eben das er meinte es für die Zauberwelt zutun.

Severus fühlte sich zum ersten mal seit langem wirklich alt, verdammt alt. Er ließ sich von Harry helfen und entspannte langsam als er in dem warmen Wasser saß. „Magst du mit reinkommen... ist so leer hier… und darüber reden? Dann solltest du viel Zeit haben. Ich hätte damals nicht gedacht das es mal so endet… Tom war ein ganz normaler Junge gewesen damals an der Schule… er war sogar recht nett." Severus lachte trocken und sah Harry traurig an, er hatte lange nicht gemerkt das seine Freundschaft zu Tom schon lange zerbrochen war, hatte immer gehofft, dass er Tom wieder runter holen könnte von seinem Trip. Aber da hatte er falsch gedacht, es wurde immer schlimmer. Und jetzt sah Tom in ihm nicht mehr den Freund sonder einen Sklaven, etwas das dass Treffen heute nur zu deutlich gezeigt hatte. Es machte Severus traurig, das es so ein Ende nehmen musste aber vielleicht würde sich Tom mal beruhigen? „Weißt du ich würde am liebsten den ganzen Kram hinschmeißen und Tom so richtig in den Arsch treten. Der und Albus… beide in einen Ring stellen und sehen wer über bleibt... und den… Äschern wir ein…" Man merkte ihm an das er an der ganzen Sache mehr zu knabbern hatte als er zugeben mochte. War er doch auch nur ein „Mensch".

Mit einem nicken entkleidete sich der Schwarzhaarige und stieg dann zu seinem Mann in das warme Wasser und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Die Menschen verändern sich eben. Erfolg und Macht haben schon mehr als einen Mann den Kopf verlieren lassen. Da ist Verlost auch keine Ausnahme. Schau dir Dumbeldore oder die Männer und Frauen in der Geschichte an. Sie alle haben irgendwann einen Höhenflug bekommen und sind nicht mehr herunter gekommen", erklärte Harry leise und hoffte im Stillen das es bei ihm nicht so war. Denn er wollte nicht irgendwann erkennen müssen das er genau so geworden war, wie die beiden Männer die ihn tot sehen wollten.

„Eine der Schwächen der Menschen, ihr streben nach Macht. Ich habe es nie verstanden, warum man andere beherrschen will. Mir reichen schon meine Schüler, von denen die Hälfte wegrennt und die andere fast in Ohnmacht fällt wenn sie mich sehen. Aber du wirst es nicht glauben, Tom war einem ein Mensch voller Träume und wünsche. Er wollte das Schwarz und Weißmagier in Frieden nebeneinander lebten. Etwas das wohl gehörig nach hinten los gegangen ist. Ich glaube man kann nicht nebeneinander her leben. Man muss miteinander leben, sonst kann eine Gesellschaft nicht funktionieren." Severus schloss die Augen und legte seine Arme um Harry als er etwas tiefer ins warme Wasser glitt. Es hätte damals schon ein Ende haben können, doch leider hat Tom die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Und so die Welt in einen grausamen unnötigen Krieg gestürzt. Etwas das sich Severus einfach nicht verzeihen konnte, denn er hatte das Gefühl etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.


	5. Chapter 5

„Wenn das bei den Menschen immer so ist, sind sie Dumm. Es bringt ihnen nichts wenn alle vor ihnen Angst haben. Aber es muss doch auch einen Grund geben, warum es bei ihnen immer schief ging. Ich versuche schließlich auch so etwas wie Macht zu erreichen. Nun gut ich versuche es nicht in dem ich töte oder Quäle, aber trotzdem tue ich es. Wollen wir hoffen das ich mich nicht so verändere wie die Menschen der Geschichte es getan haben. Und jetzt mach dir keine Gedanken mehr darum. Wenn du noch mal zu ihm gerufen wirst kannst du ihn immer noch fragen was aus seinen Träumen geworden ist. Und wenn er dir noch einmal wehtut werde ich einen Mord begehen", nuschelte Harry zum Schluss und versuchte seinen Mann mit einigen kleinen Küssen abzulenken die er auf dessen Gesicht und Hals verteilte. Über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken brachte leider nicht immer etwas. Es bereitete Kopfschmerzen und das war nie gut. Die Zukunft mussten sie verändern. Die Vergangenheit lag hinter ihnen und mit „was wäre wenn" war keinem Geholfen. Man lernte aus seinen Fehlern und das war das gute daran.

„Du sollst dir an dem nicht die Finger schmutzig machen... das ist er nicht wert…" Severus lächelte Harry an und legte den Kopf wieder in den Nacken, ließ den Jüngeren einfach gewähren. „Aber lass uns von was anderem reden… wie wäre es mit einem langen… sehr langen Urlaub, wenn das hier überstanden ist… am liebsten ans Ende der Welt." Als Harry einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt traf schnurrte Severus laut und bäumte sich dem anderen entgegen, hob ihn etwas an und sank wieder zurück ins Wasser. „Hmmm das fühlt sich gut an... mein Engel… sehr gut sogar.. ." Zärtlich begann Severus über den Rücken zu streichen, kraulte über die Wirbelsäule bis zum Nacken von Harry um ihn in einen sanften zärtlichen Kuss zu ziehen. Langsam und träge neckte er Harry, kostete dessen süßen Mund vollkommen aus.

Das ganze Schloss war ihn Aufruhr während sich Harry an den Mann kuschelte und ihn mit leichten Küsschen ablenkte. Allerdings versuchte er das ganze so wenig reizend zu machen wie möglich. Denn im Augenblick hatte er den Kopf so voll das er den Sex sicher nicht genießen konnte, geschweige denn sich fallen lassen. „Wie wäre es wenn du dich ein bisschen hinlegst und ich solange meine Aufgaben mache? Die Ruhe tut dir sicher gut, ich habe so Morgen alles was wir auf hatten und habe auch noch gelernt. Später können wir ja noch einen Spaziergang machen, wenn du Lust darauf hast", schlug der Jüngere vor. Denn auch wenn er jetzt gebunden war, konnte er sich einen schlechten Abschluss nicht leisten. Wie wollte er etwas wissen wenn er nichts dafür tat. Außerdem wollte er wirklich jedem zeigen das er nicht so Dumm war wie es immer behauptet wurde. Zumal konnte er sich nicht auf die faule Haut legen während die Anderen alles taten um das auszuführen was er vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Du hast recht mein Engel… wir sollten aus der Wanne und ich lege mich etwas hin." Severus küsste Harry noch einmal zärtlich und stand dann zusammen mit diesem auf. Als sie trocken waren und er in einen dunklen Bademantel gehüllt war fiel Severus etwas ein. „Ich habe noch etwas für dich... einige Bücher die dir bestimmt gefallen könnten. Es ist alte Magie... Schwarz und Weiß, aber eher Schwarz… komm ich zeig sie dir." Er ging zusammen mit seinem Mann in sein Arbeitszimmer und zeigte ihm die Bücher. „Das sind sie, es sind Kopien, also kann du deine Notizen reinschreiben… und Harry wenn dir etwas unklar ist... oder du es nicht verstehst... dann frage. Einige Bücher sind sehr Alt und nun ja nicht ganz einfach zu lesen." Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er noch einen zweiten Schreibtisch in dem großen Arbeitszimmer erscheinen und legte die Bücher darauf. „Wenn du magst kannst du hier in Ruhe arbeiten und lernen. Das einzige um was ich dich bitte... Meine Unterlagen sind Tabu."

Seine grünen Augen leuchteten als er die ganzen Bücher sah. Strahlend drückte Harry seinem Mann einen Kuss auf den Mund und schob ihn dann Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Und von wo soll ich dann die Prüfungsfragen mopsen, wenn ich nicht an deinen Schreibtisch darf?" wollte er schmollend wissen und buxierte Severus ins Bett. Natürlich meinte er es nicht ernst. Das war er lernte und später als Note bekam wollte er sich selber erarbeiten, nicht durch Schummelei bekommen. Das war unter seiner Würde. „Keine Sorge ich werde nicht hingehen und mir irgendwas ansehen. Wenn ich was nehme dann Tinte, Papier oder Feder und dann werde ich es dir vorher sagen oder danach, wenn ich dich wieder zu Gesicht bekomme", gab Harry zurück und lächelte sacht. Es war schon seltsam. Denn er hatte sich bereits damit angefreundet mit einem Mann verheiratet zu sein den er eigentlich nicht kannte und das was er kannte war nur Hass und Abneigung gewesen.

Mit einem leisen Lachen ließ sich Severus von Harry aufs Bett schubsen, er hätte nie gedacht das er so ein Necken einmal gut finden würde. „Und was das Schummeln angeht... das würde dir nichts nutzen... die Prüfungen kommen vom Ministerium... wie eure Zwischenprüfung. Aber du kannst dir gerne Pergament und Federn vom Schreibtisch nehmen… Aber nicht meine gute Rabenfeder... das ist meine…" Zärtlich strich er seinem Mann über die Wange und genoss das warme Gefühl in seinem Bauch das sich wieder ausbreitete. „Wenn du magst kannst du mir später dabei helfen den Banntrank zu brauen, wie ich die Sache sehe, auch einige Heiltränke." Plötzlich hatte Severus eine Idee, sie war vollkommen wahnsinnig aber vielleicht würde das ja allen helfen. „Was meinst du... wenn wir einige Schüler bitten uns zu helfen… ich denke an… Draco… Granger… und Longbottem… er ist gut in Kräuterkunde... und könnte wirklich eine Bereicherung sein… was meinst du?" Er wusste das er zwar keine Hilfe brauchte, aber er wollte den Schülern zeigen das er nicht so war wie sie ihn einschätzten, gut er war Vampir und schwarz Magier, aber er wollte nicht das den Schülern etwas passierte. Und er wollte das sie merkten das er auf ihrer, auf Harrys Seite war, daher war er gespannt was sein Mann zu seiner menschlichen Idee sagte.

Nachdenklich wiegte Harry seinen Kopf. „Neville hab ich eingeteilt dazu Kräuter zu ziehen und zu züchten. Draco hat sich auch irgendeiner Gruppe angeschlossen und Hermine ist glaube ich dabei Recherchen mit den Anderen zustellen. Im großen und ganzen ist das ganze Schloss unterwegs. Der größte Teil hat sich zu einer Zeitung zusammen geschlossen und der Kleinste kümmert sich darum das in jeder Stadt ein Briefkasten auftaucht, der uns die Briefe hier her bringt, ohne das die ganzen Tiere bei uns in den Zimmern landen. Das wäre dann doch zu auffällig. Andere wiederum suchen das Schloss ab, um einen Raum zu finden wo wir eine Druckerei einrichten können und die Anderen machen die Pläne, wann wer Trainiert und wieder Andere helfen bei Lerngruppen aus. Aber ich bin sicher, das wir den einen oder anderen abziehen können um dir zu Helfen. Aber ich muss noch mit dir über Neville sprechen. Ich weiß jetzt warum er bei dir so mies ist. Er kann deine Aura sehen und das macht ihm Angst. Ich hab gelesen, irgendwo, das solche begabten Zauberer eine besondere Ausbildung brauchen. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung mehr wo das war", gestand Harry mit einem leicht beschämten Schulterzucken. Hoffentlich fand er irgendwo diesen Zaubertrank der einen nichts mehr vergessen ließ. Denn es war schon schlimm wenn man immer nur die hälfte von dem wusste was man gelesen hatte.

"Longbotten is... Longbotten ist ein Auraseher? Das erklärt einiges… da hätte man doch viel eher drauf achten müssen... diese Menschen sind besonders sensibel, vor allem für oh Harry... der Junge muss vor Angst fast gestorben sein als ich in den Kerkern war und na ja... umgeräumt habe… verdammt." Severus sank in die weichen Kissen und schalt sich selber den größten Idioten den es gab auf der Welt, wie hatte er so etwas übersehen können. Vor allem warum hat er es nicht gespürt? "Der Alte hatte doch mehr Macht als mir lieb ist über mich", knurrte er leise und streckt die Hand aus, kurz darauf erschien ein Buch darin, es war klein und unscheinbar, das Leder war abgegriffen und es schien sehr Alt zu sein. "Ich werde morgen einmal mit dem Jungen reden… ich hoffe es bringt noch etwas... und dann für ihn einen Trank brauen das er die dunklen Auren besser ertragen kann. Nicht mehr so viel Angst vor ihnen hat." Zärtlich küsste er Harry und reichte ihm das kleine Buch. "Ich glaube das hast du gesucht... hier stehen einige interessante Zauber und Tränke drin… Und nun… marsch ab mit dir zum lernen... sonst wird das morgen nichts." Nach einem zärtlichen Kuss schubste er seinen Mann sanft vom Bett und überlegte schon wie er mit Neville morgen im Unterricht umgehen sollte. Denn das der Junge ein Auraleser war machte die Sache nicht gerade einfach.

„Keine sorge das habe ich schon mit ihm geregelt. Das mit dem Trank solltest du aber wirklich machen, sonst kann es ein das Neville einmal umkippt im Unterricht wenn du schlechte Laune hast", erklärte der Jüngere zum Schluss ernst und verschwand nach einem leichten Kuss aus dem Raum um zu lernen. Nach fast drei Stunden riss er sich aber von den Büchern los und wanderte durch das Schloss. Schließlich konnte er nicht immer nur auf seinem Hintern sitzen und lernen. Irgendwann ging dann nichts mehr in seine Birne hinein und dann brachte es auch nichts mehr. Immer wieder begegnete er anderen Schülern die ihm freundlich zunickten und dann aber weiter gingen. Alle schienen zu wissen das er ein bisschen Ruhe brauchte. Allerdings schlug er dann den weg zu seinem Zimmer ein. Schließlich war er immer noch ein Schüler, auch wenn er mit einem Lehrer verheiratet war. In seinem Zimmer angekommen hatte er schon eine Stapel Blätter in der Hand. Denn im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte Draco sie ihm in die Hand gedrückt. Das waren die Sachen die er aufgegeben hatte. Das ganze würde er sich nachher durchsehen, dann entscheiden was als erstes gemacht werden musste. Kurz streckte er seinen Kopf noch einmal aus dem Zimmer, rief einen der Zweitklässler zu sich, gab ihm das Buch und schickte ihn mit einem der Älteren zu Neville, so das dieser das Buch lesen konnte, das er von Severus bekommen hatte. Dann machte er sich daran die Listen durchzugehen und nickte immer wieder leicht. Rasch machte er sich Notizen dazu. Später würde er fragen wer Helfen wollte den Wolfsbanntrank zu machen, diese dann einfach abziehen. Schließlich musste eine Menge davon hergestellt werden. Als es Zeit wurde zum Essen, latschte er mit den anderen los und fing unterwegs Hermine ab. Er wollte etwas besonders in der ersten Ausgabe der Zeitung. Den Auftrag gab er an sie weiter und sah dabei ihre Augen leuchten. In der Halle angekommen grinste er leicht als er sah das 85 der Schüler keine Roben mehr anhatten. „Könntet ihr mir bitte einen Augenblick zuhören?" rief er lauter und wartete bis es still war. „Danke. Also ich hab eine Bitte an euch. Alle die eine Bibliothek zu Hause haben können da vielleicht ein bisschen was für mich oder besser für uns alle tun. Wir brauchen Geschichtsbücher und Bücher über magische Wesen. Alles das was man hier in Hogwarts zwar findet, leider sind es nicht die Versionen die wir brauchen. Alles was Original ist wird gebraucht am besten als Kopie. Wir wollen schließlich nicht das kostbare Stücke verschwinden in unserem Chaos. Wir brauchen alles für alle eine Statistik über die Morde die von magischen Wesen und Menschen begangen wurden. Also wer nächstes Wochenende nach Hause reisen möchte oder einen Brief schreiben kann mit der Bitte an die Eltern einfach machen. Wenn sie fragen wofür, lasst euch was einfallen außer ihr wisst ganz genau das sie Neutral sind oder leicht umzustimmen, versucht es, wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und setzte sich wieder. Begann zu essen und sofort hörte man wieder die Diskussionen und die ersten Federn über Papier kratzen.

Langsam ging Severus durch die Gänge der Schule und sah die Schüler die tief in Gedanken zu den Unterrichtsräumen oder der Bibliothek waren. Es schien das sie alle in ihre Aufgaben vertieft waren, so achteten sie nicht auf den gefürchteten Tränkemeister, etwas das Severus den Kopf schütteln ließ. In der Halle angekommen, setzte er sich an seinen Platz und nahm sich einen Kaffee. Sein Blick glitt über die Schüler, es war seltsam ruhig und viele von ihnen waren am Schreiben. Harry… was ist hier los? Was hast du getan? fragte er seinen Mann der gerade in ein Buch vertieft war und nicht wirklich auf seine Umgebung achtete. Ein leichtes lächeln huschte über die schmalen Lippen des Tränkemeisters und er nippte in aller Ruhe an seinem Kaffee. Heute hatte er etwas später Unterricht, warum er sich im Moment erlauben konnte sich Zeit zu lassen, außerdem fühlte er sich immer noch wie ein nasser Waschlappen, der Fluch steckte ihm immer noch in den Knochen.

Ich bin unschuldig gab Harry zurück und kicherte dann leise. Ich hab sie gebeten alle Bücher von zu Hause zu holen oder sich schicken zu lassen in denen magische Wesen oder Geschichte drin ist das ist alles Was er damit vorhatte wollte noch nicht verraten, aber sicher würde Severus es schon bald heraus finden, spätestens wenn die Schüler darüber reden würden, wüsste er was Harry vorhatte. Aber auch nicht ganz, denn alles hatte er schließlich nicht verraten, nur Hermine und die würde es seinem Mann sicher nicht sagen. Gerade als Draco ihn etwas fragen wollte, schob er dem Blonden ein Stück Brot in den Mund und verschanzte sich dann wieder hinter seinem Buch. Denn was sein Hausgenosse fragen wollte konnte er sich schon denken. Aber das würde er nicht verraten. Erst wenn der erste Druck ihrer Zeitung da war würden alle wissen was er geplant hatte.

Dann werde ich dir mal glauben… aber es ist wirklich ruhig hier. Ach und Harry… ersticke Draco nicht... ihm steht Blau/Lila nicht wirklich leise lachend, mental lachend sah Severus wieder über die Halle und machte sich dann doch auf den Weg in sein Labor, er musste nach dem Ansatz des Trankes sehen. Dann auch gleich noch die anderen Ansätze fertig machen, denn er ahnte das die Schüler in den nächsten Wochen eine Menge Heiltränke brauchen würden. Aber das wäre nicht weiter Schlimm, er würde auch in den Unterrichtsstunden die Tränke je nach Jahrgang brauen lassen. So verschanzte sich der Tränkemeister bis zum beginn des ersten Unterrichts in seinem Labor und begann zu brauen.

Mit einem zufriedenen grinsen im Gesicht machte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf den weg in die große Halle. Heute würde endlich die erste Ausgabe der The Truth erscheinen. Seit über einer Woche hatten sie nun die Druckerei am laufen. Die Arbeit hätte beinahe überhand genommen, aber eben nur beinahe. Hermine hatte sich um die ersten Artikel gekümmert und er selber hatte seinen Geschrieben, das was er wollte das die Menschen anfingen zu denken und sich nicht wie Sklaven verhielten, Andere denken ließen. Es war eine ganz schöne Arbeit gewesen alles zusammen zu bekommen, aber mit der Hilfe der Bücher und Hermine hatte er es geschafft das ganze so zu schreiben, das man es lesen konnte. Die Vogelabkommandierten hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Im Verbotenen Wald, nah an ihrer Schule hatten sie eine „Auffangstation" hingezimmert und von dort flogen die Horde von Tieren dann auch los um die Zeitungen auszuteilen. So wie heute Morgen schon. Eine dreißig Köpfige Gruppe hatte sich bereit erklärt den Tieren die Zeitungen anzuhexen und los zu schicken. Und das machten sie schon seit zwei Stunden in der Früh. Jede Woche oder besser gesagt jede Zweite, würden sie sich abwechseln. Die Briefkästen hatten sie schon gemacht und jeder einzelne Brief der an die Redaktion der Zeitung ging, würde in einem Raum landen den sie extra dafür eingerichtet hatten. Die nächste Ausgabe würde dann ein paar Nickel kosten aber das sollte die Menschen die es wirklich interessierte nicht stören. Als das Flügelrauschen erklang hob Harry seinen Kopf und die wenigen die mitgearbeitet hatten an der Zeitung ebenso. Sie waren gespannt darauf was die anderen sagten wenn sie anfingen zu lesen, oder besser danach.

Die ganze letzte Woche hatte Severus damit verbracht die unterschiedlichsten Tränke zu brauen. Er hatte begonnen den Wolfsbanntrank so zu verändern das man ihn auch kalt trinken konnte ohne das er seine Wirkung einbüsste. So hatte er sich, in jeder freien Minute in seinem Labor vergraben und getestet und geforscht, Severus war froh das sich noch keine Schüler gefunden hatten, die ihm helfen wollten. Denn es hätte einige böse Unfälle geben können, denn auch einem Tränkemeister passierte es mal das ein Kessel schmolz, wenn er etwas neues ausprobierte. Nun saß er in der großen Halle und sah auf die Vögel die auch hier an die Schüler die Zeitungen verteilten. Müde sah er zu Harry und nickte ihm anerkennend zu, es war zum Glück Samstag und heute kein Unterricht mehr. Er wollte einfach nur noch seine Ruhe fürs erste haben, Severus dachte noch einmal über das nach was er vergangene Woche getan hatte, der Trank war fast fertig und er würde aber erstmal den Ursprünglichen verteilen, mit einem Wärmzauber versehen, aber es würde auch so gehen. Auch würde er für den Trank kein Geld verlangen, denn Severus wusste das es den meisten Werwölfen noch schlechter ging als Lupin. Somit würde es vielen von ihnen Unmöglich sein, sich den teuren Trank zu leisten. Auch hatte er einen Teil der Heiltränke fertig und würde sie noch heute in die Kammer bringen, zusammen mit einer Gebrauchsanweisung. Ihm fiel ein das er noch mit Harry sprechen musste. Den sie brauchten pro Gruppe die Trainieren würde, das ein oder zwei sich mit den Tränken auskannte und den Verletzten schnellst möglich helfen konnte. Severus war heilfroh das Pomfray auf ihrer Seite war und sich um die Schüler kümmern würde die wirklich ernsthaft Verletzt hatten. Es würde eine harte Zeit für sie alle werden, mit einem mentalen aufseufzen trank der Vampir sein Kaffee und hoffte das Tom die Zeitung noch nicht in die Hände bekam, denn dann würde ein Crutiatus-Fluch Severus geringstes Problem sein. Doch den Gedanken schob er schnell beiseite, nur nicht drüber nachdenken.

The Thruth sah wirklich gut aus wenn man ihn von einer Eule bekam. Zumindest fand das Harry. Auf der ersten Seite gut zu sehen stand:

_WAS IST WIRKLICH DIE WAHRHEIT?_

_Viele von euch wollen die Frieden. Doch keiner ist breit dafür etwas zutun! Ihr Erwachsenen habt einem Kind die Verantwortung über die Zukunft übertragen und tut alles damit ihr selbst nicht in Gefahr geratet. Doch nun soll es anderes werden. Denn die Teens haben sich zusammen geschlossen um gegen die Weiße und Schwarze Seite zu Kämpfen. Keiner von uns will seine Kinder in einem Krieg aufwachsen sehen wo es nur um Menschen geht die nicht weiter denken als ihre Nasenspitze ist._

_Wie wir das machen wollen? In dem wir euch die Wahrheit sagen. Harry Potter ist nicht der Held der Zauberwelt. Er ist ein junger Mensch wie jeder andere auch. Nur das er bis jetzt von denen, die auf ihn achten sollten hintergangen wurde._

_Albus Dumbeldore sollte auf ihn achten. Doch dieser hatte es nur auf das Vermögen unseres Freundes abgesehen. Die Muggel bei denen er leben sollte waren Sklaventreiber, schlimmer als jeder Todesser es sein könnte. Missgeburt und Freak schimpften sie ihn, und das nur weil er Magie beherrschte._

_Trotzdem ist er nie soweit gegangen sie zu verfluchen wie es Voldemort tut. Ja wir nennen ihn beim Namen. Schließlich habt ihr doch auch keine Angst vor dem Wort Mond oder Sonne. Also denkt bevor ihr anfangt zu schreien._

_Wir wissen auch das jedes magische Wesen das ihr Erwachsenen verflucht, weil sie nicht so sind wie ihr, ein recht auf das Leben haben. Ihr glaubt sie sind Böse? Was sind wir Zauberer dann?_

_Es kommt nur alle 50 Jahre vor das ein Vampir einen Menschen anfällt, während die Zauberer alle 2-3 Tage einen Vampir umbringen. _

_Das Fazit daraus? Wir die Zauberer und Intelligenten Wesen, wie ihr euch selber nennt, sind gnadenlos und Blutrünstig._

_Feen und Elben haben sich aus unserer Welt zurück gezogen weil sie nicht verachtet werden wollen und leben. _

_Was machen wir sobald wir sie sehen? Versklaven und Unterdrücken._

_Das Fazit daraus? Wir die Zauberer und Intelligenten Wesen, wie ihr euch selber nennt, sind Dumm und Ignorant._

_Werwölfe werden gebissen und jeder vernünftige Werwolf, sperrt sich ein sobald der Mond seine volle Form annimmt, damit sie uns nichts tun können. Vorher waren sie Menschen, Kinder und Jugendlich wie wir. Doch wir haben Angst vor ihnen und verachten sie, töten sie oder sperren sie weg._

_Das Fazit daraus? Wir die Zauberer und Intelligenten Wesen, wie ihr euch selber nennt, sind Feiglinge und Angsthasen._

_Was viele nicht wissen ist, das es einen Trank gibt der das leben der Werwölfe auch zu Vollmond leichter macht. Doch Albus Dumbeldore hat verboten das dieser Trank auf den Markt kommt. Woher wir das wissen? Wir kennen den Mann der ihn erfunden hat. Die Instinkte des Tieres das zu Vollmond erwacht, werden unterdrückt und der Verwandelte behält seinen klaren Geist. Warum sie also wegsperren und verachten?_

_Jeder Werwolf der diesen Trank haben möchte, schickt eine Eule, einen Brief, egal wie zu unseren Briefkästen die in ganz England verteilt sind. Ihr bekommt den Trank, und er kostet euch auch nichts._

_Veelas lieben ihre Partner und ihre Familien und würden für sie sterben. Und doch werden sie von uns geächtet weil sie sich dabei verwandeln. Alle behaupten immer, meine Familie ist das wichtigste. Doch sie kneifen, wenn es drauf an kommt und verstecken sich hinter Anderen._

_Das Fazit daraus? Wir die Zauberer und Intelligenten Wesen, wie ihr euch selber nennt, sind Feiglinge und Angsthasen._

_Jeder Zauberer in der Geschichte der den Krieg angefangen hat, hat mehr Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen als jedes magische oder nicht magische Wesen in Jahrhunderten._

_Dann kam eine Liste der toten die es in jedem Krieg, unter jedem Herrscher gegeben hatte. Und damit war nicht nur die schwarze sondern auch die weiße Seite mit aufgeführt. Und beide Seiten hatten sich kein einziges Menschenleben geschenkt._

_Also DENKT nach bevor ihr über andere Urteilt. Fast euch an die eigene Nase bevor ihr andere beschimpft. _

_Wir die Gründer und Schreiber der Zeitung, würden uns freuen über jeden der uns hilft einen Krieg ohne Waffen zu führen. Jeder der etwas zu sagen hat kann das bei uns tun. Solange es nicht beleidigend ist oder Sinnlos. _

_Hermine Granger und Harry Potter_

Zufrieden lehnte sich der Schwarzhaarige zurück und nickte seiner Freundin zu bevor er sich umsah.

Severus sah wie die Lehrer und die Schüler blass wurden die von der Zeitung keine Ahnung hatten. Auch er selbst war blass geworden, was aber daran lag das er genau wusste das Voldemort ausrasten würde. Schlimmer als beim letzten mal, doch Severus sah Harry an und lächelte sacht. Sein Mann hatte es geschafft den Finger auf die Wunde zu legen und die Zauberer dort zu treffen wo es wirklich weh tat, ihrer kleinen heilen Welt und der Ansicht die Krone der Schöpfung zu sein. Der Vampir konnte den Aufschrei regelrecht hören, der gerade durch die Zaubererwelt ging. Doch er war sich sicher, Harry hatte sie aufgerüttelt schon alleine die Liste mit den Toten die es auf beiden Seiten gegeben hatte, die Kriege die von beiden Seiten angefangen und geführt worden waren. Es wunderte den Vampir nicht das einige Schüler, die noch immer ihre Roben trugen nach Pergamenten griffen und anfingen zu schreiben. Harry ich glaube den ersten Schritt zum Frieden haben wir hinter uns… ich werde in mein Labor gehen und dort noch etwas arbeiten… ich glaube es wird einige geben die den Trank wollen. Er nickte Harry und sogar Hermine anerkennend zu und verschwand gewohnt elegant aus der großen Halle. „Oh man das kann was werden… Er wird toben... hoffentlich gibt das keine Toten", murmelte er auf dem Weg in die Kerker und hielt immer noch sein Exemplar der Zeitung in Händen, Severus wusste Harry hatte etwas losgetreten das nicht mehr zu stoppen wäre. Denn keine Familie wollte gegen ihre Kinder kämpfen.

Das er etwas losgetreten hatte war Harry klar, aber genau das war es was er wollte. Schließlich ließen alle denken und taten es schon nicht mehr selber. Doch jetzt würden sie damit anfangen und er war sicher das einiges an Post auf sie zukam. Hoffentlich hatten seine Postmänner daran gedacht Schutzzauber auf die Briefkästen zu legen und auch solche das Ortungszauber nicht weiter gereicht wurden. Denn das war das letzte das er wollte. Schließlich sollte Hogwarts sicher bleiben. Summend machte er sich mit den anderen Schülern auf den weg zu ihren Arbeiten die sie noch zu erledigen hatten. Neue Artikel wollten geschrieben werden und auch der Rest musste einiges machen. Lernen zum Beispiel. Bald war auch wieder ein Quidditsch spiel. Allerdings nicht um Punkte oder einen Pokal sondern ein reines Freundschaftsspiel unter den Häusern. Auch hatten sie sich geeinigt auf die Punkte im Unterricht zu verzichten. Denn es brachte nur Streit ein.

Summend setzte er sich zu der Lerngruppe und machte seine Aufgaben die er bekommen hatte und machte sie eifrig.

„WAS... MALFOY WAS HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN?" Voldemort kochte, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Harry Potter wagte es sich an die Zaubererwelt zu richten. Wie konnte dieses Balg es wagen ihn wie einen Idioten hinzustellen, woher nahm sich das Recht zu sagen er hätte kein Recht. „My Lord… es ist nur eine dumme Schülerzeitung… sie wird schnell vergessen sein... und niemand wird sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen." Kam es beschwichtigend von Lucius, und er machte sich auf einen Fluch gefasst doch der blieb aus. Der Lord starrte ihn aus glühend roten Augen an und zerknüllte das Pergament, „Bringt mir den Giftmischer… er soll sich hier verantworten… Dieser Verräter." Severus der davon nichts ahnte ging zurück in die Halle um Harry eine kleine Phiole zu bringen, er hoffte sein Mann würde sich freuen. Denn es war der Trank der dafür sorgte das man etwas gelerntes nicht wieder so schnell vergaß. Er würde den Trank einmal mit den Schülern ab dem Sechsten Jahr brauen, denn er war nicht einfach. Mit einem kühlen Lächeln sah er die Schüler an die in Harrys Lerngruppe warnen. „Guten Tag, Harry hast du mal einen Moment?" fragte er ruhig und nickte den Schüler zu die erstaunt aufsahen. Denn es war selten das Severus mal so freundlich schien.

Mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht nickte der Schwarzhaarige, schob seine Sachen zusammen und stand dann auf um seinem Mann ein Stück zu folgen. „Was möchtest du denn?" wollte Harry neugierig wissen. Denn das war er nun mal. Schrecklich neugierig. Das Severus schon den Trank gebraut hatte, den er selber noch finden und machen wollte wusste er nicht und auch nicht das er ihn dabei hatte. Was er wusste war das Voldi sauer war. Zwar hatte er kaum noch eine Verbindung zu dem Mann, aber das kleine bisschen das noch vorhanden war brachte deutlich die Wut und den Zorn zum Ausdruck.

„Ich möchte fünf Minuten mit meinen Mann allein sein", schnurrte Severus so leise, das nur Harry ihn hören konnte. Lächelte kurz und legte ihm eine kleine blauleuchtende Phiole in die Hände. „Ein kleines Geschenk für meinen Ehemann." Er sah Harry tief in die Augen und freute sich über den etwas überrascht war. Sanft legte er seine Hände um die von Harry und strich zärtlich über die weiche Haut des Handrückens. Es war lange her das sie so ruhig zusammen waren, einfach nur sie beide. Doch die letzte Woche war für sie beide ansträngend gewesen, sie waren so eingespannt das für so etwas einfach kein Raum mehr gewesen war. Aber jetzt würde Severus sich die Zeit für seinen Mann nehmen, auch wenn das dunkle Mal schon seit einigen Stunden leicht kribbelte. Etwas das so gar kein gutes Zeichen war, aber er würde Harry davon nichts sagen, Severus wollte ihn nicht noch mehr beunruhigen. Fragte nur leise „Und magst du ihn ausprobieren?"

Das sie so wenig Zeit für einander gehabt hatten, hatte Harry die Chance gegeben über alles nachzudenken. Etwas das er sonst sicher nicht gehabt hätte wenn sie Nacht für Nacht miteinander verbracht hätten. So war er sich zumindest ein bisschen bewusst geworden das er gerne mit seinem Mann zusammen war. Auch wenn es doch sehr ungewohnt war. Zwar hatte er sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt das der Mann zwei Gesichter hatte aber mit der Zeit lernte er damit umzugehen. Mit leuchtenden Augen nahm er das kleine Fläschchen in die Hand und kippte den Inhalt dann einfach herunter. So weit vertraute er Severus dann doch. Auch wenn es ungewöhnlich war. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment bevor er so was wie einen riesigen Geistesblitz hatte. Jetzt wusste er wieder das was er gelesen hatte, und das war eine Menge. Glücklich drückte er seine Lippen auf die seines Mannes.

Man konnte regelrecht sehen wie sich Harry Gesicht aufhellte und dessen Augen anfingen zu leuchten. Severus wollte gerade etwas sagen als er auch schon die Lippen seines Mannes auf seinen spürte. Zärtlich legte seine Arme um den Kleineren und zog ihn sanft an sich, als sich Harry löste zog Severus ihn wieder in einen sanften Kuss. Es lag nichts gieriges in dem Kuss, es war einfach ein sinnlich zärtlicher Kuss den er mit seinem Partner teilte.

Seine Wangen waren heiß, das konnte nur bedeuten das er rot geworden war. Es war aber auch das erste mal das sie die Zärtlichkeiten die sie sich zukommen ließen so zeigen. Sobald sie sich gelöst hatten versteckte er sein Gesicht an der Brust des Mannes mit dem er sich gebunden hatte. Zum Glück waren nicht all zu viele Schüler hier. Denn das wäre ihm dann noch viel Peinlicher gewesen. „Danke... das hilft mir schon sehr viel", gab Harry leise zu und sah in die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters. Wie diese es geschafft hatte bei der ganzen Arbeit noch seinen Trank zu machen war ein kleines Rätsel. Es war schön jemanden zu haben der sich um einen kümmerte und das nicht nur wenn er etwas wollte. Was ihn wunderte war das Dumbi sich nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht sehen wie ein Schüler die Schule übernahm.

Das Harry rot wurde, fand Severus schön, wenn nicht sogar niedlich und das sie sich so vor den anderen Schüler küssten? Es war Severus reichlich egal was die dachten, wussten doch schon einige das sie beide ein Paar waren. Außerdem hörte der Tränkemeister langsam auf seine Gefühle vor Harry zu verbergen, er liebte diesen jungen Mann und warum sollte er dann nicht zeigen das sie zusammen gehörten. „Du hattest mir von diese Zauber erzählt. Weißt du noch und mir viel ein, das wir im letzen Jahr hier so etwas entdeckt hatten. Und da ich möchte das du deine Prüfung schaffst habe ich ihn gebraut. War auch eine nette Ablenkung von den anderen Tränken." Er sah seinem Mann tief in die leuchtend grünen Augen und strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Ich werde die Heiltränke in die Kammer bringen, zusammen mit einer Anweisung wie sie wirken… aber jetzt… Wir sollten weiter arbeiten." Sanft küsste er Harry noch einmal, er wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Doch sein Partner musste noch seine Aufgaben fertig machen und er selbst hatte noch einiges in seinem Labor zutun. „Magst du heute mit mir zu Abendessen? Nur wir beide, in meinem Wohnzimmer?" Severus wollte einfach etwas Zeit mit Harry verbringen, ohne an die Aufgaben und Probleme zu denken die das noch auf sie zukamen. Lucius Malfoy und Rabastan Lestrage waren unentdeckt in der Schule angekommen, sie nutzten einfach den Kamin in dem Labor von Severus und warteten nun auf den Tränkemeister. „Lucius, mir gefällt das nicht… Ich..." Rabastan kam nicht weiter, er sah seinen Freund an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir gefällt das auch nicht, aber wenn wir uns jetzt weigern seine Befehle auszuführen. Was glaubst du passiert dann mit unseren Familien. Wir brauchen noch etwas Zeit… Rabastan… Mir ist das auch zuviel. Der Lord ist Wahnsinnig, aber wir können nichts gegen ihn tun… denk an unsere Familien." Man traute es Lucius Malfoy nicht zu, aber er stand hinter seinem Sohn und das letzte was er wollte war das dieser einem Wahnsinnigen in den Tot folgte. Nur weil er keine andere Wahl hatte, doch diese Zeitung heute und das Verschwinden einiger Bücher. Zeigten ihm das Draco einen anderen Weg gefunden hatte und er wollte seinem Sohn den Rücken freihalten. Rabastan sah Lucius an und er schüttelte traurig den Kopf, er ahnte ja was in dem Mann vor sich ging. Ihm ging es ja nicht anders.

„Ich kann auch unten bei dir noch ein bisschen lernen wenn du willst. Und kochen können wir zusammen wenn du eine kleine Küche hast die ich noch nicht entdeckt habe, wäre mal etwas anderes als sonst", schlug der Schwarzhaarige vor. Die Gespräche die sie führten waren interessant und zeigten ihm mehr als er damals im Denkarium. „Die Sachen bringst du nach unten und ich bringe in der Zwischenzeit meine Sachen runter und dann lernen und arbeiten wir gemeinsam", lächelte der Jüngere und ließ keine wiederrede zu. Schließlich hatten sie sich kaum gesehen und wenn dann nur sehr kurz und Harry musste sagen das er die Zeit vermisste die er mit dem schwarzhaarigen Mann verbrachte.

„Hmmm ja ich habe eine kleine Küche… und ich würde mich freuen wenn du mir Gesellschaft leisten würdest." Severus beugte sich vor und küsste Harry sanft, lachte leise als er hörte das der kleine sich fest vorgenommen hatte den Abend mit ihm zu verbringen. „Dann werde ich mal die Tränke aus meinem Labor holen… bis gleich mein dunkler Engel", raunte er ihm ins Ohr, bevor er noch einen Kuss darauf hauchte und sich dann von dem jüngeren löste. Er machte sich etwas wiederwillig auf den Weg in sein Labor, aber der Gedanke seinen Mann den ganzen Abend und vielleicht das Wochenende um sich zu haben ließ ihn Lächeln ohne das er es merkte. Aber es sahen einige Schülerinnen die Kichernd um die Ecke bogen. „Severus mein alter Freund….", schnarrte Lucius als der Tränkemeister die Tür zu seinem Labor öffnete. Überrascht blieb Severus stehen und starrte seinen alten Freund und Vertrauten einfach nur an. „Lucius, was machst du hier? Oh Rabastan… du auch?" Sämtliche Alarmglocken in Severus sprangen an, hier stimmte etwas nicht. „Severus… nein versuche nicht weg zu kommen, ER will dich sehen… sofort." Rabastan war hinter den überraschten Mann getreten und sprach ihn gezwungen ruhig an. Severus konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren wie der Mann ihm einen Stoß versetzte und er gegen Lucius knallte, der ihn festhielt und mit einem Portschlüssel zum Lord brachte. Das letzte was Severus noch tun konnte war Harry zu warnen. Bleib weg vom Kerker… ich liebe dich Als er auch schon den Zug des Portschlüssels spürte.


	6. Chapter 6

Verwirrt erstarrte der Vampir Veela in seiner Bewegung und wirbelte dann auf dem Absatz herum, um trotz der Warnung, nach unten zu gehen. Denn bis jetzt hatte Severus ihm nie gesagt das er weg bleibe sollte. Als er es sollte, hatte der Mann Tränke gebraut und hatte ihm erklärt, warum er am besten nicht nach unten kam. Doch jetzt hatte er das nicht und vor allem hatte Severus nie gesagt das er ihn liebte, und dabei so seltsam geklungen, als ob irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war. Mit schnellen schritten durchquerte er die Korridore des alten Schlosses und versuchte niemanden umzurennen auf dem weg nach unten. Leicht außer Atem kam er in der Wohnung des Tränkemeisters an, aber da war dieser nicht und er konnte auch sagen, das dieser noch nicht hier gewesen war in den letzten 10 Minuten. Laut warf er die Tür hinter sich zu und wandte sich zum Labor. Denn dort hin hatte sein Mann gewollt und wenn er da nicht war würde er in der Kammer schauen. Aber da kamen nur die hin, die wussten wo sie war und wie man hinein kam. Zwar war das mehr als das halbe Schloss, aber keiner von außen. Harry musste sich eingestehen das er sich Sorgen machte und das war alles andere als gut. Denn es war nicht nur sein Vampir der auf dieses Gefühl reagierte, sondern auch der Veela-Anteil und er hatte keine Ahnung welches von beidem schlimmer war.

Unsanft landete Severus auf dem kalten Steinboden des Thronsaals Voldemorts, als er sich umsah, entdeckte er den gesamten inneren Kreis der Totesser. ‚Nein!' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Als er sich aufrappelte und den Staub aus seinen Sachen klopfte. „Nun ich hätte nicht gedacht das DU es so eilig hast mich zu sehen… TOM!" Severus wusste das er den Lord provozierte, doch alles hier deutete darauf hin, das Tom sehr schlecht gelaunt war, viel eher deutete alles auf einen Prozess mit anschließender Hinrichtung hin. „Galant wie eh und je…GIFTMISCHER! Du hast mich also nichts zu sagen… nicht eine kleine KLEINIGKEIT?" zischte Voldemort den Vampir an der es wagte ihm zu trotzen. Das er und Severus einmal Freunde waren, hatte er in seinem Wahnsinn vergessen. Von dem Menschen, dem Mann, Tom Riddel, war nichts mehr vorhanden, es gab nur noch das kalte, grausame Monster Voldemort. Ein Hass erfülltes Wesen, das nach dem Blut des Vampirs lechzte und sich betrogen fühlte, betrogen von einem seiner engsten Jünger. Severus ließ sich nichts von seiner aufsteigenden Wut und Furcht anmerken, er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte den Blick des Lords kalt. „Ich wüsste nicht was ich dir nicht erzählt habe… oh… du meist bestimmt diese kleine Zeitung… leider muss ich dir sagen das ich raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…." Von dem ersten Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen sank der Vampir in die Knie und versuchte gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen. Wenn Voldemort das letzte mal nur schlechte Laune gehabt hatte, jetzt wollte er töten. Der Fluch traf Severus mit ungeahnter wucht und als er gelöst wurde schmeckte der Vampir Blut, sein eigenes Blut. Langsam stand Voldemort auf und ging auf den knienden Vampir zu. „Du willst mir also erzählen das du nicht wusstest was POTTER vor hatte?" Er wartete gar nicht erst die Antwort ab, er warf den nächsten Fluch auf Severus, der sich mit aller Gewalt weigerte endgültig auf den Boden zu sinken. „Nein… ich … wuu… wusste es nicht", keuchte er und verschloss seinen Geist vor dem Lord. Der sankt plötzlich neben ihm auf die Knie und strich ihm fast zärtlich eine feuchte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Oh Severus … Severus… wir kennen uns nun schon so lange… glaube nicht ich weis es nicht wenn du mich belügst? Ich weis das du es tust… warum.. um diese KIND zu schützen… oder diesen alten Narren?" Die Stimme war reines Gift und Severus wusste egal was er sagen würde, Voldemort würde ihn töten. „Ja du hast recht… ich habe gelogen…." Wieder schickte ein Fluch den Tränkemeister auf den Boden, diesmal glaubte Severus etwas brechen zu hören. Wie lange Voldemort sich an ihm ausgetobt hatte wusste Severus nicht, er hatte kein wirkliches Gefühl mehr im Körper. Es viel ihm immer schwerer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, das einzige was er noch wirklich war nahm war das traurige Gesicht von Lucius als dieser ihn auf etwas kaltem ablegte. „Warum Severus… warum hast du mich nicht eingeweiht… Verdammt du dummer Narr... glaubst du das ist es wer... das ist Dumbeldor wert?" fragte der Blonde leise und sah seinem alten Freund ins zerschlagene Gesicht. „Nein... er nicht... aber Harry… er ist es wert… nur er…", hauchte Severus und schloss die Augen. Er hatte nicht mal mehr die Kraft nach seinem Mann zu rufen. Lucius schüttelte traurig den Kopf und legte Severus endgültig auf dem kühlen Moos ab. „Ich hoffe du hast recht mein Freund ich hoffe du hast recht." Durch einen Zauber rief er seine Eule und schickte sie zu Harry, wenigstens er sollte wissen wo er Severus finden konnte. Dann apparierte der Malfoy-Vorstand zu seiner Frau um mit ihr gemeinsam zu beraten was sie tun wollten.

Harry lief unruhig auf und ab und jede Minute die Severus nicht auftauchte wurde seine Sorge um seinen Mann mehr. Alle die ihm zu nahe kamen wurden angefaucht und nieder gemacht. Allerdings nicht mit Worten sondern alleine mit Blicken und gefauche und geknurre. Wenn er wüsste wo Voldemort unterwegs war, wäre der Kerl jetzt tot, soviel war sicher. Denn es gab nur einen, der seinen Mann davon abhalten konnte den Abend und das Wochenende mit ihm zu verbringen und das war der Wahnsinnig Schwarzmagier. Zwar hatte er noch gelernt und auch seine Aufgaben gemacht, aber dabei waren vier Federn zerbrochen und etliche Bücher an die Wand geflogen. Neville hatte sich bei Pomfray verkochen weil dieser Teil des Schlosses noch ein bisschen besser geschützt war und so nicht von seiner Aura überrannt werden konnte. Als die Eule ans Fenster klopfte riss er es auf und ließ das Tier ein das vollkommen verwirrt zu sein schien über die ruppige Behandlung. Die wenigen Zeilen sagten Harry mehr als er wissen musste. Sofort rannte er aus den Räumen, an den Schülern und Lehrern vorbei. Schnell hastete Harry zum Astronomieturm und fand seinen Vampir dann am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes liegen. Ein bisschen panisch musterte er den Älteren und schickte dann über die minimale Verbindung die er zum Lord hatte all seinen Hass, so das diesem wohl der Schädel zerspringen musste. Rasch rief er eine Bare und brachte seinen Mann dann auf dem schnellsten weg nach oben auf die Krankenstation. Alle denen sie über den Weg liefen waren geschockt als sie den Tränkemeister sahen und wichen aus.

Von alle dem bekam Severus nicht mehr mit, er spürte nur wie durch eine Watteschicht, das sein Mann bei ihm war. Pomfray traf fast der Schlag als sie sah wie Harry Severus in den Krankenflügel brachte und in was für einem Zustand der Tränkemeister war. „Harry... bei Merlin… Severus was hat er nur getan… Harry hilf mir bitte wir müssen ihn auf das Bett legen." Vorsichtig und um so wenig Schmerzen wie möglich zu bereiten, ließ sie Severus auf das Bett schweben. „Ich nehme an du möchtest bleiben?" fragte sie Harry und hielt gleich Neville auf als dieser sich aus dem Raum schleichen wollte. „Nein Neville es tut mir leid... aber deine Hilfe werden wir auch brauchen… du musst mir die Kräuter an reichen." Sie ahnte das sich der Junge nicht wohl fühlte, aber sie brauchte alle Hände die sie kriegen konnte, denn so wie Severus aussah würde das hier länger dauern, sehr viel länger. Als die Medihexe die Kleidung von Severus verschwinden ließ, stockte ihr der Atem. Der schlanke Körper des Mannes war über und über mit blauen Flecken, Schnitt- und Schürfwunden übersäht. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und begann damit die Wunden zu versorgen. Immer wieder gab sie Neville Anweisungen ihr Kräuter und Tränke zu bringen. Fast war sie dankbar das Severus in so einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit lag. Nachdem die Schnittwunden gereinigt und verbunden war, kümmerten sie sich um noch um die gebrochenen Rippen und das gebrochene Bein. Mit einem Zauber zog sie Severus ein leichten Pyjama an und deckte ihn dann vorsichtig zu. „Jetzt können wir nur noch abwarten." Pomfray sah Harry traurig an, sie hatte Severus mit Tränken so voll gepumpt das er noch eine ganze Zeit bewusstlos sein wird. „Harry er ist ein Kämpfer, er wird es schaffen…" Sie legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte ihm so etwas Zuversicht zu geben. Doch man merkte der Heilerin an das sie sich ernste Sorgen um den Tränkemeister machte. Auch wenn er ein Vampir war, so waren doch die Verletzungen mehr als er auf einmal verkraften konnte. Die Zeit müsste zeigen wann und ob Severus aufwachen würde. Plötzlich durchströmte Hass die zierliche Frau. Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege Tom Riddel… dann ist der Tot noch viel zu gut für dich.'

Sobald Harry sah das sein Mann schlief und das es ihm so gut ging, wie es ihm gehen konnte. Hauchte er dem Mann einen Kuss auf die Lippen und versuchte sich zur beruhigen. Allerdings ging es nicht, er war so wütend das er sich beherrschen musste um das Schloss nicht zu zerlegen. „Ich... ich bin unten in der Halle... ich kann hier nicht sein ohne das ich das Schloss zerlege. Nev schick jemanden runter wenn etwas sein sollte", meinte er recht beherrscht und rauschte dann in Snape Manier aus dem Krankenflügel. Er musste unbedingt einen klaren Kopf behalten sonst würde er Dummheiten machen und das konnte er sich nicht erlauben, nicht jetzt wo er so viele hinter sich hatte die an ihn glaubten. Wenn er Voldi fand würde er ihm den Hals umdrehen und dann die Haut abziehen. Die die gesehen hatten wie der Tränkemeister ins Schloss gebracht worden war, hatten die anderen verständigt und wie ein Lauffeuer war es im Schloss herum gewesen. Die Kammer war leer. Alle die dort gewesen waren hatten sich zurück gezogen. Vor allem nach dem Hermine ihnen gesagt hatte das es besser war nicht hier zu sein, wenn Harry kommen würde.  
Stundenlang tobte der Schwarzhaarige in der Kammer des Schreckens bevor er erschöpft auf die Knie fiel und stumme Tränen weinte. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und das Gefühl in seinem inneren schien auf ein Maximum anzusteigen, wenn er an seinen Mann dachte. Wenn dieser sterben würde wäre er wieder alleine, etwas das er nicht wollte vor allem da ihm klar wurde das er Snape doch sehr gerne hatte. Zwar wagte er es nicht von Liebe zu denken aber es kam den wohl schon sehr nah. Vor allem wenn er an das gehörte, der anderen dachte.  
Irgendwie wollte er Voldi treffen, doch er wusste noch nicht wie. Aber das war egal, als erstes würde er einen Brief schreiben an den Mann und ihn dann in der Zeitung drucken lassen.  
Mit diesem Vorsatz verschwand er wieder nach oben, nach dem er die Halle gerichtet hatte, so das die anderen wieder hinein konnten und duschte sich. Zog sich etwas frisches an und nahm dann seine Bücher und alles was er zum Lernen brauchte und schreiben mit nach oben auf die Krankenstation.  
Zwar versuchte er zu lernen aber er musste erst den Brief schreiben, sonst fand er keine Ruhe. Nur schade das die Zeitung erst wieder in einer Woche erscheinen würde.

Lord Voldemort hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit von dem geballten Hass erholt den er von Harry über die Verbindung empfangen hatte. Es hatte den Mann von seinem Thron geschlagen und er glaubte das ihm der Schädel zerspringen musste. Langsam ließ der Schmerz nach und es blieb nur noch das nachglühen des nackten Hasses des jungen Zauberers. Voldemort hockte auf seinem Thron und versuchte herauszufinden was passiert war, er konnte nicht mehr auf die Gedanken des Goldjungen zugreifen, immer wieder prallte er an einer Mauer ab. Frustriert gab er auf und begann einen Plan zu schmieden um dieses Balg endlich los zu werden.  
Severus glitt von der tiefen traumlosen Bewusstlosigkeit in einen ruhigen erholsamen Heilschlaf. Er hatte noch einmal Glück gehabt, das Voldemort nicht nach seinem Herzen gegriffen hatte, denn dann wäre Severus gestorben. Doch auch so hatte er mit den Flüchen und deren Folgen mehr Verletzungen davon getragen als sein Körper schnell alleine heilen konnte. Aber diesmal war etwas anders er war nicht allein diesmal, es war als wenn jemand in seinen Gedanken, in einem Teil seiner Seele anwesend war. Langsam begriff Severus wer dort bei ihm war, mühsam kämpfte er sich ans Licht. „Harry?" Die Stimme war rau und leise, es kam dem Schwarzhaarigen vor als wenn er mit Sandpapier gegurgelt hätte. Es fiel ihm so schwer seine Augen zu öffnen, geschweige den seinen Kopf drehen.

Sofort war der Kleinere bei seinem Mann und kniete sich neben dem Bett auf den Boden und legte seien Finger auf die spröden Lippen. „Sch... nicht sprechen, schlaf ein bisschen ich bleibe hier und lasse dich nicht alleine", wisperte er sanft und hauchte Severus dann einen liebevollen, kaum fühlbaren Kuss auf die Lippen. Oh Voldi würde leiden, für alles was er je getan hat, schon alleine dafür das er es gewagt hatte seinen Mann so zu verletzen. Die Medihexe hatte ausdrücklich gesagt das Snape nichts trinken durfte wenn er aufwachte, denn sonst bestand die Gefahr das er erstickte und das wollte Harry nicht. Sein Mann sollte noch ein bisschen schlafen und dann würde alles wieder gut gehen. Da war er sich sicher. Zu dem Brief den er Abdrucken lassen wollte, würde er noch einen Artikel schreiben, zwar hatte er dazu keine Zeit aber es musste einfach sein und er brauchte die Hilfe von Draco und Hermine. Die beiden waren Wahrscheinlich die einzigen den Trank hinbekamen der einem seine Vorfahren anzeigte. Er selber würde es wohl nicht schaffen ohne das der Kessel zwei mal schmolz.

Severus entspannte sich, als er sicher war das wirklich Harry bei ihm war und das es ihm gut ging. So driftete er wieder in den Heilschlaf, diesmal sicher wirklich nicht allein zu sein. Draco hatte vor Wut sein Zimmer zerlegt, Blaise sah seinen Freund an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mensch Draco, so hilfst du ihnen auch nicht. Gehe in den Krankenflügel und sie nach deinem Paten. Pomfi lässt uns nicht zu ihm." Draco sah Blaise wütend an, sein Freund hatte ja recht. „Ich werde gehen wenn ich das hier aufgeräumt habe... verdammt was ist nur passiert das es so Enden muss? Was ist nur mit den ach so erwachsenen Zauberern los? Sehen sie nicht das sie die Welt zerstören? Ach scheiße…" Der blonde Junge wusste nicht was er empfinden sollte, er ahnte nicht mal das seine Eltern gerade dabei waren, zusammen mit einigen anderen Totessern den dunklen Lord zu verraten.  
Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy saßen in dem Salon, sie hatten sich mit einigen anderen Zauberern getroffen. Zauberern deren Kinder sich schon auf die Seite von Harry gestellt hatten. „Was hältst du davon? Kann der Junge es schaffen?" fragte eine älter Hexe und nippte an ihrem Tee. „Es ist nicht er alleine, er will das wir etwas tun, das wir denken. Und unter uns, wir haben uns viel zu lange auf andere verlassen. Wir haben uns zu sehr auf Voldemort verlassen, das er uns befreit. In gewisser weise sind wir sogar mit schuld daran, das er so geworden ist." Lucius stellte sich ans Fenster und sah über den großen Park. „Wir hätten sogar unseren Kinder für ihn vernichtet. Ohne mich… ich will das mein Sohn und dessen Kinder in Frieden leben können. Ich werde nicht mehr zum Lord gehen… ich will verdammt noch mal endlich Frieden haben." Alle anwesenden im Raum musste Lucius recht geben, sie waren blind einem Wahnsinnigen gefolgt, sie waren bereits dabei ihre Kinder zu ruinieren. „Ich werde auch nicht mehr gehen. Wenn mein Sohn Hilfe braucht, ich werde sie ihm geben. Und ich werde Potter unterstützen." So und auch anders stimmten die Zauberer zu. Am Ende des Treffens waren sie sich alle einig, sie würden über die Zeitung Kontakt mit Harry suchen und sich auf ihre Seite stellen, denn eigentlich wollten sie alle nur Frieden.  
Leise schob Draco die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und sah vorsichtig um die Ecke. Als er Severus so zerschlagen auf dem Bett liegen sah seufzte er leise. „Oh man… Sev..." Mit einem traurigen Lächeln ging er auf Harry zu. „Wie geht es euch… du hast ja vorhin fast die Schule zerlegt, selbst mich hat deine Magie umgeworfen." Mit einem leisen Seufzen sah Draco über die Schulter seinen Paten an. „So schlimm hatte ihn Voldemort noch nicht angegriffen. Verdammt, wenn ich könnte würde ich dem ne Bombe unter den Thron zaubern... dieses Monster", knurrte der Junge leise, sah dann aber wieder zu Harry. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen… mir fällt noch die Decke auf den Kopf."

Leicht wanderte eine Augenbraue des Schwarzhaarigen nach oben als er den Blonden so fluchen hörte. Das waren ja mal ganz andere Töne, schloss es Harry durch den Kopf und kicherte leise. „Draco du kennst dich ja mit Muggeltechnik aus, Hilfe die Welt bleibt stehen", neckte er den Blonden. „Ja du könntest etwas für mich machen. Ich bin trotz des Gedächtnistrankes immer noch eine Niete in Zaubertränke und ich bräuchte den Trank der mir meine Vorfahren auf ein Papier bringt. Meinst du das ist möglich, das du ihn hinbekommst vielleicht mit Hermine zusammen? Und um Voldi kümmere ich mich schon. In der nächsten Ausgabe unserer kleinen Wahrheit wird wieder ein Artikel von mir drin sein und noch einiges von den anderen die sich die Arbeit machen zu schreiben", erklärte Harry und bewegte seinen Kopf zwei mal im Kreis weil er schon einen steifen Nacken hatte vom Lernen.  
Allerdings hatte er das Gefühl das er wirklich behielt was er sich durchsah und das war schon eine menge wert.

„Du meinst so was wie den Stammbaumtrank?" fragte Draco nach uns setzte sich auf einen der Besucherstühle. „Klar kann ich das... und zusammen mit Hermine? Das geht auch… nur brauchen wir etwas Zeit. Denn der einzige der das Rezept aus dem Kopf kann... ist Severus." Traurig sah er zu seinem Paten und seufze leise. Es war so ungerecht, das es zwei Menschen es geschafft hatten die Zaubererwelt so zu verängstigen. Wütend und traurig zugleich stand Draco auf und ging an eines der großen Fenster, die über den See und den Wald zeigten. „Man will gar nicht glauben, dass so ein friedliches Bild nicht mehr als eine Illusion ist…. Lassen wir das... Ich werde mal meiner Mutter schreiben, das ich einige Kopien von den Tränkebüchern brauche… und mal sehen vielleicht ist da ja der Trank drin den wir brauchen", erklärte Draco und verabschiedete sich dann freundlich von Harry, er selber würde jetzt erstmal seiner Mutter schreiben und dann Hermine suchen. Denn es mussten noch einige Zutaten beschafft werden und dann mussten sie einen Ort finden an dem sie ungestört brauen konnten.

Wenn Draco ein bisschen ausführlicher gewesen wäre, hätte Harry ihm sicher helfen können. Schließlich hatte er ein vollausgerüstetes Tränkelabor von Slytherin gefunden bei der Kammer des Schreckens. Aber so wusste er nicht das der Blonde noch einiges brauchte. Vielleicht hätten die Bücher, die er von seinem Mann bekommen hatte auch helfen können. Aber Draco war ja leider schneller weg als er gekommen war.

+

Die beiden Tage die er jetzt hier auf der Krankenstation verbracht hatte waren schwer gewesen. Vor allem dann, wenn er sich gegen die Medihexe durchsetzen musste um bleiben zu können. Viel geschlafen oder gegessen hatte er zwar nicht, aber er hatte von seinem Stein getrunken und dann weiter gelernt. Er wollte nicht das Severus alleine war, wenn er aufwachte und deshalb schlief er meistens im Bett neben an oder auch neben dem Bett seines Mannes auf einem Stuhl. Schließlich hatte er versprochen da zu sein und nicht weg zu gehen. Denn er selber wusste, das es schlimm war wenn man dachte das man nicht alleine war und es dann doch feststellte.

Es kam Severus vor als wenn er aus einem dunklen Keller wieder ans Licht kam. Träge und nur mit Anstrengung hob er die Augenlieder und knurrte leise. „Hell…" Ihm war es einfach zu hell, wie konnte es nur so hell sein. Und warum bei Slytherins Namen hatte er das Gefühl das ein Elefant auf seinem Brustkorb saß? An seinen brennenden Durst wollte er erst gar nicht denken. Langsam viel ihm ein was passiert war, und er konnte sich denken wo er war und im Krankenflügel bei der Pflegewütigen Medihexe würde er keine Minute länger bleiben. Leise versuchte sich der angeschlagene Vampir auf zurichten. „Ich sagte doch ich bin zu Alt für diesen Scheiss…"

„Dann geh nicht mehr hin", gab Harry trocken zurück und half dem Vampir sich aufzurichten und griff dann nach einem Glas mit kühlem Wasser. „Hier trink was. Und dann sag ich Poppy bescheid das du aufgewacht bist und sie dich noch mal untersuchen kann." Er war erleichtert das Severus wieder aufgewacht war. Die beiden Tage die er Mann geschlafen hatten, hatte er wirklich Angst gehabt das er nie wieder aufwachte und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte seinen Mann wieder haben. „Ich bin froh das du wieder wach bist... ich hatte Angst das du mich alleine lässt", gestand er dem Tränkemeister und stellte das Glas wieder auf die Seite nach dem der Ältere getrunken hatte.

Dankbar trank Severus etwas von dem Wasser, er fühlte sich wie ein nasser Waschlappen. Müde sank er wieder in die Kissen und sah seinen Mann zärtlich an, „Ich werde nicht mehr hingehen… ich wollte ja dieses mal auch nicht hin… nur hat er ein Abholkommando geschickt…" Er schloss etwas die Augen, öffnete sie dann wieder und griff nach der Hand seines jungen Mannes. „Ich werde so was nie wieder machen…will dich doch nicht alleine lassen." Sanft strich er über den Handrücken Harrys und lächelte sacht, er liebte diesen jungen Mann und würde den Teufel tun ihn allein zu lassen. „Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Versprochen... ich werde nicht mehr zu Voldemort gehen… soll er doch sehen wie lange er ohne Heil und Aufbautränke auskommt." Plötzlich lachte Severus leise auf, er konnte regelrecht sehen wie Voldemort langsam verfiel, weil ihm wichtige Tränke fehlten. Doch diesen Gedanken schob er schnell von sich, es gab wichtigeres. „Ich danke dir das du hier warst und auf mich gewartet hast." Severus zog die Hand des jüngeren an seine Lippen und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Du solltest dich noch ein bisschen ausruhen. Ich glaube nicht das du schon fit genug bist wieder herum zu turteln wie ein junger Mann. Du warst schwer verletzt und hast zwei Tage geschlafen. Wenn du mir noch sagst, wo ich den Stammbaumtrank finde kann ich Draco das Buch geben und er kann sich an die Arbeit machen. Du wirst dich wundern. Wenn ich die Schüler nicht alle nach unten in den Kerker geschickt hätte mit ihren Genesungskarten würdest du nicht mehr aus dem Fenster sehen können", plapperte Harry drauf los, weil er doch ein bisschen nervös war. Schließlich wollte er dem Mann sagen das er ihn sehr mochte aber irgendwie traute er sich nicht und hatte heiße Wangen vor Verlegenheit. Deshalb erzählte er irgendwas das ihn ablenkte von dem was er vorhatte, aber nicht wusste wie umsetzen.

Severus sah das sein Mann immer roter wurde und hörte seinem Redeschwall geduldig zu. Als es ihm zuviel wurde legte er einen Finger auf die Lippen von Harry „Shhhh… ganz ruhig. Ich bin wieder da. Noch etwas angeschlagen aber ich bin wieder da. Ich fühle mich besser, auch wenn ich etwas Blut brauche. Also beruhige dich mein Engel." Er fühlte sich zwar für den Moment recht kräftig wusste aber das er noch etwas Ruhe brauchte um wieder vollständig zu regenerieren. Mit einem leichten Ruck zog der Vampir seinen Mann zu sich und küsste ihn sanft. Wollte ihm so etwas von seiner Unruhe nehmen, und außerdem ließ ihn der Gedanke an Genesungskarten der Schüler schaudern. Man schrieb doch einem Schülerschreck wie Severus Snape keine Genesungskarten.

Mit einem leisen seufzten sank Harry ein bisschen weiter zu dem Älteren und schloss seine Augen bei dem Kuss. Zwar wusste er das er sich gerade kindisch Verhalten hatte aber es war das erste mal das er nicht nur pure Freundschaft für einen Anderen empfand. Sobald sie sich von einander gelöst hatten sah der Jüngere auf seine Finger und biss sich auf der Unterlippe herum. „Ich... ich wollte dir sagen das mir in den beiden Tagen etwas klar geworden ist... aber... das ist nicht so einfach für mich... Ich... wollte dir sagen das ich dich lieb habe... auch wenn ich immer noch nicht weiß... ob es liebe ist", stotterte er vor sich hin und traute sich nicht den Tränkemeister anzusehen. Das ganze war wirklich sehr Peinlich.

Sanft legte Severus einen Finger und Harry Kinn und zwang ihn vorsichtig ihn an zu sehen. Denn was Harry in seinen Augen sehen würde, war nichts anderes als die Zuneigung und die Liebe die er für seinen Partner empfand und die ihm geholfen hatte wieder zurück ans Licht zu kommen. Er konnte einfach nicht verhindern das es ihm bei dem Geständnis ganz warm ums Herz geworden ist und Severus wollte seinem Gemahl zeigen das dieser sich für seine Gefühle nicht schämen musste. „Ich habe dich auch lieb." Sanft zog er Harry wieder an sich und küsste ihn sanft. Es war sonderbar für Severus so zärtlich und sanft zu einem anderen zu sein, denn er hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl den anderen dominieren zu müssen, nein er wollte ihn einfach nur nahe sein und zeigen das er ihn Liebte. Erst als sie beide wieder Luft brauchten löste er sich von den süßen Lippen und strich zärtlich darüber. Selbst wenn jetzt alle Totesser und Ordensmitglieder auf einmal hineingestürmt kämen, er würde Harry nicht los lassen.

Mit einem leichten nicken antwortete Harry auf das Gesagte und setzte sich dann neben den Tränkemeister auf das Bett und kuschelte sich vorsichtig an. Jetzt war seine Gefühlswelt wenigstens wieder ein bisschen in Ordnung. Obwohl er immer noch eine große Wut und Hass auf Voldi fühlte. Die letzten beiden Tage hatte er vor Sorge kaum geschlafen und jetzt wo er wusste das es seinem Mann gut ging fühlte er sich unendlich erleichtert und auch ein bisschen müde. Doch dem durfte er nicht nachgeben. Schließlich musste er noch einiges erledigen und die Bücher weiter durcharbeiten. Sonst wurde das mit dem Abschluss nie etwas und auch nicht mit der nächsten Aktion in der Zeitung. Außerdem musste er noch etwas gegen das dunkle Mal finden. So viele Briefe wie sie jetzt schon bekommen hatten von Totessern die von dem Mal los kommen wollten musste er einfach etwas finden. Aber dazu musste er in die Bücherei von Slytherin. Das wiederum konnte er nur machen wenn keiner da war, sonst würden alle wissen das es noch mehr als die Kammer gab.

„Mach ein wenig die Augen zu… ruh dich etwas aus." Sanft aber bestimmt zog Severus Harry so lange zu sich runter bis dieser sich hinlegen musste. „Du hilfst niemanden wenn du zusammen brichst. Nein keine Widerrede… du ruhst dich jetzt etwas aus... sonst fessele ich dich ans Bett. Also entweder du ruhst dich aus oder ich zwinge dich dazu." Man merkte es Severus an, es war ihm ernst denn er wollte unter gar keinen Umständen das Harry so weiter machte. Der Junge würde zusammenbrechen wenn er sich nicht mal schonte. „Das mit dem Trank, der steht in einem Buch, über Familientränke. Das werde ich Draco mitteilen, er weis wo ich das Buch habe. Und noch etwas mein Schatz, ich werde dir dabei helfen dich auf deine Prüfung vorzubereiten. Es bringt nichts wenn du nur lernst und dir druck machst. Genauso mit der Zeitung und dem Training, es gibt genug Lehrer die das Training überwachen werden. Und die Zeitung, da werden sie auch helfen… also du siehst du kannst dich ruhig ein paar Stunden ausruhen."

„Ich mache doch gar nicht so viel. Eher überwache ich alles nur und lerne. Versuche Lösungen zu finden für unsere Probleme. Die Arbeit machen meistens die Anderen, Sev. Ein bisschen Trainieren muß ich auch, sonst lerne ich nie was ich alles für Kräfte habe und wie ich sie dämmen kann. Denn ich hätte letztens beinahe das Schloss zerlegt und das darf nicht noch einmal passieren. Ich bin nur froh das Hermine mich so gut kennt und alle da unten raus gescheucht hatte", erklärte Harry leise. Das er sich Gedanken darum machte wie man das Mal los wurde sagte er lieber noch nicht. Schließlich war das nur eine kleine Idee die noch nicht wirklich ausgereift war und er hatte auch keine Ahnung ob es etwas gab was es auslöschte oder ob das nur Voldi persönlich konnte.

„So du machst also nicht so viel? Und darum hast du auch so dunkle Ringe unter den Augen?" fragte Severus ruhig und legte einen Arm um seinen Gefährten. Er wollte ihn nicht so schnell los lassen. Und auch wenn der Junge seiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich viel tat, so sah er doch recht müde aus. Severus konnte sich schon denken das Harry nicht wirklich geschlafen hatte in den letzten Tagen darum änderte er etwas seine Taktik. „Willst du mich wirklich hier alleine lassen? In diesem kalten Bett? Ich möchte doch nur das du dich ein wenig ausruhst... Nur ein wenig... außerdem musst du mir noch erklären was meine weiteren Aufgaben sind. Ich meine außer Tränke brauen." Er wollte doch wirklich nur das beste für seinen Gefährten und das dieser merkte das er nicht alleine alle Verantwortung tragen musste, das er sie delegieren konnte.

„Du kannst meine Aufgaben machen, lernen und für mich in die Prüfungen sitzen wenn du willst", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und kroch neben seinen Mann ins Bett und dann unter die Decke wo er sich sacht ankuschelte. „Dann muss Draco und Hermine meinen Trank brauen, die Zeitung muss meinen Artikel und Brief drucken. Die Briefe der Eltern, Totesser und Zauberern sortiert werden. Voldi muss einen weiteren schrecken bekommen und da alles bis nächsten Samstag", nuschelte Harry schon kaum verständlich. Denn jetzt wo er wieder gehalten wurde von den starken Armen, war es schwer nicht einfach einzuschlafen und alles zu vergessen was er noch machen musste.

„Hmm also in die Prüfung… ich glaube das wird auffallen… und das mit dem Trank… den brauen die beiden alleine, da habe ich keine bedenken, die Briefe sortieren das machen deine Freunde bestimmt schon und Voldi erschrecken… lassen wir ihn doch mal glauben das er noch etwas ruhe hat… ihn in scheinbarer Sicherheit wiegen." Sanft strich Severus Harry über die Seiten und beobachtete zufrieden wie der Junge langsam weg schlummerte. „Schlaf ein wenig… ich bin bei dir", flüsterte der Tränkemeister leise und ließ Draco über ein gesandtes Bild wissen welches Buch er für den Trank brauchte. Dann erlaubte er sich selbst etwas zu dösen, der Vampir genoss einfach die Nähe und die Ruhe die sie noch hatten.

+

Die beiden hatten es wirklich geschafft den Trank zu brauen. Harry war ihnen wirklich dankbar dafür. Denn er brauchte das ganze was auf dem Papier stehen würde, wenn er denn das war was er vermutete. In einer halben Stunde war er fertig und jetzt lief er unruhig durch die Kammer des Schreckens. Alle hatten sich verzogen nur Draco, Hermine und sein Mann waren noch hier. Denn den beiden hatte er das Labor gezeigt, so das sie in ruhe brauen konnten ohne gestört zu werden oder der Trank versaut. Soviel er wusste musste er nachher ein Pergament in eine Schale legen, sein Blut darauf tropfen lassen und dann wurde die Schale mit dem Trank bis zum Rand gefüllt und dann hieß es warten. Etwas das Harry langsam aber sicher verabscheute. Immer musste er warten. Jetzt setzte er zu einer weiteren Runde an in der Halle und stierte vor sich auf den Boden. Denn ein bisschen Angst hatte er schon vor dem was er später zu lesen bekommen würde.

Langsam machte es Severus selber nervös das sein Mann hier wie ein gefangenes Raubtier durch die Halle lief. Der Trank den die beiden Schüler gebraut hatten war perfekt, was Severus aber nicht wirklich wunderte, waren die beiden doch die besten in seinem Fach. Noch einmal ging Severus alles durch, was sie für diesen Trank brauchten, er fachte ein kleines Feuer an und stellte das Gestell für einen kleinen Kessel darüber, als sein Blick wieder auf seinen Mann viel. „Harry... wenn du Löcher in den Boden gestarrt hast musst du sie wieder zumachen", kam es ruhig von dem düsteren Tränkemeister, langsam ging er zu dem Jüngeren und legte seine Arme um diesen. Das noch Hermine und Draco da waren störte ihn nicht, es war ihm sogar recht egal. „Macht dir nicht solche Sorgen. Es wird klappen und du wirst immer mein dunkler Engel sein", hauchte Severus Harry ins Ohr und hielt ihn einem Moment noch fest, wollte einfach das sich sein Gefährte etwas beruhigte, es war nicht gut für den Zauber wenn dieser so nervös war. „Wenn du willst, es ist alles vorbereitet, wir können."

Endlich war die Zeit vorbei und er musste nur noch das Blut auf das Pergament machen. Fest entschlossen trat er zu der flachen Kristallschale und griff sich den silbernen Ritualdolch. „Ok... dann wollen wir mal sehen wer meine Eltern waren", meinte er ruhiger als er war und schnitt sich mit dem Dolch die Handfläche auf und ließ das dunkelrote Blut auf das Pergament tropfen und keine zwei Sekunden später füllten die beiden Brauer den Trank darauf. Das ganze wurde pechschwarz und undurchsichtig. Super jetzt musste er schon wieder warten. „Gehen wir in die Bibliothek? Ich meine hier können wir nichts weiter machen und hier in diesem Raum ist alles sicher, da ihn keiner kennt außer ihr", fragend sah er die Drei an und wollte aber nicht in die Hogwarts Bücherei sondern in die die er gefunden hatte. Aber das konnten die drei ja nicht wissen.

„An deiner Geduld müssen wir noch arbeiten", meinte Severus ruhig und sah noch einmal auf den Trank, sie würden wirklich eine weile warten müssen. Aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen dreien war er es gewohnt auf seine Tränke zu warten. Doch er konnte verstehen das es an Harrys Nerven zerrte, wollte er doch endlich wissen wer wirklich seine Eltern waren. Und wenn Severus ehrlich war, er wollte es auch gerne wissen. Auch wenn es an seiner Liebe nichts ändern wird. „Na dann solltet ihr in die Bibliothek gehen ich werde in der Zeit noch etwas an dem Banntrank arbeiten." Denn er hatte Harrys Gedanken nicht gelesen, hatte Severus es ihm doch versprochen nicht mehr in dessen Geist rumzustöbern. Also ahnte er nicht mal was sein Mann vorhatte.

„Ich weiß das ich das muss", murrte Harry und schaffte es trotzdem nicht ruhig stehen zu bleiben. Also schnappte er sich einfach die Hände von Hermine und Draco und zog sie zur Tür. „Du solltest auch mitkommen Sev. Ich wollte nicht in die Bibliothek der Schule gehen. Dort lernt man nichts. Ich denke die uralten Tränkebücher werden genau so spannend sein wie die Zutaten die du hier unten gefunden hast", grinste Harry jetzt und schleifte die beiden Gleichaltrigen einfach hinter sich her in die Halle und vorn dort auf die Wand zu. Mit einem zischen von dem Schwarzhaarigen öffnete sich diese und gab einen riesigen Raum frei der dreimal so groß war wie die große Halle und von oben bis unten mit Büchern gefüllt. Eine Wand wurde von deckenhohen Fenstern eingenommen die angenehmes warmes Licht einließen, auch wenn es künstlich war. Kleine Sitzgruppen mit zierlichen Büchertischen waren an verschiedenen Stellen gruppiert, machten das ganze wohnlicher. Die höhe des Raumes wurde von ein langgezogenen Balkon unterbrochen, dessen zierliches aber stabiles Geländer schön Geschnitzt war. Wenn man genau hinsah konnte man dort oben in regelmässigen abständen kleine Tische mit Sesseln entdecken die zum Schmökern einluden. Aufgestellte dicke Kerzen sollten einem das lesen hier erleichtern. „Ihr befindet euch in Salazar Slytherins Bücherei. Schaut euch ruhig um wenn ihr möchtet", lächelte Harry die beiden an die ihre Münde nicht mehr zubekamen.

Etwas verwirt folgte Severus seinem Mann und dessen Freunden und blieb sichtlich geschockt in der großen Halle stehen. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Art stand selbst dem Tränkemeister der Mund offen, doch bevor sich seine Schüler und sein Mann zu ihm umdrehten hatte er sich wieder gefangen. „Sage mal könnte es sein das einen gerne erschreckst?" fragte Severus leise als sich Hermine und Draco dran machten die Bücher zu inspizieren. Er legte seine Hände auf den Bauch seines Mannes und küsste ihn sacht. „Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung die dir gelungen ist. Wo es doch heißt das Salazars Bibliothek verloren gegangen wäre. Hmm ich glaube ich werde hier so manche Stunde verbringen schon alleine die alten Tränkebücher…." Nach einem weiteren Kuss löste er sich von Harry und sah sich seinerseits in dem großen Raum umher. Bei einigen Büchern traf den Tränkemeister fast der Schlag und ein anders wollte er gar nicht erst zu Seite legen. Die Bücher waren ein Vermögen wert, doch das Wissen in ihnen war unbezahlbar, es waren zum Teil lang verloren gegangene Bücher über Heil und Banntränke.

Leise kichernd beobachtete Harry die Drei und wusste ganz genau das er auch so ausgesehen hatte. Eigentlich müsste es hier im Schloss noch drei weitere solcher Räume geben, genauer gesagt noch drei weitere Wohnungen aber die hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden. Schließlich hatten die drei Gründer hier gelebt und ihre Wohnungen mussten wie von Slytherin auch zu finden sein. Vielleicht sollte er das Schloss mal ein bisschen genauer untersuchen wenn er mal wieder ein bisschen Ruhe brauchte um seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Mit einem leichten schmunzeln, suchte er sich die Bücher heraus die er selber brauchte, wegen dem Dunklen Mal und setzte sich damit auf einen der Sessel, ließ sich von Dobby einen Tee bringen, fing dann an zu suchen. So konnte er wenigstens die Zeit vergessen und das war schon etwas wert, vor allem wenn man auf etwas wartete.

Je länger Severus durch die Regale strief um so mehr fand er was ihn begeisterte. Doch was ihn am meisten überraschte, was ein kleines Handgeschriebenes Buch, als er es aufschlug blieb ihm fast die Luft weg. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen eilte er zu den Schreibtischen und suchte sich etwas zum Schreiben. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein… wie hatte ich das übersehen können?" fragte er sich murmelnd und begann sich einige Notizen zu machen. Das er nicht alleine war hatte er total vergessen, er zog seine weite Robe und den engen Gehrock aus und saß nun nur in einem weißen Leinenhemd und der Hose bekleidet vor dem Buch und versank vollkommen in seiner eigenen Welt aus Tränken und Kräutern. Dieses kleine Buch schaffte es Severus so zu fesseln das er alles um sich vergaß und selbst wenn jetzt die Halle zusammenstürzen würde, es wäre ihm egal.

Breit grinsend beobachtete Harry seinen Mann und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. Anscheinend hatte Sev ein Buch gefunden das wirklich sehr wichtig war. Na dann war er mal gespannt was noch alles dabei raus kommen würde. Nach fast drei Stunden hatte er so ziemlich die wichtigsten Bücher durchgesucht und hatte auch zwei in denen ein bisschen mehr stand zum dunklen Mal und wie es gemacht wurde. Doch ein Gegenzauber hatte er noch nicht gefunden, aber Verweise auf andere Bücher in denen er nachsehen konnte. Gerade als er die Bücher die er nicht mehr brauchte wegräumte kam Dobby abgewuselt und sagte bescheid das der Trank und das Pergament endlich komplett zusammen geschlossen waren. Rasch lief er nach draußen und ließ die anderen einfach wo sie waren. Das hier konnte er auch alleine machen.  
Sobald Harry das Papier in den Händen hatte wuchs es an und breitete sich aus. Mit großen Augen starrte der Schwarzhaarige auf das Papier das mittlerweile auf die größe von zwei auf zwei Meter angewachsen war und vor ihm in der Luft hing. Schwer schluckend begann er am Anfang und keuchte leise auf als er die Namen der vier Gründer sah. Von jedem von ihnen ging eine Linie aus die sich immer weiter verzweigte und hin und wieder mal mit den anderen dreien zusammen traf. Alles in allem war er wohl der Nachfahre von den vier Gründern. Auch Tom fand er auf der Liste, allerdings sehr weit abgeschlagen und die Verwandtschaft zu Slytherin war sehr sehr weit weg. Er selber hingegen war direkt in der Blutlinie. Was ihn allerdings doch sehr verwunderte war das unter seinem und Severus Namen schon ein Kästchen war das durch einen Strich mit ihnen Verband. „DRACO KANN DAS ERGEBNIS FALSCH SEIN?" brüllte er laut genug damit der Blonde ihn auch hörte. Dann erst sah er auf den Namen und keuchte wieder auf. Sian Gryffindor-Slytherin-Snape, war sein Name nicht Harry Potter und seine Väter, denn er hatte zwei, waren James Gryffindor und der andere hieß Jack Slytherin. Das Snape kam durch die Bluthochzeit das wusste er nur zu gut. 


	7. Chapter 7

Severus schmiss vor schreck die Feder weg und Draco kippte fast von der Leiter als sie Harry brüllen hörten. Sie rannten alle zusammen in das Labor und blieben erstaunt vor dem riesigen Pergament stehen. „Harry was ist los… es hat doch geklappt?" fragte Severus seinen Mann und trat hinter diesen der immer noch wie gebannt auf das Pergament starrte. „Die Wurzeln… Alle vier Gründer?" Langsam glitt Severus blick immer höher, es verwirrte ihn nicht das Harry mit Tom verwand war auch das hier einige andere alte Familien vertreten waren, „Sian… ein schöner Name Aber was ist das?" Vorsichtig streckte Severus eine Hand nach dem kleinen Kästchen aus das aber nicht verschwand. „Das kann nicht sein… unmöglich...", flüsterte der überraschte Tränkemeister. Das konnte nur ein Fehler sein, vielleicht waren die Zutaten doch schon zu alt.

„Ach was meinst du warum ich nach euch gebrüllt habe. Ich denke nicht das ich Schwanger bin und Sev ist es ganz bestimmt nicht und wenn dann müsste da neben dran noch ein weiterer Kasten sein, denn in der anderen Richtung hatten wir noch keinen Sex. Also entweder ich bin Schwanger oder die Zutaten sind schlecht oder verdorben gewesen", seufzte Harry. Aber zumindest würde es erklären warum er nur noch Hunger auf Obst und Gemüse hatte. Fleisch war ihm zu wider. Zwar aß er auch davon, aber nicht mehr so viel wie früher. Seine Teller waren dafür mit allem anderen gefüllt. Fragend sah er die beiden an während Hermine in der Tür zu den Büchern stand und sich das ganze von weiter weg ansah. Denn sie wusste das alles in Ordnung gewesen war mit dem Trank. Alles hatte seine Richtigkeit gehabt.

„Harry… Sian… Schatz... beruhige dich. Wir können schnell raus finden ob du Schwanger bist." Severus Stimme klang irgendwie seltsam leise, er musste erstmal tief durch atmen bevor er sich seinem Ehemann langsam näherte. „Wie du weist bin ich Heiler und kann den Test gleich hier machen." Sanft strich er dem Jüngeren eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelt ihn zärtlich an. Bemerkte nicht das Draco die Zeit nutzte um sich zusammen mit Hermine aus dem Staub zu machen. Denn auch er wusste das der Trank in Ordnung war und da wollte er bei dem was kam nicht stören. „Wäre es so schlimm wenn du Schwanger wärst?" fragte Severus leise und er ließ seinen Mann nicht aus den Augen, er liebte diesen jungen Mann und wenn dieser wirklich Schwanger sein sollte. Es wäre wundervoll eine Familie zu haben, doch es war Harrys, Sians Entscheidung ob er es wirklich wollte.

„Natürlich machst du denn Test jetzt. Ich muss das wissen, denn ich kann doch dann nicht so weiter machen wie bisher", meinte Harry fest. Sich jetzt schon verrückt machen brachte nichts, er musste erst wissen ob er nun Mama wurde oder nicht und dann konnte er in Panik ausbrechen. Tief atmend setzte er sich auf den Hintern, sah zu seinem Mann nach oben und wartete darauf das dieser sagte was er machen musste. Ein gutes hatte die Ahnen"tafel" dann schon. Schließlich wusste er jetzt das er nicht wirklich mit Riddel verwand war. Zwar hatte er auch ein bisschen Slytherin Blut ins sich aber es war so wenig das es wohl kaum zählte.

„Leg dich bitte auf den Tisch... und dann... einfach ruhig atmen." Severus war fast schlecht vor Aufregung. Gut er hatte diesen Test schon hundertmal bei befreundeten Hexen und Zauberern gemacht. Aber das jetzt bei seinem Mann zu machen, war doch etwas ganz anderes. Tief atmete Severus noch einmal durch bevor er seinen Zauberstab hob und den Körper seines Mannes scannte, an dessen Bauch angekommen stockte er kurz. Doch dann als er weiter ging zeigte sich plötzlich ein helles silbriges Licht das zu pulsieren schien. Severus fielen fast die Augen raus. „Wir sind Schwanger…", kam es leise und erstaunt von dem Tränkemeister, man merkte ihm an das er überrascht war. Langsam beugte er sich über seinen Mann und strich ihm zärtlich über das Gesicht, man merkte ihm an das ihm die Worte fehlten, „Ich liebe dich."

„Oh bei Merlin... ein Baby... oh mein Gott... oh mein Gott... oh mein Gott", murmelte der Jüngere vor sich hin und starrte Severus fassungslos an bevor er seinen Kopf hob, auf seinen Bauch starrte. Wie konnte das zum Geier passieren? Er war ein Kerl und Kerle bekamen keine Kinder. Zumindest er nicht. Wie hätte er wissen können das er Verhüten musste wie eine Frau? Und vor allem wie bekamen Männer Kinder? Das ging doch gar nicht sie waren doch dafür gar nicht gebaut. „Das... geht nicht... ich bin ein Mann... das kommt doch da nie aus meinem Bauch raus... soll ich Platzen? Das geht nicht... warum hast du das gemacht?" wimmerte er vor sich hin und setzte sich auf. Immer noch schielte er zu seinem Bauch nach unten. Gerade jetzt wo es so gut lief und er endlich ein bisschen Routine in seinem Leben hatte, kam wieder etwas das ihn total aus der Bahn warf und er nicht damit umgehen konnte. Als er erfahren hatte das er sich mit dem Tränkemeister gebunden war, war er nicht ausgerastet, auch nicht als es zu viel wurde mit der Arbeit aber jetzt war er dabei in Panik zu geraten.

Etwas erschrocken sah Severus seinen Mann an und legte seine Arme um diesen. „Shhh… nicht... bitte reg dich nicht so auf…wir schaffen das." Es tat ihm weh zu sehen wie sehr Harry in Panik geriet. Er ahnte ja wie sich der Junge fühlte, doch war es wirklich so schlimm das sie ein Kind bekamen? „Shhh , es wird alles gut gehen… auch wenn es auf die Welt will… Harry ich bin ein Heiler. Und ich habe schon einigen geholfen ihre Kinder zu bekommen. Männern wie Frauen... bitte Harry... beruhige dich etwas und wir denken gemeinsam darüber nach. Bitte Harry." Er sah seinen Mann sanft an und begann ihn in seinen Armen zu wiegen wie ein Kind.

Das war einfach zu heftig auf einmal. Vor allem hatte er mit Kindern keinerlei Erfahrung. Auf die Idee das er das Kind nicht bekam, kam er nicht mal. Er wäre der letzte Mensch auf Erden der ein Kind abtreiben ließ oder weggab nur weil es nicht in seine Pläne passte. Das Kind würde bei ihnen bleiben, auch wenn Harry jetzt riesige Angst davor hatte und nicht wusste wie er sich verhalten sollte. Nur langsam beruhigte er sich in den Armen des Mannes und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Willst... willst du das Kind überhaupt?" fragte er vorsichtig nach. Denn sollte Severus das Kleine nicht wollen, würde er sich von dem Vampir trennen ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen.

„Ob ich… ob ich das Kind haben möchte?" Severus sah Harry an und gab ihm einen zärtlichen langen Kuss. „Natürlich möchte ich dieses Kind... wenn du es willst... Harry ich habe mir immer Kinder gewünscht... eigene Kinder… Harry ich liebe dich ich." Er sah Harry an und seine Augen sein ganzes Wesen strahlten seine Liebe aus. Sanft hob er seinen Mann hoch und ließ ein Sofa in einer Ecke des Labors erscheinen wo er sich zusammen mit Harry hinsetzte. „Wir werden das schaffen… und Harry… oder Sian... ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein."

Nur schwer schaffte es der Schwarzhaarige wieder ruhe in seine Gedanken zu bekommen und klammerte sich trotz dem noch weiter an den Mann. „Ich muss... mich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen... entschuldige. Gerade hab ich mich an alles gewöhnt und dann kommt schon wieder etwas neues dazu, das mich vollkommen aus der Bahn wirft", nuschelte Harry leicht beschämt. Sicher würde er sich morgen über das Kind freuen. Aber im Augenblick war er einfach zu Durcheinander um es zu realisieren, was das ganze für ihn bedeutete.

„Shhh… nicht entschuldigen… es ist vollkommen in Ordnung…" Severus zog seinen Mann an sich, er selbst müsste sich auch an den Gedanken gewöhnen Vater zu werden. Ging doch alles recht schnell, doch es war ein schöner Gedanke. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein das er Tränke speziell für Sian brauen musste, denn die meisten waren nicht für Schwangere geeignet. Dann müssten sie noch ein Zimmer für das Kind fertig machen, die Wohnung müsste Kinder sicher gemacht werden. Auf einmal fiel Severus so fiel ein was beachtet werden musste, dann musste Sian auch noch regelmäßig zu den Untersuchungen. Severus vergaß vollkommen das er ja Heiler war, ihm begann der Kopf zu schwirren, also schob er das alles erstmal beiseite und strich seinem Mann zärtlich über den schlanken Rücken. „Ich bin bei dir... wir schaffen das. Zusammen schaffen wir das alles."

Das sie alles verändern musste fiel dem Jüngeren gerade nicht ein und darüber würde er sich auch erst Gedanken machen wenn es soweit war. Schließlich waren sie Zauberer und konnten alles in Sekunden verändern. „Was machen wir jetzt? Ich meine ich kann nicht einfach aufhören mit allem was ich angefangen habe. Aber ich kann doch auch nicht so weiter machen", seufzte Sian schwer. „Außerdem möchte ich allen sagen wer ich wirklich bin. Harry ist zwar ein schöner Name aber er passt nicht mehr zu mir." Jetzt würde er alles nacheinander machen und nicht mehr miteinander. Das konnte er nicht verantworten dem Kleinen, unter seinem Herzen gegenüber.

„Jetzt werden wir erstmal Draco und Hermine sagen das der Trank Korrekt war." Sanft küsste Severus seinen Mann auf die Stirn und lächelte ihn sacht an. „Und dann werden wir uns einen Plan machen was alles gemacht werden muss. Einiges werden dir Schüler abnehmen können, anderes ich und wieder anderes machst du langsam und in Ruhe. Aber jetzt. Jetzt nehmen wir uns einfach ein Paar Stunden für uns." Severus wollte nicht das sein Mann sich gleich wieder in die Arbeit stürzte, er sollte Zeit finden sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen und mit ihr umzugehen. Er selbst musste das ja auch erst mal verdauen und wirklich begreifen.

Mit einem leichten nicken ließ sich Sian auf die Arme nehmen und nach oben tragen nach dem er die Ahnen"Tafel" eingesteckt hatte und alles wieder verschwinden ließ was vorher nicht da gewesen war. Auf dem weg nach oben begegneten sie einigen Schülen die sie zwar ein bisschen schief ansahen, aber nichts sagten und auch nicht anfingen zu tuscheln. Schließlich hatten sie sich an das Paar mehr oder weniger gewöhnt. Die beiden die sie suchten waren nicht aufzufinden, wahrscheinlich trauten sie sich einfach nicht. Obwohl die beiden genau wusste das alles in Ordnung gewesen war. Gemeinsam saßen sie nun bei seinem Mann in der Wohnung auf der Couch und starrten ins Feuer. Ihm gingen nach und nach so viele Sachen durch den Kopf das er einfach nicht wusste woran er als erstes denken sollte. Mit einem schweren seufzten erhob sich Sian, schlenderte zum Badezimmer und ließ die Wanne mit Wasser voll laufen. Vielleicht brauchte er einfach nur ein entspannendes Bad um wieder ein bisschen auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und sich an das zu gewöhnen was er erfahren hatte. „Kommst du mit?" wollte er von Severus wissen und sah wieder zurück zu dem Tränkemeister.

Severus sah seinen Mann an und nickte lächelnd. „Gern…" Er stand auf, ihm selbst schwirrte der Kopf er wusste nicht wie er Sian helfen sollte. Außer das er für ihn da sein, ihm helfen wo es nur ging. „Komm, lass uns etwas entspannen…" Mit einem Zauber ließ er leise Musik im Badezimmer erklingen und das Licht wurde von vielen Kerzen gespendet, Severus war nicht nach dem grellen Licht das sonst in seinem Bad herrschte. Der Tränkemeister sah seinen Mann lange an und versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es in einigen Monaten sein würde. Langsam zog er sich aus und stieg zusammen mit dem kleineren in die Wanne, ließ ihn sich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust anlehnen und sank zusammen mit ihm in warme Wasser. „Hmmm, so kann man entspannen", schnurrte er leise und ließ seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen auf den Wannenrand sinken. Langsam fiel der Schrecken des Tages von ihm ab und er fing an sich wirklich darüber zu freuen, das sie Eltern wurden.

Genießend kuschelte sich Sian an seinen Mann und schloss die Augen. Allerdings dauerte es bei ihm schon noch ein bisschen bis er sich entspannt hatte. Nach einer ganzen Zeit versuchte er das Kind in seinem Bauch zu fühlen. Aber entweder war es zu Klein oder er konnte es selber einfach noch nicht finden. Denn weder ein Gefühl, noch die Magie das dass Kleine schon haben musste, sagte ihm das da etwas war. Trotzdem machte er sich darüber keine Sorgen. Wenn sein Mann sagte das er Schwanger war, dann war er es auch. Schließlich sagte nichts anderes sein Stammbaum. Trotzdem hätte er zu gerne gewusst wie es ging das er überhaupt ein Kind bekam. Schließlich war es nicht gerade üblich als Mann ein Kind zu bekommen. Zwar gab es Tränke für Männer die das unbedingt wollten, aber er hatte so was nicht eingenommen. Zumindest nicht das er es wusste. Nach dem das Wasser langsam kalt wurde löste sich der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Kuss von dem Älteren und trocknete sich ab. „Ich muß noch Aufgaben machen, hast du noch was vor außer auf mich aufpassen?" wollte er leise neckend wissen und wickelte sich ein riesiges flauschiges Handtuch.

„Nein du muss keine Aufgaben machen… Sian… schalt doch einfach mal etwas ab. Halt nicht gleich aufregen…. Wenigstens für heute… und am Wochenende… werden wir uns wirklich etwas Zeit nehmen nur für uns." Severus hatte Sian zwei Finger auf die Lippen gelegt um ihn daran zu hindern zu widersprechen. Denn selbst wenn sein Mann nicht schwanger wäre, würde er ihn jetzt verbieten noch Aufgaben zu machen. Der Tränkemeister wusste aus eigener Erfahrung das es schwer war abzuschalten, wenn man so viel um die Ohren hatte. Doch Sian würde über kurz oder lang zusammenbrechen und das wollte Severus um alles in der Welt verhindern. So zog er sich auch selbst einen Morgenmantel an und trug seinen Mann kurzer Hand ins Wohnzimmer wo er ihn in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin setzte. „Wenn du unbedingt etwas tun willst… lese... aber keine Aufgaben machen… du hast deine Hausaufgaben fertig, auch für alles andere ist gesorgt… Bitte Sian." Sanft fuhr der Vampir seinem Gefährten durch die langen Haare, obwohl der Junge gerade eher nach spontanem Angriff als nach Entspannen aussah, aber damit würde Severus schon fertig werden.

Wie sollte er denn Entspannen wenn er so viel im Kopf hatte das ihn einfach nicht in ruhe ließ. „Gut dann lese ich eben was. Aber ich kann nicht so einfach abschalten, wie soll ich das denn machen?" wollte Sian leise wissen. Denn er wusste jetzt schon das er sich wieder Gedanken über dieses und jenes machen würde und dann doch nicht zur ruhe kommen. Bis jetzt hatte er sich immer nur dann entspannen können, wenn er von seinem Mann gehalten und gekrault oder gestreichelt worden war. Mit einem leisen seufzten setzte er sich auf die Couch und schlang sich noch eine Decke um die Schultern und zog die Beine an. Natürlich hatte sein Mann recht wenn er wollte das er mal etwas anderes machte, als sich um alles zu kümmern, aber das war nicht so einfach wenn man die ganze Woche über nichts anderes tat.

„Wie wäre es wenn ich dir helfe dich zu entspannen?" fragte Severus leise, rief nach Merle seiner Hauselfe und bestellte für sie beide etwas zum Essen und zwei Tassen heißen Kakao. Dann setzte er sich zu Sian auf das Sofa und zog ihn sanft an sich, zog die Decke über sie beide. „Das mit dem Kakao bleibt unter uns… sonst rennt Remus mir noch die Wohnung ein", kam es scherzhaft von Severus. Er küsste den jüngeren sanft auf die Stirn. „Besser so?" fragte er leise und sah Sian zärtlich an, es war seltsam aber auch ihm selbst fiel es am leichtesten abzuschalten wenn er seinen Mann in den Armen halten konnte. Dessen Herzschlag spürte, Severus hatte sich dabei ertappt, dass er immer wenn sein Mann auf dem Sessel oder Sofa eingeschlafen war, er ihn einfach beobachtet hatte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen begann er zärtlich über den schlanken Rücken zu kraulen, nicht reizend, einfach die Nähe genießen, das Vertrauen spüren.

+

Die Woche war recht ruhig verlaufen, wenn man von Sian ausging. So weit es ging hatte er alles auf andere abgeschoben und sich um das gekümmert was nicht so viel Stress fabrizierte. Allerdings war das nicht gerade wenig. Zwar ging er alles langsam an, trotzdem musste er es machen und konnte nicht alles wegschieben. Die Artikel die er geschrieben hatte für ihre Zeitung war raus und er hatte sich viele der Briefe selber zur Brust genommen und sie auch beantwortet. Schließlich wollten sie nicht das ihre Lese dachten das sie nicht gelesen wurden. Jetzt war die Zeitung doppelt so Dick wie vorher schon. Gespannt wartete er wieder darauf das dass Flügelschlagen ihrer Tiere erklang und die Zeitung kam. Ein bisschen was hatte er auch über sich verraten, schließlich hatten sich die meisten hier in der Schule schon daran gewöhnt das sie ihn Sian nannten, nicht mehr Harry. Allerdings weigerten sich auch einige, die die gegen sie waren, und das waren zum Glück nicht viele. Leise summend schnappte er sich das Obst das auf dem Tisch verteilt war und lud es auf seinen Teller. Zwar hatte er nichts gegen Fleisch aber im Moment hatte er darauf keine Lust. Er freute sich schon darauf die Gesichter zu sehen wenn er Preis gab das er nicht mehr alleine mit Severus war. Zwar bot er damit eine recht große Angriffsfläche aber das war ihm egal. Denn so wussten zumindest alle das sie noch ein bisschen mehr acht geben mussten.

Severus hatte Sian so viel wie ihm möglich war abgenommen, so hatte er einige Schüler gefunden die ihm bei den Tränken halfen. Darunter auch Neville der sie mit Kräutern versorgte, und seit dem er den Trank für Auraleser von Severus bekommen hatte, hatte er auch nicht mehr so viel Angst vor dem Tränkemeister. Jetzt saß der Tränkemeister allerdings nicht in der Halle, er hatte sich wieder an das kleine Buch gemacht das die Tränkeaufzeichnungen von Slytherin enthielt. Es waren viele vergessene, oder verloren gegangene Tränke darin, aber auch ein Ansatz für einen Wolfsbanntrank, der aber eher wie ein Heilmittel klang. Doch leider gab es einige Zutaten in dieser Form nicht mehr, warum Severus auch jetzt brütend hinter vielen Büchern vergraben an seinem Schreibtisch saß und alles um sich herum vergessen hatte.

Sobald das Flügelschlagen in der Halle erklang hoben viele ihre Köpfe und nahmen den Tieren die Zeitungen ab. Zufrieden nahm Sian sie ab und streichelte das gefiederte Tier sanft bevor er es wieder wegschickte.

Voldemort und Dumbledore wo liegt der Unterschied?

Lautete die Überschrift auf der ersten Seite die dem Leser entgegenstrahlte.

Viele Menschen glauben das Dumbledore der gute Magier schlecht hin ist, aber das ist er nicht. Was also macht den Unterschied zwischen den beiden Männern aus die den Krieg führen wollen?  
Eigentlich gibt es keinen großen Unterschied. Der eine Versteckt sich hinter weißer Magie und der andere hinter der Schwarzen.  
Beide sind zu Feige ihren Kampf selber zu führen und verbergen sich hinter ihren Spielfiguren, die sie Opfern wie Schafe auf der Schlachtbank. Es interessiert sie beide nicht was aus ihnen wird und kümmern sich nicht darum ob sie gute Männer verlieren weil sie dumm Handeln und die Konsequenzen nicht berechnen!  
Was bringt es wenn einer der besten Männer sich vor schmerzen nicht mehr bewegen kann, nichts!  
Genau so wenig bringt es etwas wenn man seine beste Schachfigur zerbrechen lässt und dann alleine. Es gibt keinen Sinn hinter dem ganzen was Voldemort und Dumbledor veranstalten.  
Jeder einzelne Krieg fordert mehr Opfer als nötig wären.

Tom Verlost Riddel hatte Träume wie wir alle. Ja so grausam es auch klingen mag, aber er hatte sie. Er wollte die Zauberwelt rein halten. Die Bedingungen für die Schwarzmagier und die magischen Wesen verbessern. Doch leider ist aus dem allen nichts geworden.  
Seine Magie die mit der Zeit gewachsen ist, hat ihn Wahnsinnig werden lassen und so hat er seine Ziele verloren. Nichts ist aus dem geworden was er sich erhofft hatte, als er von der Schule abging.  
Was ist los mit dir Tom? Deine Anhänger haben Angst vor dir, Angst ist keine Macht. Respekt wolltest du haben und alles was du erreicht hast war Furcht. Auch Furcht ist keine Macht sondern sie macht einsam.  
Wir beide wissen was es bedeutet Einsam zu sein. Aber wir sind nicht die Einzigen. Du warst einmal ein sehr kluger Kopf. Doch jetzt ist er nur noch angefüllt mit Hass!

Was kann ich zu Dumbledore sagen?  
Ein alter Mann der schon zu lange lebt und endlich in den Ruhestand gehen sollte. Natürlich sind seine Bemühungen von seiner Sicht sicher nicht die schlechtesten. Aber ohne Schwarz gibt es kein Weiß, ohne Tag keine Nacht und ohne Dunkel kein Hell. Das hat er vergessen. Noch dazu schickt er einen jungen Mann, früher ein Kind in den Krieg und Dumbledore sieht nicht weiter als er fliegen kann.  
Alte Menschen sollten viel in ihrer Lebenszeit gelernt haben, doch ich glaube nicht das alle davon Weise werden. Dumbledore richtet die Kinder in der Schule ab sich gegenseitig zu hassen und zu verachten. Warum das alles? Es macht doch keinen Sinn. Wir, die Schüler, Kinder und Jugendlichen von Heute sind die Zukunft von Morgen. Doch sehen tut das keiner mehr.

Keiner Fragt ob wir den Krieg wollen. Keiner fragt nach unserer Meinung, nicht einmal unsere Eltern.  
Wann habt ihr angefangen euer Wohl vor unseres zu stellen?  
Ich habe einmal gehört das Eltern ihren Kindern nie etwas böses wollen. Und doch sind viele dazu erzogen worden Hass für Muggel und Muggelgeborene zu leben.  
Wieder einmal habt ihr Euer wohl über das von Kindern gestellt. Kinder sind Unschuldig wenn sie auf die Welt kommen. Egal ob sie Magie in sich tragen oder nicht. Egal ob es schwarze, weiße oder graue Magie ist die sie später praktizieren.

Ich werde Vater. So unglaublich es auch klingen mag. So wenig ich es auch verstehe. Aber ich weiß das ich NIEMALS gegen den glauben und das Wohl meines Kindes handeln werde. Ich will Frieden. Frieden für mein Kind, für die Kinder meiner Kameraden, Freunde und auch Feinde. Denn sie haben mit alle dem was ihr Erwachsenen angestellt habt nichts zutun.

Sian Gryffindor-Slytherin-Snap / Harry Potter

Wenn man weiter Blätterte kam ein weiterer Artikel von Sian zum Vorschein.

Unglaublich aber Wahr.

Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, aber ich bin nie ein Potter. Meine Eltern waren Slytherin und Gryffindor mit Nachnamen und niemand hatte es mir gesagt.  
Ihr hättet mein Gesicht sehen sollen als ich die Ahnentafel gesehen habe. Wenn ihr einen kleinen Blick darauf werfen wollt könnt ihr das gerne machen. Ihr müsst nur auf das kleine weiße Eck mit dem Zauberstab tippen.  
Allerdings solltet ihr Platz vorher machen, das ding ist Riesig. Außerdem wird darin auch aufgezeigt wo in der Ahnenreihe von Tom Verlost Riddel, Salazar Slytherin zufinden ist.  
Tja lieber Tom. Nicht du bist der direkte Nachfahre des Gründers von Hogwarts sondern ich. So wie ich der Nachfahre der anderen dreien bin.  
Krass oder?  
Deshalb möchte ich alle bitten mich nicht mehr Harry Potter zu nennen, sondern Sian Gryffindor-Slytherin-Snap. Den Lord lassen wir einfach weg. Das mag ich nicht sonderlich.

Sian Gryffindor-Slytherin-Snap

Zufrieden mit seinen Artikeln blätterte Sian weiter und las sich durch was die anderen noch geschrieben hatten. Viele Anfragen hatten sie wie man sich ihnen anschließen konnte, oder auch was sie für die Reinblütler tun wollten. Vieles wurde beantwortet aber manches konnten sie noch nicht machen. Die Anfragen wegen der Tränke des Tränkemeisters und des Banntrankes gingen direkt weiter und wurden nicht erst beantwortet in der Zeitung, sondern die Taube brachte den Trank gleich mit. Eine Liste mit Namen wurde gemacht wer den Trank wollte und wer ihn bekommen hatte.  
So war es am einfachsten für die Tränkekolonne. Ja so konnte man das ganze machen ohne das ein großer Krieg entstand und das mussten wohl erst einige lernen. Die es jetzt schmerzhaft erfuhren wo ihre Kinder ihren eigenen Weg gingen.

Auch Voldemort hat seine Zeitung erhalten, er war nicht wüten, nein er tobte. Er kochte vor Wut und warf mit seiner Magie regelrecht um sich. Wurmschwanz, einer der die noch treu zu den dunklen Lord standen, duckte sich hinter einem Tisch. „Mein Lord… Potter ist es nicht wert das ihr euch so aufregt… er ist nur ein Kiaaaaaaaaaahhhh." Mit schmerzverzehrten Gesicht wand sich der kahle Mann auf dem Boden. Voldemort stand mit rotglühenden Augen über ihm. „Deinen Arm Wurmschwanz….„ Wüten rief der Lord seine Totesser, doch kaum einer kam. Selbst sein sonst so treuer innerer Kreis blieb bis auf McNar und Bellatrix verschwunden. „Wie können sie es wagen… das sollen sie mir büßen." Zorn und Hasserfüllt brüllte der Mann auf und quälte all jene die seinem Ruf nicht gefolgt waren. Und jedem der das dunkle Mal trug schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch den Körper.  
Als er sein Exemplar der Zeitung erhalten hatte, hatte Severus es nur seinem Raben abgenommen und auf den Tisch neben sich gelegt. Er war zu sehr in seine Recherche vertieft um jetzt etwas anderes zu machen. Selbst der vorwurfsvolle Blick von Horatio brachte den Tränkemeister nicht, dazu auf etwas anderes zu achten. Gerade war er dabei einige Kräuter die es so nicht gab, die heutigen Nachfahren herauszusuchen, als er plötzlich einen Schlag erhielt der ihn zu Boden schickte. Schmerzvoll keuchte Severus auf, er brauchte einen Moment um heraus zu finden, was es war als ihn schon die Nächste Welle traf. „Nein… nicht mit mir…", knurrte der Vampir und ließ seiner dunkles Seite freien Lauf. Zwar war Severus um einiges schwächer als Voldemort, in seinem Wahn, doch er hatte jemanden zu beschützen. Und er wollte nicht das Sian merkte was hier los war. Voller Wut und Hass schlug er den Angriff des Lords zurück und errichtete ein Schild um sich zu schützen. „Mich bekommst du nicht mehr klein… du alter Narr… Ich bin Severus Snape… ein Nachfahre der Blutrichter… ich gehöre nicht mehr zu dir…", knurrte er wütend und plötzlich war der Schmerz weg, es war als wenn man ihn abgeschnitten hätte. Was daran lag, das es Voldi umgehauen hatte. Mühsam stand Severus auf und klopfte sich den Staub aus der Robe, er hoffte nur das sein Mann davon nichts gemerkt hatte. Sian? Wie kommt deine Zeitung an? fragte er daher wie nebenbei, auch wenn er sich erstmal setzen musste, er fühlte sich nicht wirklich frisch.

Leider aber fühlte Sian die Wut des möchtegern Lords über ihre schwache Verbindung und schluckte schwer als er die Magie seines Mannes durch das Schloss rauschen fühlte. Und so wie es aussah ging es Neville auch nicht besser. Denn der wurde leicht blass um die Nase und wurde ein bisschen kleiner auf seinem Platz und das wo er einen Trank bekommen hatte. Was ihn noch recht wunderte war das die Verbindung die er sonst zu Voldi hatte einfach aufhörte zu kribbeln. Sehr seltsam aber doch sehr schön. Denn egal wie wenig er mitbekam nach einer weile bekam er davon Kopfschmerzen. Viele Gesichter waren geschockt als die ersten den Stammbaum aufmachten und sich dann alles ansahen. Hermine lief als erstes auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. Wenn Neville nicht gekommen wäre, hätte sie ihn sicher erstickt. Viele, eigentlich fast alle Gratulierten ihm dazu das er Mama wurde und das er es geschafft hatte sich Snape zum Mann zu machen. Einige waren auch ein bisschen Eifersüchtig, das gaben sie zu, aber sie gönnten ihm ihr Glück.  
Du kannst mich nicht täuschen. Ich hab deine Magie gefühlt und auch Neville hat das er ist jetzt noch leicht weiß um die Nase gab Harry zurück. Und die Zeitung läuft gut. Wir brauchen sogar noch mehr Exemplare als wir gedacht haben und einige Artikel werden sogar von außen übersetzt und dann weiter geschickt  
Zu sagen Sian würde sich freuen war untertrieben. Das was er bis jetzt erreicht hatte, dafür hatten andere Jahre gebraucht und er nicht mal ein halbes Jahr. Er war gespannt darauf wie viele Totesser wirklich dem Lord noch treu waren. Viele konnten es wohl nicht sein bei der Wut die er vorher zu spüren bekommen hatte.

Dich täuschen… niemals. Wie könnte ich meinen Mann täuschen? Aber warum ist Neville schon wieder blass… ich habe doch nur… oh Severus sah sich in seinem Raum um und merkte erst jetzt wie stark seine Magiewelle gewesen sein musste, denn der Raum hatte vorher irgendwie anders ausgesehen. Mit einem Schulterzucken und einem leicht verlegenen Zauberstabschlenker richtete der Tränkemeister den Raum wieder her. „Muss wohl doch mal wieder trainieren", murmelte er und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Was ihm diesmal aber etwas schwerer fiel als sonst. Denn viel Schüler, begrüßten ihn freundlich und wünschten ihm und Sina alles Gute und boten sich als Babysitter an. Nach dem 20 Herzlichen Glückwunsch, schwor sich Severus aus dem Schloss auszuziehen oder gleich auszuwandern. Denn selbst wenn er im Unterricht seine Schüler zusammen pfiff, sie reagierten schon langen nicht mehr so schön wie früher. Ich werde alt… ich gehe in Rente maulte er leise ohne es zu merken, und blieb kurz im Lehrerzimmer stehen. „Nein Severus… warum hast du denn nicht gesagt das du und Har… Sian… das ihr Eltern werdet?" fragte ihn Poppy und drückte den überraschten Tränkemeister an sich. „Komm her mein Junge… das ist ja wundervoll." Severus versuchte sich von Poppy zu lösen und lächelte die Schulschwester freundlich an, „Wir hätten es dir schon noch gesagt…" Weiter kam er nicht denn ein großer grauer Uhu mit einem Blutroten Umschlag im Schnabel auf ihn zuflog. „Oh nein." Severus brachte den Umschlag an sich und rannte fast aus dem Raum, er hatte den Vogel als einen von Lucius Malfoys erkannt und der Brief konnte nur ein Heuler sein.

Ein leises Kichern konnte sich Harry nicht verkneifen als er die fast schon verzweifelten Worte seines Mannes hörte und schüttelte seinen Kopf darüber. Schon seit einer weile hatte der böse Tränkemeister von Hogwarts seinen Ruf weg. Denn sie alle hatten gesehen wie Snape mit seinem Mann umging. Da war das heute wohl nur noch der Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Das wunder daran war allerdings das keiner mehr, oder nur noch selten welche über den Tränkeunterricht jammerten und schimpften. Es hatte wohl alles seine Vor und Nachteile. Mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen und seiner Hand auf dem flachen Bauch machte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf den Weg nach oben in die Bibliothek. Ein bisschen lernen wollte er noch und dann wollte er weiter sehen ob er etwas gegen das Mal machen konnte. Vieles hatte er schon heraus gefunden aber leider war es noch nicht alles. Denn ein kleines Teil fehlte ihm noch damit er die Totesser die es wollten wirklich los kamen. Summend grinste er seine Schulkameraden an wenn sie ihm über den weg liefen.

„SEVERUS SNAPE, DU ZERLUMPTE ALTE FLEDERMAUS!" schallte Lucius Malfoys Stimme durch das leere Klassenzimmer, der angebrüllte hatte das Gefühl das ihm die Ohren wegflogen. Es war Jahre her, das Severus mal eine Heiler geschickt bekommen hatte, doch der war nicht halb so laut wie dieser. Sein Freund musste wirklich ziemlich wütend sein um ihm so etwas zu schicken. „Ich erwarte eine Erklärung und komm mich nicht mit Stress… DEN HABE ICH AUCH UND DAS NICHT ZU KNAPP." Der Brief löste sich in einer Rauchwolke auf und ließ einen etwas blassen Severus zurück. „Oh man… ich werde zu alt für diesen Mist… aber gut." Er verschob einfach sein Frühstück und begab sich in sein Büro um seinem alten Freund zu erklären was geschehen war. Und wirklich Lucius war beruhigt und versprach in den nächsten Tagen ins Schloss zu kommen um auch nach seinem Sohn zu sehen. So verblieben sie dabei sich in der nächsten Woche zu treffen. Jetzt machte sich Severus auf den Weg in die Bibliothek um seinem Mann zu erzählen was er gerade erfahren hatte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln stellte sich Severus hinter Sian und sah ihm über die Schulter, leider roch er noch etwas nach dem explodierten Heuler als er seinem Mann: „Ich habe Neuigkeiten erfahren. Lass uns etwas spazieren gehen, da redet es sich leichter", zuwisperte ‚und mich grinsen da keine Schüler an… das ist deprimierend.'

Leicht irritiert schnüffelte Sian kurz und runzelte dann die Stirn. Entweder seinem Mann war ein Kessel in die Luft geflogen oder seine Bücher abgebrannt, denn so roch der Tränkemeister gerade. „Ja warte noch einen kleinen Moment", bat er dann und schrieb schnell fertig und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Es kam nicht oft vor das sie zusammen spazieren gingen, denn sie beide hatten eine Menge zutun und da blieb so was leider auf der strecke. Aber das machte ihm noch nichts aus. Schließlich wollte er etwas damit erreichen was er tat und da musste eben ab und an etwas anderes dafür zurückstecken. Zufrieden hackte er sich bei Severus ein und ließ sich dann nach draußen bringen. „Was hast du denn nun so tollen erfahren?" fragte er neugierig nach.

Severus lächelte seinen Mann an und führte ihn zu einem verborgenen Weg der um den See führte, aber niemand könnte sie sehen. „Neugierig bist du gar nicht…", lachte er leise und gab Sian einen Kuss als dieser die Wangen aufblies. Sie hatte so wenig Zeit in den letzten Tagen gehabt das Severus die wenige gemeinsame Zeit auf tiefsten Herzen genoss. „Hmmm… also Lucius... ist... wie sagst du immer... angepisst... er ist mehr als saur gewesen als er heute seine Zeitung bekam. Kannst du dir vorstellen, das Lucius und fast der gesamte innere Kreis sich von… Voldi losgesagt haben? Sie wollen nicht mehr nach der Pfeife eines Verrückten tanzen, sie wollen ihre Kinder nicht wegen ihm in den Tot schicken… Selbst Rabastan Langstrang hat sich von Bellatix getrennt… Sian… es sind nur noch eine Handvoll Totsser auf der Seite des Lords. Es wünschen sich so viele endlich Frieden und wollen auch etwas dafür tun… und Sian... Lucius will in den nächsten Tagen einmal vorbeikommen. Vor allem um nach Draco zu sehen... aber nichts ihm verraten." Während er so mit seinem Mann gesprochen hatte, führte er ihn zu einem kleinen versteckten Pavillon, der mit bequemen Kissen und vielen Decken ausstaffiert war. „Was meinst du? Ich meine zu Lucius?" fragte Severus und zog Sian mit sich auf die weichen Kissen. Er wollte einfach seinen Mann in den Armen halten.

Das erstaunte den Schwarzhaarigen nun doch. Als sie bei dem kleinen versteckten Platz ankamen kuschelte er sich sofort an seinen Mann und seufzte dann leise. „Ich wundere mich ein bisschen das Lucius so was sagt. Wir sind nie miteinander ausgekommen. Ich denke wenn er hier ankommt und mir nicht gleich einen Fluch auf den Hals schickt kann ich mich mit ihm unterhalten. Die frage ist außerdem was sie bereit sind zutun um Frieden zu haben. Natürlich haben jetzt alle das gelesen was ich geschrieben habe mit den anderen zusammen. Aber was ist wenn es von ihnen nur eine Laune ist? Nicht alle haben Kinder hier oder an anderen Schulen", seufzte Sian leise und kuschelte sich noch ein bisschen mehr an.  
Zwar saßen sie Abends noch ein bisschen zusammen aber unter der Woche schlief er in seinem eigenen Bett und nicht bei seinem Mann, denn sonst verschlief er oder war einfach unausgeschlafen und dann war er unausstehlich. So genoss er die Nähe und sog sie geradezu in sich auf wie ein Schwamm. Es tat ihm gut zu wissen das er nicht mehr alleine war. Das er jemanden hat der darauf achtete das er sich nicht übernahm.

„Wenn er dich verfluchen sollte… oder auch nur daran denken hat er einen wütenden Vampir auf dem Hals. Und das wird er nicht riskieren." Severus zog Sian so auf seinen Schoss das dieser sich bequemer an ihn kuscheln konnte. Auch für ihn war es schwer, doch er verstand das sein Mann lieber in seinem eigenen Bett schlief, denn wenn sie zusammen ihre Nächte verbringen würden, wären sie beide nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen. Doch so wie jetzt könnte es viel öfters sein, einfach zusammen sein und die Nähe des anderen genießen. „Aber ich kenne Lucius, wenn er es nicht ehrlich meinen würde. Er würde den Teufel tun und uns verraten was sich bei ihnen tut. Ich kenne ihn und ich vertraue ihm… in gewisser Weise." Sanft ließ Severus seine Hände über den schmalen Rücken von Sian wandern, begann sanft die Verspannungen zu lösen. „Ich sollte dich heute Abend mal massieren, du bist ganz verspannt… nein keine Widerworte… sie werden es überleben mal ohne uns zu sein.. außerdem... wenn du Rückenschmerzen hast, lernt es sich nicht so gut." In diesem Fall duldete Severus wirklich keinen Widerspruch, Sian sollte sich öfters mal eine kleine Auszeit gönnen und wenn es nur für wenige Stunden war. Und darauf achtete der Tränkemeister rigoros, er hatte seinem Mann auch schon angedroht, sollte dieser es übertreiben, er würde ihn aus der Bibliothek tragen und dann ans Bett fesseln, wenn dieser es mal wieder übertrieb.

Severus konnte nicht sagen das er sich nicht an die Anweisungen hielt. Nur leider konnte Sian sich nicht entspannen wenn er nicht bei seinem Mann war oder in seinem Zimmer. Immer wieder hatte er Angst davor das die restlichen Schüler der weißen Seite sich nicht nur aufs Schimpfen konzentrierten, sondern ihn wirklich angriffen und das wollte er vermeiden.  
„Wir werden sehen was dein Freund macht wenn er hier ankommt. Solange werden wir einfach machen was wir bis jetzt tun. Und ich mache gar nicht mehr so viel. Das meiste machen die anderen ich schau nur noch nach ob es in Ordnung ist, das war es, das ist nicht sehr viel Arbeit", erklärte Sian ruhig und fing wieder an seinen Mann mit unsichtbaren Mustern auf der Brust zu Bannen, wie er es so schön nannte.

Zärtlich küsste Severus Sian auf den Scheitel und rutschte etwas tiefer in die Kissen. Er ließ sich nur zu gerne von seinem Ehemann bannen, gehörte er doch so oder so zu ihm. „Ja lass uns das Wochenende einfach genießen. Hmmm am liebsten würde ich mich mit dir in unseren Wohnung einschließen und vor Montag nicht mehr vorkommen. Was hältst du davon?" fragte er sanft, aber es war eine Frage die er nur pro Forma gestellt hatte, denn nichts und niemand würde ihn dazu bringen sich diese Wochenende von seinem Mann zu trennen. Sanft begann Severus Sian im Nacken zu kraulen, er genoss es einfach ihn so bei sich zu haben. 


	8. Chapter 8

Die Sommerferien waren zum Glück fast vorbei

Schnurrend schmiegte sich der Jüngere an seinen Lehrer und ließ seinen Kopf ein bisschen weiter nach vorne sinken, um mehr Platz zu schaffen, damit Severus ihn kraulen konnte. Das ganze Wochenende herum liegen, hörte sich nicht schlecht an, aber Sian wusste das er es nicht konnte. Schließlich hatte er das noch nie machen können, dazu war er einfach nicht der Mensch. „Wir können doch auch mal ein bisschen Shopen gehen oder ein Eis essen... irgendwas was normale Paare auch machen, die nicht Lehrer und Schüler sind", schlug nun der ehemalige Potter vor. Denn das würde er auch mal gerne machen, ausgehen und etwas anderes sehen als die Winkelgasse oder ihr kleines Schuldorf hier unten.

Ein leises lachen löste sich aus Severus Brust, zärtlich gab er einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Alles was du möchtest. Ich könnte auch nicht das ganze Wochenende rumliegen. Lass uns einfach nach London apparieren, oder Paris. Einfach dorthin wo es schön ist. Was hältst du davon?" fragte er schnurrend und schob eine Hand am Rücken unter das Hemd von Sian, kraulte dort zärtlich über die warme Haut. „Lass uns einfach die Seelebaumeln lassen und den Stress für das Wochenende vergessen." Denn wenn Severus es zugeben würde, hatte er so viel um die Ohren, wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Es war zwar nicht so das es ihm keinen Spaß machte, aber wenn er noch einen Tag im Labor verbringen würde, der Tränkemeister würde einen Schreikrampf bekommen. Doch das brauchte er Sian ja nicht wissen lassen, er liebte den Jüngeren und würde alles für ihn tun. Nur ging ihm gerade sein Labor richtig auf die Nerven, etwas das sehr selten vorkam, sehr sehr selten. „Wollen wir noch heute aufbrechen? Einfach weg nur für ein paar Stunden?" fragte er leise und kraulte seinen Mann zärtlich weiter.

„Ja das machen wir, und dann nehmen wir uns irgendwo ein kleines Zimmer wo uns keiner kennt", seufzte Sian zufrieden und setzte sich auf den Schoß seines Mannes, funkelte ihn an. Vielleicht konnten sie sogar wie die Muggel tanzen gehen. „Wo gehen wir hin?" wollte er wissen und seine Augen strahlten vor Freude. Severus musste nur sagen, wo sie hin wollten, du dann wäre der Schüler auch schon weg um seine Tasche zu packen und sich zu richten. Denn hier in der Schule trug er seine Haare zu einem Zopf und er hatte, zwar schöne und teure, aber gewöhnlich Kleidung an und das wollte er nicht wenn er nach draußen ging.

„Was hältst du von Paris?" schnurrte Severus leise, man konnte direkt spüren das die Idee dem Vampir gefiel seine Augen leuchteten regelrecht als er seinen Mann verliebt ansah. „Ich kenne dort viele kleine Lokale, versteckte Läden in denen man Hemmungslos stöbern kann. Dass heißt wenn man Muggelsachen mag." Zärtlich knabberte Severus am Hals von Sian, er würde nicht von seinem Mann trinken, denn dieser trug ihr Kind unterm Herzen, da brauchte er jeden Tropfen selber. Aber Severus genoss den Geschmack seines Gefährten, sanft ließ er seine Hände über den Rücken gleiten und kraulte sanft weiter. „Dann sollten wir machen das wir los kommen. Nicht das wir das ganze Wochenende hier in dem Pavillion verbringen." Doch er löste sich noch nicht von Sian, sondern koste zärtlich weiter, sie hatten ja schließlich noch Zeit.

Das knabbern löste ein leises Stöhnen von seinen Lippen und Sian genoss es mit geschlossenen Augen. „Dann... sollten wir wirklich los. Ich geh eine kleine Tasche packen und Draco bescheid sagen. Nicht das er einen Suchtrupp losschickt, weil er uns nicht findest", schmunzelte der Jüngere. Hauchte seinem Mann dann einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen und stand auf. „Ich bin in einer halben Stunde bei dir und dann können wir los", lachte Sian und sprang auf und lief davon. Er musste unbedingt einiges einpacken und bescheid sagen. Strahlend wie ein Weihnachtsbaum lief er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, schrie nach dem Blonden Slytherin und sagte ihm bescheid bevor er in sein Zimmer rannte und seine Tasche packte mit allem was er brauchte.

Auch Severus lächelte als er in seine Wohnung ging um sich umzuziehen und eine kleine Tasche zu packen. So saß er nach einiger Zeit in schwarzen Jeans, einem engen Rollkragenpulli und Sack vor an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb für die Tränketruppe einige Anweisungen auf. Für Hermine und Draco gesondert, denn sie hatten sich für bestimmte Tränke interessiert. Nun wartete Severus auf seinen Mann und rief schnell über Handy in der kleinen Pension an, buchte das schönste Zimmer. Margaret freute sich schon darauf und versprach alles wie gewünscht vorzubereiten. „So mein Engel, wir hatten keine Hochzeitsreise... machen wir ein Flitterwochenende", flüsterte Severus leise als er eine kleine dunkelgrüne Schachtel an sich nahm, er hoffte das Sian das Geschenk gefallen würde. Denn auch wenn sie schon gebunden waren, sprach nichts gegen eine kleine Feier.

Schlitternd blieb der Schwarzhaarige vor der Tür zu den Gemächern des Tränkemeisters stehen und atmete erst mal durch. Denn er wäre beinahe zuspät gekommen. Etwas das sein Mann eigentlich gar nicht mochte und er musste es ja auch nicht machen. Nicht mehr seit er keine Strafaufgaben mehr bekam und zum Nachsitzen musste. Rasch strich er sich das schimmernde dunkelrote Hemd glatt, wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und grinste dann. Seit langem hatte er mal wieder einen Männerrock an und er freute sich über das Gefühl das er dabei hatte. Natürlich trug er keine traditionelle Kleidung mehr in der Schule. Aber Röcke waren unpraktisch im Unterricht und so trug er dort meistens Lederhosen oder weiche Stoffhosen, je nach dem was sie für einen Unterricht hatten. Da er das Passwort zu den Privatenräumen seines Mannes hatte, trat Sian ein und ließ seine Tasche am Eingang stehen. „Schatz? Bist du fertig?" wollte er laut wissen und warf sich die Haare über die Schultern und wippte mit seinen Füßen vor und zurück. Das war das erste mal das er wo anders hinging außer in die Schule und dementsprechend nervös und aufgeregt war er jetzt.

„Moment... bin gleich bei dir", rief Severus aus seinem Arbeitszimmer und steckte die Schachtel ins seine Jackentasche, klopfte noch einmal drauf und ging dann zu seinem Schatz. Wie angewurzelt bleib er in der Tür stehen, sein Mann sah einfach umwerfend aus, Severus fehlten für einen Moment die Worte. Er ging auf Sian zu und zog ihn an sich, strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. „Du bist wunderschön, mein dunkler Engel." Zärtlich küsste er den Kleineren und strich ihm immer wieder über den Rücken. Als sie sich lösten leuchteten Severus Augen regelrecht. „Wir sollten machen das wir los kommen. Sonst lasse ich dich hier nicht mehr raus und wir sehen Paris nicht", schnurrte er leise, löste sich endgültig von Sian und nahm ihre Taschen. Auch wenn es Severus schwer fiel, aber sie mussten wirklich los.

Das wieder rum hätte der ehemalige Potter nicht zugelassen, schließlich wollte er die Stadt der Liebe sehen und das zusammen mit dem Mann an den er sich Gebunden hatte. „Ja lass uns gehen... ich war noch nie wo anders als bei meinen Verwandten oder in der Schule, oder eben in der Winkelgasse und unser kleines Schuldorf", gestand Sian leise und kuschelte sich an seinen Mann nahm dann dessen Hand als es los ging und strahlte schon wieder regelrecht. Es brauchte nicht lange bis sie in der riesigen Stadt in Frankreich ankamen und Sian seine Augen einfach nicht abwenden konnte von allem was er sah. „Oh das ist soooo schön", wisperte er verzückt und klammerte sich dabei an den Arm seines Mannes. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt und seine Augen strahlten wie die Sterne.

„Nein du bist so schön… wie deine Augen strahlen." Severus beugte sich vor und küsste Sian zärtlich. „Komm wir sollten erstmal unsere Sachen in unser Quartier bringen." Er legte seine Arme um den kleineren und Apparierte sie vor die kleine Pension. Es war ein romantisches, kleines weißes Haus mit Rosenranken und Rosenbäumchen im Vorgarten. Schnell hatte Severus die Anmeldung ausgefüllt und sie standen in ihrem Zimmer, das groß und hell war. „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. So und nun... Machen wir Paris unsicher… bereit?" Als Sian nickte legte er den Arm um ihn und sie Landeten in einem kleinen Park hinter dem Luvre, „Willkommen in Paris!" raunte Severus seinem Mann ins Ohr und sie begannen langsam durch den Park zu schlendern. Hier waren sie einfach nur Sian und Severus, einfach sie selbst.

Fast wie ein kleines Kind staunte Sian über alles und zog den Tränkemeister von einer Statue zur Anderen und dann wieder zurück weil er etwas nicht genau gesehen hatte. Als sie an einem kleinen Stand ankamen kaufte er sich eine Muggelkamera und schoss damit etliche Bilder und musste sich dann noch eine zweite besorgen weil die erste zu schnell voll war. Nach fast fünf Stunden schmiegte sich Sian mit Magenknurren an seinen Mann, während sich auf seinen Wangen ein dunkles Rot abzeichnete. „Können wir was essen gehen?" fragte er leise nach. Zwar hatte er bis jetzt auch noch nicht seinen Blutstein benutzt, aber das konnte er in einem unbeobachteten Moment immer noch tun.

Severus freute sich darüber wie Sian staunend durch Paris wanderte. Es war schön zu sehen das Sian einfach er selber war, ein junger Mann der seine Welt entdeckte. Als er dann zu ihm kam und der Magen so laut knurrte, lachte Severus leise und legte seine Arme um seinen Mann. „Natürlich gehen wir etwas essen. Hast du Hunger auf etwas besonderes?" fragte er, ging dann aber mit Sian zu einem kleinen Pavillon der versteckt lag, dort setzte er sich mit Sian auf dem Schoss hin. „Du solltest erstmal etwas trinken, nicht das du mir noch umfällst." Severus legte einen verschleierungs- Zauber auf den kleinen Pavillon und bot seinem Mann seinen Hals an. „Keine Widerworte… ich kenne dich doch… du hast doch deinen Stein mal wieder nicht genommen."

Sofort als sie sich setzten kuschelte sich der Langhaarige an und nickte dann leicht beschämt. „Du hast recht ich hab es vergessen", gestand Sian und leckte erst über die Haut und versenkte dann vorsichtig seine Zähne in dem Hals seines Mannes. Leise aufstöhnend ließ er sich das Blut in den Mund laufen und schloss dabei seine Augen. Es brauchte nicht viel bis sein Bedarf an Blut gedeckt war und er leckte über die kleinen Wunden, schaffte es sie zu schließen aber nicht ganz verschwinden zu lassen. Dafür war er noch nicht stark genug. „Ich hab noch nie Französisch gegessen. Du musst mir da ein bisschen helfen, vor allem versteh ich auch die Sprache nicht", gab der Jüngere unbekümmert zurück. Hier brauchte er nicht stark sein, hier konnte er neugierig, Unternehmungslustig sein ohne das es jemanden Störte.

Severus genoss die Gefühle die der Biss in ihm auslösten, er knurrte leise auf als sich Sian löste, er spürte das noch immer kleine Male vom Biss zu sehen waren, doch der Kragen würde sie verdecken. Und in weniger als einer Stunde wären sie nicht eh zu sehen, also brauchte sich Severus nicht aufzuregen. Er legte seine Arme zärtlich um seinen Mann und lachte leise. „Also das mit dem Essen kriegen wir noch hin, so lange du keine Schnecken oder Froschschenkel willst... oder schlimmer noch Brokkolie. Ansonsten ist die französische Küche einfach lecker. Und die Sprache… das wirst du schon noch lernen… wir haben doch noch so viel Zeit mein Engel." Zärtlich strich Severus seinem Mann über die Lippen und lächelte sacht, hier war nichts von dem verbiesterten wütenden Tränkemeister mehr übrig. Hier war er einfach der Mann an der Seite von Sian. „Dann lass uns gehen, nicht das du noch vor Hunger umfällst." Warm küsste er Sian und ließ ihn dann aufstehen. Schnell hatten sie ein kleines verstecktes Lokal gefunden, das nicht von Touristen bevölkert war. „Nun was möchtest du denn… oder lassen wir uns überraschen?"

Es war wirklich schwer für ihn seinen Mann mit dem Mann zu vergleichen der ihm die letzten Jahre das leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, in der Schule. Ein bisschen weniger neugierig als zuvor sah er sich in dem kleinen Restaurant um und lächelte sacht. Das hier war wirklich gemütlich und vor allem freundlich. Zwar waren die meisten Möbelstücke aus dunklem Holz, doch der Rest war hell gestrichen. „Mh... ich würde sagen lassen wir uns überraschen und sagen einfach das nichts von kleineren Tieren als Kalb dabei sein darf", grinste Sian fröhlich vor sich hin. Im Augenblick dachte er nicht einmal an das was alles passieren konnte solange er nicht in der Schule war. Voldemort und Dumbledor waren ihm egal er dachte nicht mal an sie. Viel zu sehr genoss er das alles hier.

„Gut… dann lassen wir den Koch mal zaubern." Severus bestellte bei dem Kellner, der sie beide anlächelte und dann wieder verschwand. Man merkte das sich der Tränkemeister wirklich wohl fühlte, er war vollkommen entspannt, nichts konnte ihn hier an Kummer und Sorgen erreichen. Severus wollte auch nicht das es sie erreichte. „Hmm was meinst du… nach dem Essen einen Spaziergang zum Eifelturm?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit, und schob eine Hand in die Jackentasche, kurz stutzte er, die kleine Schachtel hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Mit einem lächeln griff Severus nach der Hand von Sian „Und gefällt es dir hier?"

„Ja es gefällt mir hier und den Eifelturm schauen wir uns auch noch an. Am besten ganz oben, ja?" strahlte Sian seinen Lehrer immer noch an und wunderte sich nicht mal, das sie nicht angefeindet wurden oder böse angesehen. Bei ihnen in England konnte man als gleichgeschlechtliches Paar nicht wirklich nach draußen gehen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Kellner kam und ihnen das Essen servierte. Die grünen Augen gingen beinahe über als er den großen Herzförmigen Teller sah und lief dann dunkelrosa an, vor Verlegenheit. Es machte ihm nichts das der Mann wusste das sie ein Paar waren. Es war einfach nur ungewohnt das sich niemand daran mokierte und auch noch für so etwas sorgte. Auf der Platte war wirklich so gut wie alles vertreten und es roch enorm Lecker. Da sie beide keine separaten Teller bekamen nahm der Jüngere stark an das sie von einem Teller essen würden, doch das machte ihm nichts aus.

„Ja wir sehen uns Paris von oben an. Bei Nacht ist es ein wundervoller Anblick." Severus lächelte auch als der Kellner mit der Platte kam uns sie mit einem zwinkern zwischen sie stellte. „Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir. Es ist schön hier… auch wenn ich sonst immer alleine hier war…" Es stimmte Severus war in den Ferien oft in Frankreich, hatte er doch ein kleines Haus hier. Er freute sich schon auf das Gesicht von Sian, wenn er davon erfuhr, denn das Haus in England war nur Tarnung. Zwar hatte er auch ein anderes dort, doch das Chatou hier war wirklich sein zu Hause. „Hmm das ist lecker", meinte Severus plötzlich und hielt seinem Mann eine Gabel vor, es war ein richtig leckeres Gemüse, und nicht mal grün. Es freute Severus, dass sie hier sie selber sein konnten. Einfach ein ganz normales Paar. So genoss er das gemeinsame Essen und staunte regelrecht darüber wie gut Sian hier aß, einiges würde er sich für die Schule merken und den Hauselfen auftragen es zuzubereiten. So verging langsam die Zeit und irgendwann kam der Kellner mit dem Nachtisch, ein sündhaft leckerem Schokoladenkuchen. Severus würde es nie zugeben, außer Sian gegenüber, aber er liebte Schokolade, vor allem diesen Schokoladenkuchen. Mit einem lächeln das er selber nicht bemerkte begann er langsam seinen Kuchen zu essen. Und beschloss doch noch mal zu versuchen das Rezept zu bekommen.

Bei dem schwelgenden Blick seines Mannes kicherte Sian leise vor sich hin. Anscheinend hatte er einen Mann bekommen, der total auf Kuchen abfuhr und so wie er annahm genau auf den, der auf seinem kleinen Teller thronte. Nach dem er sein Stückchen Kuchen vernichtet hatte, genießend, wohlgemerkt machte er sich auf den Weg zur Toilette und schlüpfte dann aber in die Küche. Schließlich wollte er seinen Mann auch mal zu Hause so sehen. Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten bis er dem Koch, mit Händen und Füßen erklärt hatte warum er gerne das Rezept haben wollte und bekam es dann auch zugesteckt. Allerdings musste er noch versprechen nichts zu sagen, da es ein Geheimnis war. Zufrieden kam er zu Severus zurück und lächelte ihn an. „So... jetzt können wir gehen und uns die Stadt ansehen... und Geld ausgeben", grinste Sian sacht.

Langsam machte sich Severus Sorgen um seinen Mann, er war doch schon recht lange fort. Er wollte schon aufstehen und ihm nachgehen, als Sian auch schon vor ihm stand „Na dann, sollten wir mal Paris unsicher machen." Zärtlich zog er den jüngeren an sich und küsste ihn schnell. „Habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht... geht es dir gut?" fragte er nun doch besorgt, zahlte dann und verschwand mit Sian im Arm aus dem kleinen Lokal. Die Stadt wartete auf sie und Severus hatte zum ersten mal richtig Lust einfach nur mal Geld auszugeben. So dauerte es nicht lange und er schlenderte zusammen mit Sian im Arm durch die kleinen Gassen und sah sich die schönen Stände an. Es war einfach ein wunderschönes Wochenende.

„Keine Sorge es geht mir gut ich hab nur ein bisschen länger auf dem WC gebraucht", lächelte der Jüngere und genoss es, das sie zusammen durch die kleinen Gassen bummelten. Bei jedem noch so kleinen Laden stoppte Sian seinen Mann und stöberte durch die Auslagen und kaufte hin und wieder ein bisschen was. Es war nie viel, meistens nur Kleinigkeiten. Aber so nach und nach wurde seine Tasche doch immer voller und er drückte seinem Mann aufs Auge. „Ich hab dich furchtbar gern", wisperte er Severus ins Ohr und kuschelte sich an ihn während sie weiter gingen. Es gefiel ihm hier so gut und wenn sie nicht zurück an die Schule müssten und nicht jeder von ihnen eine Aufgabe hätte, würde er versuchen den Tränkemeister zu überreden hier zu bleiben.

Severus ließ sich gerne als Packesel missbrauchen, wo er doch so lieb von Sian überredet wurde. „Ich habe dich auch sehr gern mein Engel... und gibt es noch etwas das du haben möchtest?" fragte er leise und küsste seinen Mann zärtlich. Sie hatten nun schon fast alle kleinen Läden gesehen die es hier so gab, zumindest kam es Severus so vor. Aber für Sian würde er bis ans Ende der Welt laufen. „Was hältst du von einem schönen Urlaub? Hier zu Weihnachten?" fragte er leise und zeigte nebenbei einem Verkäufer etwas das er haben wollte, es war eine kleine Schneekugel mit Spieluhr, die Mondscheinsonate, eines seiner Lieblingsstücke. Mit einem lächeln stupste Severus Sian vor die Nase und meinte lachend: „Wenn du das verrätst dann ist mein Ruf vollkommen hin... obwohl, meinst du es würde jemandem auffallen, wenn ich sie auf den Kamin in der Klasse aufstellen würde? Nicht wirklich... oder?" Severus musste sich ein Lachen verbeißen als er das Gesicht von Sian sah, der ihn doch etwas überrascht ansah, nur war es wegen dem Urlaub oder der Spieluhr?

Das sein Mann anderes war als er früher gedacht hatte war Sian mittlerweile klar. Aber das er sich für eine kleine zierliche Spieluhr interessierte wunderte ihn dann doch, denn damit hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet, vor allem weil sie so gar nicht zu den Tränken passte die er sonst so gerne machte. „Nein ich denke nicht das es auffällt und wenn wäre es ihnen auch egal. Schließlich sehen sie dich jetzt Täglich anders. Du lächelst mal und siehst nicht aus als hättest du auf eine Zitrone gebissen. Du hast alles und jeden nieder gemacht, der nicht in dein Bild gepasst hat, und das hat sich jetzt geändert. Natürlich sehen sie dich anders an und sie sind froh das du dich so geändert hast", erzählte der Jüngere und kuschelte sich an die Seite des Tränkemeisters. Ja, Severus hatte sich wirklich sehr verändert. Er hoffte nur das es nicht noch mal passiert und dann wieder in die andere Richtung ging. „Gehen wir jetzt auf den Eifelturm? Ich hab genug eingekauft und sicher habe ich eine menge Geld ausgegeben", grinste er fröhlich vor sich hin.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah für einen Moment aus wie zu seiner düstersten Zeit, doch dann fing er an zu lächeln und knuddelte den Kleineren zärtlich. „Ich glaube ich habe viele meiner Schüler geschockt. Aber weist du, das gemeine, irgendwie war ich das nie... ich wollte das nie. Doch wie sagtest du... ich habe mich verändert... und es ist gut so…" Das sie immer noch vor dem Laden standen störte Severus nicht, als er seinen Mann zärtlich küsste. „Nur muss ich mich erst daran gewöhnen das keiner mehr angst hat... und nicht mehr so oft Kessel in die Luft gehen", kam es lachend von Severus als er gemeinsam den Weg mit Sian zum Eifelturm einschlug. „So dann wollen wir mal Paris von oben zeigen… aber wir nehme die Abkürzung…" Er legte die Arme um den Kleineren und apparierte mit ihm unerkannt auf die Plattform des Eifelturms. Keines der Pärchen hier hatte sie bemerkt, und das war auch gut so. „Paris von oben mein Engel", raunte Severus Sian ins Ohr und nahm ihn von hinten in die Arme, wie der Vampir doch diesen Blick liebte. „Von Notre Dam ist der Blick auch schön."

„Oh... ist das schön", wisperte der Kleinere und starrte auf die Stadt zu ihren Füßen. Viele kleine Lichter brachten ein seltsames Meer zum Vorschein und es schien die ganze Stadt immer in Bewegung zu sein. Denn die unterschiedlichsten Fahrzeuge zogen ihre Lichter weiter oder verloschen. Rote, Gelbe, Grüne und Blaue leuchteten immer wieder auf und machten das ganze fast schon Surreal. SO riesig hatte er sich Paris nicht vorgestellt, gut zwar wusste er das die Stadt eine der größten in Frankreich war, aber gleich diese größe. Sanft kuschelte er sich an seinen Mann während er das alles einfach auf sich wirken ließ. Nie hätte er gedacht das er das alles mal sehen würde. Denn eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet im Krieg zu sterben, mit Voldi als Gegner. Doch jetzt führte er anders Krieg und die Chance das er noch mehr von der Welt sah war recht gut.

Mit einem leisen seufzen sah er nach oben in den Himmel, dort war fast das gleiche Bild zu sehen wie hier unten auf der Erde. Nur das die Sterne keine Farben hatten wie hier unten. Der Mond stand groß und Rund an seinem Platz und schien über alles ein Auge zu haben. So als wolle er auf die Menschen und Wesen achten die hier auf der Erde herum liefen.

Auch Severus sah zum Mond auf, er genoss die Ruhe hier oben. „Es ist wunderschön… kannst du dir vorstellen das der Himmel noch schöner ist... ohne die Lichter der Stadt?" fragte er leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Haaren von Sian. Es war ein wundervoller Abend. Severus steckte die Hand in die Jackentasche und stutzte als er auf die kleine Schachtel stieß. Er zog die Schachtel aus der Tasche und barg sie in der Hand die er auf den Bauch von seinem Mann legte. Zum ersten mal wusste Severus nicht, ob es richtig war was er vor hatte, irgendwie war es albern, das sie schon gebunden waren. Doch tief in seiner Seele war er ein Romantiker, und er wollte Sian einfach zeigen das er ihn liebte und das er für ihn das sein wollte. Doch plötzlich bekam der Vampir kalte Finger und er schalt sich einen Dummkopf, weil er sich hier gerade vollkommen zum Vollpfosten machte. So atmete Severus noch einmal tief durch und vergrub sein Gesicht am Hinterkopf des kleineren. ‚Was mach ich hier eigentlich?'

„Es wäre bestimmt auch sehr schön", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige und sah verträumt in den Himmel und seufzte leise aber glücklich. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich das mal erlebe, eigentlich hab ich immer gedacht das ich gegen Voldi sterben würde. Bis jetzt war ich nie wo anderes als bei meinen Verwandten und in der Schule. Ich hab immer davon geträumt die Welt zu bereisen und mir andere Kulturen anzusehen, mehr von ihnen zu erfahren. Und jetzt ist es sogar möglich, wenn ich es schaffe den Krieg ohne Kampf hinter uns zu bringen. Vielleicht rüttelt das alles nicht nur die Zauberwelt allein, auf sondern auch meinen Feind. Dann kann ich alles machen was ich immer machen wollte und muss es jetzt nicht mal alleine machen, wenn du mich begleiten würdest", wisperte Sian und wollte einfach nicht lauter werden, da er irgendwie angst hatte das ganze hier zu stören.

Severus lauschte Sian und er konnte seinen Mann verstehen, hatte er doch selbst geglaubt den Krieg nicht zu überleben. Denn einer wie der andere, der alten Männer hätten ihn getötet, wenn er nicht mehr von Nutzen war. Doch jetzt durch Sian, mit diesem Jungen an seiner Seite und in dem Bewusstsein Vater zu werden, hatte er wieder Lust am Leben. „Nie hätte ich gedacht das dass leben... mein Leben so schön sein kann... und ich will es mit dir teilen. Ich weis es kommt viel zu spät… aber..." Er drehte Sian zu sich um und schluckte hart. Gut das sie auf dem Eifelturm standen, dann könnte sich Severus gleich runterstürzen wenn der Junge lachte. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und ließ die kleine Schachtel aufschnappen. Darin war ein wunderschöner verschlungener Platinring. Der Ring war seit Jahrhunderten in Familienbesitz der Snapes und er wurde von einer Generation weitergegeben. „Ich möchte dich bitten… willst du mein Mann werden?" fragte er und sah sich heimlich schon mal nach einer Möglichkeit um sich von dem Turm zu stürzen.

Mit riesigen Augen starrte Sian auf den Ring und schluckte trocken. Natürlich waren sie schon Gebunden, aber er fand es unheimlich süße was Severus da gerade machte. Langsam drehte er sich in der Umarmung des Mannes um und sah ihm mit leicht schimmernden Augen in die Schwarzen. „Sev", hauchte er leise und schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des Größeren und zog ihn zu ich herunter, bevor er ihn fast schon in seinem Kuss erstickte. Er wusste nicht wie er seine Gefühle ausdrücken sollte. Darin war er nie gut gewesen. Zwar wusste in zwischen das er den Mann gerne hatte, sehr gerne. Vielleicht war es auch schon ein bisschen Liebe, aber er konnte es einfach nicht ausdrücken und so Küsste er den Mann eben mit allem was er fühlte.

Überrascht legte Severus die Arme um Sian und erwiderte langsam den Kuss. Der Tränkemeister brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, doch dann küsste er mit der gleichen Intensität zurück. Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit schwer atmend lösten, sah er Sian in die leuchtend grünen Augen, versank fast in ihnen. „Ich nehme das mal als ein Ja…" Mit einem Lächeln beugte er sich vor und küsste Sian erneut, wollte ihm einfach zeigen das er ihn liebte und sich wirklich freute. Ihm fehlten einfach die Worte, er konnte und wollte auch gerade nichts sagen. Er könnte das wegen seiner Idee mit der Zeremonie und den kurzen Flitterwochen im Chataux berichten. Denn jetzt wollte er einfach den Moment mit seinem Mann genießen.

Und dieser genoss es genau so wie Severus. Als Sian den Kuss keuchend löste schmiegte er sich schnurrend an den Älteren und sah zu ihm nach oben. „Ich... hab gar nichts für dich... also ich meinen einen Ring", flüsterte er leise. Es war ihm ein bisschen unangenehm das er seinem Mann nichts geben konnte, das für Außenstehende anzeigte das er gebunden war. Aber mit so was hatte er nun auch überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Trotzdem fand er es unheimlich süß und Romantisch von dem Anderen das er sich diesen Platz hier ausgesucht hatte um ihm einen Antrag zu machen, auch wenn das ganze ein bisschen zu spät kam. Schließlich waren sie schon eine weile Gebunden, wenn auch „Nur" durch ihr Blut.

„Das können wir doch noch nachholen…" Severus lächelte Sian an und nahm vorsichtig den Ring aus der Schachtel. Als er dem kleineren den Ring ansteckte passte sich dieser dem Finger von Sian an und strahlte kurz auf wie ein kleiner Stern. Severus küsste den Kleineren zärtlich, strich ihm dann sanft über die Lippen. „Du bist das beste was mir in meinem Leben passieren konnte... ich möchte dir am liebsten die ganze Welt zeigen…" Er drückte den Kleineren an sich und atmete den Duft des Jüngeren bewusste in. Am liebsten würde Severus jetzt die ganze Welt umarmen, er hielt alles in den Armen was er sich immer erträumt hatte. Ruhig strich er Sian über den Rücken und sah über die belebte Stadt, die nichts von ihrem kleinen Glück zu bemerken schien.

Es war ihm egal ob die Welt davon wusste das sie Glücklich waren oder nicht, er wollte diesen Augenblick einfach nur genießen solange er anhielt. Sie waren schon Stunden hier, aber das machte gar nichts, auch nicht das die Menschen schon alle gegangen waren. Die Ruhe hier oben war herrlich und ließ ihn vergessen was er eigentlich alles zutun hatte solange er hier war. „Ich würde gerne mit dir die ganze Welt sehen", gab Sian zurück und seufzte leise glücklich auf. So ungefähr hatte er sich das immer vorgestellt, nur das es bis jetzt eben immer träume gewesen waren.

Severus sah Sian verliebt in die Augen und küsste ihn zärtlich, die Antwort gefiel ihm und er nahm sich fest vor einem Mann und ihrem Kind dann auch die Welt zu zeigen. Einfach dort die Zeit zu verbringen wo es ihnen gefiel, wo sie sein wollten. „Dann werde ich dir die Welt zeigen und wir entdecken zusammen ihre Geheimnisse", raunte er leise und zog Sian fester an sich genoss es ihn im Arm zu halten, die Stadt unter sich und die Sterne über ihnen die über sie wachten. Manchmal war es Severus schon fast peinlich, das er so ein heilloser Romantiker war, doch er war es nun einmal. „Was meinst du wollen wir noch ein wenig spazieren gehen… sehen was uns die Stadt noch zeigen mag?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit, es war ein perfekter Abend und wenn das leben so weiter gehen würde, wäre es genau das was sich der Tränkemeister immer gewünscht hat. Doch leider wartete in England noch eine masse Arbeit auf sie und sie müssten sich ihre gemeinsamen Momente wieder erkämpfen. Doch jetzt wollte er einfach genießen.

„Ja lass uns ein bisschen Spazieren gehen und vielleicht noch ein Eis genießen bevor wir uns hinlegen. Denn ich muss gestehen das mir langsam aber sicher die Füße wehtun, aber ein bisschen geht es schon noch", lächelte Sian sanft. Denn er wollte noch nicht ins Bett, zwar hatten sie morgen auch noch Zeit aber heute waren sie zusammen unterwegs. Später wenn er einen dicken Bauch hatte, konnte er das nicht mehr machen, zumindest stellte er sich das so vor.

„Wir gehen ein Eis essen und wenn du magst setzten wir uns in einen Park und ich trage dich dann nach Hause", flüsterte Severus Sian ins Ohr und küsst es sacht. Bei dem leichten erschauern von Sian lächelte er und apparierte auch schon mit ihm in eine kleine Gasse, in der nähe einer kleinen, aber sehr schönen Eisdiele. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen ob wir deinen Eishunger stillen können." Mit Sian im Arm betraten er die Eisdiele und ließ seinen Mann bestellen was dieser mochte. Als sie beide ihr Eis hatten, Schlenderteten sie noch ein Stück die Straße hinab und landeten in einem schönen aber versteckten Park. Er war nur für Zauberer sichtbar und wirklich schön. Auf einer kleinen Bank, unter einigen Bäumen ließen sie sich nieder und Severus legte seinen Arm und Sian. „Den hier fand ich schon immer schön… er ist ruhig und versteckt und doch so voller Leben", erklärte er und versuchte gleich sein Pfefferminzeis dran zu hindern sich noch weiter zu verflüssigen.

Genüsslich leckte der Schüler an seinem Erdbeereis und kuschelte sich an den Mann neben sich. Es war schon seltsam. Nie hätte er erwartet das der böse Tränkemeister so romantisch war und das auch noch mit ihm auslebte, dem Erzschüler schlecht hin. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er sein Eis verputzt hatte und müde seine Augen schloss. Der Tag war wirklich anstrengend gewesen für ihn und das zeigte sich jetzt. Mit einem weiteren seufzten drehte er sich und legte seine Beine hoch. Zwar fühlte er das Baby noch nicht wirklich, aber das war egal. Die kleine Magie in seinem Inneren war doch zu spüren, zwar nur sehr schwach und zart aber sie war da, wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte.

„Wollen wir dann in die Pension?" Severus sah seinen Mann an und hatte das Gefühl gleich platzen zu müssen. So zu lieben sollte doch verboten sein, aber er tat es, vorsichtig drehte er Sian so das er an Severus Seite lag und dieser seine Hände auf den flachen Bauch legen konnte. Es war doch immer wieder faszinierend für Severus zu wissen, das dort ein kleines Leben heranwuchs. „Hmm wie wäre es wenn ich dir gleich den Rücken etwas massieren und etwas gegen deine müden Füße mache?" Mit einem leisen Schnurren vergrub der Tränkemeister sein Gesicht in den langen Haaren von Sian, wie er doch den Geruch seines Mannes liebte, wie er ihn sowie so liebte. Langsam hatte Severus wirklich das Gefühl der Kitsch tropft bald aus allen Poren, doch er war nun mal so, nicht immer aber manchmal doch. Doch dann stutzte er, das durfte eigentlich noch nicht sein. Aber er spürte eine kleine Aura unter seiner Hand die warm und neugierig schien, verwundert sah er Sian an. „Hast du das gespürt?"

„Ja das macht es manches mal. Kommt aber nicht so oft vor. Und das jetzt kommt sicher weil wir noch nie die Zeit hatten und du auch noch nicht deine Hand lange genug auf meinem Bauch hattest", überlegte der Jüngere leise und kuschelte sich in die Umarmung seines Mannes. Das was Severus alles machen wollte hörte sich sehr verlockend an, vor allem da er genau wusste das er dabei einschlafen würde und ihn dann nichts mehr aufwecken würde bis er genug schlaf hinter sich hatte, sein Körper es für richtig hielt wieder aktiv zu werden. Zwar hatten sie in den letzten Tagen und Wochen einiges an Stress gehabt, aber dort hatte er immer jemanden gehabt der ihn hingesetzt hatte oder einfach die Arbeit weggenommen. Zwar war das hier alles andere als Stress, aber es strengte unwahrscheinlich an.

„Dann sollten wir das jetzt öfters mal machen... einfach nur wir… drei." Severus küsste Sian zärtlich und apparierte mit ihm direkt in ihre Zimmer. Wo er mit seinem Mann weich auf dem Bett landeten. „So jetzt wollen wir mal dafür sorgen das du dich recht gut entspannen kannst… willst du erst duschen?" fragte Severus seinen Mann zärtlich und hauchte einen Kuss auf dessen Ohr. Bevor er sich löste und begann erstmal ihre Einkäufe aus seinen Taschen zu holen und wieder zu vergrößern. „Haben wir die Stadt leer gekauft?" fragte Severus überrascht als er die Menge sah die sie gekauft hatten.

„Ja das haben wir, hast du das denn nicht mitbekommen?" fragte Sian leicht grinsend und streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und wickelte sich dann umständlich aus seinem Rock, bevor er sein Oberteil los wurde und es sich gemütlich machte. Der Tag war wirklich schön gewesen. Vielleicht sollten sie in Zukunft an ihren freien Tagen einfach wo anders hingehen. So das sie nicht gestört werden konnten oder sich doch noch auf die Arbeit einließen. Mit einem sachten lächeln schob er sich ein bisschen unter die leichte Decke und drückte dann das Kissen zurecht bevor er weiter mit ansah was sein Mann alles aus seinen Taschen zog.

„Also das nächste mal… wow... was ist das alles?" Der Tränkemeister war sichtlich überrascht was sie alles gekauft hatten. Aber es machte ihm nichts aus, als er endlich alles aus seinen Taschen hatte sah er zu seinem Mann und lächelte sacht. „Wir sollte mal sehen ob wir nicht noch den Rest der Stadt aufkaufen", neckte er leise und zog sein Jackett aus. „An was denkst du gerade?" Sian schien gerade mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein, als er ihn so beobachtet hatte. Severus griff nach seiner Tasche und zog eine kleine Flasche mit einem kostbaren Öl heraus. „Na wie stehst du zu meinem Angebot?" Er lächelte immer noch und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett, wie schön währe es jetzt wenn sie in seinem Haus wären.

„Natürlich nehme ich dein Angebot an. Ich hab mir nur gerade vorgestellt das wir, wenn wir ein bisschen Zeit über das Wochenende haben, immer gehen sollten. Sonst werden wir doch gestört und wenn es etwas wirklich totwichtiges ist, werden sie uns schon erreichen. Und so kommen sie auch wegen kleinen Fragen", teilte Sian seine Überlegung mit. Es wäre für sie beide sicher erholsamer, auch wenn sie nicht immer weg konnten, schließlich hatten sie auch Dinge zu erledigen die länger als ein paar Tage dauerten und konnten nicht immer davon weg. Wenn dann vielleicht ein oder zwei Stunden aber das war es dann auch schon. Zumindest bei den Tränken.

„Dann mein Engel, was zuerst… dein Rücken oder deine armen Füße?" fragte Severus neckend und lächelte Sian an, als er ganz unschuldig meinte: „Wenn wir einfach mal verschwinden wollen… was würdest du von einem kleinen, ruhig gelegenen Chataue´ halten? Wo man wirklich ungestört ist." Da Severus wusste wie neugierig sein Mann war, würde er nicht lange auf eine Reaktion warten. Während er weiter einfach nur abwartete rollte er eine kleine Flasche mit entspannendem Öl in den Händen, er wollte ja nicht das sein Mann wegen zu kaltem Öl aus der Wäsche sprang.

Die Entscheidung was er zuerst Massiert haben wollte war wirklich schwer. Trotzdem drehte er sich auf den Bauch und zeigte Severus seinen Rücken. „Ein Chataue zu bekommen ist sicher nicht einfach... oder? Ich meine einrichten müssten wir es auch noch und das alles. Aber schön wäre es trotzdem. Wenn wir ein bisschen Zeit haben könnten wir uns ja mal umsehen", gab Sian leise zurück und ruckelte sich zurecht bevor er sich wieder entspannte. Mit einer Hand strich er seine Haare vom Rücken auf die Seite so das sie seinem Mann nicht im weg waren.

Severus grinste hinter Sians Rücken und begann sanft aber bestimmt die Verspannungen zu lösen. „Weißt du, ich habe hier ein kleines Chataue es ist nicht sehr groß aber für uns würde es schon reichen", kam es wie nebenbei von ihm und er strich die Muskeln zärtlich aus und hinderte so seinen Mann daran sich umzudrehen. „Hmm wir wollten das mit dem massieren öfters machen. Du bist ganz verspannt."

Er war ein bisschen überrascht das der Tränkemeister solch ein Häuschen hatte, schließlich besaß nicht jeder gerade ein eigenes Haus. „Wir können es uns ja später mal ansehen wenn wir ein bisschen Luft haben", schnurrte Sian und brummte immer wieder leise auf, wenn der Ältere eine harte Stelle traf und es ein bisschen schmerzte, aber sehr schlimm war es nicht. Allerdings driftete er so auch langsam aber sicher in einen ruhigen schlaf ab. „Liebe dich... Sev", murmelt er fast unverständlich in sein Kissen bevor er ganz in Morpheus Arme glitt.

Wenn er länger wach beblieben wäre hätte Sian das plötzliche strahlen in den Augen des Tränkemeisters gesehen. Dieses kleine Bekenntnis ließ Severus ganz warm ums Herz werden, langsam und sanft löste er die letzten Verspannungen, bevor er seinen Mann zärtlich zudeckte. „Ich liebe dich Sian." Nach einem leichten Kuss auf die Schläfe des Schlafenden erhob sich Severus und löschte das Licht im Zimmer. Er wollte noch schnell Duschen und würde anschließend etwas Lesen. Doch dazu kam er gar nicht, als er aus dem Bad kam legte er sich vorsichtig neben Sian, zog ihn in seine Arme und schlief auch ein. War er in der letzten Zeit doch auch im Stress gewesen und war ziemlich müde.


	9. Chapter 9

Die Sommerferien waren zum Glück fast vorbei

Sian wachte eigentlich nur auf weil er Hunger hatte, sonst hätte er wohl noch eine weile weiter geschlafen. Leise murrend kuschelte er sich enger an seinen Mann und schnupperte an dessen Hals. Das Blut das durch die Venen gepumpt wurde lockte ihn und so knabberte er erst an der Haut des Halses bevor er so vorsichtig wie er konnte, hinein biss und seine Zähne zurück zog. Warmes, für ihn, süßes Blut sprudelte in seinen Mund und ließ ihn leise aufstöhnen. Rasch leckte er über die beiden kleinen Wunden, verschloss sie so wieder, als er nach wenigen Schlucken genug hatte. Zwar fehlte ihm jetzt immer noch ein Frühstück, aber so konnte es noch ein bisschen warten.

Severus spürte einen leichten Schmerz als Sian zubiss und knurrte leise auf. Langsam wachte er auf und sah seinen Mann etwas erschlagen an, es war nicht seine Art, aber heute wollte er einfach nur noch schlafen. „Guten Morgen Sian…. Und gestärkt für den Tag?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme, so räusperte er sich etwas. Zärtlich strich er seinem Mann durch die langen Haare. „Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er nach einem kleinen guten Morgen Kuss und sah seinen Mann abwartend an.

„Ja habe ich aber du siehst nicht sehr ausgeruht aus. Kannst du nicht in einem fremden Bett schlafen?" wollte Sian besorgt wissen. Denn er kannte es auch nicht wenn Severus lange schlief, geschweige denn länger als nötig im Bett zu bleiben. Gerade sah sein Mann aus als hätte er die Nacht durch gesoffen und in einer Disco verbracht. Also konnte etwas nicht stimmen. Die frage war nur was. Natürlich hatten sie gestern eine Menge erlebt, aber selbst ihm ging es besser, also sollte der Tränkemeister normal auch fit sein.

„Fremde Betten war noch nie mein Ding gewesen", murrte Severus etwas und fragte sich selbst was mit ihm los war, so kannte er sich selber nicht. „Wie wäre es wenn wir erstmal in einem kleine Cafe frühstücken? Dann sieht die Welt schon viel besser aus." Er lächelte seinem Mann an und strich ihm über die Wange. „Schau nicht so besorgt… es geht mir gut. Nur das Bett ist nicht mein Ding." Severus beugte sich vor und küsste Sian leicht. „Was möchtest du denn heute machen… wie wäre es mit dem Louvre?"

„Das können wir beides machen, aber nur wenn du sicher bist das es auch geht. Wenn nicht, dann bleiben wir eben im Bett und lesen oder benutzen den TV der hier herum steht", meinte Sian recht fest. Denn er wollte nicht das es seinem Mann schlecht ging nur weil er darauf Lust hatte sich Frankreich, und Paris anzusehen. Das konnten sie dann immer noch ein anderes mal machen, wenn sie beide Fit waren. Es musste nicht alles heute geschehen. „Wir gehen aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, das du sagst wenn es dir schlecht geht. Wir haben unser Leben lang Zeit uns alles anzusehen oder auch Paris leer zu kaufen", ermahnte er seinen Mann.

Severus stutzte einen Moment und lachte dann leise, sein Mann konnte ja richtig riegelros sein. „Lass uns, uns fertig machen, und nach einem schönen gemütlichen Frühstück sehen wir uns mal den Luvre an." Er schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf, er hatte einfach in den letzten Tagen zuviel gearbeitet und zu wenig auf sich selbst geachtet und das rächte sich halt manchmal. „Was meinst du zusammen duschen oder nacheinander?" Severus sah Sian an und schob alles störende einfach beiseite, auch wenn es sein rebellierender Kopf war, zum Glück hatte er einige Tränke dabei um den Tag durch zu stehen. Das sein Kopf hämmerte und er sich einfach hundeelend fühlte verbarg er vor seinem Geliebten und ging langsam ins Bad.

Ein wenig besorgt war Sian schon. Schließlich wollte er nicht das sich Severus zu irgendwas zwang wenn es ihm nicht so toll ging. Mit einem leichten nicken schob er sich aus dem Bett und ging dann als erstes zum Schrank um sich etwas zum Anziehen heraus zu legen. Es war schön hier zu sein und sich zu fühlen als wäre man „normal". Nur das sie beide es eben nicht wirklich waren in den Augen der Menschen. Das leben das er bis jetzt nie gehabt hatte, führte er jetzt. Und dann auch noch mit dem Mann, bei dem er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sobald er seine Kleidung weggelegt hatte, trottete der Schwanger ins Badezimmer um seine Morgenwäsche hinter sich. Duschen konnte er nach dem essen noch oder später.

Severus stand unter der Dusche und ließ sich das warme Wasser über den Körper laufen, langsam wurde er etwas wacher und seine Lebensgeister kehrten wieder zurück. Er hatte auf dem Weg zum Bad seinen Blutstein aus der Tasche genommen und erstmal getrunken, etwas das er die letzten Tage mehr als nur einmal vergessen hatte. Und da Sian jetzt regelmäßig von ihm trank musste Severus drauf achten das er selbst genug zu sich nahm. „Na mein Engel", begrüßte er Sian und küsste ihn zärtlich in den Nacken als dieser ins Bad kam, Severus schlang sich ein Handtuch um und sah seinen Mann über dessen Schulter im Spiegel an. „Mir geht es besser Sian. Ich habe nur meinen Hunger etwas vernachlässigt in den letzten Tagen. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Er küsste Sian auf den Hals und schnurrte leise auf. Bevor er sich wieder löste und er in ihr Zimmer ging um sich anzuziehen.

Jetzt war der Jüngere wirklich erleichtert, denn wenn es nur das gewesen war würde er seinem Mann irgendwie eine Erinnerung machen damit er das nicht mehr vergessen konnte. Sian selber hatte Draco, Hermine und alle anderen an der Backe kleben, die ihn immer wieder daran erinnerten das er etwas trinken sollte. Summend bürstete er seine Haare durch und Band sich sie locker im Nacken zusammen. Schlenderte dann zurück ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich an. „Was machen wir nun nach dem Essen?" fragte der Schüler sanft und schlüpfte in seine Hose und ein leichtes Hemd. Seine Schuhe ließ er noch stehen da sie erst Frühstücken wollten und da konnte er in Slippern nach unten gehen. Außerdem mussten sie eh noch mal ins Zimmer um ihre restlichen Sachen zu holen.

Genießend beobachtete Severus seinen Mann und legte seine Arme sanft um dieses schöne Wesen. „Was du willst… wir können das schöne Wetter ausnutzen und noch den Rest von Paris entdecken. Oder wir gehen in den Louvre und sehen uns dort etwas um. Es ist dein Wochenende." Er küsste den Kleineren zärtlich, eroberte sanft den süßen Mund. Der Tränkemeister konnte nicht genug von seinem Mann bekommen, er liebte ihn mit seiner ganzen Seele und würde alles für ihn tun. Langsam löste sich Severus wieder und strich über die roten Lippen. „Es ist dein Wochenende und du entscheidest mein dunkler Engel." Seine Stimme war rau und er musste an sich halten nicht einfach das Frühstück sein zu lassen und Sian wieder auf das Bett zu legen. Doch er wusste sein Mann sollte erstmal Frühstücken, sie hätten noch öfters die Gelegenheit sich zu entdecken. So beugte er sich vor und raunte leise „Lass uns runter gehen… sonst knabbere ich dich noch an."

Wie ein albernes Mädchen kicherte Sian leise los und nickte dann leicht. Nahm seinen Mann an der Hand und zog ihn aus ihrem Zimmer. Er freute sich auf das was kommen würde an diesem Tag und sicher würden sie nicht nur den Louvre anschauen. Zwar wollte er ihn schon besuchen, doch nicht den ganzen Tag. Die Sonne und das schöne Wetter wollte er dann doch noch ein bisschen genießen, bevor sie beide wieder in die Hallen und Kerker der Schule für Hexen und Zauberer mussten. In dem kleinen gemütlichen Speiseraum angekommen nahmen sie sich einen kleinen Tisch und sofort orderte sich der Schüler ein reichhaltiges Frühstück mit viel Obst und Saft der nicht aus Kürbis bestand. Denn das zeug hing ihm schon zum Hals raus.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln beobachtete Severus wie Sian begann zu essen, der Junge hatte wirklich einen gesunden Appetit. Er merkte sich aber nebenbei, das Sian den Orangensaft mochte, also würde er die Hauselfen anweisen einige Fruchtsäfte für seinen Mann bereit zu halten. Er selber genehmigte sich einen schwarzen Kaffee und einem Buttercrousoung und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Was meinst du, erst das Museum, dann in einem kleine Lokal zu Mittagessen? Und den Nachmittag lassen wir uns auch etwa einfallen, vielleicht an der Seyn spazieren gehen?" fragte Severus seinen Mann und lächelte bei dem Gedanken das Sian sein Mann war. Etwas das er niemals gedacht hätte, doch nun saßen sie hier und erwarteten sogar ihr erstes Kind. Das Lächeln vertiefte sich noch etwas als er sich ihre Zukunft ausmalte, wie sie ihrem Kind die Welt zeigten und erklärten.

Sie ließen sich mit dem essen Zeit und suchten dann auf ihrem Zimmer ihre Sachen zusammen die sie brauchten und brachen auf zum Louvre. Stundenlang könnte hier Sian verbringen ohne das es ihn langweilte. Zumindest hatte er das sehr schnell heraus gefunden. Zwar gab es manche Bilde und Statuen die ihm gar nicht zusagten, aber das gab es ja bei allem.

Als sie bei der Mona Lisa ankamen verstand er einfach nicht was die Menschen so faszinierend an diesem Bild finden konnten. Es war langweilig und schnöde. Nichts was ihm gefiel oder er sich als Poster in sein Zimmer hängen würden. Die Frau war uninteressant, zumindest in seinen Augen. Allerdings blieb er an bunten Bilden die viele Farben und keine Formen hatten länger stehen weil er wissen wollte was der Maler sich dabei gedacht hatte, was er empfunden hatte als er es malte. Als es langsam auf die Mittagszeit zuging knurrte Sians Magen laut auf und er lief leicht rot an. „Können wir eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen?" wollte er von seinem Mann wissen und sah zu ihm nach oben. Heute Abend schon müssten sie wieder zurück, aber so lange wollte er die Sonne noch genießen.

Als sie das kleine Lokal betraten führte der Kellner sie zu einem kleinen versteckt gelegen Tisch und brachte ihnen die Karte. „Nun, Sian, was möchtest du haben. Die Salate hier sind wundervoll und die Pasta einfach göttlich", erklärte Severus und machte sich gleich eine Notiz damit er das Tiramisu nicht vergaß. Ja der düstere Tränkemeister hatte eine Schwäche für das süße Zeug und er würde eines ohne Alkohol nehmen. Denn er selbst mochte es lieber ohne diesen Likör.

„Woher kennst du denn die ganzen Lokale?" fragte Sian leise nach. Denn ihren Tränkemeister hatte er eigentlich immer nur in den Kerkern gesehen. Das er sich so gut hier in Paris auskannte wunderte den Schüler nun doch. Als der Kellner wieder kam bestellte er sich einen kleinen Salat und etwas leichtes zu essen. Denn er hatte zwar Hunger aber zu viel wollte er sich bei dem warmen Wetter dann doch nicht zumuten. Wie beim Frühstück bestellte er sich einen Fruchtcocktail der nur aus Frucht bestand und kein Alkohol hatte und genoss ihn regelrecht.

„Nun ich habe wie gesagt ein kleines Chateau hier und ich bin in den Ferien oft auch in Paris. Ich muss zu geben ich liebe diese Stadt, kommt ein Teil meiner Familie doch aus Frankreich", erklärte Severus ruhig und bestellte sich ebenfalls einen Salat, aber dazu noch etwas Pasta. Das Tiramisu würde er einfach mitnehmen. „Und was möchtest du machen wenn wir fertig sind? Es gibt noch einige schöne Ecken hier. Oder wollen wir uns in dem magischen Garten die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen lassen und den Tag richtig gemütlich genießen?" Es war ihm fast egal was sie machten, denn Sian sollte die Stadt langsam kennen lernen und sich hier wohl fühlen.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir einfach ein bisschen Spazieren gehen und uns dabei hier ein bisschen umsehen? In den Garten können wir dann immer noch. Ich kann mich grade noch bewegen und das möchte ich ausnutzen. Wer weiß wie das wird wenn ich den dicken Bauch mit mir herum trage." Es war zwar schon fast zwei Monate alt das Baby in seinem Bauch. Aber man sah noch nichts und bis auf seine Essgewohnheiten hatte er auch sonst noch keine Veränderungen gefühlt. Sicher würde das auch noch kommen. Und solange wollte er das Leben noch genießen und sich bewegen können. Er hatte schließlich schon Frauen gesehen die nur noch an der Hand oder am Arm ihres Mannes mehr als zwei Schritte laufen konnte und das wollte er dann doch nicht. Obwohl er darauf keinen Einfluss hatte.

Severus lachte leise und strich Sian über die Wange, er liebte den Jungen und würde ihn auch tragen wenn es sein musste. Doch er verstand dessen Wunsch und freute sich darüber das er sich noch etwas umsehen wollte. „Dann werde ich dir mal die andere Seite des Flusses zeigen. Und mal sehen vielleicht finden wir auch dort etwas das dir gefällt. Oder etwas mit dem ich meine Schüler erschrecken kann", lachte Severus und sie aßen in ruhe auf.

Die Sonne schien warm und es lag eine sonderbare Ruhe über der Stadt, alles schien die letzten Tage warmen Tage des Herbstes zu genießen. „Was meinst du, wollen wir mal den magischen Markt hier besuchen… keine Angst, er ist nicht so wie die Winkelgasse. Er ist größer und hat auch viel mehr Platz und ist nicht nach Schwarz und Weiß getrennt." Severus wollte Sian zeigen das es so etwas gab, denn hier lebten bis auf einige Ausnahmen schwarz und weiß Magier friedlich zusammen.

Mit einem leichten nicken sagte der Schüler zu und freute sich über seinen Nachtisch, der zwar nicht aus Tiramisu bestand, aber dafür aus einem wirklich guten Fruchtsalat. Vielleicht sollte er sich in Hogwarts sein Obst selber züchten oder aber Neville fragen ob er nicht Lust darauf hatte. Denn egal welche Pflanzen Sian anfasste sie gingen einfach nach einer weile ein. Bei seinen „Verwandten" hatte es zwar funktioniert, aber jetzt eben nicht mehr. Nach dem Essen hakte sich der Jüngere bei seinem Mann ein und ließ sich auf den Markt bringen. Hier war es wirklich schöner, gemütlicher und vor allem Farbenfroher. Nie hätte er gedacht das sich Zauberer auf so viele Farben freuen würden. Aber hier übertrug sich die Heiterkeit auch auf die Menschen und das gefiel Sian sehr. Mit einem sanften lächeln schlenderten sie durch die Straßen und wieder konnte es sich der Schwangere nicht verkneifen seinen Mann als Packesel zu missbrauchen.

Und der konnte seinem Mann nichts abschlagen, nur bei einigen Sachen schüttelte er den Kopf, denn sie hatten sie schon oder es waren Dinge die es wirklich in sich hatten. So schlenderten sie durch den Markt. Aber auch Severus konnte bei einigen Sachen nicht widerstehen, so kam es das sich seine Taschen wieder mit viel zu viel Einkauf füllten. „Puh.. wie wäre es mit einem Eis… mit fallen gleich die Füße ab.." meinte er an einer kleinen magischen Eisdiele. „Und deinen wird es wohl auch nicht besser gehen oder?" neckte er Sian, bevor er ihn einfach an den Verkaufstresen zog und für sie beide bestellte. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf eine der Bänke die überall verstreut standen. Severus lächelte seinen Mann an und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Und wie gefällt dir dieser Markt?"

Das Severus bei manchem einfach nein sagte machte dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht aus. Schließlich war manches wirklich einfach nur Kitsch. So viel von dem Zeug was sie gekauft hatten würde er den anderen schenken. Schließlich wollte er auch etwas abgeben. Sobald sie in dem kleinen Kaffee saßen streckte Sian seine Beine von sich. „Es ist sehr schön hier. Viel fröhlicher und Bunter, nicht so dunkel, eng und fast unheimlich wie in der Winkelgasse. Hier können wir gerne öfter herkommen. Und sicher freuen sich die anderen über ihre kleinen Geschenke", lachte der Schüler und bestellte sich, wie sollte es anderes sein, einen großen Fruchtbecher.

Severus brauchte einen Kaffee und zwar einen starken und er leistete sich ein Schokobecher. „Also wie ich das einschätze werden sie sich wirklich freuen. Und wir können so oft hier her kommen wie du möchtest." Er nahm dem Kellner das Eis und den Kaffee ab, wand sich dann wieder an Sian. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl das in England irgend etwas dafür sorgt das alles Fröhliche verschwindet. Es ist auch die Trennung von schwarz und weiß, die vieles im Keim erstickt. Kannst du dir vorstellen das diese Blumen dort," er zeigte auf einen wunderschönen Blumenbusch der in verschiedenen Farben blühte und betörend duftete, „das es „schwarze" Magie ist die ihn zum blühen bringt? So etwas würdest du in der Winkelgasse nie sehen. Manchmal verstehe ich die Menschen einfach nicht… aber lassen wir das. Ich bin gespannt wie Neville wohl auf das Kräuterbuch reagieren wird und die Setzlinge? Nicht das er doch noch Ohnmächtig wird, nur weil ich mal freundlich bin." Bei den letzten Sätzen musste sich Severus ein leises lachen verkneifen, denn auch wenn der Junge immer seine Tränke nahm, hatte er immer noch einen heiden Respekt vor dem Tränkemeister, wenn auch keine Angst mehr.

Leise kichernd nickte der Schwarzhaarige. „Ja ich denke auch das er erst mal einen Stuhl braucht. Und das so etwas durch schwarze Magie entsteht, ist auch für mich ein kleines Wunder. Aber wenn man bedenkt wie ich aufgewachsen bin ist es das auch wieder nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir die Winkelgasse und Hogsmeade einfach mal Bunt anmalen oder die Zwillinge dafür zusammen rufen. Schließlich kennen sie sich mit streichen aus und würden sich sicher freuen mal einen größeren Auftrag zu bekommen. So könnten wir die Häuser mal ein bisschen Farbe gebrauchen", lächelte der Jüngere und leerte seinen Eisbecher in Rekordzeit.

Severus verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und sah Sian entsetzt an. „Oh nein... Sian... nicht die Zwillinge. Das überlebe ich nicht. Die haben mich im Unterricht schon fast immer fertig gemacht. Weißt du wie hart es ist die zu unterrichten und nicht lachen zu dürfen. Ich bin nur froh das ich nie ein Opfer ihrer Streiche war", erklärte Severus und das Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet das er den Unterricht gar nicht so schlimm fand. „Aber deine Idee hat was… eine Bunte Winkelgasse. Doch… ich wüsste so gar jemanden der die Tränke liefern würde." Mit einem schon fast unschuldigen Lächeln sah er seinen Mann an und versuchte die Vorstellung aus dem Kopf zu bekommen wie die Leute wohl reagieren würden. „Aber weißt du eigentlich. Nur um noch mal auf das Thema zurück zu kommen. Das Schwarze Magie eigentlich sehr Erdgebunden ist. Also eine elementar Magie ist. Sie kommt vom Herzen, aus dem inneren und aus der Natur. Die Weiße eher aus dem Kopf, sie ist kühl und berechenbar, was die schwarze nicht ist. Sie ist aber eigentlich nur schwerer zu gebrauchen, es braucht viel Übung und vertrauen in sich selbst haben. Es ist… wie soll ich dir das beschreiben. Du ruhst in der Selbst", versuchte er Sian zu erklären. Es war nicht einfach jemanden schwarze Magie an Hand von Worten zu erklären. So griff der Tränkemeister einfach in seine Tasche und zog zwei kleine Pflänzchen raus. „Versuche eines zum wachsen zu bringen", forderte er und nahm sich den anderen, abwartend was sein Mann tun würde.

Zögerlich stellte Sian die Pflanze zurück auf den Tisch und schüttelte dann lieber seinen Kopf. Er hatte noch nie ein Hang dafür gehabt das etwas Wuchs was er anfasste. „Nein lieber nicht. Bei mir geht alles ein, egal ob mit oder ohne Magie. Bei den Muggeln hat es zwar funktioniert, aber alles andere was ich im Unterricht angefasst habe ist eingegangen", grinste er schief. Neville mit seinem grünen Daumen war besser dafür etwas zum Blühen und wachsen zu bekommen als er selber. Egal ob als Harry oder Sian. Er hatte einfach kein Glück mit Pflanzen. Vielleicht änderte sich das wenn er einmal ein Häuschen hatte wo er die Liebe zu dem Grünzeug bekommen würde. Aber das stand auch noch in den Sternen und war nicht vorher zu sehen. Das mit der schwarzen Magie wusste er schon zu einem kleinen Teil, da er etwas darüber gelesen hatte. Doch sein Wissen würde er noch erweitern wenn er dazu mal ein bisschen zeit hatte.

„Sian, in der Schule ging also alles ein was du anfasst? Und bei den Muggeln nicht?" fragte Severus noch einmal nach. Denn es war seltsam, sollte doch der Junge eher bei den Muggeln Schwierigkeiten mit den Pflanzen haben müssen. Aber wer wusste schon was der Alte alles mit Sians Magie angerichtet hatte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln griff er sich eine Hand seines Mannes und sah ihn zärtlich an. „Es ist nicht schlimm wenn du keinen grünen Daumen hast. Habe ich auch nicht wirklich, außer es geht um meinen kleinen Kräutergarten. Es kann ja nicht jeder ein Neville sein." Severus zwinkerte Sian zu. Für ihn war es wirklich nicht schlimm wenn der Junge keinen Faible für Pflanzen hatte. Es gab noch genügend anderes was dieser mögen könnte.

„Nein es macht wirklich nichts. Dafür kann Neville nichts mit schwarzer Magie anfangen", grinste der Schüler und betrachtete das kleine Pflänzchen. Vielleicht hatte er bei den Muggeln einfach zu viel Angst gehabt das er wieder geschlagen wurde, wenn die Pflanzen eingehen und hatte dafür gesorgt das sie es nicht taten in dem er seine Magie unbewusst gebrauchte. Aber das war eine andere Zeit gewesen und er musste nicht mehr hin. „Was hältst du davon wenn wir uns einen Platz im Grünen suchen und noch ein bisschen hinlegen? Ich könnte ein bisschen Füßehochlegen gebrauchen", gestand er seinem Mann. Zwar spürte er die Schwangerschaft nicht, aber wenn er sich jetzt vorstellte schon wieder viel laufen zu müssen löste nicht gerade wohlwollen bei ihm aus. Hoffentlich war das später nicht noch viel schlimmer.

Severus rief den Kellner, um zu zahlen. „Dann lass uns einfach zu einem schönen Ort Apparieren. Ich wüsste genau das richtige für uns." Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbrauche schnappte er sich seinen Mann. Den er auch gleich erstmal sanft küsste, er konnte einfach diesen süßen Lippen nicht wieder stehen. Mit einem leisen Plopp landeten sie beide in einem kleinen versteckten Pavillion, der über und über mit Rosen bewachsen war. Schnell legte Severus noch eine Illusion und einen Bann um sie, damit sie auch nicht gestört wurden. „Nun, Sian… dann wollen wir deinen Füssen mal etwas ruhe können", raunte Severus viel versprechend als er den jüngeren in die Kissen gleiten ließ. Gelassen zog er dann noch seinem Mann die Schuhe aus und fing an die geschundenen schlanken Füße zu massieren. „Hast du noch einen besonderen Wunsch?" Severus verwöhnte seinen Mann einfach gern und genoss es auch das sie etwas zur Ruhe kamen. Denn das shoppen hatte auch ihn geschafft.

Das sein Mann die Kissen zauberte und ihn dann hinein legte gefiel dem Schüler. „Nein ich hab keine Wünsche mehr", stöhnte Sian leise als Severus anfing seine Füße zu massieren. Hoffentlich hielt das auch die ganze Schwangerschaft an. Denn es tat wirklich gut was seine Mann da gerade machte. „Wann müssen wir ungefähr zurück? Denn zum Abendessen sollten wir schon in der Halle erscheinen", gab er zu bedenken. Schließlich hatten sie beide morgen wieder Unterricht, egal ob sie dazu Lust hatten oder nicht. Und trotz den bedenken seines Mannes würde er den Zwillingen schreiben und sie um eine Unterredung bitten. So grau, dunkel und trostlos die Winkelgasse und Hogsmeade waren wollte er ein bisschen Farbe mit rein bringen und den beiden würde es Spaß machen, ganz sicher sogar.

„Wir sollten so um sechs... halb sieben aufbrechen. Damit wir noch Zeit haben unsere Beute zu verstauen", antwortete Severus ruhig, er konzentrierte sich darauf seinem Mann nicht weh zu tun. Ein Fuß war versorgt, jetzt kam der andere dran. So wirklich Lust hatte Severus nicht zurück, denn es wartete noch einiges an Arbeit auf ihn. Der Unterricht war sein kleinstes Problem. Denn seit die Schüler keine Angst mehr vor ihm hatten, war es um einiges einfacher geworden ihnen etwas bei zu bringen. Zärtlich strich Severus über den Fuß zum Gelenk und massierte auch die Wanden seines Mannes. Wie gerne würde er noch einige Zeit allein mit ihm verbringen, aber sie hatten Verpflichtungen übernommen. Und es wäre gegen seine Ehre als Slytherin sich davor zu drücken. „Und gibt es noch etwas anderes das verspannt ist?" fragte Severus und sah seinen Mann mit einem unergründlichen lächeln an, abwartend ob der Junge noch wo anders verspannt war.

„Oh ja das bin ich aber das sollten wir nicht hier sondern zu Hause im Bett entspannen", grinste Sian keck zurück und zog seinen Mann neben sich und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie beide hatten etwas das sie machen mussten. Einen Krieg gewinnen und das ohne großes Blut vergießen. Das war zwar nicht gerade einfach aber machbar. Natürlich würde Voldi nicht einfach klein bei geben, genau so wenig wie der Mann der sich als Schulleiter feiern ließ, auf der weißen Seite. Viele waren auf beiden Seiten schon abgesprungen, das wusste er durch die Briefe die er bekommen hatte. Trotzdem waren es immer noch zu viele die sich einfach lenken ließen wie dumme Pferde.

Leise lachend zog Severus Sian an sich, „Also das sollten wir wirklich daheim im Bett entspannen." Sanft küsste er seinen Mann und genoss einfach noch die Ruhe die sie hier noch hatten. In der Schule würde schnell der Alltag kommen und sie beide mit mehr als genügend Aufgaben eindecken. „Was meinst du, werden wir noch etwas Zeit finden um die kleine Zeremonie zu planen?" fragte er leise und grübelte was er noch alles mit Lucius zu besprechen hatte. Schon alleine wegen Draco würde er wohl einiges zu hören bekommen, aber die Gedanken schob Severus weit von sich. Darum würde er sich kümmern wenn es soweit war.

„Ich denke schon das wir das schaffen. Du musst mir nur sagen was du gerne haben möchtest und wenn dabei", nuschelte der Jüngere und vergrub sein Gesicht an der Brust des Mannes mit dem er zusammen war. Das sie noch eine Zeremonie machen würden, hatte er nicht gewusst aber er freute sich darauf. Schließlich war die Bindung ohne irgendwas von statten gegangen. Aber wenn sie etwas kleines machen würden, hätte er da gar nichts dagegen. Schließlich gehörte das zu einer Bindung dazu. Aber vor allem musste es auch amtlich gemacht werden. Nicht das noch jemand meinte das er Einspruch dagegen erhob.

„Ach ich dachte, wir machen das nicht so groß. Es sei denn du möchtest alle einladen. Wen ich gerne dabei hätte wären nur die Malfoys, sie sind zu so etwas wie meiner Familie geworden. Und ansonsten… ich habe keine wirkliche Ahnung." Severus hatte sich noch gar nicht so wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht. „Vielleicht in einem kleinen Pavillion, mit Rosen und Lillien. Und den engsten Freunden. Was meinst du dazu?" Gedanken verloren Kraulte er Sian den Nacken und grübelte wie sie die Zeremonie gestalten könnten. Doch sie hatten bestimmt noch etwas an Zeit. „Was würdest du davon halten wenn wir auf dem Chateau heiraten… es gibt glaube ich sogar eine kleine Kapelle auf meinem Grund und Boden. Das wäre doch etwas?" Ja das konnte sich Severus wirklich vorstellen, die kleine Kapelle geschmückt und dann noch die Feier in ihrem Rosengärten. Ja, Severus fand den Gedanken gut.

„Das hört sich schön an. Nur die engsten Freunde. Denn Familie habe ich keine bis auf dich. Neville würde sich sicher freuen und Hermine auch. Alle anderen neben Remus bleiben da wo sie sind. Es reicht wenn wir in der Schule genug arbeit mit ihnen haben. Und alles andere einfach Romantisch", lächelte Sian und genoss das Kraulen. Obwohl es abwegig klang fing er genießend an zu schnurren und entspannte sich noch ein bisschen mehr in den Armen seines Mannes. „Hast du dir auch schon überlegt wann du das ganze machen möchtest?"

„Eine Feier im kleinen, aber Familiären Kreis. Das finde ich schön… und wann… gute Frage." Severus legte sich etwas gemütlicher hin und schloss seine Augen. Er genoss es so mit Sian hier zu liegen und sich zu überlegen wie sie feiern wollten. „Ich würde sagen in den Winterferien. Oder wenn du magst schon eher, aber die Ferien würden sich auch anbieten etwas „Auszureißen"." Severus überlegte wie er es schaffen könnte den Garten, den Kleinen Salon und die Kapelle so richtig winterlich romantisch herrichten könnte. Aber wenn er Glück hatte, hätte sein Mann einige wirklich schöne Ideen.

„Das mein Schatz können wir uns dann überlegen wenn ich gesehen habe was du für ein kleines Häuschen hast. Denn so jetzt Pläne zu schmieden ist für mich nicht einfach wenn ich nicht weiß was du hast und was nicht", gab Sian als Antwort zurück. Gerne wäre er hier liegen geblieben aber das konnte er nicht machen. Schließlich wartete ein bisschen arbeit auf sie und sie mussten auch noch in die Pension zurück und alles einpacken. Als die Kirchuhr verkündete das es bereits 18 Uhr war streckte sich der Jüngere und setzte sich auf. „Komm Schatz wir müssen noch packen", brummte er leise vor sich hin.

„Du klingst wie ein kleiner Antreiber… wofür sind wir Zauberer?" fragte Severus neckend und nahm sich vor ihn am nächsten Wochenende wieder zu entführen. Um ihm das Chateau und den kleinen Weinberg zu zeigen. Er war schon gespannt darauf wie Sian reagieren würde wenn er das verträumte „Kleine" das erste mal sah. Doch jetzt apparierte er mit seinem Mann erstmal in die Pension wo sie alles mittels Magie packten und Severus das Zimmer bezahlen ging. Kurz darauf standen sie beide auch wieder vor dem Schloss. „Was glaubst du… wie lange geben sie uns, bevor die ersten Fragen kommen?" Severus lachte leise als er sich vorstellte wie einige der Tränketruppe auf ihn zu kamen um ihm wieder Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen. Und er wollte auch gar nicht daran denken wie viele Banntrank Bestellungen schon wieder eingegangen waren. „Tja… Hogwarts hat uns wieder." Damit schlang er seinen Arm um Sian und schlenderte mit ihm langsam zum Schloss hinauf.

Mit einem sanften lächeln schmiegte sich der Schüler an seinen Lehrer und seufzte leise. Draco würde sicher einen Bericht haben wollen, genau so wie Hermine. Die beiden schienen sich zusammen getan zu haben, was das Ausfragen anging. Sie hatten beide die Angewohnheit so lange zu starren bis es ihm zu viel wurde und er einfach nachgab und erzählte. Jetzt allerdings betraten sie erst mal die große Halle und gaben Dobby die Taschen damit er sie in ihre Zimmer brachte. Worauf der Elf natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme war. Sogleich als sie durch die Flügeltüren getreten waren, richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie und Harry riss die Augen auf. Die Haustische waren mehr oder weniger verschwunden. Dafür standen viereckige Gruppentische herum an denen sich die Schüler zusammen gefunden hatten und ihr Abendessen genossen. Das war doch mal ein Bild. Dumbledore war anscheinend gar nicht zufrieden damit. Denn er sah aus als hätte er den falschen Drop erwischt und keine seiner Zitronendinger die er sonst unablässig in den Mund schob. „Wow", hauchte er leise und wurde dann, nach dem man ihm noch einen Kuss von seinem Mann gegönnt hatte, von Hermine zum Tisch gebracht damit er auch ja was aß.

Auch Severus brauchte eine Sekunde um sich an den Anblick zu gewöhnen. Aber er musste zu geben, das ihm das doch gefiel. Das er immer noch seine „Urlaubst" Sachen trug war ihm gar nicht auf gefallen. Erst der Ausspruch einer Schüler machten ihm klar das er immer noch die schwarze Jeans und den Rollkragenpulli trug. Er verneigte sich galant und lächelte die Schülerin sogar an. „Warum sollten nur sie auf diese lausigen Uniformen verzichten?" fragte er und ging weiter an seinen Platz. Minerva schien ihren Mund nicht mehr zuzukriegen und Albus sah aus als wenn er sofort einen Schlaganfall bekommen würde. „Albus… Luftholen… in deinem alter solltest du nicht mehr so lange die Luft anhalten, das bekommt dir nicht." Severus setzte sich an seinen Platz und bestellte bei einer Hauselfe ein leichtes Abendessen. Dann meinte er noch nebenbei: „die neue Tischordnung ist gar nicht so schlecht." Was Albus scheinbar noch weiter auf seine Palme trieb. Natürlich lag es dem Vampir mehr als fern den alten Mann zu ärgern, aber er würde ihn gerne tot umfallen sehen.

Mit einem leichten grinsen schnappte sich Sian etwas zu essen und lud es sich auf den Teller. Nippte an seinem Saft und fing dann an zu essen während er Draco und Hermine so gut es ging ignorierte. Stellte ihnen dann aber ein buntes kitschiges Mitbringsel vor die Nase damit sie endlich ruhe gaben. War ja nicht zum aushalten auch wenn sie nichts sagten. Als er endlich ein bisschen gegessen hatte und von seinem Saft genippt, sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf, presste sich die Hand auf den Mund und stürmte aus der Halle ins nächste Klo, egal das es eines der Mädchen war. Würgend übergab er sich und fragte sich gleichzeitig warum er so auf das Essen reagierte. Denn bis jetzt war das noch nie passiert.

Severus beobachtete seinen Gefährten die ganze Zeit über, musste sich ein leises Lachen verkneifen. Als dieser Draco und Hermine ihre Geschenke vor die Nase stellte, also nervten die beiden mal wieder mit ihrem Frage Blick. Erschocken zuckte der Tränkemeister aber dann zusammen als Sian plötzlich aufsprang und aus der Halle flüchtete, mit einer Farbe im Gesicht die nicht gesund aussah. Schnell folgte Severus dem Jungen und fand ihn auf einem Mädchenklo wo auch gleich die maulende Myrthe auf ihn zu kam. „Der kotzt sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Das sieht nicht schön aus." „Sage Dobby er solle mir meine kleine Tasche bringen." Damit ging er in das Klo und suchte nach Sian, denn er reichlich blass über einem Klo hängend fand. „Oh mein armer Engel… ganz ruhig… tief durch atmen… schhh.." Sanft strich er Sian über den Rücken, Severus konnte sich schon denken das es nicht das letzte mal war das dieser über einer Toilette hängen würde.

Langsam aber sicher beruhigte sich der Schüler wieder und lehnte sich gegen den Mann hinter sich. „Das... war nicht das Essen... oder besser das normal essen... Sev der Kleine war das", wisperte Sian leise und schloss erschöpft seine Augen. Irgendeiner hatte ihm etwas untergemischt. Oder besser unter alles essen. Etwas das nur ihn und das Baby angriff. Denn allen anderen ging es ja gut. Bis jetzt hatte er die ganze Zeit nicht gekotzt und jetzt wo er wieder hier in der Schule war sollte es los gehen? Nein das konnte nicht sein.

„Etwas untergemischt? Bei Merlin…" Severus wurde blas und er hob den Jungen vorsichtig hoch. „Das werden sie büßen… niemand greift meine Familie an und überlebt das." Der Vampir merkte nicht das sich in seiner Wut seine Augen veränderten und um einiges heller geworden waren und von einem inneren Feuer zu lodern schienen. Vorsichtig legte er Sian, in seinem Schlafzimmer aufs Bett und rief nach Dobby. Ging dann aber, als er Hauself nicht gleich kam selber ins Arbeitszimmer um einige Tränke zu holen. Auf dem Weg beruhigte er sich äußerlich etwas, doch er knurrte fast als er einen kleinen Flakon nicht aufkriegte. „Das ist ein neutralisierungs-Trank… er ist nicht schädlich. Er wirkt nur gegen Gifte und ähnliches. Aber er schmeckt scheußlich", erklärte der Tränkemeister seinem Mann und gab ihm vorsichtig den Trank. ‚Wenn ich den erwische der dafür verantwortlich ist... dann soll er erfahren was es heißt sich mit Severus Dracul Snape anzulegen. Noch habe ich meine Mächte nicht geweckt… den zerreise ich in der Luft und verstreue ihn über dem Ozean.' Er merkte gar nicht das er Magie in seinem inneren Sammelte und sie sich zusammen ballte, auf etwas wartete, ja gerade zu darauf lauerte los gelassen zu werden. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte er besorgt und strich Sian zärtlich über die blassen Wangen.

Bei dem Gebräu das ihn Sev schlucken ließ schüttelte es ihn kräftig durch. Das war noch widerlicher als alles andere zuvor. „Es geht mir gut. Anscheinend hat dein Kind gemerkt das etwas nicht stimmt. Denn ich selber hätte es nicht mitbekommen, wahrscheinlich erst dann wenn es zu spät gewesen wäre", wisperte Sian leise und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Zwar war ihm immer noch schlecht aber es klang langsam ab. Nur wie sollte er sich in Zukunft vor den Anschlägen schützen? Das Gift hatte er doch jetzt auch nicht gerochen und auch nicht geschmeckt.

Alle dachten in der Halle das es die Schwangerschaft selber wäre die Sian aus der Halle getrieben hätte. Nur eine kleine Gruppe und der Schulleiter hatten ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht kleben.

„Es ist unser Kind. Und es ist genauso magisch wie wir beide." Severus küsste Sian auf die Stirn und versuchte seine Wut in den griff zu bekommen. Etwas das ihm immer schwerer fiel, jemand wollte seinen Mann und sein Kind töten. Das würde er nicht zu lassen und wenn er sich allein gegen Albus stellen musste. Denn er ahnte das der alte Sack etwas damit zu tun hatte, doch allein hätte er das nie durch ziehen können. Also drehte sich Severus etwas zur Seite und brüllte noch einmal nach Dobby, der auch, zwar etwas zerzaust dann erschien. „Was in Luzifers Namen ist hier los… WER HAT DAS ABENDBROT BEREITET?" Wieder glühten die Augen des Vampirs auf und es wäre für den Hauself besser die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Also ich warte…" Dobby klammerte sich an seiner Mütze fest und sah zwischen Master Sian und Master Severus hin und her. „Nur die Hauselfen Herr… wie jeden Abend… niemand war in der Nähe des Essens... niemand Herr.." Severus spürte das etwas hier nicht stimmte, aber auch das Dobby nichts damit zu tun haben schien. „Gut… doch es wird sich einiges ändern. Sian entschuldige mich einen Moment, ich bin gleich wieder da." Der Vampir stand auf und ging zu einem Kamin, von dort rief er Magnus, seinen Hausvorstand im Chateau. „Ich möchte dich bitten das du mir zwei oder drei Hauselfen herschickst. Und Magnus, es sollen vertrauenswürdige sein." Magnus sah seinen Herrn an und nickte, er kannte Severus und wusste was vertrauenswürdig hieß. Und er würde sofort zwei aus dem Haushalt abziehen und noch zwei freie einstellen. Denn sein Herr hatte einen guten ruf unter den Hauselfen. Nachdem er noch einmal tief durch geatmet hatte ging er zurück zu seinem Mann und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Bin wieder da mein Engel."

Mit einem leisen seufzten sah Sian seinem Mann nach und setzte sich langsam auf und legte seine Hände auf den Bauch. Dobby schickte er wieder weg. Denn er wusste das der Hauself nichts machen würde das ihm, Sian, schaden würde. „Beruhig dich erst mal. Es ist nichts passiert bis auf die Kotzerei. Aber das hätte eigentlich schon vorher kommen sollen und ich hatte Glück. Das es jetzt so passiert ist macht mich auch wütend, aber du zerlegst bald mit der Wut die Einrichtung und das ohne sie zu berühren. Es bringt nichts wenn du dich so aufregst", mahnte er seinen Mann und hoffte das er sich beruhigte. Denn das kleine Wesen unter seinem Herzen fing ebenfalls an Magie zu sammeln. Nicht in den Mengen wie Severus und auch nicht pechschwarz, sondern hell, leuchtend und sanft.

Severus ließ sich nach vorne ins Kissen fallen und atmete tief durch, er wusste Sian hatte recht. Aber es regte ihn auf das man seine Familie angriff, den Mann den er über alles liebte und er es nicht verhindern konnte. „Ich weiß… aber verstehe mich doch… sie wollen dir ans Leben. Und das lasse ich nicht zu." Die letzten Worte fauchte er und prompt zersprang eine Vase in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden, dachte der Vampir bei sich und versuchte die Magie, diese dunkle Kugel wieder zurückzudrängen. „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach in die Große Halle gehen und diese Idioten grillen." Es war für Severus schwer sich zu beruhigen, langsam, sehr langsam schaffte er es aber seine Magie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Was zwei Kissen und noch einigen Vasen das Leben kostete. Als der Vampir in ihm, diese dunkle Wesen das er nie wirklich befreien wollte sich wieder beruhigt hatte aber wachsam blieb. Stutze Severus, er spürte einen hauch einer warmen sanften Magie und das war nicht Sian. Etwas überrascht und nun wieder mit dunklen Augen sah Er seinen Mann an und legte seine Hand auf den Bauch von Sian. „Hast ja recht… mit dem Kopf durch die Wand bringt nichts", murmelte Severus leise und lächelte Sian entschuldigend an.


	10. Chapter 10

Isa: Weißt du das du mit deinem Komentar ganz schön unverschämt und beleidigend bist? Die Geschichte, zwar noch nicht so alt, aber es ist das erst was ich mit einer Freundin zusammen im HP-Universum geschrieben habe. Es ist aus einer Laune heraus entstanden und es gab nur eine Grundidee. Es ist uns eigentlich reichlich egal ob du schon alle anderen FFs gelesen hast oder nicht. Es ist das was wir schreiben wollten. Ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht. Ja die Grammatik und Rechtschreibung ist ein graus. Na und? Und selbst wenn Deutsch, nicht meine Muttersprache wäre, würde es dich nichts angehen. Ich bin weder ein Fan von irgendwelchen Teeny Groups, noch bin ich dir über meinen Geschmack eine Rechenschaft schuldig. Ich habe diesen Satz noch nie in meiner Schreiberlaufbahn geschrieben. Aber es währe wohl besser wenn du dir einfach was neues zum lesen suchst. Denn wenn es dir nicht gefällt lass es einfach, bevor du mit unqualifizierten bemerkungen irgendjemanden beleidigst. Was du bereits bei mir getan hast. Solltest du jemals wirklich eine Sinnvolle Kritik bringen die nicht nur so von Mutmassungen über mich trotzt, kannst du sie gerne anbringen. Ansonsten einfach den Rand halten.

SOOO HIER GEHTS WEITER

Die Sommerferien waren zum Glück fast vorbei

„Na siehst du. Es ist nichts weiter dabei. Sie wollen mit schon seit Jahren ans Leder Severus. Ich hab mehr als einmal um mein Leben gekämpft und jetzt wo das kleine auch noch mit hilft wird es noch ein bisschen einfacher. Zwar gefällt es mir nicht wie ich dann reagiere, aber es ist besser als sterben. Der Kleine ist auch der Meinung das es nichts bringt wenn du alles zerlegst, auch wenn die Federn überall recht nett aussehen", grinste Sian dann schon wieder und streichelte seinem Mann über die Wange und kraulte ihm dann im Nacken. „Jetzt scheu mal deine Elfen in die Küche oder wo auch immer sie hin sollen, ich werde mich duschen gehen und dann schlafen. Morgen muss ich mich Draco und Hermine stellen." Natürlich machte ihm das ganze Sorgen. Aber er konnte nicht mehr machen als abwarten und sich wehren wenn es nötig war. Seine Energie brauchte er für andere Dinge und da konnte er sie nicht so herum werfen, wie Severus es getan hatte.

„Sian, ich möchte das du heute hier schläfst. Die Hauselfen werden erst in der Nacht eintreffen und ich möchte nicht das du alleine bist. Selbst wenn es in den Slytherinräumen ist." Severus sah seinen Mann lange und ernst an, denn er machte sich wirklich Sorgen das sie es noch einmal versuchen könnten. „Und keine Angst, du wirst morgen schon fit sein für Draco und Hermine, auch deinen Unterricht. Du weißt Zaubertränke, eine Doppelstunde. Und jetzt ab mit dir unter die Dusche." Severus küsste Sian zärtlich, ließ aber keinen Zweifel an seinen Worten zu, er würde nicht zulassen das sein Mann alleine blieb heute Nacht. Denn Albus traute er alles zu und niemand kannte das Schloss so gut wie dieser alte Sack, wer wusste schon was es hier noch für verborgene Gänge gab.

Mit einem leichten nicken gab Sian nach. So etwas hatte er sich schon gedacht. Schließlich kannte er seinen Mann schon ein bisschen. Mit einem leisen seufzen schob er sich aus dem Bett und trottete ins Badezimmer. Ließ seine Kleidung einfach auf den Boden fallen und stieg unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser tat ihm gut und beruhigte seine aufgebrachten Nerven ein bisschen. Gemütlich wusch er sich herunter und trocknete sich ab bevor er Nackt durch die Räume lief und sich unter der Bettdecke verkroch und einmummelte. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war schon eingeschlafen. Das heute Abend hatte doch mehr Kraft gekostet als er vermutet hätte oder zugeben wollte.

Severus beobachtete wie sein junger Mann sich in ihr Bett legte und auch schnell einschlief. Zärtlich küsste er Sian auf die Stirn und ging aus dem Schlafzimmer in sein Arbeitszimmer, nachdem er einen Sicherheitszauber um den Raum gesponnen hatte, denn der Tränkemeister traute ihren Feinden alles zu. Er selbst war nicht müde, in ihm tobte immer noch dieser unterdrückte Teil seines Wesens. Doch er wollte diesem keine Freiheit geben, noch nicht. Magnus schickte während dessen fünf Hauselfen nach Hogwarts, seinen Sohn Marcel, noch drei weitere männliche Hauselfen und eine etwas ältere Dame. Und das würde Severus so gar nicht freuen, denn es war Finn, sie kannte den Vampir schon seit seiner Kindheit und würde erstmal für Ordnung im leben des Vampirs sorgen. So standen kurz vor Mitternacht eben diese Hauselfen vor dem Tränkemeister. „Ich will das sich zwei von euch um das wohl meines Mannes kümmern. Das heißt seine Räume und seine Speisen und Getränke. Ich würde sagen du Marcel und… du Finn. Nichts gegen euch drei, aber ich brauche euch in dem Schloss als Augen und Ohren. Mischt euch unter die Hauselfen, verseht euren Dienst und meldet alles was seltsam ist. Einen Mensche in der Küche oder in den Vorratskammern. Testet alle Lebensmittel... und nebenbei, schafft diesen Kürbissaft ab. Der ist ja grauenvoll." So besprach Severus noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, was er von den Hauselfen erwartete, doch auch über ihr Gehalt, da es ja alles Freie waren. Die Unterhaltung mit Finn war kurz aber recht heftig, der Tränkemeister machte seiner Haushälterin gleich klar, das sich Sian bestimmt nicht bevormunden lassen würde. Er würde ihr wohl eher den Kopf abreißen als auf sie zu hören, wenn sie anfing ihm Vorschriften zu machen. Doch Finn meinte nur irgendwann wird der junge Herr schon merken das er nicht mehr alleine konnte und dann wäre sie da. Und noch hatte es keinem geschadet etwas verwöhnt zu werden. Müde und innerlich ausgebrannt duschte sich Severus, als er wieder angezogen war, diesmal wieder in der viktorianischen Robe. Trank er einen Zaubertrank, der ihn den Tag überstehen lassen würde. Er hoffte nur das niemand es wagen würde noch einmal zu versuchen seinen Mann anzugreifen. Denn der Vampir ahnte, das er dann keine Kontrolle mehr über sein Wesen haben würde. Nun saß er auf der Bettkante, beobachtete mit einem feinen Lächeln Sian beim schlafen. Wartete ruhig das dieser aufwachte.

Gähnend streckte sich der Mix langsam und rollte sich dann auf die Seite und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Sicher hätte er noch ein bisschen länger geschlafen aber wenn er angestarrt wurde konnte er das nicht. Es brauchte noch bis er sich wieder in die „Oberwelt" schummelte. „Morgen", brummte Sian leise und gähnte seinen Mann noch mal an bevor er sich aufsetze. Das erste was er sah war das Severus nicht geschlafen hatte, denn das erkannte er mittlerweile. Auch wenn es allen anderen wahrscheinlich nicht auffallen dürfte. „Was hast du heute Nacht gemacht das du nicht schlafen warst?" fragte er und robbte zu dem Älteren um sich wachkraulen zu lassen. Seinen Kopf bettete er auf den Oberschenkeln des Tränkemeisters und schloss seine Augen wieder. Ein bisschen brauchte er noch bevor er wirklich wach war. Und die Zeit wollte er mit seinem Mann verbringen wenn er schon nicht nachts neben ihm schlief.

Severus lächelte Sian an und küsste ihn sanft auf die Nasenspitze, begann ihn dann sanft zu kraulen. „Das ich nicht geschlafen habe, fällt dir also auf? Dann sollte ich doch mal aufpassen das ich mehr auf mich achte", kam es leichthin, und er sah seinen Mann sanft an. „Aber ich hatte einen guten Grund wach zu bleiben. Denn ich konnte Finn, gerade noch zurückhalten dich unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen. Lach nicht, sie hat mich schon als Kind fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben und das kann sie bis heute noch verdammt gut." In den Augen des sonst so düsteren Tränkemeister erschien ein warmer aber auch amüsierter Glanz. Denn er kannte und mochte Finn trotz all den Hausmittelchen mit denen sie ihn „gefoltert" hatte. Sie war immer besorgt und fürsorglich, dafür alleine war Severus ihr dankbar. Zärtlich kraulte der Tränkemeister Sian, beugte sich etwas vor und küsste seinen Mann langsam und genießend. „Aber weißt du was mein Engel. Heute werde ich bestimmt nicht die Nacht durch machen. Versprochen."

Still hörte der Jüngere zu und seufzte dann leise. „Du hast ihr doch gesagt das sie mich nicht umschwirren soll wie eine Fliege oder? Ich hab sicher nichts dagegen ein wenig bemuttert zu werden, aber wenn es zu viel wird werde ich sie raus werfen", gab er Kund und seufzte dann leise nach dem er auf die Uhr geschielt hatte. „Schön das du die Nacht wieder schlafen willst, das Bett ist nämlich sehr groß und einsam alleine", erklärte der Schüler dann, setzte sich auf. Rasch hauchte er seinem Mann noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand dann ins Badezimmer um sich zu waschen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er wieder auftauchte, sich mit einem Kuss verabschiedete und dann zu den Slys verschwand um sich anzuziehen und seine Tasche zu packen die er für den Unterricht brauchte. Eigentlich konnte er direkt bei seinem Mann einziehen. Aber so hatten sie beide einen Ort an den sie sich zurück ziehen konnten wenn ihnen alles zuviel wurde und ruhe brauchten.

Severus gingen ganz ähnliche Gedankten durch den Kopf und er überlegte ob er nicht einen Verbindungstür Zauber ausprobieren sollte. Doch das würde er erstmal mit seinem Mann besprechen, denn er wollte ihm nicht das Gefühl geben das dieser nicht mitentscheiden konnte. Nach einem leisen resignierten Seufzen machte sich auch der Tränkemeister auf den Weg in die große Halle. Zwar hatte er, durch den Zaubertrank, keinen Hunger, aber er kannte sich in spätestens zwei Stunden hätte er Bärenhunger und das war recht unangenehm. Ohne auf einen der anderen Lehrer zu achten setzte sich Severus an seinen Platz und dachte darüber nach wer wohl diesen Anschlag gestern ausgeheckt hatte. Er ahnte das es Albus war, doch konnte er es nicht beweisen, auch wusste er nicht wer noch mit dabei gewesen war. Es war eine verfahrene Situation, und der Tränkemeister wusste einfach nicht wie sie das alles schaffen sollten. Es würde nicht gehen ohne Blutvergießen. ‚Warum kann nicht mal etwas einfach von der Bühne gehen... warum fallen die alten Säcke nicht einfach tot um' grummelte Severus und sah schlecht gelaunt in seinen Kaffee.

Sian hingegen verteilte an die Schüler an seinem Tisch die Mitbringsel und ließ sie auch auf den anderen Tischen auftauchen. Nur die bestimmten Sachen für Neville würde sein Mann selber machen. Als vor ihm auf dem Tisch ein Fruchtsaft auftauchte und das Frühstück so anderes aussah als sonst war er richtig Glücklich. Sofort schnappte er sich alles mögliche und baute es auf seinem Teller auf bevor er eine Kanne mit Saft für sich alleine beschlagnahmte und anfing zu essen. Immer wieder die schrecklichsten Kombinationen mit Obst die es geben konnte aber es war ihm egal. ER hatte Hunger drauf und da konnte keiner etwas dagegen machen. Die leicht angewiderten und ungläubigen Blicke ignorierte er gekonnt und grinste zufrieden vor sich hin. Als der Unterricht los ging packte er sich Banane und Apfel, so wie Birne und einige Stückchen Melone ein und ließ sich dann von den anderen mitziehen da er immer noch mit essen beschäftigt war.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue beobachtete Severus seinen Mann beim Essen und hoffte das dieser nicht so sonderbare gelüste wie Narzissa entwickelte. Denn von dem Matjesbrot mit Schokosirup und Kiwi, davon hatte er sich bis heute nicht erholt. Mit einem nicht merkbaren Kopfschütteln machte sich auch der Tränkemeister daran die Halle zu verlassen. Denn er hatte noch zu unterrichten. Und die ersten beiden Stunden waren die reinste Nervenprobe, die Schüler schienen sich vorgenommen zu haben, seine Nerven zu testen. Denn fast jeder Kessel war hochgegangen und der Tränkemeister fast auch. So knurrte er nur die Hausaufgaben in die Klasse und verlangte von allen einen zusätzlichen Aufsatz über diesen Heiltrank. „Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein… Herr schmeiß Hirn vom Himmel", rief er hilflos den Himmel an und legte seinen hämmernden Schädel auf die verschränkten Arme. „Ich schwöre, wenn Sian mit der Schule fertig ist… ich gehe ihn Rente." Severus hatte einen schlechten Tag wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und langsam schwante ihm auch in der folgenden Stunde das schlimmste, denn es hieß Hermine und Draco zu ertragen und dafür zu sorgen das Neville nicht vom Stuhl kippe. „Ich kündige."

Mit einem leichten grinsen und einem Apfel in der Hand betrat Sian mit den Anderen die Klasse. Sie wundern sich immer noch darüber wie man so viel essen konnte. Denn sobald sie aus dem Klassenzimmer gingen, hatte er schon wieder etwas im Mund und kaute darauf herum. Tratschend setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze und erst da viel Sian auf das es seinem Mann anscheinend gar nicht gut ging. Rasch stellte er seine Tasche ab und ging dann nach vorne und hauchte Severus einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Was ist los?" wollte er besorgt wissen.

Erst jetzt sah der Tränkemeister auf und sah seinen Mann mit einem schiefen Lächeln an. #Kannst du dir eine Klasse voller Nevilles vorstellen… gut ein Kessel ist nicht hochgegangen. Los auf deinen Platz, du hast unterricht# sandt er seinem Mann und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Stand dann auf und massierte kurz seine Nasenwurzel. „So wie ihr wisst stehen bald eure Prüfungen an. Also schreibt das Rezept ab und fang an. Die Zutaten findet ihr wie immer im Schrank." Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung erschien das Rezept für einen sehr starken Heiltrank auf der Tafel und das Kratzen von Federn war zu hören. Severus hatte wie immer ein Auge auf jeden der Kessel, bis jetzt lief alles normal. Neville würfelte seine Wurzeln gewissenhaft, wehrend Hermine schon dabei war den Ansatz für den Trank im Kessel zu erwärmen. Es konnte also nichts mehr schief gehen, als auf einmal bei Vincent Crabbe die Hölle los bracht und der Kessel sich wie eine Rakete in die Kerkerdecke bohrte. „Was zur Hölle?? Crabbe.." Severus eilte zu dem entsetzen Schüler als auf einmal auch andere Kessel hochgingen überkochten oder seltsamen grünen Rauch verbreiteten. "RAUS HIER…. SOFORT ALLE RAUS HIER!" brüllte der Tränkemeister und errichtete ein Schild um die Schüler sicher aus dem Kerker zu bekommen. Mit einem Spruch verriegelte er die schwere Tür und ließ durch einen weiteren Spruch den Kerker säubern. „Ist jemandem was passiert? Sian.. wie geht es dir?" fragte Severus besorgt und sah seinen Mann ebenso an.

Sein Herz schlug so heftig das sich Sian sicher war das es jeder hören konnte. „Mir... mir geht es gut, ich bin nur erschrocken", wisperte er leise und legte seine Hände schützend auf den Bauch. „Was... zum Teufel war das?" wollte er laut wissen und atmete tief ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Es war alles in Ordnung und dann auf einmal ging alles in die Luft, selbst der Trank von Hermine und Draco? Das war dann wohl das Ende der Welt. „Ich bringe den alten Mann um... und seine Ratten noch dazu. Es reicht jetzt. Sucht mir Wiesel und seine Freunde zusammen und zwar schnell... bringt sie in die große Halle", knurrte Sian außer sich vor Wut. Seine Haare tanzen im Wind, auch wenn es keinen hier im Gebäude gab. Hier wollte jemand seinem Kind schaden und jetzt war es genug. Das gestern Abend hatte der Kleine abgewendet, doch heute hätten viele Verletzt werden können. Bei seinem eiskalten Befehl liefen schon die ersten los und zerrten die Schüler aus dem Unterricht ohne darauf zu achten, das die Lehrer ihnen hinterher brüllten.

Severus spürte die Magie die Sian sammelte und konnte nicht verhindern das er selbst wütend wurde. „Irgendjemand war in den Kerkern, jemand hat die Zutaten gemischt, vertauscht und verzaubert. Es hätte das Schlimmste passieren können. Oh Merlin..!" Der Tränkemeister zog Sian an sich, stand in dessen Rücken. „Egal was jetzt passiert... du bis nicht alleine", knurrte er und ballte seine dunkle Magie um sie beide. Sollte jemand versuchen Sian etwas zu tun, der würde es nicht überleben. Denn Severus würde seinen dunkeln Teil der Seele nicht mehr lange ruhig halten können. Auch wenn er sich davor immer gefürchtet hatte, doch für seinen Mann würde er selbst die Tore der Hölle öffnen. „Lass uns gehen... ich will sehen wer dafür verantwortlich ist." Auf dem Weg in die Halle ließ sich Severus von Marcel einen Flakon mit Veritaserum bringen. Denn das die schuldigen nicht die Wahrheit sagen würden, also sollte man nachhelfen.

Langsam aber mit festen Schritten betrat Sian die Halle und stellte sich in der Mitte auf. Alle Schüler hatten sich mittlerweile dazugesellt und starrten den Schwarzhaarigen verwundert an. Denn so hatten sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Lehrer eintrudelten und auch die Schuldigen ankamen. „WAS habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Reicht es nicht das ihr mich vergiften wolltet und mein Baby? Jetzt wollt ihr auch noch die ganzen Schüler in die Luft jagen. Ihr seit der Abschaum der Menschheit. Das widerlichste das ich je gesehen habe", knurrte und zischte der Mix leise aber gut hörbar mit eiskalter stimme.

„Mister Potter mäßigen sie ihren Ton... sonst könnten sie von der Schule fliegen", herrschte Dumbledore seinen Schüler an. Wie ein Springteufel fuhr der Angesprochene herum und spürte wie ein Ruck durch seinen Körper ging und riesige schwarze federbesetzte Schwingen aus seinem Rücken traten. „Sie... sie sind Schuld daran das ich einen Krieg führe den ich nie wollte. Sie sind Schuld das ich Misshandelt und geschlagen wurde. UND SIE SIND SCHULD DAS SCHÜLER VERSUCHEN MICH ZU VERGIFTEN UND ANDERE UMZUBRINGEN. WAGEN SIE ES NIE WIEDER MIR UNTER DIE AUGEN ZU TRETEN SIE MADE. SONST BRINGE ICH SIE UM", schrie Sian auf gebracht und schwebte auf den alten Mann zu und legte seine Hände fest um dessen Hals. „Nur ihnen ist es zu verdanken das Schüler auf solche beschissenen Ideen kommen und ihre Mitschüler umbringen wollen. Sie sind das Unheil der Menschen und ich dulde sie nicht länger an MEINER Schule. Außerdem wird der Minister von allem erfahren. Wie auch die ganze Zauberwelt. Ich werde dafür sorgen das jeder, egal in welchem Land erfährt was für ein Arschloch sie sind. Dumbledore. Und dann werde ich dafür sorgen das sie langsam und qualvoll sterben. So wie sie es mit mir vorhatten wenn ich Voldi umgebracht habe. UND ICH HEIßE GRYFFINDOR-SNAPE SIE ALTER SENIELER SACK." Bei seiner kleinen Ansprache drückte er dem Mann immer weiter den Hals zu und war kurz gesagt drauf und dran ihn umzubringen. „WER ES WAG MICH NOCH EINMAL ANZUGREIFEN. DEN HÄNGE ICH AN DEN TURM. AN SEINEM SCHWANZ AUF", fuhr er jetzt die Gruppe von Schülern an und spuckte fast schon Feuer. Seine Augen loderten auf alle fälle schon mal.

Severus starrte seinen Mann fassungslos an, für einen Moment verstand er nicht was dort vor sich ging. Sein Mann, Sian, er hatte Flügel. Langsam ging der Vampir auf den dunklen Engel zu der sein Gefährte war und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. „Shhhh… Bitte Sian… lass ihn los… er ist es nicht wert das DU ihn tötest… sein Blut soll nicht deine Hände beschmutzen." Sanft aber bestimmt zog Severus Sians Hände von Albus weg und drehte ihn um, legte seine Arme um ihn. Spürte aber auch die Wut, den brennenden Hass in dem Jungen. Er konnte nicht mehr anders, der Vampir schloss seine Arme fester um den immer noch tobenden Engel. Etwas in ihm zerbrach, die Wut Sians riss die Tür nieder die Severus so sorgsam verschlossen hielt. „Bitte mein Engel... sie sind es nicht wert." Als sein Geliebter ihn jetzt aus Hass brennenden Augen ansah, konnte Severus nicht mehr, er gab nach. Er ließ die Bestie in sich frei. Mit einem Schrei den er Selbst nicht hörte, brach der Dämon in ihm aus, kämpfte sich noch all den Jahren endlich ans Licht. Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle, Albus versuchte sich aufzurichten, wollte etwas sagen, doch Severus schirmte Sian und sich mit schwarzen, weichen Lederflügeln vor den Blicken und den Worten der anderen ab. Zog den Jungen mit sich in eine Welt aus Ruhe und Wärme. „Bitte Sian… tu das nicht… du wolltest nie töten… bitte… sie sind es nicht wert… sie bekommen ihre Strafe. Sie alle... Bitte mein Engel... komm zurück zu mir", raunte er dem wütenden Engel in seinen Armen zu, der Tränkemeister wusste sollte Sian jetzt töten, er würde es nie verkraften. Diese geschundene Seele würde daran zerbrechen. Wie seine eigene einmal zerbrochen war.

Die Worte seines Mannes halfen ihm und auch das schwache warme leuchten in seinem Inneren half. Denn der Kleine unter seinem Herzen schien die gleiche Meinung zu haben wie der Papa. Tief durchatmend lehnte er sich gegen den Mann den er liebte und schloss seine Augen. „Ist... gut... es geht schon wieder. Danke", wisperte er rau. Denn durch das schreien, knurren und fauchen waren seine Stimmbänder doch sehr angegriffen. Langsam machte er sich von seinem Mann los und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Mach die Schwingen weg mein Schatz es geht. Aber ich werde noch etwas tun müssen damit wir Ruhe haben. Ich bringe niemanden um, keine Sorge", wisperte er leise.

Severus stutze einen Moment, Flügel? Er sah seinen Mann einen Moment überrascht an, lächelte dann aber sacht. „Ich liebe dich mein Engel… und ich will nicht das du dir so eine Last auf dein Herz lädst." Zärtlich strich er Sian über die Wange und ließ langsam seine Flügel sinken, er hatte es wohl wirklich getan. Severus hatte seinem Dämon die Freiheit gegeben, doch niemand war verletzt worden, sah man von dem Alten ab der sich wahrscheinlich in die Hose gemacht hatte. Mit einem leisen, aber gefährlichen Knurren in Richtung der Halle gab der Vampir seinen Mann wieder frei. Bereit jederzeit wieder einzugreifen und ihn zu beschützen.

Mit seinem Mann im Rücken fühlte sich der Kleinere schon ein bisschen wohler. Tief durchatmend beschwor er die Magie der Vier Gründer herauf und so auch die Magie des Schlosses. „Ich bitte Euch Mächte und Geister von Hogwarts. Wirf die Unruhestifter heraus und banne sie von deinem Land. Sie sind unwürdig hier zu sein. Deinen Schutz zu fühlen und zu leben an einem Ort der in Freundschaft erbaut wurde", bat und befahl er dem Schloss. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis ein scharfer Wind durch das Gemäuer rauschte und sehr gut zu hören war. Alle die Sian nicht meinte wurden in ruhe gelassen. Doch die Gruppe um Dumbledore, die mir ihm zusammen arbeitete und auch der alte Mann selber wurden in die Luft gehoben. Die Flügeltüren schwangen auf und die Gruppe wurde hinaus befördert. Jetzt hatten sie endlich ruhe, hoffte er zumindest.

Überrascht verfolgte Severus wie sein Mann die Magie des Schlosses aufrief, er war ein wahrer Erbe seiner Ahnen. Fast hätte der Vampir gelacht, denn das Gesicht von Albus sprach Bände, der Alte begriff das er hier nichts mehr erreichen konnte. Doch Severus ahnte auch das es noch lange nicht vorbei war. Sanft legte Severus seinem Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog seine Flügel wieder ein, es war ein sonderbares Gefühl. Severus achtete nicht weiter darauf, denn er konnte die Magie des Schlosses spüren und auch die seines Mannes. „Daran hat der Alte erstmal zu knabbern… aber wir sollten uns gleich mit dem Ministerium auseinander setzten. Nicht das sie falsche Informationen bekommen." Sanft küsste er Sian auf die Schläfe. „Ich liebe dich mein Engel und ich bin froh das es ohne Blutvergießen ging."

„Das Ministerium wird das hören was in der Zeitung steht, Schatz. Sobald sie versuchen aufs Gelände zu kommen werden sie in die Luft geschleudert und von hier weg. Keiner der in böser Absicht kommt wird das Land betreten können das zu dieser Schule gehört. Wie du siehst fehlen auch zwei oder drei die sich uns Angeschlossen haben. Also sind wir jetzt „frei". Allerdings wird es nicht immer so bleiben. Schau dir deine Kollegen an, schau dir an wer von ihnen fehlt. Einzig alleine McGonegall ist mit verschwunden. Das bedeutet das wir noch ein bisschen mehr Arbeit zu verteilen haben. Ich weiß das ich nicht so viel machen soll. Doch ich will wissen was die beiden getan haben. Und das finden wir nur in ihren Büros, Wohnungen und vielleicht auch noch anderen Zimmer. Aber das wird mir sicher das Schloss zeigen. Dann brauchen wir einen neuen Schulleiter. Denn ich will das die Schule weiter geht. Ich will das alles so bleibt wie es war. Inklusive des Unterrichts. Den Schulleiterposten werden wir hier unter uns allen abstimmen. Alle werden mitmachen und dann werden wir sehen wie es weiter läuft. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?" fragte Sian zum Schluss leise. Selbst die Lehrer hatten alles angehört und waren recht froh das die Störer weg waren. Vielleicht konnte man jetzt endlich mal den Unterricht so gestallten wie man es selber wollte. Und sie hatten auch schon eine Idee für wen sie Stimmen würden wenn der Schulleiter gewählt wurde. Zwar gab es solch eine Wahl normalerweise nur wenn es um den Minister ging. Aber sie fanden die Idee gut und würden auch mitmachen.

„Wie ich sehe hast du an alles gedacht." Severus küsste Sian sanft auf die Stirn, ihm war irgendwie schwummrig. In seinem Kopf war ein schieres Durcheinander, das er erstmal sortieren musste, außerdem hatte er weiche Knie durch die Wandlung. „Aber wie wäre es erstmal damit, das wir alle zur Ruhe kommen und das hier verdauen. Ich glaube nicht das heute noch ein Unterricht möglich ist, und es würde sowieso Verwandlung ausfallen. Wobei, ich glaube ich wüsste für das Fach schon jemanden." Severus zwinkerte Sian zu und sah dann seine Kollegen an, die scheinbar der selben Meinung waren, heute würde kein Unterricht mehr statt finden und sie würden sich erstmal zusammen setzen und über die neuen Lehrer reden müssen. Daran wen er als Schulleiter sehen wollte verlor er lieber noch kein Wort. Würde ihn doch sein Mann nicht verstehen warum er gerade den Werwolf dafür als die perfekte Wahl ansah. „Wie wäre es wenn wir jetzt erstmal die Zimmer und Büros der Querulanten durchsuchen. Ich will verdammt sein, wenn wir nicht doch etwas finden. Ach ja… seit vorsichtig mit dem was ihr anfasst. Denn Albus und auch Minerva werden einiges hinterlassen haben."

Mit einem geschlossenen Nicken machten sich die älteren Schüler und auch zwei Lehrer auf um mitzuhelfen während die anderen sich mit dem Ausräumen der Zimmer beschäftigten die zu den Rausgeflogenen gehörten. Auch hier fanden sie einiges interessantes. Aber das waren eher Schmuddelheftchen und Süßes oder der gleichen. Nichts was ihnen wirklich gefährlich werden konnte. Es gab trotz der Situation sehr viel zu lachen. Die ersten und zweiten Klassen schrieben eifrig Briefe an ihre Eltern und die übrigen Lehrer arbeiteten neue Konzepte für ihren Unterricht aus. Sie hatten immer aufgetragen bekommen was sie tun sollten und was nicht. Was sie in den Unterricht nehmen durften und was lieber nicht.

Als der Abend immer näher kam und die Sonne schon sehr tief stand, hatten sie gerade mal in Dumbledores Büro ausgerümpelt. Alles was man sehen konnte wurde in einen Sack gesteckt der Bodenlos war und kein Gewicht hatte zum Schluss und es war so einiges raus geflogen. Die ganzen sukrilen Aperrate wo keiner mehr wusste zu was sie je gut gewesen waren landeten darin. Ebenso wie Bücher die sie durchgesehen hatten. Bilder ohne Leben und anderen Scheiß, den kein Mensch mehr brauchte. Da Sian nicht wirklich mitmachen durfte saß er hinter dem Schreibtisch in Sicherheit und sah sich die Bücher durch, nach Inschriften, Notizen oder einfach nur Schmierzetteln die irgendwas aussagten.

„Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so viel… Schrott sammeln?" fragte Severus sich schon zum hundertsten Mal als er die Bücher von Dumbledore durchsah. Immer öfter fragte sich der Vampir wie dieser Mensch es geschafft hatte ihn so zu manipulieren, ihn so zu missbrauchen. Müde und innerlich niedergeschlagen ging Severus zu seinem Mann, der ruhig am Schreibtisch saß und die Unterlagen durchsah. „Und hast du schon etwas gefunden, was uns sagen kann was mit ihm los war… Außer sein Größenwahn." Neugierig sah er Sian über die Schulter. „Was für eine sauklaue, dafür hätte ich Schülern Punke abgezogen."

„Ja mein Schatz, er war und ist ein Messi. Das sind in der Muggelwelt Menschen die nicht, aber auch wirklich GARNICHTS wegwerfen können weil sie denken das sie es irgendwann mal brauchen könnten. Gerne hätte ich die 15 Bände von Shakespers Romeo und Julia einfach weggeworfen, aber ich hatte Angst das ich irgendwas übersehe", seufzte er leise und warf das dünne Buch über Obstsalate und Süßspeisen in den Sack der vor dem Tisch stand. „Ich denke der wusste nicht mal was er hier alles hat. Was meinst du sollen wir mit den Bildern machen? Irgendwie gehören sie ja schon dazu. Allerdings sind sie nervig wie die Sau", gab der Jüngere zu bedenken und schielte zu den Bildern die sie Stumm gehext hatten weil sie gezetert und geschrieen hatten wie am Spieß.

„Die Bilder? Das konnte ich nie verstehen." Severus schob einen Stapel Papiere beiseite und setzte sich auf die Tischkante. „So weit ich weiß hatten die ehemaligen Schulleiter eine eigene Galerie. Und nicht das sie alle, wirklich alle… halt... da fehlt einer der Blakes… hier im Direktorenbüro gesammelt wurden. Denn es war immer so da die Schüler Zugang zu ihnen und ihrem Wissen haben sollten. Doch das hier… Naja... wir werden sehen was wir mit ihnen machen." Severus schüttelte den Kopf er hatte gerade ein Buch über Gartenbau gefunden, etwas das man hier nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte. So warf er es in den Sack und wünschte das sie einfach alles wegschmeißen könnten ohne damit so viel Zeit tot zuschlagen. „Also ich glaube das mit dem Messi, das ist untertrieben. Der hatte bestimmt eine ganze Horde von denen hier. Himmel was für ein Schrott." Doch dann stutze er, das schlanke Schwarze Büchlein kam ihm bekannt vor. Mit gehobener Augenbraue nahm der Tränkemeister es in die Hand und stutzte. „Das gibt es doch nicht… dieser... dieser…" Ihm fehlten schier die Worte um seine Wut in Worte zu fassen. Vollkommen Fassungslos blätterte er das Notizbuch durch.

„Das mit den Bilder kann man sicher wieder machen. Gänge und Räume hat es ja genug", murmelte der Jüngere vor sich hin und sah mit einem leisen seufzten auf den Stapel vor sich. Zog sich dann seinen Blutstein unter dem Hemd hervor und fing an daran zu nuckeln. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Mann dachte er wieder öfter daran. Schließlich konnte er sich Aussetzer mit einem Baby nicht erlauben. „Was hast du denn da? Das es dich so aufregt?" fragte er ruhig und ließ dann den Stein wieder verschwinden. Schließlich „nippte" er immer wieder daran so das er nicht all zu viel brauchte. Bis jetzt schien es das einzige wichtige zu sein das sie gefunden hatten in dem Haufen Müll der hier herum stand. Sicher würde Dumbledore nicht einfach alles wichtige herumliegen lassen. Aber sie hatten ja auch erst angefangen.

„Was??" Severus war so in den Notizen gefangen, das er für einen Moment alles um sich herum vergessen hatte. So brauchte er noch einen Moment bevor er Sian antworten konnte. „Das hier… es sind meine Notizen… meine Notizen zum Veritaserum und zu einem Grundstock für den Wolfsbanntrank. Ich habe die schon überall gesucht und dann irgendwann habe ich es vergessen. Nur ich weiß nicht warum ich das vergessen habe." Müde massierte sich Severus die Nasenwurzel und hielt das Buch seinem Mann hin. „Ich glaube mal das wir noch andere gestohlene Sachen finden. Verdammt der war nicht nur ein Sammler sonder auch ein Dieb. Bei allen Dämonen und Geistern der Hölle... ich wünschte ich könnte ihm in den Hintern treten."

„Sicher finden wir noch mehr, aber bis wir das tun könnte es noch ein bisschen dauern", seufzte der Schüler frustriert und wünschte sich einen Zauber zu kennen der in Müll und Sinnvoll trennte. Das würde es um einiges einfacher machen als so zu suchen. Aber da kannte er leider keinen. Das Schloss und die Magie dessen wollte er nicht schon wieder rufen wegen so einer Kleinigkeit. „Ich bin gespannt was wir alles finden wenn wir fertig sind. Vielleicht noch so das eine oder andere was nicht sein dürfte", mutmaßte der Jüngere und machte einfach bei dem weiter wo er aufgehört hatte.

„Mich würde nichts mehr wundern… ich habe sogar ein Buch über die Zucht von Wollmäusen gefunden. Also wer so was ließt, der sammelt wirklich alles.. und klaut alles." Severus lächelte Sian an und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Meinte als er sich löste, „Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Pause, ich würde gerne einen Tee trinken und überlegen wie wir das hier beschleunigen können." Der Tränkemeister rief nach Finn die auch gleich auftauchte. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte sie selbstsicher und sah auch Sian freundlich an. „Du musst der Gatte meines Severus sein? Ich bin Finn, wenn du etwas besonderes möchtest oder brauchst, ich bin für dich da. So und nun, ich nehme an Tee und etwas Obst für dich? Und Kuchen für Severus?" sie wartete keine Antwort ab sonder verschwand mit einem leisen Plop. „Tja... ich würde sagen Pause." Nach dem er das gesagt hatte, erschien ein kleines Tablett auf einem freien Tischchen. Und wer konnte so einer freundlichen Aufforderung schon widerstehen? So zog Severus seinen Mann an und mit sich, damit sie mal etwas anderes als dieser verstaubten Bücher sahen.

Leicht verwundert sah Sian auf die Stelle, an der gerade die Elfe erscheinen war und dann auch gleich wieder verschwunden. „Das also wird mein Babysitter?" wollt er schmunzelnd wissen und griff vorsichtig nach der zierlichen Tasse und seufzte wohlig auf als er einen kleinen vorsichtig Schluck genommen hatte. Das Obst war nicht nur an einem Stück sondern hatte sogar eine Salat form angenommen und das war ihm noch viel lieber. Rasch nahm er sich sein Schüsslchen und fing langsam an zu essen da er es genießen wollte. „Ich hab schon überlegt ob uns die Magie und das Schloss helfen kann. Aber damit wollte ich es dann doch nicht „Nerven"."

„Ja das ist deine „Babysitterin". Unterschätze sie nicht, noch ist sie recht Handzahm. Aber wehe dir sollte es mal schlecht gehen, oder schwindelig sein. Na dann kannst du was erleben wenn du dich nicht ausruhst. Aber Sian, sie hat mir versprochen dir nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen. Nur wird sie versuchen dich zu verwöhnen." Mit einem schmunzeln nahm sich der Tränkemeister ein Stück Apfelkuchen und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Und was die Magie des Schlosses angeht. Ich glaube wir sollten doch erstmal sehen das wir alleine klar kommen. Doch du kannst sie fragen ob es noch irgendwelche Kammern, Zimmer oder Grüfte gibt die niemand kennt. Nicht das sie in so einem etwas wirklich Gefährliches dort Lagert und nur darauf lauert uns in den Rücken zu fallen." Gab er seinem Mann zu überlegen. Er dachte gerade an die Kammer des Schreckens, dort hatte der Basilisk gehaust und keiner hatte es gewusst. Und wenn in einer anderen Kammer etwas ähnlich gefährliches, oder gar etwas noch schlimmeres leben sollte, dann sollten sie es wissen.

„Ich werde sie erst fragen, wenn wir hier durch sind. Schließlich sind die Räume des Alten groß genug um ne Woche beschäftigt zu sein, wenn nicht länger und sicher würde die Magie einen Hinweis geben, wenn es etwas wirklich gefährliches wäre", gab Sian zu bedenken und naschte noch ein bisschen mehr von seinem Obstsalat. Bis sie das hier alles hinter sich hatten würde schon noch eine Zeit vergehen und sicher müssten sie mehr als einen Schüler vom Unterricht holen. Aber sicher konnten sie das irgendwie Regeln wenn es immer einen halben Tag war konnten sie das sicher machen irgendwie.

„Wenn ich daran denke das wir diesen ganzen Müll, diesen Schrott durchsehen müssen. Dann stellen sich mir die Nackenhaare auf. Aber wir sollten es so machen wie wir es mit anderen Dingen machen. Wie Teilen sie auf, am besten arbeiten wir in Schichten. Ich glaube Sinistra und Hooch werden uns gerne hier unterstützen. Und wie ich Hermine einschätze müssen wir die Tür vernageln um sie hier fern zu halten." Severus sah Sian an, ein lächeln huschte über seine Lippen als er sah wie sein Mann den Obstsalat naschte. Manchmal fragte sich der Vampir womit er diese Wesen an seiner Seite verdient hatte, diesen starken stolzen jungen Mann. Ohne es wirklich zu merken beugte sich Severus vor und küsste Sian, der Kuss schmeckte nach süßem Obst und Sian. Mit einem leichten Gefühl von bedauern löste sich der Tränkemeister von den süßen Lippen, strich zärtlich mit der Daumenspitze darüber. Kein Wort konnte das ausdrücken was in Severus vorging, was er für seinen Mann empfand. Doch er machte sich auch Sorgen um ihn. Genau konnte Severus es nicht sagen, aber es war als wenn ein Schatten über ihnen lag, als ob etwas im Verborgenen lauerte. Nur darauf wartend in einem unachtsamen Moment loszuschlagen. Etwas das nur darauf aus war ihr Glück zu zerstören. Wie sollte Severus dieses sonderbare Gefühl nur Sian erklären. Er wusste es nicht, so lehnte er sich wieder zurück und sah ihn einfach nur an.

Leicht besorgt musterte der Jüngere seinen Mann. So hatte er den Tränkemeister noch nie erlebt. Irgendwas machte ihm wohl sorgen. Aber nach dem was sie in der kurzen Zeit alles erfahren hatten war es wohl kein Wunder, das dieser sich sorgen machte. Würde jeder machen der eine Familie hatte und diese auch Liebte. „Du denkst zu viel an das was morgen ist Severus. Genieße doch einfach das was wir gerade haben. Dann brauchst du dir keine Vorwürfe machen es nicht getan zu haben, wenn es vorbei sein sollte", meinte Sian leise und stellte die kleine Schüssel auf den Tisch und kam auf seinen Mann zu und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie beide wussten nicht was die Zeit brachte, aber sie konnten nicht mehr als sich auf alles vorbereiten und abwarten. Alles andere wäre Sinnlos. Sie konnten beide nicht in die Zukunft sehen und ob die alte Chaoshexe in ihrem Turm das konnte wagte er ebenso zu bezweifeln. Schließlich war er kein einziges mal Quallvoll gestorben solange sie es ihm vorher gesagt hatte und das wollte bei sechs Schuljahren schon was heißen.

Severus legte seine Arme um Sian und vergrub seufzend sein Gesicht an dem Hals des Jungen. „Vielleicht hast du Recht und ich denke einfach zu viel über Morgen nach. Wer kann schon sagen was hinter der nächsten Ecke auf uns wartet", murmelte er und küsste Sian sacht auf die Wange. Sah ihm dann mit einem leichten Lächeln in die Augen. „Verzeih einen alten Mann. Ich bin halt doch manchmal etwas viel am grübeln." Sanft strich der Tränkemeister seinem Mann über die Wange und musste ihm recht geben. Sie sollten genießen was sie im Moment hatten, was nutzte es wenn man sich über ungelegte Eier den Kopf zerbrach. „Was hältst du davon wenn wir die Räume versiegeln und Morgen weiter machen. Wir sollten die letzten schönen Tage nutzen. Denn es wird bald lausig draußen und da ist nix mehr mit viel Spazieren gehen." Außerdem wollte Severus einfach raus aus diesem Mief, er wollte sehen das es noch etwas anderes gab als dieses Chaos hier.

„Ja das können wir machen. Was hältst du davon wenn wir alle zusammen rufen und ihnen sagen das sie ein Lagerfeuer am See machen sollen und die Hauselfen bitten damit sie uns Salate und Grillzeug besorgen? Mais, Würstchen und Fleisch und so was alles? Würde ihnen sicher auch gut tun. Stress haben wir alle genug", fragte Sian seinen Mann und kuschelte sich an ihn während sie den Raum verließen und mit verschiedenen Flüchen in weißer und schwarzer Magie versiegelten. So das keiner ihn betreten konnte, solange sie es nicht wollten. Schließlich konnten sie sonst nicht verhindern das etwas passierte wenn einer zu neugierig war und Dinge entdeckte die er nicht finden und anfassen sollte. Sie beide und die die ihnen halfen waren schon übervorsichtig.

Die Schüler und auch die Lehrer waren von dem Vorschlag von Sians begeistert. So dauerte es nicht lange und ein Feuer prasselte und viele Bänke und Tische standen auf der großen Wiese am See. „Das sollten wir vielleicht einführen. Ein Herbstfeuer, etwas worauf man sich freuen kann und man die letzten schönen Tage des Jahre genießen." Severus stand hinter seinem Mann und hatte seine Hände auf dessen Bauch und Brustkorb gelegt. Es hatte irgendwie etwas beruhigendes, so ihn so in seinen Armen zu spüren und dem Feuer zuzusehen. Finn hatte extra für Sian einige Salate gemacht und auch einen großen Obstsalat, Severus hatte nichts dazugesagt außer sie verwöhnt halt gerne. „So entspannt habe ich meine Kollegen noch nie gesehen. Selbst Sprout lacht und scherzt." Er hatte die sonst so verschüchterte Hexe schon eine ganze Zeit beobachtet. Ihm kam es vor als wenn alle hier von einem dunklen Schatten befreit worden wären. Sinistra hatte Severus vorhin schon einmal angesprochen, sie hatte einige gute Ideen, auch das man die Häuser vielleicht auflösen sollte und nur noch Lerngruppen so nennen. Etwas das Severus zwar logisch erschien aber ihm irgendwie die Nackenhaare aufstellte. Auch wenn er zugeben musste das der Krieg zwischen den Häusern mehr als belastend war. So hatte der Tränkemeister nur gesagt das sie das bei der Lehrerversammlung am nächsten Tag besprechen sollten. Oder vielleicht sollten sie die Schüler entscheiden lassen, nur war Severus noch nicht dazugekommen mit Sian das zu besprechen. Aber er musste zugeben, die Schüler so zusehen, wie sie entspannt und ohne Hass miteinander umgingen, das alleine wäre es schon wert die Häuser aufzulösen.


	11. Chapter 11

Die Sommerferien waren zum Glück fast vorbei

Ja so gefiel ihm das. Eine riesige Gruppe Jungen und Mädchen mit jedem Alter die sich verstanden und miteinander lachten. Letztes Jahr noch wäre das beim besten Willen nicht möglich gewesen. „Die die gegangen sind haben keine Ahnung von dem was hier in Hogwarts wirklich der Schatz ist. Ich verstehe einfach nicht wie man den Hass aufeinander schüren kann mit Kleinigkeiten. Natürlich gehört auch ein Streit dazu, aber nicht so das Krieg herrschte. So war es sehr viel Schöner. Einige der Schüler hatten auch Gitarren dabei und fingen dann an Lagerfeuerlieder zu spielen und die Muggelkundigen sangen sogar mit. Lachend schüttelte der Jüngere seinen Kopf und trat auf den Tisch mit dem Essen zu und sah sich um. Grinste dann und rief nach einer der Elfen und bat sie eine ganze Menge an Marschmellows zu besorgen und auch den Teig für Stockbrote zu machen. Mit den beiden Sachen im Arm hauchte Harry seinem Mann einen Kuss auf die Lippen und setzte sich dann zu den Anderen. Erklärte Hooch wie man das Stockbrot auf den Stock wickelte und den Marschmellow aufspießen musste und dann über das Feuer hielt. Grinsend beobachtete er die anderen und nickte leicht. Wie in einem Ferienlager, zumindest hatte er sich das immer so vorgestellt.

Lächelnd beobachtete Severus seinen Mann und wie die Schüler und Lehrer gemeinsam begannen Stockbrote und Marshmellows zu braten. Es lag ein Frieden in der Luft wie Hogwarts es wohl seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Als der Tränkemeister zum Schloss hoch sah, hatte er für einen Moment das Gefühl das es genauso sein sollte, das die Gründer genau das im Kopf hatten wie die Schule sein sollte. Ein Ort an dem Schüler ungeachtet ihrer Herkunft miteinander lernten und Freundschaften knüpften. Niemand sollte des wegen verdammt werden, was seine Eltern oder Verwanden getan haben. Ein leise Frage holte Severus ins hier und jetzt zurück. Er sah die Schüler einen Moment verwirrt an, sie hatte den Tränkemeister gefragt ob er ihr helfen könnte. „Natürlich, wir wollen ja nicht das wir ärger mit deinen Eltern bekommen. Weil du zu nahe ans Feuer gehst." Mit einem warmen Lächeln gesellte sich Severus mit der Kleinen zu den anderen und begann ebenfalls Stockbrot und Marshmellows zu braten. Sprout stellte sich neben die beiden, „Sian tut dir gut Severus. Du bist richtig aufgetaut", lachte sie und zwinkerte dem Tränkemeister verschwörerisch zu. Der sah sie nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue seine Kollegin an, hatte er sich wirklich so verändert?

Es wurde ein schöner und vor allem langer Abend. Selbst die erst ersten Klassen durften aufbleiben. Doch die meisten verzogen sich dann doch, sobald sie müde waren. Was für einiges lachen sorgte, wenn sich die kleinen müde ins Bett schleppten. Die Älteren saßen noch zusammen und genossen einfach den Frieden den sie gerade hatten. Sie alle wussten das es nicht lange gehen konnte bis wieder Unruhe aufkam. Glücklich, erschöpft, vollgefressen und mit einem sachten lächeln auf den Lippen und leicht geröteten Wangen döste Sian an der Schulter seines Mannes und hatte eine Hand auf seinem Bauch liegen. So viel hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gegessen. Denn die ganze Zeit hatte immer irgendeiner was vom Feuer geholt und daran herum genascht und so hatte es der Schwangere auch getan. Jetzt war er wirklich pappsatt und würde nicht aufstehen, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. Denn er hatte er gerade die richtige schwere fürs Bett.

Der Abend war wirklich schön gewesen, der Frieden konnte nicht besser sein, wenn sie ihn erst hatten. Sanft legte Severus seinen Arm um Sian, er lächelte mal wieder sacht als einer der Schüler oder Lehrer verabschiedeten. Einer seiner Kollegen hatte bereit erklärt noch auf das Feuer zu achten und es zu löschen wenn alle fort waren. „Was meinst du mein Engel, wollen wir dann auch so langsam wieder?" fragte Severus leise und hob Sian vorsichtig hoch. Er selbst war müde und wollte nur noch ins Bett. Gemächlich trug er seinen Mann in ihr Schlafzimmer wo er ihn sanft ablegte. „Es war wirklich eine gute Idee, das mit dem Feuer." Severus war geschafft, er wollte nur noch schlafen. Doch vorher half er Sian noch beim umziehen, duschen konnten sie morgen. Severus selbst legte sich nur in Boxer bekleidet ins Bett. „Müde… werde alt."

„Du musst nur mal mehr deinen Blutstein benutzen das ist alles... schau mich an ich hab immer wieder was im Mund und dazu gehört auch der Blutstein", erklärte Sian ruhig und kuschelte sich an seinen Mann. „Trink doch jetzt ein bisschen was davon. Es schadet nicht." Müde gähnte der Jüngere und Malte auf der Brust seines Mannes herum, so wie er es immer machte wenn sie am kuscheln waren. Irgendwie beruhigte es ihn vor allem weil er sich so mit dem Körper seines Mannes beschäftigen konnte ohne das er ihn in irgendeiner art Erregte. Zwar fehlte ihm der Sex, aber sie hatten gerade genug zutun und vielen abends totmüde ins Bett, da hatten solche Gedanken nicht einmal Platz.

„Der Blutstein…. Ich glaube ich sollte mir wirklich Nevilles Erinnermich leihen. Ich werde alt", grummelte Severus leise, zwinkerte Sian aber liebevoll zu. Er wusste, er musste mal wieder öfters auf den Stein zurückgreifen, vor allem gerade jetzt wo er keine Zeit hatte sich einen Spender zu suchen. Wenn etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war würde er sich mit Sian darüber unterhalten. Doch jetzt griff er nach seinem Blutstein, der in der Form eines Siegelringes gehalten war, also würde es nicht auffallen, wenn er ihn mal wieder tragen würde, so wie er es schon zu seiner Schulzeit getan hatte. Nachdem Severus seinen Hunger gestillt hatte, legte er seine Arme um Sian und kuschelte sich mit ihm tiefer in die Kissen. Er genoss es das sein Mann ihn mal wieder „bannte", es waren diese wenigen Momente der Ruhe die der Vampir aus vollsten Zügen genoss. Zwar fehlte ihm ihr gemeinsamer Sex, aber es gab viel schöneres was sie teilen konnten. So begann auch Severus kleine sinnlose Linien auf dem schlanken Rücken zu malen. „So könnte es bleiben, einfach mit dir hier schmusen."

Mit einem leisen brummen nickte der Jüngere einfach und schnuffelte leise zufrieden vor sich hin. Das heute Abend, war wirklich schön gewesen. Mal etwas anderes als das Essen in der Halle und vielleicht konnten sie die alten Bräuche wieder ausgraben und einige davon aufleben lassen. Aber darüber konnte er sich unterhalten, wenn sie die Büros und Wohnungen hinter sich hatten. „Lass uns schlafen morgen ist Unterricht", nuschelte Sian und driftete langsam weg. Denn das viele essen und die frische Luft zogen seine Lider nach unten und machten ihn schwer.

Severus beobachtete Sian noch einige Zeit beim Schlafen bevor auch ihm die Augen zu fielen. Unbewusst zog er Sian in der Nacht wieder an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Haaren. So eingehüllt von dem Duft und der Liebe des jungen Mannes in seinen Armen schlief der Tränkemeister ruhig durch. Er wachte am morgen sogar recht erholt auf und musste feststellen das sein Mann halb auf ihm lag und noch am Schlafen war. ‚Man will es nicht glauben, aber selbst im schlaf sieht er aus wie ein Engel.' Dachte Severus lächelnd und begann sacht Sian zu wecken, indem er ihm sanft begann über den Nacken und den Rücken zu kraulen.

Wie ein Kater streckte sich der Schwangere auf seinem Mann aus und knurrte zufrieden vor sich hin. Allerdings konnten sie nicht mehr lange liegen bleiben, da sie sich noch richten mussten und duschen wollten sie auch noch, da sie es am Abend nicht mehr geschafft hatten. „Ich bin so faul. Können wir nicht einfach liegen bleiben und nichts machen?" fragte er noch verschlafen und verknautscht. Morgens war einfach nicht seine Zeit, da schlief er lieber noch ein bisschen. Aber das Frühstück konnte er auch nicht ausfallen lassen, da er die Nährstoffe brauchte.

Weiterhin sanft kraulte Severus weiter, auch er hatte nicht wirklich Lust aufzustehen, aber sie mussten raus. „So gern ich auch mit dir liegen bleiben möchte. Wenn dir nicht ein wirklich wichtiger Grund einfällt im Bett zu bleiben…. Tja dann müssen wir leider aufstehen." Er beugte sich etwas zu Sian und küsste ihn, kostete seinen kleinen. Wie gerne würde er noch liegen bleiben, doch er war Lehrer und musste sich um seine Schüler kümmern. „Komm lass uns Duschen gehen, wir nehmen uns einfach heute Nachmittag einfach noch etwas Zeit für uns", schlug er seinem Mann vor und nahm sich fest vor ihn heute Nachmittag einfach etwas zu entführen.

„Mh... schade... dann sehen wir uns wohl erst am Abend wieder. Denn ich habe heute Nachmittag unterricht", schnurrte der Kleinere leicht und schob sich von seinem Mann herunter und verschwand dann ins Badezimmer. Mit einem leisen seufzten stellte er sich vor den Spiegel und putzte sich die Zähne. Irgendwie war heute nicht sein Tag, und das obwohl er sich gut fühlte und ausgeschlafen hatte. Tranig sah er sich im Spiegel an und streckte sich selbst die Zunge raus. Nur leider nutzte es nicht viel seine Unlust war immer noch da. Hoffentlich verschwand das noch nach dem Frühstück sonst konnte das ein sehr sehr toller Tag werden.

Langsam ging Severus seinem Mann nach, er sah wie Sian dem Spiegel die Zunge zeigte. „Was ist den los mein Engel?" fragte er mit einem leisen Schnurren, er stand hinter Sian und sah ebenfalls in den Spiegel. Man konnte regelrecht sehen das der Schwangere keine Lust hatte sich heute in den Unterricht zu quälen. „Wie kann ich dir den Tag heute etwas versüßen?"

„Schreib mir wegen Unlust eine Entschuldigung. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich hab nicht mal Lust zu duschen oder mich anzuziehen. Bin ich vielleicht krank?" fragte der Jüngere seinen Mann und sah ihn über den Spiegel an. „Hoffentlich vergeht das wieder sonst ist der Tag gelaufen bevor ich was gegessen habe. Denn ich hab nicht mal richtigen Hunger", schniefte Sian unglücklich. Denn eigentlich mochte er es gerne zu essen. Und vor allem gerade jetzt wo er so gerne Obst in sich herein stopfte. „Kann man da nichts machen? Irgendein Trank oder so?" jammerte er leise.

Severus sah seinen Gefährten besorgt an und legte eine Hand auf dessen Stirn, doch Fieber hatte dieser nicht. „Ist es nur diese Unlust und Appetitlosigkeit? Ist dir schlecht, tut dir etwas weh, Kopfschmerzen?" fragte er leise und hob den Schwangeren hoch um ihn wieder ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen. Denn wenn es Sian nicht gut ging, dann konnte alles mögliche dahinter stecken. Von den verrückt spielenden Hormonen bis zu einer Grippe. Severus wies Finn an das Frühstück hier anzurichten, denn er wollte so lange wie möglich bei seinem Mann bleiben. „Also wegen allgemeiner Unlust kann ich keine Entschuldigung schreiben. Und die Tränke die deine Stimmung aufhellen, sie kann ich dir nicht geben. Für Schwangere gibt es besondere Tränke, die ich dir noch brauen muss. Es tut mir leid… das ging in all den Tränken unter." Er sah seinen Mann entschuldigend an und machte sich gleich eine Notiz das er sich ein Erinnermich besorgen sollte.

„Ist nicht so schlimm und sonst geht's mir gut", brummte Sian. Denn er hatte auch keine Lust im Bett zu liegen. Irgendwie war alles einfach nur Doof. Unmutige Laute von sich gebend zog der Jüngere die Decke über den Kopf und rollte sich darunter zusammen. Krank fühlte er sich nicht und Tränke wollte er eigentlich auch keine nehmen. „Ich will keine Tränke, ich will keinen Unterricht ich will nicht mal herum liegen. Ich will gar nichts", schniefte der Kleine.

Bei dem Verhalten ging Severus ein Licht auf, sein kleiner kämpfte mit den Hormonen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen zog er die Decke vom Kopf seines Mannes und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Du willst am liebsten gar nichts... Aber Sian… Essen musst du. Also machen wir folgendes… die ersten beiden Stunden hast du Geschichte, dafür bekommst du eine Entschuldigung. Aber dann… so leid es mir tut, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung ist wichtig und ich möchte dich gerne im Unterricht sehen. Und heute bei Mittagessen werden wir sehen wie es dir geht. Einverstanden?" Er wusste das Sian über seinen Schatten springen musste, denn es würde noch öfters solche Tage kommen. Aber dann hätte er einen kleinen Vorrat an kleinen Hilfsmittelchen, zwar nur einen Trank, aber andere Dinge die Sian gefallen könnten. Sanft strich Severus über das wirre schwarze Haar und schmunzelte bei dem leisen Knurren, es erinnerte ihn an ihre erste Nacht. „Magst du nicht doch aufstehen?"

Brummend schüttelte Sian seinen Kopf so gut es ging und setzte sich dann aber trotzdem auf. „Ich will nicht", knurrte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Welt war einfach Doof und Blöd. Hoffentlich war das nicht die ganze Zeit so, denn sonst würde er wohl einen Rappel bekommen und sich irgendwo von einem Turm schmeißen. „Ich geh duschen... vielleicht geht es mir dann ein bisschen besser", seufzte Sian niedergeschlagen. Denn das essen würde noch ein bisschen brauchen. Schließlich war die Küche damit beschäftigt die Schüler und Lehrer zu versorgen.

Severus musste aufpassen das er nicht anfing zu lachen, denn Sian erinnerte ihn gerade stark an einen drei jährigen, so wie er da schmollte. „Weißt du eigentlich wie süß du bist wenn du schmollst?" fragte er den Jüngeren und sah ihm mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach. Irgendwie reizte es ihn ja etwas, zusammen mit Sian zu duschen. Doch er beschloss dem Jungen seine Freiheit lassen er würde sich in dem Bad, an seinem Labor fertig machen. Nur musste er vorher noch einige Sachen zusammen suchen, so kramte er noch einige Zeit in seinem Schrank. Denn Hunger auf Frühstück hatte der Tränkemeister nicht, er hatte gerade ein ganz anderes Problem mit dem er zu kämpfen hatte.

Sian hingegen fand diese Laune einfach nur beschissen. Sowas konnte es doch nicht geben. Wie machten denn die Frauen das wenn sie Schwanger waren? Hoffentlich ging das nicht die ganze Zeit über so. Brummend stellte er sich unter die Dusche und machte sich dann für den Tag fertig und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Vielleicht konnten ihn seine Freunde nachher ein bisschen aufheitern, er hoffte es wirklich sehr, sonst würde er wohl den Unterricht nicht überstehen. So langweilig wie der in manchen Fächern war. Mit einem leisen deprimierten seufzen setzte er sich an den Frühstückstisch und funkelte die Lebensmittel an. Doch sie verschwanden nicht einfach, so wie er es sich wünschte. Mies gelaunt nahm er sich einfach etwas und kaute Lustlos darauf herum. Die Schwangerschaft hätte ruhig ein bisschen später kommen können. Wenn er mit der Schule fertig gewesen wäre zum Beispiel. Dann hätte sich Sian den ganzen Tag im Bett verkriechen können ohne das es jemanden gestört hätte. „Severus... kommst du Frühstücken?" rief er lauter damit ihn sein Mann auch hörte, egal wo er sich gerade in der Wohnung herumtrieb.

Severus hatte beschlossen Sian für einen Moment aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn er kannte es von einigen Schwangeren Männern die er begleitet hatte. Sie konnten verdammt bissig werden wenn man sie an solchen Tagen zu sehr bedrängte oder umsorgte. Als sein junger Mann aber dann nach ihr rief, seufzte der Tränkemeister leise. „Na dann auf zum Schafot… hoffe er fordert nicht meinen Kopf auf einem Tablett." Ging dann aber ins Wohnzimmer wo ihn schon der duft von frischem Kaffee und ein leicht angenervter Sian erwartete. „Na, hat die Dusche etwas gebracht?" fragte er als er sich zu seinem Mann beugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen gab. „Na komm, frühstücken wir in Ruhe. Ach bevor ich es vergesse heute Nachmittag… kein Unterricht… Lehrerversammlung." Bei dem letzten Wort grummelte jetzt sogar Severus ein wenig. Denn für ihn gab es nichts schlimmeres als so eine dröge Veranstaltung. „Wir wollen die neuen Lehrpläne durchgehen. Tja und dann muss noch jemand gefunden werden dem man den Direktoren platz aufs Auge drückt…. Und noch die anderen Lehrer…." jetzt sah der Tränkemeister zu dem jüngeren und lächelte leicht: „ich glaub ich melde mich krank…" Denn gerade war ihm eingefallen, das der Vorbereitungskurs für die Abschlussprüfungen auch noch anstand. Am liebsten hätte Severus jetzt einfach den Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt, damit ihn jemand abschlagen konnte. Denn schon alleine die Lehrerversammlung reichte um ihn irre zu machen. Warum kamen auf einmal auch alle mit den Vorschlägen zu ihm. ‚Bin ich hier denn der Ben??' fragte er sich und lehnt sich, mit einem tiefen Seufzen zurück, trank seinen Kaffee. Wie schlimm konnte der Tag heute eigentlich werden, obwohl er hatte ja noch gar nicht wirklich angefangen.

Mit einem leisen seufzen kaute der Schüler weiter auf seinem Brot herum. „Ich hab auch keine Lust, hätte ich nicht mal zu sterben. Aber ich geh trotzdem in den Unterricht also machst du das auch", erklärte Sian und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Unter seiner Laune sollte niemand leiden. Zumindest machte er keinem einen Vorwurf, nur hätte er das eben gerne gewusst, aber da konnte man nichts machen. „Wir werden beide den Tag schon überstehen und wenn ich nach jedem Unterricht kommen muss um mir einen Kuss abzuholen", lächelte Sian schief aber er tat es. Kurz sah er auf die Uhr an der Wand und brummte unzufrieden. Er wollte NICHT!

Severus musste sich ein lachen verkneifen, denn so wie Sian sich gerade geäußert hatte war es einfach zu niedlich gewesen. „Ich habe nicht gesagt das ich nicht gehen werde. Also leiden wir gemeinsam…und Sian… ich hoffe doch das ich auch einen Kuss bekommen wenn ich die Konferenz hinter mich gebracht habe." Damit tank er seinen Kaffee aus, hatte er doch auch auf die Uhr gesehen, er musste wirklich los, denn sonst würde er zu spät kommen. So erhob sich Severus und beugte sich, als er neben dem Stuhl seines Mannes stand zu diesem herab. „Hier schon mal eine kleine Anzahlung," raunte er leise und küsste Sian zärtlich und verlangend. Bettelte kurz, mit seiner Zunge um einlas, der ihm auch gewährt wurde. Doch so süß dieser Kuss auch war, sie mussten sich trennen. Sonst würden sie beide heute nicht mehr in den Unterricht kommen, weil sich ein Teil von Severus Bewusstsein verselbstständigte. Mit einem leisen knurren löste der Tränkemeister den Kuss und leckte noch einmal sanft über die Lippen seines Geliebten. „Wir sollten gehen…."

Leicht benebelt nickte der Jüngere nach dem Kuss und hätte sein Bett mit seinem Mann viel lieber aufgesucht als sich aus ihren Räumen zu bewegen. Trotzdem steckte er sich noch seine Wegeration in die Schultasche und hauchte seinem Tränkemeister einen Kuss auf die Lippen bevor er nach oben verschwand um in die erste Stunde zu kommen, auch wenn er immer noch kein Bock darauf hatte. Als er das Zimmer betrat richteten sich alle Augen auf ihn und er verzog nur das Gesicht und setzte sich. Als ihn Hermine ausfragen wollte warum er nicht zum Frühstück gekommen war, funkelte er sie nur an und legte sich dann fast auf seinen Tisch und schloss die Augen. Noch hatte es nicht angefangen und so konnte er herum lümmeln wie er wollte.

Severus wünschte sich fast das etwas Explodierte, denn die Erstklässler hatten sich scheinbar vorgenommen ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. So war er froh das die zwei Stunden endlich vorbei waren. „Ihr werdet diese Rezept noch einmal ausarbeiten. Dazu will ich eine Aufstellung der Kräuter… so und nun... raus hier", knurrte der Tränkemeister, worauf hin die Schüler schnell machten das sie aus dem Kerker kamen, denn ihr Lehrer schien ausgesprochen schlechte Laune zu haben. So ganz unrecht hatten sie nicht, schon den ganzen Morgen, seit dem letzten Kuss von seinem Mann kämpfte Severus damit die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Die alle sehr ansprechend und anregend. „Oh Severus konzentrier dich auf etwas anderes…", seufzte er leise und bereitete den Unterricht für die Abschlussklasse von Sian vor. Lange konnte es ja nicht dauern das er erste Schüler hier auftauchen würde, er hoffte nur das sein Mann etwas besser drauf war, denn es tat ihm weh den Jungen so antriebslos zu sehen.

Sian hingegen hatte immer seine Küsse abgeholt und auch jetzt bekam sein Mann einer bevor er sich an seinen Platz setzte. Die Anderen um ihn herum bewegten sich wie auf rohen Eiern und das machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Schon mehr als einmal hatte er sie gebeten ihn einfach in ruhe zu lassen doch sie schafften es einfach nicht. Das er seinem Mann einen unruhigen Unterricht beschwerte wusste er nicht, denn sonst hätte er was dagegen unternommen. Aber so legte er sich wieder mehr aus seinen Tisch als das er auf dem Stuhl saß und wartete auf den Unterrichtsanfang. Zwar wunderten sich alle darüber das er anscheinend keine Lust auf alles hatte aber sie waren Gnädig zu ihm und ließen ihn meistens in ruhe.

Der Tränkemeister wäre am liebsten an die Decke gegangen, die Schüler verhielten sich als wenn Dementoren oder Voldi selbst in der Klasse stand. „Wo sind sie nur mit ihren Gedanken?" fragte er eine Schülerin deren Trank in hellstem Grün schimmerte. „Was habe ich über die Farbe gesagt? Blau…. Dunkel Blau… nicht… grün, nicht pink oder eine andere Farbe des Spektrums. Wenn sie sich nicht konzentrieren können, lassen sie es. Und bevor sie noch etwas in Brand stecken…. Schreiben sie das Rezept ab und schreiben sie ein Pergament über wirkungsähnliche Tränke." Severus sah über die Köpfe der Schüler, und sah auch Sian an. Bei dem Anblick von Sian wie er da halb auf dem Tisch hing, ließ Severus Augenbraue auf einen neuen rekordstand Hochwandern. Doch er verbiss sich eine Antwort. „Plätze aufräumen und dann verschwindet…" Damit scheuchte er, eine ¾ Stunde vor dem offiziellen Ende des Unterrichts die Schüler raus. „Sian, du bleibst bitte noch."

Die Stunde hatte Sian eigentlich mehr oder weniger geschlafen und immer das getan was Draco ihm zugeraunt hatte. Solche Tage gab es einfach halt auch mal. Als alle verschwunden waren packte er träge seine Sachen zusammen und blieb auf seinem Tisch liegen und starrte nach vorne zu seinem Mann. „Was ist denn?" fragte er ruhig aber hörbar gelangweilt. Zwar konnte er sich schon vorstellen, das es seinem Mann auch nicht gut ging, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen irgendwas zutun.

Langsam ging Severus auf den Lustlosen zu, auf dem Weg zu ihm hat er noch schnell den Raum versiegelt. „Was ist los? Du kommst heute so gar nicht auf einen grünen Zweig. Deine Freunde verhalten sich als wenn sie neben einer Bombe sitzen würden. Verdammt Sian, ich weiß es ist schwer. Aber bitte versuch entweder dich zusammen zu reißen. Oder gehe in unsere Wohnung und lege dich hin. Aber so wie du hier durch die Gegend schleichst bist du niemandem eine Hilfe." Severus wusste das dass hart war, aber er wollte Sian, auch wenn der Schwanger war so normal wie möglich behandeln. Und wenn dieser sich so hängen ließ, musste er halt einfach mal wieder andere Seiten aufziehen. Denn noch so eine Stunde würde Severus nicht dulden, sie hatten auch, wenn sie gebunden waren, sich an einige Regeln zu halten. So lehnte sich der Tränkemeister mit verschränkten Armen an den Tisch auf dem Sian hing und sah zu dem jüngeren runter. „Also was willst du… weiter deine Freunde und die Lehrer in den Wahnsinn treiben, oder dich am Riemen reißen. Oder doch lieber dich ausschlafen?"

Langsam hob der Schüler seinen Kopf und funkelte den Mann vor sich an. „Wer bist du? Mein Lehrer oder mein Mann. Denn als mein Lehrer hast du gar nichts zu sagen. Solange ich meinen Kessel nicht in die Luft jage, oder ihn zum schmelzen bringe kann es dir egal sein als Lehrer. Schließlich habe ich den Unterricht nicht gestört. Was kann ich dafür das sie sich so verhalten. Jeder hat mal einen miesen Tag und ich habe keine Lust mehr meine Launen zu verstecken nur weil es euch allen Passt. Und als mein Mann solltest du es nicht wagen so mit mir zu reden", zischte Sian zum Schluss sauer. Es war das erste mal seit er Schwanger war das er seine Launen hatte und er es auslebte. Warum zum Geier wollen ihn keiner verstehen.

Jetzt reichte es Severus, oder viel mehr es reichte dem VampirDämon, er griff nach seinen Mann und zwang ihn sich aufrecht hinzusetzen. „Jetzt höre mir mal ganz aufmerksam zu... SIAN. Ich bin sowohl dein Lehrer als auch dein Mann. Und auch wenn du es nicht wahr haben willst, niemand verlangt das du dich hinter einer Maske aus Fröhlichkeit versteckst. Doch diese LAUNE werde ich mir nicht länger bieten lassen. Wenn du keine Lust hast, dann verschwinde ins Bett und schlafe dich aus. Aber fange nicht an zu zicken, Denn wenn du anfängst jeden mit dieser Scheißlaune zu kommen. Stehst du irgend wann wieder alleine da. Also entweder du reißt dich jetzt etwas am Riemen oder du läßt es und lebst damit das alle dich behandeln wie ein Rohes Ei." Severus sah seinen Mann lange an und knurrte gefährlich leise. „Aber das will der gnädige Herr ja auch nicht." Es reichte dem Mann einfach, er wusste nur zu gut wie sich Sian fühlte, aber das der Bengel sich so aufführte, das brachte ihn zum kochen.

„Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Es ist nicht alleine meine Schuld das ich diese Laune habe, vergiss das nicht. Was auch immer deine miese Laune ausgelöst hat, ich bin es nicht, denn kein anderer Lehrer hat sich so aufgeführt wie du. Das die anderen um mich herumschleichen ist einfach zu erklären. Sie kennen es nicht das ich mal keine gute Laune habe und sie wissen spätestens bei dem nächsten mal, das es nichts ausmacht wenn sie sich normal verhalten. Doch DICH habe ich heute Morgen und jetzt gesehen also liegt es nicht an mir. Und wage es nicht noch mal mich anzuknurren sonst kannst du dein blaues Wunder erleben", zischte Sian sauer zurück. Nein an ihm konnte es nun wirklich nicht liegen das sein Mann so drauf war. Er wollte die Schwangerschaft nicht erleben und das was dazugehörte? Gut das konnte man einrichten. „Wenn sie mich entschuldigen Professor, ich habe Hunger. Guten Tag", gab der Schüler von sich und schnappte seine Tasche bevor er stolz aus der Tür stolzierte. Hunger hatte er keinen mehr. Wütend rauschte er in die Wohnung des Tränkelehrers und schob seine Sachen zusammen und ließ sie in sein Zimmer bringen. Verließ die Räume des Älteren und ging in sein Zimmer bei den Slytherin.

Severus starrte Sian vollkommen verdattert hinterher. „Was war das den bitte schön gewesen. Na warte Bursche so kommst du mir nicht davon", fauchte der Tränkemeister und stürmte seinem Gefährten nach. Als er sah das Sians Sachen alle aus der Wohnung entfernt waren traf den Tränkemeister fast der Schlag, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Wütend auf sich und auf Sians kindisches Verhalten stürmte Severus in die Slytherin Räume. Die Schüler die ihm auf dem Weg begegneten machten das sie so schnell wie möglich etwas anderes zu tun hatten, vor allem wo anders. Vor de Tür zu Sians Zimmer rannte Severus gegen das schwere alte Holz. Um sich selber etwas zu sammeln, und vor allem um seinen Mann nicht gleich an die Kehle zu gehen atmete Severus tief durch und klopfte erst mal freundlich an. (Wie ein Troll der irgendwo rein will) „Sian… wir sind noch nicht fertig… mach diese Gott verdammte Tür auf", knurrte der Vampir, das gab es doch nicht, da ließ sein eigener Mann ihn wie einen Idioten vor der Tür stehen. Mit einem Spruch, den Severus nicht mal bewusst gesprochen hatte flog plötzlich die Tür auf. „Was glaubst du eigentlich hier zu veranstalten…. Schmollen wir jetzt, und rennen weg weil es nicht so läuft wie wir es uns denken? Ist es das?" Man hörte das Severus nicht nur wütend, sonder auch verletzt war. Es hatte weh getan zu sehen das Sian alle Sachen aus der Wohnung geräumt hatte und scheinbar nichts mehr mit Severus zu tun haben wollte. „Wenn du es beenden willst… solltest du dir über die Konsequenzen im klaren sein… wenn noch was ist… du weißt wo du mich findest." Damit drehte sich Severus um und rauschte aus dem Zimmer, er brauchte jetzt dringend Ablenkung, sonst würde er das Schloss zerlegen. So verschwand er erstmal in die Kammer des Schreckens, und scheuchte alle Schüler dort raus. Er wollte alleine sein.

Leicht schüttelte der Schüler seinen Kopf und räumte weiter seine Sachen ein. Für einen Augenblick sah er auf die Tür und seufzte dann schwer. Was erwartete Severus denn, wenn er ihn wegen seinen Hormonen so anfuhr? Wenn er das nächste mal wegen allem in Tränen ausbrach, wollte er ihn dann wieder so zusammen fahren? Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Sollte der bescheuerte Kerl doch machen was er wollte. Er sollte seine Launen nicht ausleben, aber sollte sie gleichzeitig zeigen. Snape sollte sich entscheiden was er wollte. Aber gut, dann ging es eben weiter wie früher, so wie es immer gewesen war. Ein weiteres mal seufzte Sian auf und machte sich dann an seine Aufgaben die er bekommen hatte. Diese waren zu seinem Leidwesen sehr bald erledigt und so ging er an die arbeit mit der Zeitung und allem anderen was noch so anfiel und er selber machen wollte. Da er keine Lust zum schlafen hatte und auch nicht müde war, arbeitete er einfach durch und duschte sich dann am morgen. Ließ die Spuren der durchgemachten Nacht verschwinden und ging dann lachend und scherzend mit den anderen in die Halle. Nichts von gestern war noch von seiner Laune zu sehen.

Leider war Severus nicht mehr im Schloss um das zu sehen er hatte sich noch in der Nacht. Aus lauter Wut über sich selbst, das er sich nicht hatte beherrschen können, rannte der Tränkemeister Kopflos durch den Verbotenen Wald. „Es ist doch zum Mäusemelken ich sollte einfach alles hinschmeißen und hier verschwinden. Wer bin ich den schon…. Verdammt." Um sich abzureagieren begann Severus damit die Bäume um sicher herum zu verfluchen. Wobei nicht nur einer sein jähes Ende fand, wie lange Severus so getobt hatte wusste er nicht. Müde und niedergeschlagen sank er auf einen der umgestürzten Bäume. Ein kleines blassblau schimmerndes Wesen kam auf ihn zu, es blieb kurz vor ihm in der Luft stehen. „Sieh mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an… ich weiß ich bin der größte Idiot der hier rum läuft. Tut mir leid mit deinen Bäumen." Damit stand der gebeutelte Tränkemeister auf und begann durch einige Tränke und Heilzauber den Teil der Waldes wieder aufzubauen, denn er in seiner Wut und Angst zerstört hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Wald sah wieder so aus als wäre nie etwas geschehen. „Na wenigstens das kann ich noch…", grummelte Severus und merkte nicht das der kleine Baumgeist sich in seiner Robe eingenistet hatte. Er wollte doch einfach mal sehen was das für ein Wesen war das erst alles kaputt machte und dann noch schöner wieder aufbaute. „Wenn doch nur alles so einfach wäre… Das mit Sian kann ich vergessen. Er wird nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen." Traurig sah Severus zum Himmel auf, durch die Baumkronen sah man den Vollmond. „War ja klar das du jetzt auch noch so guckst." Traurig und mit schwerem Herzen schritt der Vampir tiefer in den Verbotenen Wald, wohin wusste er selber nicht. War er doch nie so tief gegangen, doch nun zog ihn die Ruhe und Dunkelheit des Waldes wie magisch an, es war als wenn ihn etwas locken würde. Als wenn etwas nach ihm rief und nur darauf wartete von ihm gefunden zu werden. Wie lange er so gelaufen war wusste Severus nicht als er an einer Lichtung ankam die in ihren Ausmaßen an eine Halle erinnerte. Die Bäume standen alt und dick wie Säulen um den, von Sternen schweren Himmel zu stützen, über allen prangte das blasse Rund des Vollmondes. Es kam Severus so vor als wenn er hier schon einmal gewesen war, nur konnte er sich einfach nicht erinnern, es war wie ein Traum, der einen noch bei Tage verfolgte, doch denn man einfach nicht zu fassen bekam um sich wirklich zu erinnern. „Wo bin ich hier?" fragte er in die Stille des Waldes, doch nicht einmal der Wind würde ihm antworten. Müde ging Severus zu den alten Ruinen die er jetzt in der Mitte der Lichtung erkannte. Hier musste vor langer Zeit schon einmal ein Haus gestanden haben. Als Severus um die Ruinen herumgegangen war suchte er sich einen ruhigen, Wind geschützten Platz wo er sich nieder ließ. „Klasse, was für ein passender Ort. Ich stehe nicht nur vor den Trümmer meiner Beziehung, nein ich sitze auch noch in welchen", grummelte der Tränkemeister vor sich hin. Plötzlich erregte eine Bewegung, am Rande seines Blickfeldes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter, Wölfe, große graue Wölfe, schlimmer noch Werwölfe. „Klasse Severus, bravo, um andere nicht zu grillen rennst du direkt Werwölfen in die Arme damit sie dich fressen.. Bravo", dachte der Mann bei sich und überlegte fieberhaft wie er heile aus der ganzen Sache raus kam. Einer der Wölfe witterte, legte die Ohren an und schlich langsam auf den Platz zu an dem Severus saß. „Wer bist du? Was machst du hier… willst du uns jagen?" knurrte der Wolf und Severus hob beschwichtigen die Hände. „Nein, ich bin nicht hier um irgendwen zu jagen. Ich bin Severus Snape." Der Wolf setzte sich auf die Hinterläufe und sah dem Mann vor sich erstaunt an. „Du bist es der uns den Banntrank gegeben hat? …ein Vampir… ein Dämon?" fragte er erstaunt und der Tränkemeister konnte nur nicken, er fragte nicht mal warum er die Wölfe verstand, es war einfach so. „Wir sind dir und deinem Gefährten zu dank verpflichtet… wo ist der junge Mann?" Schnell hatte Severus, auch ihm unerfindlichen Gründen erklärt, warum er hier im Wald rum rannte und die Welt, vor allem sich selber verfluchte. „Was hat dir solche angst gemacht... Severus... warum bist du wirklich deinen Gefährten so angegangen. Nur weil er einen schlechten Tag hatte? Warum Severus… denke genau darüber nach. Und nun… wir sehen uns wieder Tränkemeister." Damit erhob sich kurz vor Sonnen Aufgang der Wolf und verschwand gefolgt von seinem Rudel im verbotenen Wald. Zurück blieb ein vollkommen verdatterter Severus Snape. „Was mir angst gemacht hat… WAS MIR ANGST GEMACHT HAT?" brüllte er hinter den Wölfen her, doch die waren schon längst weg. „Was glaubt der wer er ist… Merlin persönlich… ach scheiße… Jetzt geht die Sonne auch noch auf und ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich hier überhaupt bin… Verdammt." Wild vor sich hinfluchend machte sich Severus wieder auf den Weg in den Wald, hoffend irgendwie zum Schloss zurück zu finden.

Nach Stunden es war kurz vor der Mittagszeit, trat ein zerflederter, schmutziger Tränkemeister aus dem Dickicht hinter der Hütte des Waldhüters. „Das glaubt mich doch kein Mensch", grummelte Severus und versuchte wenigstens etwas von seiner Würde wieder herzustellen in dem er hocherhobenen Hauptes in die Große Halle eintrat. Er hatte etwas wichtiges zu erledigen und hoffte das Sian wenigstens in der Halle war.

Zwar hatte Sian seinen Mann nicht gesehen den Tag über aber das machte ihm nichts, schließlich hatte er genug anderes zutun, als sich um einen erwachsenen Mann sorgen zu machen. Als der Tränkemeister in die Halle trat hob der Schüler kurz seinen Kopf und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Essen so als ob er nicht gesehen hätte, das sein Mann aussah als währe er von einem Troll durch den Wald gezogen worden.

Er war zu sauer und zu verletzt um sich um den Anderen sorgen zu machen. Denn wie konnte Severus ihm vorwerfen seine Freunde falsch zu behandeln? Schließlich hatten sie ihm heute Morgen gesagt, das sie sich schon daran gewöhnen würden, das er auch mal mies drauf war und hatten versprochen sich nicht mehr zu benehmen als wäre er Totkrank wenn er mal einen Depritag hatte. Sein Mann hatte aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten gemacht und ihn mit Vorwürfen überschüttete. Diese hatte er sich lange genug anhören müssen und er würde sich das nicht mehr gefallen lassen. NIE wieder. Sollte der Tränkemeister seine Laune an anderen auslassen aber nicht an ihm. Oder er tat das was er auch von Sian verlangte. Sie nicht zeigen und so tun als wäre alles in Ordnung oder er verkroch sich in sein Bett und schlief.

Die Halle war still als der Anführer der Schüler sich nicht rührte und so tat als hätte er nichts gesehen und einfach weiter aß.

Damit hatte Severus schon fast gerechnet, aber da musste er jetzt durch, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er hatte sich schließlich diese Suppe eingebrockt, also musste er sie auch wieder auslöffeln. Nachdem er noch einmal tief durch geatmet hatte, straffte er sich, schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel und Hölle und trat dann auf Sian zu. Der ihn, was das schlimmste für Severus war, ignorierte. „Können wir reden?" fragte er seinen, hoffentlich noch Mann, und warf Draco der aufsah einen mörderischen Blick zu. „Unter vier Augen?" Denn wenn er sich jetzt schon zum Idioten machte, und das machte er gerade bestimmt, so hatte Severus wenigstens das Gefühl, dann wenigstens alleine. „Ich möchte dir einiges erklären… Bitte." Bratsch… es herrschte Totenstille in der Großen Halle, alle Schüler und Lehrer starrten den Tränkemeister an und trauten ihren Ohren, und Augen nicht. Dort stand tatsächlich Severus Snape höchstpersönlich und bat seinen Mann mit einem Blick der Trauer, und Angst mit sich trug. Darum mit ihm zu reden? Einige Schüler beschlossen, das hatten sie nicht gehört. Nein das wollten sie gar nicht hören. Das war auch für sie ein wenig zuviel des Guten. Severus spürte die Blicke auf sich ruhen, doch schlimmer als das war das Sian ihn immer noch nicht ansah. Geschlagen ballte Severus die Fäuste und holte tief Luft, öffnete die Hände wieder und fuhr sanft und leise fort. „Bitte, ich möchte nur mit dir Reden… wenn du willst sogar hier… aber bitte sieh mich wenigstens an."

Bedächtig schob Sian seinen leeren Teller von sich und drehte sich auf dem Stuhl herum und stand dann auf. „Warum sollte ich mich mit ihnen unterhalten Professor. Sie haben mir schon gesagt was sie von mir halten. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Meine Launen werden sie nicht mehr ertragen müssen, schließlich kann ich mich beherrschen was das anbelangt", erklärte der Schüler kalt und nickte dem Mann zu mit dem er Verbunden war und dann den anderen an seinem Tisch. Er würde jetzt seine Aufgaben machen gehen, schließlich wartete Arbeit auf ihn die nicht warten konnte. Da sie gerade Lehrermangel hatten und die Unterrichtsstunden recht großzügig verteilt worden waren hatte er am Mittag frei und konnte sich so dem Widmen was er vergessen hatte die letzten Tage.

Wie von einem Blitz getroffen stand Severus in der Halle. Nicht mal der letzte Angriff von Voldemorte hatte ihn so getroffen, so verletzt wie die Worte des Jungen. „Wenn das dein Wunsch ist.. ich werde ihn erfüllen", flüsterte er in die Stille der Halle und verschwand dann in seinen Kerker. Wo er die Tür hinter sich verschloss, so das nicht einmal Sian sie öffnen konnte. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, ging der Tränkemeister in einen verborgenen Teil seiner Wohnung, öffnete einen Raum und betrat ihn. Er wusste was zu tun war, doch er würde es so tun, das weder Sian noch dem Kind etwas passierte. Sie würden es vielleicht nicht einmal merken, außer das der Blutstein von Sian etwas wärmer werden würde und der Ring den er ihm geschenkt hatte sich verändern würde. Aber sein Mann wäre dann frei und könnte sich den Partner wählen den er wirklich wollte, der ihn wirklich liebte. Denn langsam begann der Tränkemeister an seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu zweifeln. Langsam kleidete sich der Vampir aus und betrat den Raum in dem ein altes Steinbecken eingelassen war. Es war in Form eines Dreieckes, die Runen darum zeigten an, das jeder der diesen Ort ohne Bedacht betrat schleunigst verschwinden sollte. Doch Severus wusste was er hier wollte und auch was er tat. Ohne zu zögern stieg der er in das eiskalte Wasser. Er schloss die Augen und begann leise eine Uralte Formel zu sprechen, jeder Vampir kannte sie doch keiner wagte es sie zu sprechen. So begann Severus das zu tun was für Sian, das beste war, damit dieser sich binden konnte an wen er wollte, an denjenigen Binden konnte der wirklich sein Partner sein würde.


	12. Chapter 12

Die Sommerferien waren zum Glück fast vorbei

Ein kleines rumoren ging von Sians Bauch aus und er legte verwundert seine Hände darauf. Was hatte das Flügelchen denn das er die Magie von ihm spüren konnte? Sowas hatte er bis jetzt in diesem ausmaß noch nicht zu spüren bekommen und es war ein bisschen seltsam. Aber darüber machte er sich keine Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich gefiel es ihm nicht das seine Mama sich mit dem Papa stritt. Trotzdem würde er nicht zu dem Tränkemeister gehen und um Verzeihung bitten. Schließlich hatte er sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Alles was er getan hatte, war aus dem entstanden was der Ältere gesagt und getan hatte. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln vertrieb der Schüler seine Gedanken und betrat sein Zimmer. Sehr wohnlich war es nicht, auch wenn es Gemütlich war. Nochmals schüttelte er seinen Kopf und machte sich dann an seine Hausaufgaben bevor er sich über die Notizen hermachte die in seinem Zimmer gelandet waren. Das wenige was er selber machte, waren bestimmte Briefe beantworten. Den einen oder anderen beantworten und dann das durchgehen, was von den einzelnen Gruppen kam. Schließlich wollte er auf dem Laufenden bleiben bei dem was sie machten. Die Drohbriefe und Beschimpfungen die sie bekamen, wurden immer weniger, einige hatten sich als Übersetzer angeboten was er gerne angenommen hatte. Die Zeitungen würden dann in den jeweiligen Städten aufgebaut werden und dort saß dann jemand dem er vertraute. Dann konnten sie das Original von hier übersetzen lassen und dort dann verteilen. Seine Ideen dazu schrieb er auf und sagte dann auch noch seinen Schreibern bescheid, das sie einen kleinen Artikel verfassen sollten wegen den freien Lehrerstellen und der Stelle des Direktors. Alles in allem saß er wieder vom Abendessen bis zum Morgen an seinem Schreibtisch und Arbeitete. Die Spuren der Nacht ließ er auch an diesem Morgen, wie am letzten verschwinden und ging dann mit den anderen in die Halle.

Severus selbst spürte ein aufbegehren der Magie, doch er schüttelte den Kopf, Nein mein kleines… es ist besser so schickte er zu dem Kind, das schon genauso einen Dickschädel hatte wie seine Väter. Nachdem der Zauber vollendet war, stieg Severus aus dem Steinbecken. Er fiel nackt und nass wie er war in seinem Büro zu Boden und schlief die Nacht vor dem Kamin. Das Frühstück ließ er ausfallen, er fühlte sich lausig und wollte unter keinen Umständen Sian unter die Augen treten. So begann wieder einmal ein scheußlicher Tag im Leben des Severus Snape. Remus Lupin, stand in der Tür der großen Halle und sah über die vielen verteilten Tische. Er war eigentlich auf der Suche nach Severus, weil er mit ihm etwas zu besprechen hatte. Doch da dieser nicht in der Halle war, würde er sich einfach mal an Sian halten. Der ja so etwas wie sein Patensohn war. Immer wieder begrüßte der Werwolf einen der Schüler freundlich bis er endlich an dem Tisch von Sian angekommen war. „Guten Morgen, Sian. Wie geht es dir?" sprach er seinen Patensohn an und lächelte als dieser sich überrascht umdrehte. „Ich habe gehört du hast die erste Stunde frei und ich dachte vielleicht können wir ein wenig miteinander reden? Was meinst du… wollen wir etwas um den See?"

„Natürlich wir können gerne zum See gehen. Warte nur einen Augenblick bitte", grinste Sian den Werwolf an und packte dann in seine Tasche, wie jeden Morgen die übliche Menge an belegten Broten und Obst ein, bevor er mit dem Älteren die Halle verließ und sich an den See setzte. „Was führt dich her? Ich hoffe doch du hast keine Beschwerde wegen der Zeitung", grinste der Jüngere dann sacht und ließ den Blutstein erscheinen und nuckelte daran herum. Zwar war er in der Zwischenzeit gut gesättigt aber das Blut brauchte er dringend. Nicht nur für sich, sondern vor allem für das Flügelchen unter seinem Herzen. Dafür trank er regelmäßig von dem Stein, auch wenn es ihn heute ein bisschen wunderte. Denn das Blut schmeckte komplett anderes. Irgendwie so als käme es von Severus Snape persönlich und nicht wie sonst aus dem Stein. Seltsam, sehr seltsam.

Remus ging neben Sian her. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit deinem Stein?" fragte er leise als er das verwunderte Gesicht von seinem Patenkind sah. Langsam gingen sie zum See und setzten sich dort auf eine der kleinen Bänke. „Also die Zeitung. Die ist wirklich klasse, das war eine gute Idee. Ich habe noch nie so viele Werwölfe getroffen wie beim letzten Vollmond. Eine wirklich interessante Nacht muss ich sagen. Wen man alles so im Wald trifft, überraschend." Er lächelte Sian freundlich an und sah dann über den See hinaus, Remus konnte einfach nicht verstehen was Severus solche Angst machte. Sian war immer noch er selbst, also was war es das den Tränkemeister so verändert hat?

„Ich weiß nicht das Blut schmeckt so anders als sonst", gab der Schwarzhaarige zurück und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ja das glaube ich gerne. So viel ich weiß war die Tränkegruppe zwei Wochen damit beschäftigt alle Tränke zusammen zu bekommen die gebraucht wurden. Und Snape hat auch lange daran gearbeitet", erklärte Sian ruhig. Eigentlich wollte er nicht über den Mann sprechen der hier Lehrer war und mit dem er das Bett geteilt hatte. Denn der Kerl hatte ihm weh getan und das nicht zu knapp. Was auch immer den Dämon geritten hatte, er musste es selber wieder ausbaden.

„Es schmeckt anders?" fragte Remus leise, ein Verdacht keimte in ihm, als Sian dann noch von Severus als Snape sprach wurde der Werwolf blass. Nein das durfte nicht sein, wie konnte Severus nur. „Magst du mir erzählen was passiert ist? Ich meine das du deinen Gefährten wieder als Snape bezeichnest?" Es war ruhig gesprochen, doch er konnte die Sorge nicht aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Er war nicht ein so guter Meister der Masken wie der Tränkemeister. So sah er auch besorgt hoch zum Schloss. ‚Severus wie konntest du nur… er hat nicht einmal eine Ahnung von dem was du getan hast… du Narr.' Dachte Remus traurig und wusste das er nachher doch noch mit dem Tränkemeister reden sollte. Obwohl so ruhig würde die Unterhaltung dann wohl nicht werden, wie konnte man nur so Blind und Dumm sein?

„Es ist reicht einfach. Ich hatte einen Tag an dem ich nichts machen wollte und habe das auch das erste mal gezeigt. Die anderen haben sich nicht wirklich getraut sich falsch zu bewegen aus angst. Und dann hat er mich nach dem Unterricht dabehalten und mich angefahren das ich meine Laune nicht zeigen soll und ich ins Bett gehen soll. Weil ich so alle verlieren würde. Aber das Stimmt nicht. Sie verstehen es und wissen das sie sich ganz normal verhalten sollten. Er hat mich angeknurrt und angeschrieen. Dann hab ich meine Sachen gepackt und bin in mein Zimmer zurück das ich in Slytherin habe. Ich lasse mich nicht anknurren und schreien dafür das ich meine Gefühle zeige. Wenn er nicht damit klarkommt kann ich nichts dafür", erzählte Sian ruhig und streckte seine Beine von sich weg und packte jetzt schon einen Apfel aus und biss hinein.

Remus hatte ruhig zugehört, da lag also der Hund begraben, es ging um Gefühle. „Oh weih und wie ich euch kenne schaltet ihr beide jetzt auf Stur, oder. Hat er dich gebeten mit ihm zu reden?" fragte er sanft und lächelte sacht als er sah wie Sian an seinem Apfel rum knabberte. Der Werwolf wusste es muss, wenn er ihn gefragt hat, eine große Überwindung für diesen so stolzen Mann gewesen sein. Remus kannte Severus schon sehr lange und wusste wie stur er sein konnte, oder wie sehr ihn eine Ablehnung verletzte. Und Sian, nun der Junge konnte auch ganz schön engstirnig sein, auch wenn man es damals noch nicht gemerkt hat, aber er war es. Und nun saßen sie beide in ihren Ecken und schmollten, jeder auf seine weise. Wenn es nicht so traurig wäre, hätte Remus gelacht. „Niemand verlangt von dir das du dich anschreien, oder anknurren lässt, Sian. Aber hast du versucht mal mit ihm darüber zu reden, ihm deinen Stanpunkt klar zu machen. Oder bist du einfach so… weggerannt?"

Jetzt knurrte der Jüngere auf. „Ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen. Erst sagen ich solle meine Gefühle nicht zeigen und mich zusammen reißen und dann behaupten das es nichts macht wenn man meine Laune sieht. Danke ich verzichte. Ja er wollte mit mir reden aber ich nicht mit ihm. Er soll seine eigene schlechte Laune nicht an mir auslassen. Denn die anderen Lehrer hatten auch keine Probleme damit und haben mich behandelt wie immer", zischte Sian aufgebracht und war den Apfelkern ins Wasser des Sees.

„Hat er das nun so gesagt oder nicht viel eher das du dich etwas zusammen reißen sollst?" fragte Remus sanft nach, sah Sian lange ernst an. „Ich glaube du… ihr müsst noch einige über den anderen lernen. Sian…" Traurig sah der Werwolf über den See, er wusste wenn er das Sian erzählte würde Severus ihn nicht nur hassen, sonder ihn gleich in die Abgründe der Hölle stoßen. „Sian… wenn ich das richtig verstehe dann hast du dich hängen lassen, oder? Ich meine deine Lustlosigkeit richtig ausgelebt?" Als der Junge aufbrausen wollte, hob er beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich meine es nicht böse.. aber ich glaube du hast Severus an etwas, jemanden erinnert den er gerne vergessen würde. Aber frage ihn selber danach. Nur so viel, auch wenn er dich angefahren hat. Er hat dich gefragt ob du mit ihm reden möchtest, ob ihr beide miteinander reden könnt oder... Und du hast ihn abblitzen lassen. Sian… ich weiß nicht was Severus getan hat… aber er hat es aus liebe getan…"

„Ja ich habe ihn abblitzen lassen und das werde ich wieder tun, sollte er damit noch mal ankommen. Früher hat er jeden Tag jede Schulstunde seine Wut an mir und Neville ausgelassen. Jetzt auf einmal soll ich mich zusammen reißen, wo er es selber nicht konnte? Die Logik dahinter ist wirklich erschreckend sinnlos. Falls es euch beiden entfallen sein sollte. Ich bekomme ein Baby. Der Mann der mich Jahrelang fertig gemacht hat, hat es geschafft das ich mich an ihn binde und mit ihm Schlafe. Schon mal daran gedacht das es mir einfach zuviel ist? Das mit der ganzen Arbeit ist gut und schön und ich mache sie auch gerne. Aber ich lass mir nicht verbieten meine Unlust auszuleben. Und weiß du auch warum das so ist Remus? Weil ich die Schnauze gestrichen voll habe, jedem was vorzuspielen. Jeder hat mal einen Tag an dem er seine miese Laune auslebt. Alle sollen das dürfen nur ich nicht? Wo lebt ihr denn", herrschte Sian den Mann neben sich an und dachte nicht im Traum daran sich irgendwie umstimmen zu lassen. Snape hatte scheiße gebaut, ihn bevormunden wollen und was noch alles mehr. Aber das war nun vorbei. Es war sein Leben, seine Gefühlswelt und die würden alle zu spüren bekommen oder auch zu sehen. Nie wieder würde ihm jemand etwas aufzwingen das er nicht wollte.

„Es ist mir nicht entfallen das du ein Kind bekommst... und Severus auch nicht. Aber als du ihn abblitzen hast lassen, war das gestern? War es nach eurem Streit… hat er gebrüllt oder dich angegriffen. Das du ihn mit Recht hast abblitzen lassen?" fragte Remus ruhig, langsam verstand er Severus, und begriff das dieser Narr es wirklich getan hatte. „Nun… um Severus brauchst du dir bald keine Sorgen mehr machen. Er wird dich nie wieder bevormunden. Und Sian, ich glaube nicht das er dich bevormunden sollte. Doch so wie du dich gerade verhältst, was glaubst du wem du jetzt ähnelst. Aber lassen wir das... du hast recht. Viele habe viel von dir verlangt. Doch überlege einmal, hast nicht auch du einen kleinen Fehler gemacht?" Als er sah das Sian entweder nicht verstehen konnte oder wollte. Schüttelte Remus resigniert den Kopf, es war viel geschehen, zu viel und es waren schon zu viele Fehler gemacht worden. Und jetzt zu sehen wie Sian auf stur schaltete und Severus bluten ließ ohne es zu merken. Das tat dem Werwolf weh. „Sian, er wollte dich gestern um Verzeihung bitten, als er fragte ob ihr reden könnt. Und nun denke mal nach was für ein Mann Severus ist. So und jetzt werde ich wohl gehen müssen, dein Unterricht fängt gleich an. Geschichte nehme ich an... oder?"

„So wem bin ich denn gerade ähnlich?" wollte Sian wissen und verschränkte die Arme abweisend vor der Brust. Auf das andere ging er nicht ein weil er schlicht weg nicht wollte. Schon wieder bekam er Ratschläge um die er nicht gebeten hatte. Natürlich hatte er einen Fehler gemacht, mehr als einen. Aber das wusste er auch nur zu genau. Trotzdem wollte er nicht klein bei geben. Severus sollte sehen was er davon hatte, wenn er ihn anbrüllte wegen nichts und wieder nichts. Mittlerweile wusste er das seine Stimmungsschwankungen Stündlich kommen konnten und er hatte eben keine Lust sich jedes Mal wieder verstellen zu müssen nur weil es ihm nicht so sonderlich gut ging.

„Überlege einmal, wer ist launisch, unberechenbar und gemein zu denen die er lieben sollte?" fragte Remus, ihm war die Lust vergangen hier zu bleiben. Gut er wusste Sian war schwanger, doch das dieser sich so verändert hatte, ja schon fast gemein wurde in seinen Launen. Damit hatte der Werwolf nicht gerechnet, es tat ihm weh den Jungen so zu sehen. „Aber bevor du jetzt anfängst zu brüllen, ich verlange nicht von dir das du dich verstellst. Ich möchte nur das du nachdenkst, fühlst du dich wohl dabei so launisch zu sein… fühlst du dich wohl dabei zu sehen wie Severus leidet?" Die letzte Frage war gemein, das wusste Remus, aber es musste sein. Denn wenn Sian jetzt abdriftete, würde alles wofür er kämpfen würde sich ins negative kehren. Auch wenn er Sians Freundschaft jetzt verlor, der Junge musste begreifen das die Welt aus mehr Menschen besteht als aus ihm.

„Du hast recht ich habe Unterricht. Und wäre ich wie Voldemort hätte ich hier jeden der mich schief ansieht umgebracht", erklärte der Jüngere fest und erhob sich von der Bank und verschwand zum Schloss nach oben. Ja er ließ den Tränkemeister gerade leiden. Aber er hatte es verdient. Dieser Mann hatte ihn Jahrelang gedemütigt, beschimpft und runter gemacht wann immer es nur ging. Immer hatte er sich anhören müssen das er der Held war und so dumm wie Stroh. Sian nahm sich einfach das recht heraus, den Mann noch ein bisschen leiden zu lassen. Zwei drei Tage Schmach waren nichts dazu was er sechs Jahre hatte durchmachen müssen.

„Wenn du es so siehst… gut deine Sache... aber es gibt eine Kleinigkeit die du wissen solltest." Remus ging Sian nach, „Lies einmal das Buch über Vampire… ließ es genau und dann frage dich warum dein Stein nach Severus schmeckt und nicht nach dem Blut seiner Familie. Und jetzt ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Wir sehen uns… vielleicht heute noch mal." Damit ging der Werwolf an Sian vorbei, am liebsten hätte er den Jungen geschüttelt. Er war nicht wie Voldemorte, dachte er wirklich es hat bei Tom gleich mit morden angefangen? Ach verdammt was zerbrach er sich den Kopf darüber, sollten die doch alle machen was sie wollten. Der Werwolf wollte einfach seine Ruhe haben.

Mit einem leisen schnauben schüttelte der Schüler seinen Kopf. Wie sollte er die interessanten Bücher lesen wenn sie nicht mehr in der Bibliothek waren? Dumbledore hatte sie verschwinden lassen, denn es fehlten etliche aus den Bücherreihen. Mit einem leisen knurren drehte er sich um und nahm einen anderen Gang zu Wohnung des Tränkemeisters. Denn wenn ihm einer sagen konnte warum das Blut nun anders schmeckte, dann dieser. Energisch klopfte er an das Bild das den Eingang bewachte und wartete darauf das geöffnet wurde. Er war gespannt auf das was nun kommen würde. Denn er wollte es wissen damit er wusste was als nächstes auf ihn zukam.

Severus hatte sich gerade nach einer anstrengenden Besprechung mit einigen Schülern der Tränkegruppe zurück gezogen. Als auch schon wieder jemand nach ihm verlangte, wütend sah er seine Tür an. Doch der Schüler wollte einfach nicht verschwinden, „Also gut… HERREIN!" fauchte er und beugte sich wieder über seinen Schreibtisch, wie lange er es aushalten konnte auf diese Weise Sian zu spenden wusste er nicht. Wenn das so weiter ginge würde er bald einen Spender brauchen, vielleicht sollte er Lucius fragen. Doch den Gedanken schob er beiseite als er sah wer dort eintrat, denn gespürt hatte er Sian nicht, seit gestern Mittag konnte er ihm nicht einmal mehr senden. Etwas das er heute Morgen kurz probiert hatte, auch spürte er das Kind nicht mehr, es war einfach nur ein Traum gewesen. „Nun, was gibt es?" fragte er neutral und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken das Sian sich setzen sollte, wenn dieser es denn wollte.

„Ich will wissen warum sich das Blut im Stein geändert hat", erklärte der Schüler ohne umschweife. Schließlich hatte er nachher noch Unterricht auch wenn er keine Lust darauf hatte. Der Mann sah nicht sehr gut aus und er würde eine Wette drauf eingehen das dass Blut irgendwie direkt von dem Tränkemeister kam, nur hatte er keine Ahnung wie das gehen sollte. Denn mit dieser Magie kannte er sich nicht aus.

Die Frage hatte Severus nicht wirklich schocken können, er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah Sian mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Nun es hat sich geändert…. Weil sich unsere… Beziehung geändert hat." Er sah dem Jungen in die Augen und fragte sich wie er sich hatte so irren können. Wie hatte er je annehmen können das dieser dunkle Engel sich in etwas wie Ihn verlieben könnte. Sich mit ihm binden, lachhaft, was, wer war er schon. „Ich glaube das hat die Frage beantwortet. Ich habe noch eine Klasse zu unterrichten. Also bitte…" Severus zeigte auf die Tür, alles in ihm schrie danach das Sian bleiben sollte. Doch der hatte gestern schon klar gemacht, was er von der ganzen Sache hielt. Also warum noch trauern, Severus war einmal ein Mann mit einem Gesicht aus Eis gewesen, doch seine Augen, sie verrieten ihn an jene die ihn gut kannten. So auch heute. Stumm stand er dem Mann gegen über dem er so viel sagen wollte, doch die härte in Sians Ausdruck machten ihm schnell klar wo sein Platz war. Hier in den Kerkern, möglichst weit weg von alle dem.

Tief durchatmend schloss Sian einen Augenblick seine Augen und schluckte dann schwer. „Was bedeutet du hast unsere Beziehung verändert?" wollte er wissen und verbannte jede Emotion aus seinem Gesicht und den Augen. Viel schien es dem Mann ja nicht auszumachen. Sie waren über Blut verbunden gewesen das konnte man doch nicht einfach so ändern, oder? Trotz dem was in ihm für ein Sturm herrschte ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Müde schloss Severus die Augen, sah dann wieder in die harten kalten Augen von Sian. „Nicht ich… wir, denn hättest du es nicht gewollt. Wäre es nicht gegangen. Also... du willst wissen was passiert ist? Du bist frei, du kannst frei entscheiden was du tust. Du kannst alles frei entscheiden." Traurig lächelte der Vampir den Jüngeren an. Es war die Wahrheit, Sian war frei und Severus würde den Preis dafür zahlen. Denn, etwas stand in keinem der alten Bücher, nun zumindest in denen die normal Sterbliche in die Hände bekamen. Severus würde sich nie wieder binden können, würde nie wieder jemanden auf diese weise berühren können wie er es bei Sian getan hatte. Und er würde, sterben sobald Sian einen neuen Partner gefunden hätte. Doch das würde er dem Jungen nicht sagen, das ging ihn auch nichts mehr an. „Also wenn es das dann war... ich habe eine fünfte Klasse die auf mich wartet."

Jetzt konnte Sian die Emotionen aus seinem Gesicht nicht mehr zurück halten. Purer Schmerz stand in seinen Augen und eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange. Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Jetzt war er also auf sich alleine gestellt mit einem Baby. „Du hast entschieden nicht ich... ich war wütend auf dich... und jetzt bin ich nur noch enttäuscht", wisperte er leise und drehte sich dann um. Aber bevor er zur Tür ging um den Mann alleine zu lassen sah er noch auf die beiden Ringe an seiner Hand. Mit zitternden Fingern zog er sie herunter und atmete tief durch. „Hier das sind deine. Da du den Blutbund gelöst hast steht es mir nicht zu sie zu tragen", hauchte der Schüler, legte die Ringe auf den Tisch und ging zur Tür.

Severus stellte sich Sian in den Weg, rief die Ringe und legte sie Sian wieder in die Hände. „Die gehören dir. Nur dir. Ich habe kein Anrecht auf sie, nicht mehr. Und was deine Wut angeht... ich habe sie verdient. Doch du hast mir gestern sehr wohl gezeigt wo mein Platz ist." Lange sah der Tränkemeister Sian an. „Vielleicht kannst du mir irgendwann verzeihen das ich ein Narr war. Zu glaube das …." Er brach ab, alles in ihm schrie nach dem Jungen, nach dessen Nähe und Wärme Das du mich lieben kannst. Sanft strich er die Tränen von den Wangen. „Du wirst jemanden finden den du lieben kannst. Jemand der deiner Liebe wert ist. Nicht jemanden an den du dich… Ausversehen gebunden hast." Severus konnte eine Träne nicht verdrängen. „Ich werde für dich und das Kind da sein, wann immer du willst… wenn du es willst." Nie hätte Severus gedacht das es so wehtun konnte jemanden gehen zu lassen den man liebte. Aber er wollte dem Jungen auf seinem Weg nicht mehr im wege stehen, er hatte kein Recht Sian zu sagen was er für Fehler machte. Ohne es zu merken hatte er immer noch die Hand auf der Wange von seinem ehemaligen Gefährten, etwas ihn ihm weigerte sich den jungen gehen zu lassen.

„Ich liebe dich sehr wohl", nuschelte der Schüler und genoss es einen Augenblick lang die Hand auf seiner Wange zu fühlen. Löste sich dann aber und drängte sich an dem Tränkemeister vorbei um hier weg zu kommen. Nie würde er einem Anderen die Liebe gestehen wenn es nicht ernst gemeint war. Aber anscheinend dachte der Ältere anderes von ihm. Fest biss er sich auf die Unterlippe damit das Schluchzen nicht zu hören war während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Fast gewaltsam riss er die Tür auf und stolperte über die Schwelle bevor er flüchten konnten. Denn nichts anderes machte er hier gerade. Die beiden Ringe würde er ablegen und irgendwo verstauen. Vor allem den Blutstein würde er nicht mehr benutzen, nie wieder, das schwor er sich. Denn er war sicher das dass Blut direkt von dem Tränkemeister kam und das wollte er dann doch nicht. Nicht nach dem dieser ihre Bindung gelöst hatte. Was man auch an dem Zeichen an seinem Hals sehen konnte da es verblasste.

Traurig sah Severus Sian nach, er hatte es wirklich getan er hatte alles zerstört was er geliebt hatte. Er war wirklich ein wahrer Snape, nicht fähig etwas schönes, zerbrechliches wie ihre Liebe zu erkennen und zu pflegen. Wie betäubt sank er auf einen der Sessel. „Was habe ich getan.? Ich elender Narr…" Als sich die Tür schloss, schloss sie sich auf in ihm, er verbarg sein Herz seine Gefühle und ging mit sehr viel Verspätung in den Unterricht. Er würde für den Rest der Woche auch keinen mehr halten, sonder einen Nachfolger für das Fach suchen. Denn er ahnte das Sian den Ring ablehnte, aber er musste trinken, wenn nicht so dann auf anderem Wege. Und vielleicht würde Severus noch einen Weg finden, das Herz von Sian zurück zu gewinnen. Vielleicht bestand ja doch noch Hoffung für einen Idioten namens Severus Dracul Snape.

Seit zwei Wochen schon hatte Sian nicht mehr den Blutstein benutzt und sich immer wieder von Dobby etwas Blut bringen lassen aufs Zimmer. Von wem oder was es war, war ihm relativ egal. Hauptsache es stillte seinen Hunger, egal wie widerlich es schmeckte. Würde er nicht mit einer Illusion herum laufen hätte er sicher schon einige Mitschüler hinter sich die ihm Täglich sagten was er zutun und zu lassen hatte. Auch die Hauselfe von Severus sah er immer wieder doch er schickte sie jedes mal aufs neue weg. Um sich abzulenken half er mit bei manchen Dingen die die Zeitung anbelangten und lernte viel. Abends weinte er sich in den Schlaf, wenn er sicher war das keiner sein Zimmer betreten konnte und ließ morgens nach der Dusche die Illusion erscheinen damit man es ihm nicht ansah. Wenigstens war das Baby stark genug, denn das fühlte er und er war Glücklich darüber. Ansonsten zeigte er seine Emotionen nicht mehr an. Alles was er fühlte blieb in seinem Inneren und alle glaubten das was sie sahen. Auch wenn Hermine immer wieder Andeutungen machte das sie ihm nicht glaubte.

In der Zauberwelt hatte sich noch nicht viel Getan. Nur die Anhänger der beiden Seiten wurden weniger und fingen an in ihrem Leben selber zu regeln was zu regeln war und ließen sich nicht mehr alles vorschreiben. Ein sehr großer Fortschritt.

Die letzten zwei Wochen hatte Severus Zeit gehabt sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden. Gut die Bindung bestand nicht mehr, doch er liebte diesen sturen Jungen immer noch. Also konnte das nicht nur alleine an der Bindung gelegen haben. Nun zermarterte sich der Tränkemeister das Hirn wie er das Herz Sians zurück gewinnen konnte ohne das dieser ihm ein Avada an den Hals hetzte, das Severus seiner Meinung nach auf mehr als verdient hatte. Seit zwei Tagen nun schon feilte er an etwas, das ihm vielleicht helfen konnte, denn auch das gezetere seiner Hauselfen ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven. Und Sian so zu sehen, so traurig, denn Severus kannte einen Weg um hinter Illusionen zu sehen, tat ihm mehr als weh. Daher hoffte er einfach das er auf dem richtigen Wege war. Etwas nervös gab er der Eule noch einmal Instruktionen, es war eine Eule die hier an der Schule niemand kannte, die aber schon lange im Dienste des Tränkemeisters stand und wusste was der Mann wollte. So knief sie ihm nach der dritten Erklärung schmerzhaft in den Finger und machte auf den Weg. „Mistbiene", schimpfte der Tränkemeister und machte sich auf zum Frühstück, in der Großen Halle, angekommen sah er wieder wie Sian mit einer Illusion an seinem Platz saß. Waren denn alle Blind? Fragte sich Severus und sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wie eine große Graue Eule mit einem Körbchen vor Sian landete. Neugierig geworden beobachtete der Tränkemeister was nun geschehen würde. Denn sollte Sian den Inhalt ignorieren, er würde schon auf sich Aufmerksam machen. Denn in dem Korb war eine junge Katze, die nur darauf wartete Sian Gesellschaft zu leisten. Und ein Brief den die Eule immer noch geduldig im Schnabel hielt wartete darauf gelesen zu werden.

Verwundert hob der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf als er den Uhu vor sich landen sah und musterte ihn dann. „Hallo mein Schöner, bist du sicher das du bei mir richtig bist?" fragte er das Tier sanft und nahm ihm dann vorsichtig den Brief aus dem Schnabel, legte ihn auf den Tisch. „Nimm dir etwas von meinem Frühstück wenn du möchtest, als danke fürs bringen", lächelte er den Vogel an und machte dann den kleinen Weidenkorb ab. Jetzt war er doch ein bisschen neugierig was darin war. Denn er hörte ein leises rumoren und kratzen. Eine Bombe oder der gleichen konnte es nicht sein sonst wäre der Uhu nicht hier durch gekommen. Noch mal streichelte er das schöne Tier sanft, bevor er sich wieder erhob und davon flog. Rasch löste er das Band um den Korb und öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel. Als ihn zwei Grüne Augen ansahen starrte er verwundert hinein und öffnete den Deckel ganz. Eine kleine Tierbabykatze starrte ihn an und mauzte dann herzerweichend. Sofort nahm er das kleine Tier heraus und fing es an zu streicheln während er den Brief mit einer Hand öffnete um ihn zu lesen.

„Sehr geehrter Mr. Sian,

verzeihen Sie mir das ich mich auf diese weise ihnen Nähere. Der kleine Kater hier sucht ein zu Hause und nun da mir zu Ohren kam das sie in letzter Zeit sehr niedergeschlagen und alleine sind. Habe ich mir erlaubt den Kleinen zu ihnen zu schicken, damit sie beide jemanden habe der sich um sie sorgt. Verzeihen sie mir meine Wortwahl doch ich möchte sie inständig bitten sich um diesen kleinen Kerl zu kümmern. Er wird ihnen keinen Kummer machen, sonder soll sie aufheitern und für sie da sein.

Hochachtungsvoll….

Ein Freund der zu schüchtern ist sich Preis zu geben. „

Severus hatte wie gebannt verfolgt was Sian tat, als dieser das Kätzchen aus dem Korb nahm. Und nicht gleich den Korb grillte, ließ ihn schon fast erleichtert aufseufzen. Doch er verknief es sich und trank weiter in Ruhe seinen Kaffee, auch wenn alles in ihm darauf brannte sich Sian zu nähern. Doch das würde nur wieder in einer Katastrophe enden. Also blieb er einfach hier sitzen und überlegte sich seinen nächsten Schritt.

Nachdenklich sah der Schüler auf den Brief und steckte ihn dann ein. Blickte dann auf das kleine Wesen in seinem Arm und seufzte leise. „Na was meinst du. Möchtest du bei mir bleiben?" Mit einem kleinen kläglichen Laut antwortete die kleine Katze und wurde dann von Sian mit ein bisschen Milch gefüttert. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das kleine Tier und überlegte sich einen Namen. Für einige Augenblicke vergaß er sogar das er Sorgen und Probleme hatte während er das Kätzchen beobachtete. „Was hältst du von Pharao?" wollte er leise wissen und kraulte das Wesen hinter den Ohren und lächelte sacht. Mit den anderen erhob er sich und lief zuerst in sein Zimmer um den Kleinen dort abzuliefern und es ihm gemütlich zu machen, bevor der Unterricht anfing. Schließlich konnte er Pharao nicht einfach mitnehmen. Ein bisschen besser gelaunt als die letzten Tage machte er sich dann zum Klassenzimmer auf.

Ein bisschen seltsam war es schon, denn bis jetzt hatte er noch nie persönlich etwas bekommen von den Lesern der Zeitung. Na ja bis auf Drohungen vielleicht, aber das zählte nicht wirklich. Trotzdem fand er es süß das einer ihm so was schickte.

Severus hatte mit einem sachten Lächeln beobachtet wie Sian mit dem kleinen Katerchen verschwand. Ja sogar gelächelt hatte der Junge, und es war keines dieser Maskenhaften gewesen, es war ein echtes Lächeln. Mit einer ausgesprochen guten Laune, für einen grimmigen Tränkemeister, machte sich auch Severus daran in seinen Unterricht zu verschwinden. Einige Schüler wunderten sich das sie auf einmal wieder ein Lob von Severus bekamen, und das es auch nicht so viele Strafarbeiten hagelte wie sonst in den letzten Wochen. Beim Mittag essen blieb Severus diesmal wieder weg, er bereitete das nächste Geschenk vor. Er würde Sian den Hof machen, ihm zeigen das er ihn liebte, auch wenn er noch nicht seinen Namen nennen würde. Auf jeden Fall würde sein Mann jeden zweiten Tag ein Geschenk bekommen. Mal ein größeres, mal ein kleineres. Vielleicht merkte Sian dann, das er immer noch geliebt wurde. Severus hoffte es zumindest.

Im Unterricht achtete Sian besser auf das was gemacht wurde. Zwar war es immer noch so das er sich nicht gerade gesund fühlte und auch lieber in seinem Bett geblieben wäre. Trotzdem machte er bei den Stunden mit und ließ sich nicht anmerken, das es ihm nicht sonderlich gut ging. Vor allem das ihm das Blut aus dem Stein fehlte. Aber er hielt schon so lange durch da konnte er es auch so weiter machen. Egal wie ekelhaft das Blut schmeckte das Dobby ihm brachte. Schmerzhaft verzog er das Gesicht als er einen leichten Krampf in seinem Bauch bekam. Das hatte er in den letzten zwei Tagen öfter gehabt aber Sian wusste das es nichts schlimmes war. Wahrscheinlich einfach nur Blähungen oder so was in der Art. Hatten Schwangere ja öfter. Beruhigend legte er seine Hand auf den Bauch und streichelte darüber während er mit den anderen Hand weiter schrieb. Zum Glück hatten sie heute nicht so lange Unterricht dann konnte er sich ein bisschen hinlegen.

Gerade über diesem Problem brütete Severus, er wollte das Sian wieder vernünftig auf sich achtete. Verdammt nur wie könnte er den Jungen dazu bringen… „Parker was lesen sie da?" fuhr er eine Schülerin an die unter ihrer Bank scheinbar eine Zeitung lass, die nicht zum Unterricht gehörte. „Eine... eine Zeitung Sir", stammelte sie überrascht und reichte sie dem Tränkemeister. Doch der achtete nicht weiter drauf, ihn sprang eine der Schlagzeilen an. Troja, der Schatz der verlorenen Stadt…..

„Das ist es." Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Setzen sie sich... lesen sie das wenn sie Pause haben und nicht in meinem Unterricht." Damit drehte er sich um und kümmerte sich um die anderen Schüler. Als der Unterricht vorbei war machte sich Severus daran in seinem Privat Labor zu verschwinden. Bis in die Nacht hatte er mit brauen verbracht und es nach einigen Fehlversuchen geschafft. Jetzt musste er nur noch Dobby auf treiben. Denn man konnte alles von Snape sagen, aber Blöd war er nicht, er wusste das der Hauself Sian mit Blut versorgte. Severus wollte gar nicht daran denken von wem das alles war. So rief er nach dem Hauself, der tauchte auch wirklich auf. „Ich weiß das du nicht über das Blut reden kannst. Aber hier ist etwas, ich möchte das du diese hier, Sian bringst, wann immer du ihm Blut bringst, will ich das du den Kelch hier mit füllst. Es wird ihm nicht schaden, denn es ist mein Blut." Severus sah den Hauself streng an und reichte ihm eine kleine Unscheinbare Phiole. Sie würde nie leer sein, sie würde so lange Severus lebte Blut geben. Doch es würde jedes Mal anders schmecken, nie nach dem Spender. Doch sie würde Sian und dem Kind helfen gesund zu bleiben. Und Severus hatte sich vorgenommen dafür zu sorgen das nicht auffiel das er der Spender war, also würde er mal wieder jagen gehen. Etwas das er schon eine kleine Ewigkeit nicht mehr getan hatte. Außerdem würde er regelmäßiger seinen Blutstein benutzen. „So und jetzt verschwinde… ach und Dobby… glaube ja nicht du kannst mit irgend jemanden darüber reden. Nicht nur Sian ist gerissen. So und nun ab mit dir... ich habe noch zu tun." Damit entließ er die verdatterte Hauselfe und machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit.

Das Blut das er jetzt von dem Elfen bekam schmeckte ein bisschen besser als sonst, aber es war eben immer noch nicht das was er gerne haben wollte. Mit einem leisen seufzten holte er sich die Katze auf den Schoß und streichelte es sanft. Die beiden Tage wo das Kätzchen jetzt hier war, war er nicht mehr ganz so einsam, aber es war eben auch nichts gegen den Mann den er in seinem Herzen hatte. Nach einigen Minuten setzte er Pharao in sein Körbchen, stellte ihm sein Fressen hin und ging dann zum Frühstück in die Halle. Hoffentlich war er heute motivierter als sonst. Denn Draco und Hermine hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht ihn Abzulenken. Da sie irgendwie heraus gefunden hatten das Severus den Bund gelöst hatte. Wie sie das bemerkt hatten, konnte er aber beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Sie nervten ihn schrecklich, aber er war ihnen auch dankbar dafür. Trotzdem versteckte er sich hinter seiner Maske und machte von Tag zu Tag mehr arbeit als er eigentlich musste, nur um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Severus hatte den gestrigen Tag damit verbracht einen Gärtner auf zu treiben. Leise summend machte er sich auf den Weg in die Halle. Doch als er die Tür öffnete war er wieder der alte, mürrische Tränkemeister, der nur seinen Kaffee wollte. Wie auch vorgestern, schwebte der graue Uhu in die Halle und landete bei Sian. Doch diesmal hatte er einen kleinen Strauß wunderschöner Sonnenblumen dabei und wieder einen Brief. Nervös wippte Severus mit dem Fuß, er war nur froh das dass niemand sehen konnte. Wann war er das letzte mal nur so aufgedreht gewesen, er wusste es nicht. Er hoffte nur Sian würde sich freuen.

Verwundert sah Sian das Tier an das wieder vor ihm landete und nahm die Blume ab, roch daran und schloss dann seine Augen. Mit einem kaum sichtbaren lächeln nahm er den Brief an und gab dem Tier noch etwas zu Futtern bevor es sich wieder erhob und verschwand. Seine Freunde sahen ihn seltsam an. Doch das störte ihn nicht. Vielleicht hatte er wirkliche einen heimlichen Verehrer. Aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum das jemand machen sollte. Schließlich war er nur ein Schüler, der eigentlich als Gebunden galt. Kaum einer wusste, das er es nicht mehr war und die die es wussten hielten ihren Mund. In Gedanken versunken nahm er den Brief und öffnete ihn.

„Sian,

entschuldige diese direkte anrede. Doch ich kann dich nicht einfach Mr. Sian nennen. Bitte verzeih mir diese doch etwas gewagte Anrede. Nun wie du siehst habe ich nicht widerstehen können dir etwas zu schicken. Diese Blumen erinnern mich an den Sommer. Und da mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, das du dem Winter genauso wenig abgewinnen kannst wie ich. Möchte ich dir etwas wärme und Sonnenschein schenken. Diese Blumen werden dir die trüben, kalten Wintertage verschönen. Sie werden so lange Blühen, bis wieder Frühling ist.

Ein Freund

PS. Lege einmal dein Ohr an eine der Blüten."

Gespannt verfolgte Severus was Sian wohl tun würde. Denn er hatte die Blumen so verzaubert das man, das leise zwitschern von Vögeln hören konnte, die an einem schönen Sommertag über die Wiesen wachten. Der Zauber wirkte wenn man sein Ohr an eine der Blüten legte.

Leicht runzelte der Schüler die Stirn und machte das was in dem Brief gestanden war und hörte tatsächlich die Bienen summen und die Vögel singen. Das war wirklich schön, und ein bisschen süß. Allerdings fragte er sich woher der Mann wusste das er den Winter nicht so mochte. Zwar schneite es draußen noch nicht, aber es war kalt geworden und wenn der Wind aufdrehte, konnte es auch empfindlich kalt werden. Langsam steckte er den Brief in seine Tasche und stand dann Gedankenverloren auf und verließ die Halle. Wer war der Fremde der so was über ihn wusste? Gab es irgendwo einen Harry Potter / Sian Fanclub? Der so was in Erfahrung brachte und dann weiter gab? Auf seiner Unterlippe herumbeißend betrat er sein Zimmer. Stellte die Blumen in eine Vase die er sich gezaubert hatte und kraulte dann Pharao noch mal hinter den Ohren, bevor er in den Unterricht verschwand.

Am liebsten hätte Severus geschrieen, das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Eine ganze Reihe Wolfsbanntrank für die Katz, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Verdammt irgend jemand hatte zwei Zutaten verwechselt, also hieß es für den Tränkemeister eine Nachtschicht einlegen. Und das gerade jetzt wo er dringend in die Stadt musste um das nächste Geschenk für Sian abzuholen. Aber gut, er würde das schon irgendwie schaffen. Er war mitten im brauen, als plötzlich etwas kleines helles um ihn schwirrte. „Wah.." Er sah den kleinen Baumgeist verdattert an. „Wo kommst du denn her?" fragte er leise, streckte die Hand aus und der kleine Geist setzte sich hinein. „Ach du... du gehörst in den Wald, aber nicht in so ein Schloss." Vorsichtig setzte er den kleinen Geist auf einem Bonsai und sah ihn grübelnd an. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, ein Baumgeist im Schloss. Der kleine Geist schwebte um den Baum und brachte ihn zum glühen. Etwas das zeigte das er jetzt in dem Baum lebte. „Oh nein... nicht auch das noch… nein kleiner. Der war nicht für dich. Der war für... ach vergiss es... also doch Plan C… oder schon D?" Severus ignorierte den Baum und den Geist vollkommen, er braute noch einmal den Banntrank und überlegte wie er ein Geschenk für Sian auftrieb. Eine Spange, genau, sie war magisch und würde ihm helfen die Haare zusammen zu halten. „Na wenigstens etwas…" Er rief nach seinem Uhu und wollte schon die Spange in einen Umschlag stecken als der kleine Geist ihn ins Ohr kniff. „Autsch... bist du irre?" fragte er den Geist, der nur vor seiner Nase schwebte und auf sich und den Kauz zeigte. „Du willst... nein kleiner... ich… au ist ja gut... nicht mehr beißen." Der Kleine hatte ihn doch tatsächlich wieder gebissen. So verstaute Severus leicht grummlig den Baum in einem Korb und schrieb wie jedes mal einige Zeilen dazu. „Und wehe du ärgerst ihn… dann setze ich dich in der Arktis aus... wo es am kältesten ist", mahnte er den Geist. Hoffte einfach nur das beste, Aber er wusste, das diese freundlichen kleinen Wald und Baumgeister gerne junge Menschen aufheiterten, sich in ihrer Nähe aufhielten und sie waren ein wunderschöner Begleiter für Neugeborene. Denn sie beschützen und hüteten sie, besser als manch ein Zauber.


	13. Chapter 13

Die Sommerferien waren zum Glück fast vorbei

Fast schon erwartete Sian den Uhu, der dann auch vor ihm landete. Immer noch machte er sich Gedanken darum wer ihm diese Sachen schickte. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu vertreiben und löste vorsichtig das kleine Weidenkörbchen und auch den Brief. Gab den Tier etwas zu essen, wie immer wartete es nicht, sondern verschwand gleiche wieder. So das er sich nicht mal für die Sachen bedenken konnte die er immer wieder bekam. Seine neugierigen Freunde warteten schon darauf das er endlich aufmachte und ihnen zeigte was er bekommen hatte. Schließlich wollten sie ebenso wissen wie Sian, wer der Verehrer war der all das Schickte und dazu noch so süße Dinge. Sacht löste er die Schnur und öffnete dann den Deckel. Überrascht zuckte er zurück als etwas kleines Hellblaues auf ihn zuschoss und dann vor seiner Nase stehen blieb. „Was?" wollte er verwirrt wissen und blinzelte mehrmals bevor er etwas erkennen konnte. Schließlich musste er dazu schielen. „Ein... ein Baum... geist", stotterte er vor sich hin. „Aber dich kann man doch gar nicht verschenken... du bist doch ein naturverbundenes Wesen das sich nur sehr selten zeigt." Vorsichtig und langsam hob er seine Hand und wollte den Geist berühren doch der machte einen kurzen Sinkflug und schwebte auf höhe seines Bauches. Rasch schüttelte er seinen Kopf und griff sich dann den Brief. Vielleicht erfuhr er so was das ganze sollte. Denn er hatte keine Ahnung was er mit dem Baumgeist anstellen sollte.

„Guten Morgen Sian, ich hoffe mein kleiner Freund hat dich nicht zu sehr erschreckt. Wie du siehst ist er ein Baumgeist, ein Naturgeist. Bestimmt möchtest du wissen wie es kommt das ich ihn dir schicke. Nun, mein kleiner Freund hier, wie soll ich dir sagen, er hat mir auf sehr eindringliche Art und Weise klar gemacht, (hebt einen verbundenen Zeigefinger) das er unbedingt zu dir möchte. Also wer wäre ich, wenn ich so einem kleinen Kerlchen mit seinem Bäumchen, eine Mini Eiche, einen Wunsch abschlagen könnte. Somit habe ich mich nach kurzer Diskussion mit ihm geeinigt, das ich ihn doch zu dir schicke. (vier weitere verbundene Finger hochhält). Mein lieber Sian, dieser Kleine Geist möchte dir ein Freund sein, schlage es ihm nicht ab. Er ist ein fröhlicher kleiner Kerl der dir gerne Gesellschaft leisten möchte. Du weißt bestimmt Naturgeister, haben sie sich erst einmal einen Freund, einen menschlichen Freund gesucht, bleiben sie bei ihm und seinen Kindern. Mach dir also keine Sorgen das er dir schaden könnte, nun es sei den man nimmt durch lachen schaden. Er will dir ein Freund sein, bitte gib ihm ein zu Hause. Ach noch etwas…. Er liebt alles was wächst und blüht.

Dein unbekannter Freund."

Severus war kurz in die Halle gehuscht, wobei er einen verbundenen linken Zeigefinger unter einer Illusion verbarg. Wer konnte schon ahnen das diese kleinen Geister so beißen konnten, aber es zeigte das der kleine Kerl ein Krieger war. Autsch, dachte Severus bei sich und lächelte fast als er sah wie der kleine Geist vor Sian im Schneidersitz in der Luft hing und wartete was er als nächstes machen würde.

Mit einem leisen seufzten zuckte der Schwarzhaarige mit den Schultern. „So du willst also wirklich bleiben? Aber ich hab gar nichts in meinem Zimmer das zu dir passen könnte. Bei mir ist bis jetzt alles Grüne immer eingegangen. Aber wenn du mir hilfst schaffen wir es sicher das du dich wohl fühlst. Dann komm Kleiner gehen wir zu unserer Kräuterhexe, vielleicht kann sie uns ein paar kleine Pflanzen geben damit du dich in meinem Zimmer einrichten kannst", lächelte Sian den Baumgeist an und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Der kleine Mann schwebte auf seine Schulter und ließ sich dort nieder. Mit dem kleinen Körbchen wo der Miniaturbaum drin war, machte er sich auf den weg zu den Gewächshäusern. Die Hexe war überrascht wegen er Bitte, doch als sie den kleinen Kerl sah war sie sofort Feuer und Flamme und versprach das Sian nach dem Unterricht einige Pflanzen abholen konnte. Sie würde sie auch schon einbetten und alles tun was nötig war. Mit einem danke verließ er die Frau wieder und ging zum ersten Unterricht. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung was er mit dem Kleinen machen sollte, der immer noch auf seiner Schulter hockte. „Ich bring dich erst mal in mein Zimmer. Denn ich habe keine Ahnung was ich sonst mit dir machen soll", lächelte er den Baumgeist schief an und machte sich auf den Weg.

Doch er hatte den kleinen Geist unterschätzt, denn der wollte alles andere und alleine in dem Zimmer hocken. Als Sian ihm dem Rücken zudrehte, schlüpfte er, wie auch schon vorher bei Severus unbemerkt in dessen Kleider und versteckte sich dort. War es doch so viel lustiger hier in der Schule voller Menschen, als im Wald wo er ja schon alles kannte. Und der Unterricht war wirklich etwas neues für den Geist, kannte er doch nur den Kerker, aber das hier. Das machte selbst ihm spaß. In einem Moment wo alle Schüler und Lehrer beschäftig schienen, versuchte er sich auch mal daran etwas zu verwandeln. Doch er war nun einmal ein Naturgeist, so wurde begann das Stückchen Holz das er versuchte zu verwandeln zu sprießen und bekam ein Blatt nebst hübscher kleiner Kirschblüte. Frustriert starrte er das Blatt an und zuckte dann mit den kleinen Schulter, bevor er sich wieder auf Sians Schulter begab. Er beschloss doch bei den Dingen zu bleiben von denen er etwas verstand. Sollten diese Menschen nur ihre komischen magischen Verrenkungen machen.

Na das konnte was werden wenn der Kleine jetzt bei ihm bleiben wollte. Hoffentlich bekam er mit den anderen Lehrern keine Probleme, wenn der winzige Kerl immer wieder irgendwas versuchte im Unterricht. Sobald der Unterricht vorbei war machte sich Sian auf den weg die Setzlinge abzuholen und wurde auch schon empfangen. Das ganze war auf Streichholzschachtelgröße geschrumpft worden, so das er es tragen konnte und in seinem Zimmer brauchte er es nur wieder groß machen. Nochmal bedankte er sich und machte sich dann wieder zu seinem Zimmer auf. Dort bat er die Magie des Schlosses sein Zimmer zu vergrößern und vielleicht eine Art Wintergarten zu bekommen und schon bekam er es. Dort stellte er die Pflanzen auf den Boden und vergrößerte sie. Es waren eine Menge, zum Glück hatte er genug Platz sonst wäre sein Zimmer bald übergelaufen. „So dann stellen wir sie mal ordentlich hin. Möchtest du sonst noch was haben Kleiner? Wenn ja dann bekommst du es", lächelte er den mini Geist an. „Bitte keinen Urwald hier im Zimmer ja."

Die ganze Zeit über hüpfte oder schwebte der kleine Baumgeist neben Sian, nach seiner Pleite im Verwandlungsunterricht hatte er nichts mehr versucht. Viel lieber war er mal zu einem der anderen Schüler geschwebt und hatte geschaut was die so machten. Doch das war auch nicht wirklich lustig, dann doch diesen grummeligen Dämon der im Keller haust, da konnte man wenigstens mit den Kräutern spielen. Oder sehen was aus dem entstand was der Wald diesem Mann gab. Aber das hier, nein das war nichts für ihn. Als sie endlich wieder in Sians Raum waren, stürzte sich der kleine Mann auf Pharao und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Fell der Katze. Wie gesagt er war sehr verbunden mit allem was wuchs und gedieh, und da Pharao noch ein Kind war mochte er ihn besonders. Bei der bitte von Sian das Zimmer nicht in einen Dschungel zu verwandeln schwebte der Geist vor ihn und zeigte mit einer „Ich?? Niemals..." mit beiden Händen auf seinen Brustkorb. Also wirklich was dachte der denn, Kopf schüttelnd schwebte er um einige Pflanzen, musterte sie und schwebte wieder vor den Jungen. Genauer gesagt vor dessen Bauch, sah ihn lange an und schwebte wieder zu einem noch leeren Topf mit Erde. Dort zog er etwas aus einem kleinen Beutel und ließ es in der Erde verschwinden. Schwebte dann wieder zu Sian und lächelte ihn entspannt an, bevor er sich wieder in dessen Sachen versteckte.

„Seltsamer kleiner Mann", murmelte der Schüler vor sich hin und räumte dann seine Schulsachen weg um dann seine Hausaufgaben anzufangen. Wie jeden Mittag ließ er sich von Dobby das Blut bringen und nippte leicht daran während er über seinen Aufgaben brütete und danach alles andere machte was an Papierkram zu erledigen war. Da er vor dem Abendessen nicht alles schaffte, machte er danach weiter und fiel dann erst mitten in der Nacht in einen kurzen Schlaf. Allerdings schlief er nicht lange und vor allem nicht gut. Denn das schaffte er einfach nicht. Viel zu sehr war er aufgewühlt und fühlte sich unwohl. Egal wie müde er war er schaffte es nicht. Sein Ritual am Morgen hatte sich nicht geändert. Duschen, mit Pharao schmusen, sich anziehen und die Spuren von zu wenig schlaf verschwinden lassen und dann in die Halle zum Frühstück, bevor es in den Unterricht ging.

Es waren nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, Severus hatte Sian viele kleine, aber auch einige größere Geschenke gemacht. Von einigen verzauberten Haarspangen, bis zu warmer Kleidung, einige Bücher. Oder auch einfach mal eine Schachtel mit Konfekt und einen Straußblumen. Doch diese Geschenke machten es nicht besser, Severus wollte Sian wieder in den Armen halten, wieder seine Nähe spüren. Seit Wochen, seitdem er den Bund getrennt hatte schlief der Tränkemeister schlechter denn je, er hatte das Gefühl das die Nächte gar kein Ende nehmen wollten. Doch wenn er Sian lächeln sah, wenn er einen neuen Brief, ein neues Geschenk bekam. Das entschädigte ihn schon etwas. Zeigte ihm aber auch was er so sehr vermisste und was er nie wieder haben würde. Niedergeschlagen setzte sich Severus an seinen Schreibtisch, begann einen Brief zu schreiben. Denn er dann aber wieder verwarf. „ER würde mich in die Hölle hexen wenn ich ihn um ein Treffen bitte… verdient hätte ich es ja… ach verdammt."

Sein Zimmer musste schon wieder vergrößert werden und jeden zweiten Tag kam der Uhu, brachte etwas und verschwand ohne das er eine Nachricht mitschicken konnte. Immer wieder fragte er sich wer der Fremde war der ihm all diese Geschenke machte und sich doch nicht zu erkennen gab. Mittlerweile hatte er dem kleinen Baumgeist auch einen Namen gegeben. Sammy schien er ganz Lustig zu finden. Denn beim Aufzählen der Namen hatte er ihn immer wieder in die Wange gepickt mit seinen kleinen schlanken Fingern und erst bei diesem hatte er damit aufgehört. Pharao war in zwischen gewachsen und versuchte ihn ebenfalls abzulenken, doch sie schafften es einfach nicht. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle waren immer bei dem Tränkemeister.

In der Zeitung hatte sich nicht sehr viel getan, viele Anfragen und bitten um Hilfe waren gekommen. Die Tränke für die Werwölfe war noch mal gestiegen und einige sehr gute Tränkebrauer würden wohl einige Tage kommen um zu lernen wie man den Banntrank machte. So konnten sie auch in ihren Ländern das ganze verbreiten. Remus hatte den Posten für den Direktor angenommen, aber würde erst nach Weihnachten kommen, und die Stellen die angegeben worden waren für Lehrer in Hogwarts war überlaufen. So viele Anfragen mit Referenzen und Zeugnissen hatten die Schule wohl noch nie gesehen. Sie konnten später kleinere Klassen machen, freiwillige Fächer und und und. Die Lehrer waren begeistert und da sie so nicht alles alleine machen mussten. Zwar mussten alle erst mal über die Grenze des Schlosses kommen, aber die die es schafften würden wohl so was wie Probewochen abliefern und Bewerbungsgespräche führen, die nach dem sie beim Rektor waren, die Schüler bestimmten. Natürlich würden nur die den Schülern gegenüber stehen, die sich bei den Lehrern bewährt hätten.

Mit einem leisen brummen machte er sich auf in die große Halle, das Abendessen stand an und Sian hoffte das nach dem Essen die Krämpfe verschwanden, die er schon den ganzen Tag hatte. Egal was er versucht hatte, immer wieder war sein Bauch hart geworden und hatte geschmerzt. Selbst Sammy hatte es nicht geschafft das es verschwand und auch das schnurren des Katers hatte nichts gebracht.

Severus Schädel brummte, nein er war wirklich langsam zu alt für diesen Scheiß. „Warum gehe ich nicht einfach zu ihm hin und sage ihm das ich dieser geheimnisvolle Freund bin… weil du zu feige bist Severus ganz einfach", maulte der Tränkemeister vor sich hin, nicht genug das er seinen Schülern was beibringen musste, nein jetzt sollte er auch noch am Wochenende. Dem ersten freien Wochenende auch noch seinen Kollegen zeigen wie man den Banntrank braute. „Als wenn ich nichts besseres zu tun hätte." Als er sich an seinen Platz setzte viel ihm auf das er die kleine Schachtel, die ein weiteres Geschenk für Sian enthielt immer noch in der Hand hatte. Na klasse… schnell ließ er es in seiner Umhangtasche verschwinden. Das fehlte ihm heute noch, ein tobender Sian, weil er mal wieder einen Bock geschossen hatte.

Den ganzen Weg über hatte er seine Hände auf dem Bauch liegen und streichelte sanft darüber. Man sah nicht wirklich etwas, was ihn schon ein bisschen wunderte. Aber so weit war er auch noch nicht das man es sehen sollte. Als er die große Halle betrat in der schon alle anderen versammelt waren und einige schon angefangen hatten zu essen. Als er am Lehrertisch vorbei kam und für einen Augenblick zu Severus schielte wurde der Krampf noch heftiger und zwang ihn mit einem leisen schrei auf die Knie zu gehen und sich zusammen zu krümmen. Schweiß brach aus und ließ seine Kleidung klamm werden, innerhalb von Sekunden. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und tropften auf den Boden. Warum nur hatte er solche schmerzen? Flügelchen ging es doch gut das wusste er.

Erschrocken sprang Severus auf, als Sian aufschrie und in die Knie sank. Hass hin oder her, es war immer noch der Mann den er liebte. Schnell ging Severus neben dem Jüngeren in die Knie. „Shhh.. ganz ruhig.. versuche zu atmen..", flüsterte er ihm leise zu, legte eine Hand auf die in den Bauch verkrampften von Sian. Er konnte so nicht finden was dem Jungen fehlte, es herrschte plötzlich zu viel Unruhe in der Halle. „Ich bring dich hier raus… Vorsicht halt dich fest." Schnell hatte er den Jungen hochgehoben er wollte ihn erst einmal hier raus haben. Um sich dann in ruhe um diesen kümmern zu können.

Leise schluchzend lehnte sich der Jüngere gegen den Tränkelehrer und spürte wie er sich ein bisschen besser fühlte und vor allem das sein Bauch sich entkrampfte. Unsicher schlang er seine Arme um den Nacken des Mannes den er liebte und versuchte die Tränen zu stoppen die immer noch liefen und sich nicht aufhalten ließen. Vielleicht konnte er sich einfach nicht beruhigen weil er mit den Nerven und auch Körperlich am ende war. Natürlich hatte er genug gegessen, getrunken und auch Blut gehabt. Aber alles andere war einfach zu wenig gewesen. Deshalb schlief er auch nach wenigen Metern in den Armen des Älteren ein und klammerte sich unbewusst an ihm fest. Nicht das Severus wieder verschwinden konnte und ihn alleine ließ.

Severus merkte das Sian eingeschlafen war, wollte ihn in sein Zimmer bringen, als ihm einfiel er kannte das Passwort nicht. So brachte er den schlafenden Jungen in seine Wohnung, wo er ihn sich mit ihm auf das Bett setzte. Er wollte Sian einfach nicht los lassen, jetzt wo er ihn wieder in den Armen hielt. „Ach auch da?" fragte er den kleinen Baumgeist, der ihn unverholend wütend ansah. Dann zu einem kurzen angriff über ging und Severus in die Nase pickte. „Hey… nicht beißen, habe ich dir schon mal gesagt.. und auch nicht picken..", pflaumte er den kleinen Mann leise an, denn wecken wollte er Sian auf gar keinen Fall. Entspannt lehnte sich Severus zurück, doch ihn pickte die kleine Schachtel und er legte sie einfach auf den Nachtschrank. Würde schon keinem auffallen dachte er und sah einfach seinem kleinen beim Schlafen zu, schlief selber ohne es zu merken darüber ein. Doch er ließ Sian nicht einmal los, wollte ihn nie wieder missen, seinen Sian.

Die ganze Zeit über bis zum Morgen ließ der Schüler seinen Tränkemeister nicht los, sondern klammerte sich an ihn als würde er untergehen wenn er ihn los ließe. Erholt und mal ausgeschlafen wachte Sian auf und wunderte sich über die Arme und den warmen Körper an seiner Rückseite. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und sah dann über die Schulter. Für einen Augenblick verspannte er sich als er das Gesicht von Severus sah, doch dann entspannte er sich wieder und kuschelte sich an. Jetzt wusste er wenigstens warum er so gut geschlafen hatte und nicht schon wieder nach zwei Stunden aufgewacht war. Selbst Flügelchen war ruhig und ärgerte ihn nicht mit seiner Magie. So lange war er nicht mehr hin gewesen und hatte sich geborgen gefühlt und sicher. „Lass mich nicht wieder alleine... ich liebe dich doch", flüsterte Sian kaum hörbar während er seine Augen wieder schloss um das Gefühl noch ein bisschen länger genießen zu können. Bevor er gehen musste.

Langsam wachte Severus auf, doch er wollte seine Augen nicht öffnen, der warme Körper in seinen Armen fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, als das er ihn wieder los lassen würde. Mit einem leisen grummeln zog er ihn noch etwas fester an sich. „Dich lass ich nie wieder gehen mein Engel… auch wenn du mich in die Hölle hext… aber ich liebe dich", flüsterte der Tränkemeister schlaftrunken und atmete den Duft seines lange vermissten Gefährten tief ein. Wusste er doch sollte Sian wach werden, er würde schneller aus dem Bett fliehen, als Severus guten Morgen sagen könnte. So wollte er einfach diese Nähe noch ein wenig genießen, denn auch das Kleine, auf dem er gerade die Hand liegen hatte schien sich wohl zu fühlen. Denn der Bauch war ganz warm und Severus spürte eine sanfte ruhige Magie.

Allerdings erstarrte Sian bei den Worten. Warum sagte Severus das jetzt, schließlich hatte dieser nach einem Streit einfach ihre Verbindung gelöst? „Warum hast du es dann getan? Warum hast du mich dann alleine gelassen und die Verbindung unterbrochen?" wollte er leise wissen. Sollten sie wieder zusammen kommen und der Tränkemeister jedes mal die Bindung abbrechen, wenn sie einen Streit hatten, konnten sie das ganze auch vergessen. So wäre es dann um vieles einfacher, als wenn es immer wieder und wieder passierte.

Erschrocken riss Severus die Augen auf, Sian war wach! „Weil ich ein Narr bin… ein dummer alter sturer stolzer Narr…", antwortete er leise. Drückte Sian etwas näher an sich, „Ich wollte das du glücklich bist, das du jemanden wählst der… der besser zu dir passt. Aber ich habe dich leiden lassen.. aus falsch verstandenem Stolz… bitte Sian.. kannst du einer alten, zerlumpten Fledermaus verzeihen?" Er hatte vor der Antwort wirklich angst, denn er wollte den Jungen nicht verlieren. Konnte er ohne ihn doch nicht leben, denn das in den letzten Wochen, das war kein Leben. Mit einem leisen Seufzen vergrub Severus sein Gesicht am Nacken von Sian, atmete den sachten Duft ein und spürte wieder das leichte kribbeln der Magie des Kindes. Na wenigstes das wusste was es wollte.

„Warum sollte ich jemanden anderen wählen? Ich hatte mich doch für dich entschieden und nicht für einen Anderen. Du hättest das nicht tun sollen. An dem Tag war ich so wütend auf dich weil du mich angeschrieen hast und das nur weil ich Null Bock auf nichts hatte. Warum hast du das getan?" wollte der Jüngere wissen und wollte endlich erfahren warum der Mann so ausgeflippt war. Jede schwangere Frau machte so was mal durch und jeder Ehemann und Vater musste es miterleben. Nur bei Severus hatte er das Gefühl gehabt das dieser damit nichts zutun haben wollte und hatte sich deswegen auch in seine Räume zurück gezogen.

Severus schloss die Augen, er wusste nicht wie er es Sian begreiflich machen sollte. „Weil es mir angst gemacht hat. Ich hatte plötzlich angst…angst dich genauso zu verlieren, nicht zu erkennen wann etwas Falsch läuft. Plötzlich hatte ich auch angst vor mir… vor meinen Gefühlen." Severus wusste nicht wie er es besser ausdrücken sollte, er war nie der Mann großer Worte gewesen. Oder jemand der seine Gefühle vor sich hertrug, doch Sian hatte ihn verändert. Das hatte ihm angst gemacht, nicht das Sian sich hängen gelassen hatte, es war einfach der Tropfen gewesen der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hatte. „Sian ich liebe dich, ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, aber ich will auch das du glücklich bist. Und ich dachte du wärst unglücklich mit mir... bitte verzeih."

„Ich war nicht unglücklich mit dir. Ich denke du solltest etwas lesen das ich bekommen habe und schon gelesen habe. Das hilft dir sicher mit dem Umzugehen was noch alles auf dich zukommt in der Schwangerschaft. Vielleicht hast du schon so manchen Frauen geholfen ihre Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen. Aber das hier ist etwas das du nicht kennst und das ich auch nicht erklären kann. Hermine hat das Buch angeschleppt und mir an den Kopf geworfen mit den Worten „Lies es und lerne. Lernst du nicht bekommst du kein Obst mehr".", erzählte der Jüngere und konzentrierte sich auf die Lektüre die einen erschlagen konnte, wenn man es wollte und ließ sie auf dem Bett erscheinen. „Mit dem da solltest du dich mal beschäftigen. Ich bin sicher du kannst einige Kapitel überspringen. Dann ist es auch nicht mehr so viel", grinste Sian jetzt.

Severus musste sich ein lachen verkneifen, das klang wirklich nach Hermine wie sie leibt und lebt. Als er dann aber das Buch sah schluckte er, es war ein Muggelbuch, und es war dick, verdammt dick. „Jawohl Herr Lehrer… ich werde es lesen.. aber nicht jetzt." Nun lachte er doch, und der kleine Baumgeist kam wieder vor. Wo gelacht wurde war er zu finden. „Vertragen wir uns wieder?" fragte Severus nach einiger Zeit und sah auf das Kästchen das immer noch auf dem Nachtschrank stand und gerade dem Geist als Sitz diente. „Sian ich liebe dich mehr als ich dir sagen kann… ich möchte dich nicht verlieren… nie wieder. Und wenn wir wieder mal streiten…. Jeder in ein anderes Zimmer, durchatmen, reden, vertragen… einverstanden?"

„Wenn du es nach drei Tagen nicht in der Hand hattest und angefangen hast zu lesen fliegt es dir hinterher und schreit „ich liebe dich ich liebe dich ich liebe dich" und das so lange bis du anfängst. Solltest du es zulange nicht lesen fängt das Buch wieder damit an", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und kuschelte sich dann wieder an. „Ja... machen wir", wisperte Sian leise und drehte sich in der Umarmung um und hauchte dem Mann, dem sein Herz gehörte, einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich werde... aber die erste Zeit in meinem Zimmer schlafen. Wir haben alles überstürzt und... und wir sollten es langsamer angehen", sagte der Jüngere und stockte einen Augenblick. Da er nicht wusste ob Severus das recht war oder nicht. Er wollte es auch so beibehalten, selbst wenn sie sich noch mal Binden sollten. Falls der Mann das noch mal wollte.

„Ohha, ein liebes tolles Buch… das ist gemein", lachte Severus, sah das Buch dabei aber ein wenig skeptisch an. Das konnte ja heiter werden, er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen wie das aussehen würde, er, Severus Snape auf der Flucht vor einem schreienden Buch. Severus räusperte sich um ein lachen zu tarnen, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. Sian hatte recht, sie hatten es überstürzt, vielleicht war auch das der Fehler gewesen? „Wenn du magst, und nur wenn du dich damit wohl fühlen würdest. Ich möchte dir vorschlagen das wir das Wohnzimmer, oder auch jeden anderen Raum mit deinem verbinden. Keine Angst, es wäre eine Tür die wir beide nur benutzen können, wenn der andere es wirklich will. Ich hoffe du verstehst was ich damit meine. Denn ich glaube der Weg immer von hier zu deinen Zimmer und umgedreht, es ist etwas weit und langweilig immer durch die Kerker zu wandern. Was hältst du davon?" Die ganze Zeit über, in der Severus Sian seinen Vorschlag erörtert hatte, kraulte er dem jüngeren über die Seiten. Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen was ihn geritten hatte das er die Bindung beendet hatte. Das sie sich noch einmal banden, daran glaubte Severus nicht mehr. Denn dafür hatte er den Jüngeren zu sehr verletzt. Aber der Tränkemeister wollte das Sian glücklich wurde, etwas wofür er alles tun würde, auch sich wenn es soweit war aus dem Leben des Jungen zurück zu ziehen. Der Gedanke tat weh, so schob er ihn weit von sich. Einfach sehen wie sich die Sache entwickelt, mahnte er sich, vielleicht binden wir uns doch noch einmal, wenn er es wünscht.

Es brauchte ein bisschen bis der Schüler antwortete. Sicher war der Weg hier her nicht immer der schnellste und so brauchte er nicht immer durch die Gänge der Kerker rennen, wenn er zu seinem Mann wollte. Wenn Severus denn noch den Bund wieder haben wollte. „Das können wir machen. Ich... also... wegen dem Bund... mö...möchtest du das überhaupt noch mal machen?" wollte Sian leise unsicher wissen. Was er machen sollte, wenn der Meister der Tränke das ganze nicht mehr wollte, konnte er nicht sagen. Aber Glücklich wäre er dann sicher nicht darüber. Schließlich hatte er sich in den Mann verliebt und wollte an seiner Seite sein, egal ob er mal sauer war oder wütend. Er würde immer wieder kommen sobald er sich beruhigt hatte.

Severus richtete sich etwas auf und sah Sian mit schief gelegtem Kopf sanft an. Strich dem Jungen eine Strähne aus der Stirn und zog sanft die Konturen des lange vermissten Gesichtes nach. „Wenn du denn eine alte Fledermaus wie mich noch haben möchtest. Ich würde mich sehr freuen den Bund mit dir einzugehen…", antwortete er ehrlich und versuchte die Gefühle in seinem Innersten zu verstehen. Da war liebe, so viel liebe aber da war auch angst, eine Angst die er nicht verstand, die er so nicht kannte. Was, wenn er es nicht schaffte Sian das zu geben was er brauchte, was wenn er den Jungen ins Unglück stürzte, was wenn er dem Kleinen kein guter Vater sein konnte. Plötzlich waren da so viele Fragen, so viele Zweifel, so viel Angst. Und doch war da noch etwas anderes, Hoffnung, Vertrauen darauf das sie, er, es diesmal schaffte. Langsam ohne es wirklich zu merken beugte sich der Tränkemeister vor und küsste Sian sanft, es war ein Kuss wie keiner davor. Dieser war zärtlich, bittend, fast schon scheu und doch trug er alle Gefühle die Severus für Sian in seinem Herzen trug.

Die Angst hatte auch der Jünger. Schließlich wusste er nicht wie man mit einem Baby umging. Alles was er wusste hatte er aus dem Buch das er bekommen hatte. Theorie war zwar gut und schön aber Praxis wäre um einiges praktischer. Gerade als er antworten wollte spürte er den fast schon ängstlichen, aber dafür umso zärtlicheren Kuss und erwiderte ihn recht scheu. Schließlich hatten sie so noch keine Küsse ausgetauscht. Liebevoll legte er seine Arme um Severus und zog ihn ein bisschen näher an sich heran. „Ich... würde gerne den Bund wieder eingehen. Ich brauche dich doch", wisperte er leise.

„Ich brauche dich doch auch…", antwortete Severus und löste sich etwas, lächelte Sian an und strich ihm sanft über die Seiten. „Nur wir sollten und diesmal Zeit lassen. Meinst du nicht auch? Nicht so wie beim letzten Mal… was meinst du dazu?" Er hatte sich vorgenommen, wenn sie sich schon den Bund wiederholten, dann sollte es diesmal auch richtig sein. Und richtig für ihn war das er seinen Mann verführte, ihn sanft und zärtlich umgarnte. Doch dafür brauchten sie mehr Zeit, als die Stunde die sie noch hatten bevor beide zum Unterricht aufbrechen mussten. Außerdem war da noch etwas das Severus zu erledigen hatte, denn es war ja jetzt zwei Tage her das Sian das letzte Geschenk gekommen hatte. Und darauf sollte der Junge nicht verzichten, auch wenn es diesmal etwas anders laufen würde. Aber das würde er nachher noch sehen. Jetzt sah er Sian einfach nur an und wartete auf seine Antwort, weil dann hätte Severus wirklich noch einiges zu erledigen.

Mit einem leisen leidenden seufzten nickte der Jüngere, als er daran erinnert wurde das er heute noch Unterricht hatte. „Ja wir lassen uns Zeit... vielleicht können wir einfach anfangen wie jedes andere Paar auch", lächelte Sian und hauchte seinem Mann einen Kuss auf die Lippen bevor er sich löste und hinsetze. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf als er die sanfte Magie von Flügelchen fühlte. Da hatte wohl jemand nachgeholfen. Denn ansonsten hätten sie wohl nicht mehr zusammen gefunden. Zu stur waren sie beide. „Ich werde in mein Zimmer gehen, wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück", wisperte er dem Tränkemeister zu und hauchte ihm noch mal einen Kuss auf die Lippen bevor er sich seine Schuhe anzog, die Robe schnappte und dann aus den Räumen seines Mannes verschwand. Eine Standpauke würde er sich auf alle fälle anhören müssen. Schließlich waren Hermine und Draco zu Glucken erster Klasse aufgestiegen die ihn am liebsten in Watte packen würden und dann im Bett festschnallen damit er sich auch ja nicht bewegte geschweige denn aus dem Bett fiel und sich die Haare verwuschelte. Manches mal richtig nervend und vor allem zum Flüchten.

Noch einen Moment sah Severus Sian nach, bevor auch er sich für den Tag fertig machte. „Horatio…. Arbeit", rief er seinen Kauz und befestigte schnell und sicher die kleine Schachtel an dessen Bein. Diesmal war der Brief anders als die anderen, und er hoffte es war das richtige. Regelrecht gut gelaunt, und vor allem seit langem mal wieder in menschlicher Kleidung, Jeans, engem Rollkragenpullover und Sacko erschien der Tränkemeister ein wenig verspätet beim Frühstück. Dem Blick von Hooch ignorierte er und setzte sich an seinen Platz, lächelte als er sah wie Horatio mit der Rose im Schnabel direkt auf Sian zu steuerte. Mal sehen was er dazu sagt.

Mit einem sanften lächeln und die Blicke der Glucken missachtend streichelte er dem Vogel den Rücken und den kleinen Kopf bevor er die Rose abnahm, kurz daran roch und dann den Brief und das Päckchen abnahm. Wie jedes mal bekam das Tier etwas zu futtern und verschwand dann auch gleich wieder. Kurz sah er zwischen dem Päckchen und dem Brief hin und her. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür wie immer erst das Geschenk auf zu machen und holte tief Luft als er die Kette und den kleinen ungeschliffenen Stein sah. Warum wurden die Sachen denn immer Teuerer? Warum beschenkte ihn der Fremde immer noch? Nie hatte er antworten können und langsam aber sicher wurde es wirklich unangenehm. Vor allem da er nichts zurückgeben konnte. Schwer schluckend legte er vorsichtig den Schmuck wieder zurück und öffnete den Brief. Der Fremde wollte sich mit ihm Treffen, und dann auch noch zu einem Essen. Sollte er zusagen? Doch als er die Unterschrift, oder zumindest das Kürzel sah wanderte sein Blick zum Lehrertisch und sah dort Severus sitzen der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Sollte das bedeuten das alles was er bis jetzt bekommen hatte von dem Tränkemeister gekommen war? Langsam nickte er und sah dann wieder auf die Kette. Natürlich konnten die Sachen nur von dem Mann kommen. Nur dieser kannte ihn gut genug für all die Geschenke. Er hatte ein Date! Langsam bekam er rosige Wangen und schob sich lieber schnell etwas zu essen in den Mund bevor er noch irgendwas sagte und sich verriet.

Als wenn nichts geschehen wäre nippte Severus an seinem Kaffee, er platzte fast vor Aufregung. Er hatte Sian um ein Treffen gebeten und dieser schien nicht abgeneigt zu sein, ´Severus reise dich zusammen, du hast viel zu tun´. Nachdem er noch einmal unauffällig den Blick von Sian erwidert hatte machte sich der Tränkemeister daran seinen Schüler etwas bei zubringen. In seiner Freistunde plante er alles für ihr „Date". „Severus.. du bist schlimm", lachte er über sich selber und überlegte wie und wo er mit Sian hingehen könnte. Ihm fiel das kleine Restaurante in Paris ein. Gut, das hatte er schon mal, dann würde er also Sian am Abend ihres Treffens mit einer Kutsche abholen und was kam nach dem Essen? Oper… nööööö, Theater… neeee… Tanzen… Severus du kannst nicht tanzen. Oh man das konnte alles noch heiter werden. So vergingen auch die nächsten Stunden damit das sich der Tränkemeister den Kopf zerbrach, was seinen Schülern einen relativ ruhigen Unterricht bescherte. Etwas das sie nach den Wochen in der Tränkehölle auch wirklich brauchten.

Zwar war auch Sian nervös aber er hatte noch ein bisschen was aus Dumbledores Räumen weg zu schaffen, bevor er sich ernsthaft darum Gedanken machen konnte, was er anziehen sollte und was sie alles machen würden. Vieles konnte er sich vorstellen doch das meiste Verwarf er wieder weil es ihm unsinnig vorkam. Mit Draco an der Seite und Lupin ließen sie die vollen Müllsäcke mit einem Zauber verschwinden und atmeten auf. Seit Wochen schon arbeiteten sie hier und hatten nicht wirklich etwas gefunden. Alle Schülerakten, der Schüler die schon den Abschluss hatten, ließen sie von einer Truppe abholen und dann in einem anderen Raum in Muggelaktenschränken einsortieren. Nach Jahrgang und dort nach dem Alphabet. Wenigstens hatten sie so eine Ordnung drin. Nur die Akten derer die noch in der Schule waren, blieben im Rektorenzimmer und wurden dort ebenfalls in Aktenschränken eingeräumt. Die meisten Bücher, die wirklich mehr als einmal da waren, und auch schon in der Bibliothek vorhanden, hatten sie schlicht weg weggeworfen, oder bei noch guten Exemplaren einen Raum dafür gefunden. Es sollte ein „Flohmarkt" stattfinden hier in der Schule. In dieses Zimmer hatten sie auch viele Sachen hingebracht, wo noch gebrauchbar waren. Die Roben und Schuhe und sonstiger Müll war in den Säcken verstaut worden und jetzt endlich verwunden. Die Bilder der ehemaligen Direktoren hatten sie in einem Gang aufgehängt wo die Schüler am meisten Unterwegs waren und viele waren dankbar dafür. Schließlich kamen sie so auch mal wieder unter Menschen. An jeder Wand hatten sie Zauber versucht um Verstecke zu finden, hatten Möbel verrückt aber nichts gefunden. So musste ihnen wohl das Schloss helfen. „Ich bitte das Schloss und seine Magie um Hilfe. Erhört meine Bitte und zeigt uns die Verstecke der Menschen, derer die nicht mehr anwesend sind in deinen Hallen, die hier ihre Geheimnisse hinterlassen haben. Ich, der Erbe Hogwarts bitte darum", beschwor Sian das Schloss wie schon vor Wochen und tatsächlich geschah einiges. Nicht nur hier im Büro gingen Wände auf. Sondern überall im Schloss öffneten sie sich und zeigten Leuchtend ihren Weg. Nur die Kammern der Gründer selber blieben verschlossen.

Severus war kurz davor einfach nur noch an die Decke zu gehen. Die anderen Tränkemeister, die aus ganz Europa kamen waren noch schlimmer als seine Schüler. Seine Schüler verwickelten ihn wenigstens nicht in Diskussionen wie man einen Trank verbessern konnte. Oder warum Severus ihn so braute und nicht anders. „Meine lieben Kollegen, es hat einen Grund warum ich den Trank so und nicht anders braue. WEIL ER VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT WIRKT WENN MAN IHN ANDERS BRAUT!" brüllte er die versammelten Tränkemeister an. Seine Augen funkelten und er konnte nicht verhindern das in seiner Wut seine Flügel aufsprangen. „ACH BOHRT EUCH DOCH EIN LOCH INS KNIE!" Damit stürmte Severus aus dem Klassenraum, sonst wäre noch ein Unglück passiert. Wut schnaubend, lehnte er sich gegen eine Wand in einem kleineren Aufenthaltsraum als plötzlich die Wand hinter ihm verschwand. „WRaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" mit einem erschrockenen Schrei landete Severus in einem Raum voller Bücher und Magischen Gegenständen. „Was zur Hölle ist das denn?" fragte er und spürte kurz die Magie des Schlosses. Als ihn auch schon ein beißendes Buch anfiel. Mit einem leisen Brenne, ging es in Flammen auf und Severus hob eine Augenbraue als er sich weiter im Raum umsah. Zwei weitere Räume tauchten im Slytherinbereich auf. Und auch in den anderen Häusern taten sich verborgene Kammern auf. Etwas was noch eine menge Arbeit bedeutete.

Aus allen Häusern und Stufen kamen die Schüler angelaufen und versammelten sich in der großen Halle. Hooch die Aufsicht hatte über die Lehrgruppen ließ eine Karte erscheinen und ohne das die Professorin wusste woher, erschienen die Gänge und Wege die sonst keiner kannte und auch nicht auf der Karte der Rumtreiber zu finden waren. Jeder der eine Kammer, oder ein Versteck allgemein gefunden hatte machte eine Markierung und dann wuselten wieder alle davon mit einer Kopie der großen Karte und gingen auf Schatzsuche.

Im Büro des Direx selber gingen zwei Wände auf, in der Wohnung drei und im Konferenzraum auch noch mal eine Wand. Entnervt stöhnte Sian auf. „Bitte sagt mir das DASS nicht wahr ist. Wir haben gerade alles fertig und hier gibt es mehr Verstecke als es Zimmer gibt", jammerte der Schüler und hörte von Draco ein „ich will nicht mehr." „Also Leute. Ich würde sagen jeder nimmt sich einen Raum und los geht es. Draco wenn du willst kannst du deine Eltern anschreiben. Wenn sie sich entschlossen haben sollten uns helfen zu wollen und Voldi wirklich nicht mehr Unterstützen, sag ihnen sie sollen kommen und Leute mitbringen denen wir vertrauen können. Wenn es noch mehr solcher Räume gibt können wir jede Hilfe brauchen die wir finden können. Denn wenn sie nichts böses wollen kommen sie auch bis zu uns durch und alle können ein Zimmer haben. Gibt es hier ja genug", erklärte Sian und ging in die erste Kammer. Der Blonde nickte, schnappte sich Feder und Pergament und fing an zu schreiben.

Wenn ihr beide Voldi-Poldi entsagt und es wirklich ehrlich meint, kommt ins Schloss wir gehen hier bald unter vor Arbeit. Bringt Kleider mit die Schmutzig werden kann und sagt anderen Bescheid die eine Hilfe wären und es ehrlich meinen.

Euer Sohn

Draco

Das ganze schickte er dann durch den Kamin und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Als Severus seine Wohnung betrat traf ihn fast der Schlag, selbst hier gab es zwei neue Räume. „Nein… nööööö, neeee…" Frustriert drehte er auf dem Absatz um und ging zu Sian, den er im Büro des Direktors vermutete. Langsam hatte er wirklich keine Lust mehr. „Am besten alles abreißen und neu aufbauen… verdammt, das wird Monate… nein Jahre dauern bis das alles aufgeräumt ist.." Müde, angesäuert und vollkommen ohne Plan stand Severus wenig später in den Räumen des Direktors. „Hier gibt's ja noch mehr Räume!" kam es erstaunt von ihm als er auch schon Remus entdeckte. Seit ihrem Gespräch, bei dem Remus mehr gebrüllt hat als alles andere, verstanden sich die beiden Männer eigentlich ganz gut. „Remus, sag mir bitte das dass ein Alptraum ist." Doch der braunhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein ist es nicht. Aber du bist etwas blass? Was passiert?" Leider konnte der Werwolf ein amüsiertes glitzern nicht aus seinen Augen verbannen. „Och wie du es nimmst. Diese so genannten Tränkemeister, die sind schlimmer als eine Klasse voller Longbottens. Ich bin durch eine Wand gefallen und von einem Buch angegriffen worden.. ach ja in meiner Wohnung.. sie hat jetzt zwei oder drei Zimmer mehr. Geht es mir eigentlich ganz gut. Aber sage mal, was meinst du .. abreißen Neubauen? Das nimmt nie ein Ende, habe ich das Gefühl. Aber ich glaube ich werde mal sehen, einige der Tränkemeister machen bestimmt auch noch mit beim Ausmisten… Oh Merlin, Mimm und Luzifer, wann hat der alte Sack das eigentlich alles gesammelt?" „So wie es aussieht die letzten 200 Jahre, der hat hier wirklich alles und das in doppelter oder dreifacher Ausführung… du glaubst nicht was wir alles gefunden haben." Remus sah den Tränkemeister an und der winkte nur ab. „Ich glaube das will ich alles gar nicht wissen. Himmel das ist schlimmer als wenn man sich auf einem Flohmarkt rumtreibt." Er lachte leise und überlegte wie er die Räume in seiner Wohnung ausmisten sollte. „Anzünden und Asche wegspülen…", grübelte er leise und lehnte sich an eines der Regale, langsam sah er kein Land mehr. Und er fragte sich wie sie das jemals schaffen sollten.

Erstaunt las Lucius den Brief seines Sohnes ein zweites mal. „Tja, dann wollen wir mal sehen wer noch mitkommen will", sinnierte er und begann einige Briefe an Freunde und Verbündete zu schreiben. Er wusste sie würden gerne helfen, schon alleine um endlich einen sauberen Abschluss für eine Ära des Grauens zu bekommen. Nazissa begann mit einer Hauselfe einige Sachen zusammen zu packen. Auch wenn man es den Malfoys nicht zu traute, wenn es drauf an kam dann machten sogar sie sich die Hände schmutzig. Und sie würden gerne Helfen, hatten sie doch gerade sowie so nicht viel zu tun.


End file.
